Forbearnan Flame Familiars
by Aphrodite's Aethist
Summary: Harry accidentally discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past & his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in & has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic & a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. Earlier known as Black Knights of Amethyst HP/OC & HP/DM frndship
1. Chapter 1 : Embracing Destiny

******SUMMARY:**

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

**DISCLAIMER: **

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

The meaning and zymology of amethyst is one of spiritual contentment. It helps to strengthen the connection and communication between the mind, body, spirit and other worlds. It is very beneficial as a stone of protection because it neutralizes negative energy. Amethyst gemstones also assist people to become more flexible and adopt new ideas more easily.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Embracing Destiny**

* * *

**L**anterns gleamed and flickered high in the towers of the ancient castle, ruled and founded by magic, a few torches shimmered in the windows, north of where stood one lone figure, hidden from the rest of the world. Late as the hour was for a kingdom, where most people retired indoors with the coming of night, some lingering, hastened to make final work of their secret rendezvous. Lights also glimmered in the distance of the village, but very few people chose to walk the streets, this time at night. Centuries ago the then founders ruled the majestic ruin, leading the castle with power and intellect.

The moon had risen in a now-cobalt sky lording it over a host of attendant stars. The figure clad in black stood on a branch of a rather huge tree, the highest spread out and thick. A young man only seventeen years old, but tall and proud, surveyed the surroundings below keenly, he put a hand to his hood, and pulled the material down, his unruly hair spiked out in random wayward mannerism, as if controlled by a magic more mysterious than the man himself. Raising his eyes, the moonlight shone on bright emerald orbs, as the wind blew the hair around his face, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt grazed across his forehead. His form was lean and thin, his eyes stood out, they were tense and alert; the eyes of an eagle, aware of every movement and every rhythm of change that struck the evening air. Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself, he narrowed his eyes, as he watched a lithe figure clad in dark form fitting clothes, run across the grounds, judging by the form and height, he clearly discerned it as a female, either that or a really young boy.

The stranger, had turned around, and darted behind a large tree, that stood on the edge of a lake, not quite far from where he stood. Scanning the horizon, he watched as two figures ran out, one an old decrepit yet powerful male sorcerer, the second a young woman, with graying-white hair, she held an odd cross in her hand, that seemed to follow and point directly to the young stranger, who upon spotting the couple, darted away from the tree, and using the shadow, ran towards the area, in which now the man frowned. Exhaling, he moved down the branch, and put a hand to his lips and whistled, a low but penetrating sound, that carried over to the figure. The stranger paused, ducking behind the first tree, he looked around. "Over here", the man called. The figure looked up, and nodded once, raising a gloved hand, ran with all their might and jumped at the foot of the tree, the force acted as propeller, the outstretched arm, gripped, and with strength of a warrior hoisted up, into his arms. "Shush!" he whispered, and indicated the two figures that appeared.

The old woman cursed heavily, as she turned to the older man, "This is not good, Dumbledore", the graying woman uttered, as she reached the foot of the forest, her companion nodded wisely, "That is but true. This was not to happen", he sighed. "The Lady was supposed to come directly to you, what is it that caused her to run off, and that too into a forest?" she queried worriedly, and cursed a second time, "I can't pinpoint her signature!" she shrieked and like a troubled child stamped her foot, whirling around she accused the older man, "You, what have you done? What could possibly scare my mistress off?" she yelled. Dumbledore sighed, "Come my child, do you honestly believe I could have done something to her", his words angered the man, who tightened his grip on the young woman in his arms, his soft placating voice sending suppressed rage through his veins, the tremor of anger travelled through his being, enough for the young woman to grip his robe tighter as she felt his venomous anger. "She must have been teased by one of the young students, not that it would force her to run off, she must have been scared by the magic, remember she is not used to our world", he explained. His words received the required reaction as the elder woman calmed down, "Forgive me Dumbledore, it's just I don't understand the reason why I cannot get a read on her magical signature, the amulet stopped working as soon as she entered the forest, she could be anywhere", she whined. Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes, it's the magic of the forest. We call it the Forbidden Forest, the magic in the trees, manipulate the waves of any magical signature passing through, and offers shelter to its creatures", straying a hand on the woman's arm as she stepped forward, "It would be unwise to enter without help, I'll have Hagrid scour the woods tomorrow, he will find her", he advised gently.

The young man, grit his teeth, and growled low, the sound carried through the wind, "W-What was that?" the aged woman asked. Dumbledore shrugged helplessly, "I would say a wolf or a fox, even a wild dog, some creature, who issues a warning", sighing he pulled the woman back, "Let us retire for the night, my child I will send a team out to locate your ward tomorrow morning, it is unwise for us to stay here", he tried to pull the woman away who wrenched her arm out of his grip. "Are you mental Dumbledore!" she yelled angrily. "There are creatures in your forest, possibly wolves and other wild dogs, and you wish for me to forget my duty and retire for the night. I will not sleep until I retrieve my mistress!" she announced angrily. Dumbledore sighed, "Do be reasonable child, there is not a thing you can do, it's late almost night, you would just get lost in the woods, if you venture forth", he advised gently, patting her on the arm. The woman slapped his hand away, "Do Not Insult me Dumbledore. I may not be a witch, but I do have magic to protect me, I will not sleep till my mistress is retrieved. Now get your hands off of me!" she turned around and stalked forward.

The young man's eyes widened and he slapped a hand on the young woman's mouth instinctively as at the same instant hers widened in shock a scream stopped, as Dumbledore attacked the aged woman, her body struck still and bound with flaming ropes. The old man's kind countenance snapped, and its place stood a man with anger and exasperation, snarling he stepped forward, "Do forgive me child", he snapped. Calming down he re-placed the mask, and moved to face the woman. "You are emotional and not thinking rationally, Calm down", as the woman struggled against his binds, Dumbledore glared, sighing he removed his wand from his sleeve, "I don't know how your ward figured out my plot, but believe me I will find out, and after I obliviate her of her memories, and feed her a cock and bull story about her destiny, to kill Potter, she will respect me and I will control her magic soon enough".

The young woman unconsciously buried her head in the Young man's chest, and let silent tears escape, as she listened to the man, "In the meantime, I can't have you playing hero. I need you to respect me, stay in my control, so together we can brainwash, your pathetic mistress", "That will never happen Dumbles, the prophesy will never let it happen! And I will never betray my mistress!" the woman yelled as she fought off the magical bind, however still stayed trapped in the flaming ropes. "Sigh… and I had such hope in you! Together we could have controlled two of the most powerful people in the world!" he laughed softly.

The woman spit on him, "You are mad!" she struggled against her bindings. Dumbledore laughed, "It is for the greater good", and he raised his wand. "Did I mention you're fucking delusional. My mistress will find you, she will unite The Magiks and will destroy your darkness, together with Potter, and they will destroy you!" she promised, and fell silent as in a fit of barely suppressed rage, Dumbledore, hit her with a spell, "Obliviate!" rendering her unconscious. The woman fell to her knees, and collapsed in a heap, "I tried to warn you", he lowered his wand and took off the bindings, as the woman came to she looked at him, and holding her head shook it was, "Ugh! I don't feel so good, what happened?" she asked. "You were hit by the magic of the barrier around the forest. Only wizards or witches can enter the forest. It's a precautionary method. Come, I've sent Hagrid in to look for your mistress, we should have you checked". The woman stood up, "I won't leave. I'm fine, and I'll wait here for my mistress to return", she stated.

Dumbledore sighed, "Dear me, I really hoped it would not come to this, but alas, you leave me no choice", the woman turned to him and raised a barrier to defend herself, yet before she could Dumbledore struck out a powerful spell, "Imperio! YOU will remain docile and frail, and will act like a mother grieving her lost child. Now do shut up, and follow me. If we're lucky the centaurs may have already killed your stupid mistress, or at least I'm hoping Aragog has got rid of her, by now!" he sighed. Turning to face the forest he exhaled. "Good Riddance, I don't know how she found out about my plan, but the forest will take care of her. Now to locate Potter, and play Granddaddy!" he laughed softly and walked back to the castle, unaware of an angry set of Green eyes, glaring at him.

**XXX**

* * *

Harry gently loosened his grip on the trembling female, and moved her back to the trunk, settling her, he stood back, giving her time to recuperate or calm down. Stepping away as he was seething, hatred clawed inside him, begging to be released, he did NOT wish to harm the young woman. Had he no plans for his future, selfish as those may have been, he would have killed the old fool that attempted to have control over him. The rage he felt was undeniably wicked, and had slowly begun churning for days. Simmering beneath his features, he glared at the Castle as he watched the old fool, amble towards the structure, "What's your name?" a voice asked him. Turning around Harry paused, the woman had a hood, he could see red lips beneath it. "My name is Harry", pausing he continued after a second's contemplation, "Harry James" he answered.

The stranger nodded once, "My name is Illiannahha Williams. Pleasure. Thank You for saving my life", she said, as she pulled on her cloak, the clasp that held her robe together morphed into an amulet, slipping the chain around her neck, she allowed the robe to fall away, the shimmering Green Cloak, Harry noted allowed her Dark Brown hair to escape and fall around her, the length fell to her waist, looking up, she allowed Harry to see her eyes, Golden orbs flashed briefly, with anger and pride, a dangerous combination, her recognized all too well. Knowledge and power simmered in her orbs, bowing low, he acknowledged her name. "Pleasure", he murmured, his eyes took in her features, travelling down her body, and his eyes took in every detail.

Harry knew she was returning the favor, as he perused her body, she was dressed in Form fitting Black tights, and her Black Boots laced up mid-calf. She wore a black Sweatshirt, Lined with Bright Green stripes along the collar of her V-shaped neckline, her skin was pale, and in the moonlight shone with ethereal beauty, her cloak was Body Hugging and caressed her body like a well-fitted Glove, the curve of her breast visible through the thin black material. The mounds not overly large, well balanced in her lithe figure, she was tall, shorter than his stature but tall for any average girl, he'd categorize her size around, Five Feet Nine inches, she was slim, but not delicate, her arms were strong, he could make out in the cloak that now rested at her feet as she slipped it off, he grinned as she smirked at him, her Cat-shaped eyes glinting in the moonlight, "Would you like me to turn around?" she asked. Harry smirked, "You're a fighter, a warrior?" he asked cautiously, as he sensed her magic, uniquely different in all sense.

Illiannahha nodded, "In a way, you could call me that", she shrugged, "You are as well?" she asked. Harry nodded, "I've been fighting a battle to stay alive my whole life, you could call me a warrior. I can't quite place your accent, where are you from?" he asked. The girl smiled, "Ireland. Well I'm half Irish and Half French", she answered. "If I may", she paused her golden orbs shifted to stare out at the grounds, "Why did you help me? I am grateful, but you obviously are hiding, why risk yourself to help a stranger?" she asked cautiously. Surprised she turned around as Harry laughed, then sound not at all pleasant, in fact it held a faint trace of force behind it, she looked at the boy, no man as she watched his eyes glint dangerously void of any humor, anger, No, cold fury glittered in his eyes as he glared at the Castle, "Any person who is enemy to Dumbledore is a friend or an Ally to me", he answered. The reply shocked her, and she stayed silent. The man lowered himself onto the branch, as he sat down she watched him. In no way could it be considered he was relaxed, in fact she would go as far as to say he was coiled tighter than a rope, sighing she sat down in front of him. "Who are you?" she asked.

Harry looked up, taking in her expression, both curious and wary, an odd emotion raged in him, "I've already answered that question he said", and turning away he pulled his head back, and allowed the cool wind to caress his face, the breeze a gentle touch as it cooled his raging temper. A soft caress, an almost silent whisper, he smiled softly. The young woman sighed, the smile soft yet bitter, "NO, you told me your name, not who you are?" she asked a second time. Harry sighed, "A haunted man with a dangerous destiny", he answered cryptically. "Who are you?" he returned. The young woman exhaled, "A lost woman with a risky fate", she answered.

Harry smiled, his features softening, "It's late, and you may rest your head on my shoulder, sleep, for now if you wish. I'll stay watch tonight", he closed off, pulling his hood over his face. The woman watched as he sealed himself off, his red lips the only visible feature. Nodding she stood up and moved forward, however as she shifted forward, she tripped on one of the cracks in the trunk, and felt herself falling. Harry caught her, "Careful", he admonished her gently, lowering her he sighed a second time as she huffed, "I was being careful, it's not my fault I don't posses monkey DNA like you", she snapped angrily and flushed with mortification. Grinning, Harry replied, "I don't have monkey DNA, hell if I had I wouldn't have fallen out of this very same tree three times already", placating her he smiled gently, "Three days of hiding in the same tree, allows even the most clumsy of men, to gain their footing", he settled himself beside her, and using his robe, draped it around the both of them.

"Three days!" she yelped, her golden eyes widening as she silently asked several questions at once. Harry smirked, the same bitter smirk, "Yes, three days. I accidently found out a troublesome truth about my life, and in a fit of rage, I ran away", he laughed, the humor directed at himself, as he growled low, "Like a coward!" Illiannahha squeezed his hand, "Tell me what happened please", she begged an odd feeling of protectiveness boiled in her veins.

Harry turned away from her, "To tell you the truth, would be a burden, I'd rather not trouble your soul with", he said. Illiannahha groaned mentally his secrets were killing her, inhaling deeply she closed her eyes, "My name is Illiannahha Williams Black, I am a Princess and High Priestess of the Kingdom of Helia, half human and half heliopath, believe me when I say this, nothing you tell me could possibly me more of a burden, than realizing you are the key to creating an Army of Warriors, Lead by a man with untold Power to destroy the World's greatest Evil!" she scoffed bitterly. Harry turned to her, "Black? Your surname is Black?" he asked. Illiannahha raised her single brow, "I just told you that it is my destiny to locate a man with untold power to destroy evil, and you focus on my name?" she practically yelled.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah Yeah, Prophesy and Magic. Create an Army from scratch; meet a man called Harry Bloody Potter, Boy-Who-Just-Can't-DIE! Screw all that, Black? You're a Black?" he asked again. Lia blinked at him, "How do you know the man's name is Harry Potter, are you a psychic or just because you share his name, and yes I'm a Black, why is that so important?" she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

Harry smirked, "I knew a man called Sirius Black he was a good man, my godfather", he whispered softly, voice oddly constricted. Lia concentrated on his words, "Sirius Orion Black, eldest son to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black?" she asked frantically. Harry nodded sharply, eyes narrowed beneath his hood. "What do you mean was?" she asked a second time, warily her voice slow and soft. Harry turned away, the pain of the memory still fresh, a single tear slid down his face, "I killed him", he murmured painfully.

Lia's eyes widened, reaching out cautiously she pulled his hood off, and with cold fingers she turned the man's chin towards her, her thumb grazed his cheek as she wiped away the lone tear, "You don't have the eyes of a murderer. How did my father die?" she asked. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at her, "_Father_", he mouthed. She nodded, silently urging him. Swallowing Harry launched into the explanation, turning away a second time, he swallowed the tears lodged in his throat, forcing himself to not cry, he did not think he deserved to die for the man, when he clearly stole a girl's father from her.

Illiannahha sighed, "I don't understand, how can you blame yourself, when you did nothing wrong?" she asked, Harry whipped around face her, "Were you not listening? I dragged him to his death when I clearly fell into Voldemort's trap! I should have listened to Hermione if I didn't suffer from my saving people's thing-affliction, I wouldn't have run to the ministry to save him, I wouldn't have led Sirius into the trap, and have caused his DEATH!" he yelled angrily.

Lia blinked at him, "I'd like to believe my father was a brave man, a man who would willingly risk he's life for his godson's, do you not agree?" she asked quietly, a soft tear slipped free from her moist eyes, as she continued, "I believe your friend, this Hermione is an idiot then. I never knew my father; I don't think he ever knew about me either. I was born the night he was imprisoned falsely. I remember my mother tell me about him, she used to say he was a goof-ball, a man who had the cocky swagger of a thug and a charming elegance of a court jester. My mother loved a man who was both foolish and brave. Would you begrudge him, his memory by accusing yourself of murder, when he willingly sacrificed his life for you?" she asked softly.

Harry shook his head, and swallowed a second time, "NO, I wouldn't want to insult his memory", he whispered. Lia smiled at him, "Thank you", she said. They sat in silence for minute, until, "You're welcome", Harry simply said.

"I wonder why Dumbledore insinuated my father was alive?" she bit her lip in contemplation, but was pulled back into reality by harsh laughter, "If I know that man, he probably wanted to bring you to him, and use your magic as a means to control you for some plot or the other, what was it he said, to kill Potter, right?" he scoffed, Lia noted the anger return, as he continued, "Dumbledead, has a plan for everything, what did you find out, that caused you to escape?" he asked. Lia sighed, "My familiars relayed a message that he wished to trap my magic and Distance me from befriending Harry Potter, the whole reason I came to Hogwarts was to ask for Potter's help", she sighed as she unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder.

"The reason you came to Hogwarts was to ask for the boy-who-lived's help?" he snorted, "Why on earth would you want his help, the boy's a magnet for trouble!" he sneered. Illiannahha narrowed her eyes, and frowning asked, "You really don't like Potter do you?" she wondered. As she bit her lip, peering at him cautiously, not entirely sure why she felt both safe in his arms, and yet felt he was a psychotic as they came. "Why not, has he harmed you in anyway?" she asked. Harry laughed, "You could say that, Harry Potter is my arch-nemesis!" he answered. Illiannahha sighed, "I'd hoped not, for a tiny fraction there, if he's your enemy I wouldn't want his help, not after you just saved my life", she sighed, "That would make me ungrateful", groaning she closed her eyes, "I'd ask you for your help, but you seem to be burdened by something a lot heavier than my problems", she muttered mostly to herself.

Harry turned to face her, his eyes squinted against the darkness, as he took off his glasses he groaned, "Another trick", he moaned. Anger seethed, exhaling he faced her, as he tossed away his glasses, the glass shattered dimly as it made contact with the ground, "Why do you need Potter's help?" he asked quietly. As he studied her features, her eyes were closed, she sat still and a soft smile graced her features, "Well", she drawled, "Several Centuries ago, when my kingdom was born, an old man, told of a prophesy. That is what my people call it, a prophesy; the story is of a young warrior born to the daughter of a ruling king, that child would reunite the form of all magic, and fight against an oppressive ruler, who sold his soul to the devil. This child would bond with another MALE child whose parents had stood against the leader of Darkness, the ruler; and he would be marked by the curse of death. This person would be known through the land, as the 'boy-who-lived'", scoffing she opened her eyes, her eyes a glow by the light of the moon, her voice was low, as it spun a story of destiny.

"As far as I have come to know, only one child is called by that name, a moniker of tainted fate. He is Harry Potter", smiling bitterly at the misery of a youth who had fame only because his parents were murdered, closing her eyes again she sighed as she continued, "My mother is the only daughter born to a ruling King, and I am the only child to her. Four centuries after the prophesy was told, the record room, in which the last known orb of prophesy was kept, shattered the night I was born into thousand pinpricks of absolutely white Light, and the night the fate of a little baby boy was marked", a single tear slid down her cheek, the moist trail startled Harry, and he opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as she continued unaware of the young man's emotional turmoil, "I blamed myself, had I not been born, maybe that boy would not have been marked, and he would not have been hunted till date. My caretaker, a lady Rose, she scolded me for my thought process", laughing she exhaled, "Lady Rose, told me or well advised me, had I not been born, my destiny to save the boy's fate from inevitable death, would have been fraught with nothing but guilt to an entire kingdom, and my selfish thoughts would ruin an entire kingdom, of innocent little children". She opened her eyes and looked straight into bright emerald eyes, startled she moved back.

Harry sighed, "I seem to be sighing a lot, since I've met you", he sniggered, Illiannahha frowned in confusion, "Uh...Okay, um… I'm sorry?" she asked in confusion. Harry snickered, "Potter is very lucky you were born. May I enquire as to what your destiny is?" he asked. Illiannahha nodded, still mostly confused with the man's mannerism.

Staring at nothing, she pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and shuffled closer to the man, as a gold gust of wind blew; Harry removed his robe from himself, and draped it completely over her, mumbling her gratitude. "My mother told me about my destiny when I was Ten years old. Believe me when I say, I was furious, I did not want to be responsible for finding peace in a war that was not mine. My mother slapped me, in my entire existence, my mother had never ever so much as raised her voice or scold me, so when she hit me, I was in shock. It hurt, not the beating, but as soon as she realized what she had done, she cried. For hours. When finally she stopped, she told me of my heritage. My half human heritage, explaining why I was so different from everyone else, it was both gratifying to finally understand why I was less animalistic than my friends. Less a creature, but at the same time it was—frustrating—I guess one could call it that", she paused shaking her head as if clearing away some misplaced preconceptions, she continued speaking her voice animated as she delved deeper into her past.

"I was neither a creature nor a human. A half-breed at best of two different classes of existent creatures—both magical creature and yet also human, frustrating seems almost mild, a word to use. My mother explained that if I chose not to help anyone, if I had the power to do so, then there was no difference between me and a _deatheater;_ was the term she used, not entirely sure what those creatures are—" she stopped as harry explained, "A deatheater is a wizard", at her shocked expression he launched into an explanation.

"Death Eaters first existed 11 years before the events today, torturing and murdering Muggles (non-magical humans) as well as anyone who opposed them or was believed to have information which could aid in or harm their rise to power. They also did this to people who were blood traitors. While the Death Eaters practice "dark magic", illegal and dangerous spells, their ideology, such as it is, is a version of racial supremacy. They believe wizards are, as a genealogy book within the story phrases it, "Nature's Nobility"; other beings and races are inferior and should be subjugated", inhaling he continued, "Within the wizarding community, so they believe, only those who are born to wizard parents are worthy of magical power, despite the fact that parentage does not in fact determine who possess such powers. They categorize wizards according to blood purity; "pure bloods", or wizard borns, out-rank "half-bloods" (mixed parentage) and "mudbloods", a derogatory name for those born to non-magical parents (muggles); though mostly they seek complete power and control over the entire Wizarding world, wishing to restrict leadership to a small band of pure-bloods. The Death Eaters not only seek the restoration of pure-blood rule over the Wizarding community, but also the eventual subjugation of the Muggle community under Wizarding rule."

Illiannahha blinked, "B-But that's barbaric! Who gave them the right to do so?" she sputtered. Harry laughed, "You really have lived a sheltered life", he grinned as she scowled, "Voldemort he is their master. You do know about Voldemort?" gaping at her as she shook her head, he groaned, "You've got to be kidding me?" Harry's eyes widened, "Really, you have no idea who is?" Illiannahha shrugged, "My world is not entirely connected with the realm of your world, I live on a different plain of existence. The only reason I am alive, is because every once in awhile when a person of our world gets bored they can slip into your realm and satiate their hunger. My mother disguised herself as a human girl and met my father, forgive me if I simply say, I'd like to believe my parents are Asexual creatures, and a stork delivered me home, eh?" she smirked as Harry laughed, nodding he waved his hand, beckoning her to continue, "Well, I know of your world only through the library that we have in the castle's library, mostly read through scrolls and history books, I don't know about many leaders of war. I know of Hitler, and Gandhi and I have heard of Grindewald and his war with Dumbledore, but only of what is recorded. Not much is told about this Voldemort, except he was coward to attack a defenseless baby, you see, when my mother explained it was my destiny to learn all the magic in my world, I would have to enter your realm meet this Potter-boy and merge my magic with his magic. Together we'd create an Army of sorts and train the warriors into destroying Evil. The man who sold his soul and the man who let it happen. I assume Voldemort is the man who rules over evil, and well all I know is he disappeared after his attack on the baby failed?" she questioned.

Harry nodded, "Okay… well Moldywarts is Harry Potter's arch enemy, for obvious reasons. It's ironic he gave himself that name, 'Voldemort', the French translation being 'to flee from death'; because he didn't completely escape death, he just found a way to extend his life through unconventional means", at her raised eyebrow, he sneered, "Oh you know, killing innocent people, splitting his soul seven ways to Sunday and storing it away. Vessels called Horcruxes, and then when the killing curse rebounded on him, his body shattered but his soul managed to escape. So no he never cheated death because nothing destroyed his soul or well that tiny part of it, considering he had the foresight to hide six pieces of his soul all around the country, tying him down to Earth, it just let the vessel that carried the first part of his soul to blast into smithereens, destroying a house, where a baby cried for its mother", he drawled in a bored fashion.

**Anger, venomous Anger, I'm going to kill Dumbledore!**

Harry looked up as Illiannahha sighed, "So, a true coward, but an intelligent one. Interesting… What happened to him?" she asked. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time, "He hunted an innocent boy from the day he entered this school, since he was eleven till he was sixteen and now waits for the boy to fall into another well laid trap", and he scoffed. Illiannahha nodded, "Right, your hatred is still inexplicable, shouldn't you pity his disturbing destiny? Anyway my destiny is to unite with Harry Potter and you know create an army and well kill Voldemort", she groaned, "Lovely. To do that I'd have to be at the mercy of Dumbledore, even if I could use my magic to protect myself, I do not understand your magic, and mine is elemental. Not to mention the sole reason I asked Dumbledore was too use the library, and I'm not making much sense am I?" she paused in her ramblings and laughed.

Harry shook his head, "What do you mean by elemental and how is your magic; different to mine?" he asked. Illiannahha bit her lip, "I may not be able to explain this correctly, but I will try. Helia comprises of all inherent magic within a soul, borne whether as an elf, a goblin a fairy or a dragon, or a centaur or any creature, as long as your soul is borne with magic you belong in Helia, to understand this you have to understand what magic is", inhaling she began,

"Magic is the claimed art of manipulating aspects of reality either by supernatural means or through knowledge of occult laws unknown to science. It is in contrast to science, in that science does not accept anything not subject to either direct or indirect observation, and subject to logical analysis, whereas practitioners of magic claim it is an inexplicable force beyond logic", pausing she silently wished for water, and was quite shocked when Harry handed her a glass of the clear liquid. "What?" he asked, "You looked thirsty", and he shrugged. Blinking she thanked him. "Magic has been practiced in all cultures, and utilizes ways of understanding, experiencing and influencing the world somewhat akin to those offered by religion, though it is sometimes regarded as more focused on achieving results than religious worship. Magic is often viewed with suspicion by the wider community, and is commonly practiced in isolation and secrecy. Which probably explains the various witch hunts conducted in the 13th Century", pausing to take another sip the cool liquid quenched her dry throat.

"There are a few features of magical practice: Rituals, Magical Symbols, Magical Language...Incantations and such... Magic is entirely power, it isn't the magic that's different its magic users who are different. There are", she began counting on her fingers, "Conjurors/Summoners' - summons good/evil beings, possibly from other 'planes', Elementals' - works with the four common elements or more (additional elements include spirit, ether/nether, and the like). Necromancers - animates the dead / controls undead. Psionics - ESP and mental powers like telekinesis. Illusionists - creates illusions (visual, aural, etc). Shamans - stuff like knuckle bones, totem animals, and the ability to share animals' senses. Witches - arcane brews, cauldrons, eyes of newts and the like. Druids & _Potioneer_ - wildlife and nature e.g. controls plants. Shape-shifters - assumes animal forms or faculties. In your world you call them _Animagus_. Sorcerers - a sort of catch-all category similar to battle mages, or in your world _Wizards_. Time mages (control time), Geomancers (similar to elementalists), red mages, white mages, black mages and blue mages (basically steal magic used against them, or borrowed Magic). Empaths (a person who can read emotions) unpleasant business if you ask me, I barely understand my own feelings, getting to register someone else's feeling, disturbing..." she shuddered.

"Then there are the MAGICKS, magic with a 'ck'... Death (destruction, pain), Blood (sacrifice and conjuration), Nature (animals and plants, spirits, healing), Elements (weather, earth, fire, water), and Planar (otherworld and Time), techno-kinesis, power enablers. Magick consists of Banishing, Purification, Consecration, Invocation, Evocation, Astral Travel, Divination, etc. There are way too many forms of magic and or of its users, it would take months to understand the different kinds".

Smiling wistfully she drank some more water, "My mother was an elemental, she could control and water". Harry paused as he watched her, her voice changing as she talked of her mother, "I on the other hand have magic of two kinds, I am a Flame Elemental, and can use your wand-shafting magic as well. Although the first time I used your kind, was through a sword, I accidently unleashed the power into the metal and as it slashed down on my attacker, I not only cut him, but the magic from within released and knocked him out. Mother explained, I used it almost as if it were a wand. Channeling my magic through a conductor, that worked well with the flow. Father had shown her his magic, by conjuring flowers, roses to be exact, by waving his wand; wands are made of wood, here. Right?" she asked.

Harry whistled, "Wow! So, in Hogwarts we learn the following, some of these are similar to your magic user's right? Just let me list them" and explained the subjects and the level of education, "**Transfiguration** is essentially the art of changing the properties of an object. Transfiguration is a theory-based subject, including topics such as "Switching Spells" (altering only a part of some object, such as giving a human rabbit's ears); Vanishing Spells (causing an object to completely disappear); and Conjuring Spells (creating objects out of thin air). Sirius always was good at Transfiguration" he grinned at Illiannahha who laughed, "It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate ones and vice versa, besides Siri was an Animagus, a dog to be exact", he paused remembering Sirius, smiling he continued.

"**Defense Against the Dark Arts** commonly shortened to D.A.D.A., is the class that teaches students defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts, and to be protected from Dark creatures. It's mostly done with using our wands, and incantations. **Charms** the class that teaches how to develop incantations for the uses of bewitchment, It has been described that, Charms is a type of magic spell concerned with giving an object new and unexpected properties, or to change things like feelings, there' is a Cheering Charm to make people happy temporary; A tickling Charm, a Levitation Charm, etc. **Potions** described as the art of creating mixtures with magical effects. It requires the correct mixing and stirring of ingredients at the right times and temperatures. **Astronomy** looking at stars and watching constellations… Which are rather pointless to me, because I'd like to believe even if I have destiny, I don't want to find the answers in massive balls of fire? It's not really a comforting thought", he joked. Illiannahha smirked, "That was pathetic, mate", she laughed.

"**History of Magic** [sigh] History of Magic is the study of magical history. Cuthbert Binns' lessons are depicted as some of the most boring at Hogwarts. They are only lectures, given without pause, about significant events in wizarding history. Topics have included goblin rebellions, giant wars, and the origins of wizarding secrecy. Believe me when I say I am not lying about this, It's the only class at Hogwarts that is taught by a ghost, as the professor never noticed he'd died and simply continued teaching as if nothing had changed". Lia laughed, "You're joking!" at Harry's shake of the head she dissolved into giggles, "Oh God!" she rasped, "That's unbelievable!" Harry smiled, she had a beautiful laugh.

"**Herbology** is the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize and combat them. There are at least three greenhouses here, holding a variety of magical plants of varying degrees of lethality. **Arithmancy** is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers, a bit like physics I suppose, I've never studied it. **Ancient Runes**, is a generally theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts, I'd have liked to learn it, but I'm not sure why I never took it". Anger washed through him as he recalled the reasons.

**Till Now**

"**Divination** is the art of predicting the future. Various methods are described, including tea leaves, fire omens, crystal balls, palmistry, cartomancy (including the reading of conventional playing cards and the tarot), astrology, and dream interpretations... I'm not a fan of it, especially since the hag teaching it, enjoys predicting my death every ten minutes. **Care of Magical Creatures **is the class which instructs students on how to care for magical beasts. Classes are held outside the castle. **Muggle Studies** is a class taught by Charity Burbage which involves the study of the Muggle (non-magical) culture "from a wizarding point of view." The only need for witches and wizards to learn about Muggle ways and means is to ensure they can blend in with Muggles while needing to do so... **Flying** is the class that teaches the use of broomsticks made for the use of flying and is taught only to Hogwarts first years by Rolanda Hooch. The subject is the only one that requires physicality. Not much of it, but I will deny it vehemently if you told anyone, I said that—", he grinned at her, "—and then there is **Apparition** the magical form of teleportation", he finished.

Illiannahha nodded, "Most of it matches, or is at least a condensed version of everything, compiled into 14 subjects. My magic is frankly speaking, basic elemental. I can conjure fire, flames, and my familiars are flame beasts, entirely made of fire", Harry smirked, "That's how you snuck up on Dumbledead, the fire, you let your familiars in through candles or fireplaces, Bloody Wicked", he crowed. Illiannahha blushed, "Yeah, and a good thing to, he was planning in putting me in a Slytherin. I'm still unsure what that is, but it explained Potter hates Slytherins, if I was put there and changed into one of them _**things**_, I –why are you laughing?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry", Harry wiped away tears of laughter, and "The school is divided into four houses. Gryffindor – the house of the Brave, Hufflepuff – the house of the Loyal, Ravenclaw – the house of the Intelligent and Slytherin – the House of Sneakiness & stealth", he explained sniggering between words. "Being _turned_ into a Slytherin is not an affliction, true most of the students turn Dark, but it's not that bad a thing to consider", he explained pausing between bouts of laughter. Illiannahha raised a brow, "Then why would it be a good reason, that would separate me from Potter?" she asked mostly curious rather than confused.

Harry snorted, "Pureblood prejudice, and an ancient fight between the founders, not to mention Slytherins really don't like anyone else, but themselves", he briefly intoned, not completely explaining and not completely being mysterious. He simply left it hanging. Illiannahha opened her mouth to demand an explanation, but quickly shut it in mortification, a flush rising over her pale neck, as her stomach grumbled with hunger. Harry snickered, "I'm sorry", he apologized, "Obviously you're hungry, wait one second", smiling he put an arm round her waist, squeezing it gently, the action caused her to look up sharply. Harry ignored her as he called, "Dobby?" as the house-elf popped into existence, Illiannahha jumped and would have fallen off the branch had Harry not gripped her waist, pulling her flush against the side of his body. Hiding a smirk, he waited for her to calm down before he turned back to the elf "The great Master Potter, called for Dobby? Dobby is honored to serve you!" and reveled as he heard her stiffen against him.

Illiannahha gasped as she registered the surname used by the odd creature, he looked a bit like a cross between a hobgoblin and a brownie, the princess blinked as she registered his stature, he was 2–3 feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and oversized heads and eyes, with pointed, bat-like ears and it had a high, squeaky voice. "Dobby I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Dobby bobbed his head continuously and hurriedly said, "Anything for the Great Harry Potter, Dobby has been so worried when he heard Master Potter disappeared from Hogwarts, what is it I's can dos for you?" he frantically asked wringing his hands. Though before harry could say anything Illiannahha's hysterical voice cut in, "You're Harry Potter? Potter, the man I was talking about, you're him? W-what? Why? What?" she sputtered. Harry smirked, and as if she hadn't spoken addressed the elf, "Dobby, I need you listen to me very carefully. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone, I mean anyone where I am right now, no teacher, no ghost, no student, and no elf, no animal, and especially any human, or half animal. Not a single soul, and under no circumstances are you to tell Dumbledore where I am. Am I clear?" he ordered. The house-elf's eyes had widened but he took everything in stride and nodded, "Is promising you Master Harry", Dobby answered. "Excellent. Now, could you please bring us some dinner, I'm sure everyone has retired to bed, if anyone asks who the food is for, simply say, two students who're on a date. Oh and Dobby, did you get what I asked for, this afternoon?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded, "Yes, I's bring it's to you, now", he stated and with a pop disappeared from sight.

Harry turned to face Illiannahha who was staring at him in anger, seething fury, humiliation and gaping mortification, turning away from him, she stood up and with the grace of a dancer, walked on the branch, "You, you arrogant son of a bitch!" she yelled cursing. Harry smirked and, "I had my reasons to hide my identity", he shrugged. "Why? When I told you everything about myself, and everything about my destiny, everything, why? Why would you hide yourself from me?" she shouted, uncaring if her voice reached anyone. "I needed to know who you were. I don't trust easily and after the last week I've had, I never want to trust again, and then suddenly I had this urge to save you", somehow between all his explanation, he found himself standing, facing her down. Taking a step back, he controlled his anger, "You a complete and utter stranger, who could very well have been sent to find me, and I helped you", he paused, "I needed to make sure who you were, I recognized you, the minute your cloak was removed, but I have had my whole life manipulated and I just wanted to make sure you were real", he stopped voice breaking.

Illiannahha narrowed her eyes, she swallowed, "What would make you believe I was not real?" she asked softly. Harry sighed, "Not here, I won't tell you anything here. You've patient this far, even though you were brimming with curiosity. If you could satiate your palate for now, I swear to you, I will tell you everything about who I am. Until tomorrow morning, will you please be patient till then?" he begged in defeat. Illiannahha sighed, "Okay. Till tomorrow, after that you promise to come clean?" she requested softly, moving forward. Harry nodded and at the exact same moment Dobby returned with two plates of steaming Roast Chicken Breast, with Mashed Potato, Gravy in a bowl, and two goblets of Pumpkin Juice fixed on a tray, with two sets of silverware. Handing the two their food, Illiannahha stared at Dobby, "If I may enquire, what creature are you?" she asked the elf. Dobby's eyes blinked at her, "I am a house-elf", the elf answered in confusion. Harry thanked Dobby took the tray, and slipped a small box into his pocket. The house-elf nodded once, and popped away.

Lifting his goblet he handed the princess one, "A toast to new mates", Illiannahha grinned, "What is a house-elf? I've only ever actually met a normal forest elf. He looks nothing like the ones I've known my entire life?" she asked as she toasted to "New Comrades", and drank the juice, moaning in happiness at the taste of the odd concoction.

Harry started as her moan travelled all the way down to his groin, shifting he turned to her, as he handed her, her plate and took the goblet from her. Setting the two glasses on a lower branch, he focused on his food, as he answered her, "

House-elves are small elves that are used by wizards as slaves, although I saved Dobby from enslavement by tricking his previous master into freeing him, I treat him as a friend, though he bonded to me and proclaimed me his master. Hermione—", a brief pain flitted across his features as he spoke the name, and just as quickly disappeared, "—even tried to change his mind, but House-elves are unendingly loyal to their human families; so much so, that Dobby, who served the Malfoy family, attempted to punish himself each time he uttered a negative remark about his former masters even after I freed him". According to Kreacher, another House-elf, and I quote; _a House-elf's highest law is his master's bidding_, end quote",

Harry paused to take a bite of his chicken, chewing slowly he swallowed the mouthful before he continued, "However, while House-elves must obey their masters whatever their personal feelings may be, they are far from mindless automata. House-elves have been known to disobey the rules (usually by finding, when necessary, loopholes in orders that allow for unintended interpretations) to protect themselves or their friends", he laughed softly remembering the incident in his second Year.

"Because of their docile, obedient natures, some families abuse their house-elves. Dark wizard families in particular seem to make a habit of bullying and mistreating House-elves; the Malfoys forced Dobby to slam his own ears in the oven door or iron his hands if he attempted to disobey them; the Black family had a tradition of decapitating House-elves who were too old to carry a tea tray, then placing their stuffed and mounted heads on a wall. I hated that, I tried asking him not to call me master, and just Harry, but he burst into tears. I didn't have the heart to tell him it would be an honor to be a friend. I-It was Winky that told me, a house-elf needs to bond with a human to survive, and Dobby bonded with me, that night. So… whether I choose it or not. Dobby is now my house-elf", he explained as he finished his food and swallowed everything down with the help of his Pumpkin juice.

Illiannahha nodded, "I understand", she simply said as she too finished her food, as soon a she downed her drink Harry placed the plates aside and in the next instant Dobby returned, "Would Master Harry and his date, like a blanket?" he asked. Illiannahha and Harry flushed red, "N-No Thank you Dobby, that will be all", as the creature disappeared, he choked out, "I apologize for that, I think he misunderstood my excuse. It wouldn't be the first time", he mumbled the last part.

Harry stretched and with a bit of transfiguration, he transformed the branch into a makeshift cot, "Please get some sleep. We have a—_difficult_— day ahead of us", he paused over the adjective and shook his head. The young princess nodded and settled down to sleep; she crawled over to his side cautiously and sat next to him. Silence reigned over the two, as the two teens settled for the night.

Thirty minutes later Illiannahha smiled into the night, gripping Harry's Robe tighter around her lithe form, her musical voice carried over the window, and like a warm Blanket warmed Harry's frigid soul. "For the record _Harry_, I'm glad it's **you** who is my Destiny", she murmured softly. Resting her head against his shoulder she slipped into sleep. The Emerald-eyed youth smiled softly, "I'm glad I have the choice of Embracing my Destiny", he answered her, wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her closer.

**This time, I will not let anyone control my Destiny.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 : Dragon Wings

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Dragon Wings**

* * *

**M**orning ripped through the sky, as the sun rose over the lake, the shimmering water reflected across the land, like sheen of silver, birds twittered and called to one another and trees rustled conversation with the wind. In the peaceful serenity of the morning air, two individuals lay sleeping against one another, a young man, with pale withdrawn features, a troubled frown indicating a restless sleep, and a young woman, whose hair shone like dark onyx, Black and fluid, her features soft and peaceful.

It would not have been an odd sight at all, if they were asleep in the tall grass, by the lake, but it was a truly striking to witness the whimsical carefree moment shared by two young strangers as they slept on the highest branch of a thick trunked tree. The morning air wrapped around the two; a soft caress of a mother's touch; a warm beckoning call, silently added by the dawn of a new sunrise, as warm rays shone over them.

Illiannahha stirred, shifting she turned her head, opening her eyes she smiled softly at the young man sleeping next to her, as she continued watching she frowned as she noticed the distressed look on his face, and reached up, to caress his face. Taking off the robe, she reached out, as her skin made contact, she found herself pressed into the trunk of the tree, and she blinked, as she saw harsh green eyes glare into her Golden eyes. The man had pinned her hard, is grip on her waist tight enough to crush, his left hand gripping her hand, and his right hand throttling her. Illiannahha's eyes widened, and flashed with fear briefly.

The look that came over her face, startled the man, and he blinked, the angry haze in his eyes dimming as he took in his surroundings. Recognizing the girl in his grip, he let go of her very quickly and stepped back, apologizing as he moved a few inches away from her. Illiannahha waved off his apologies and reached out cautiously, "You were having a nightmare", she stepped closer and reached him, she gasped in shock, as he pinned her to the tree, a second time, his hand slapped across her mouth, she struggled in his grasp, only to have him hiss into the shell of her ear, "Calm down! Look", he nodded to the east.

Illiannahha's eyes shifted into surprise as she turned her head to see four figures dressed in Black robes enter the clearing a few paces by a hut. Of the four figures, stood a woman, petite and sporting bubblegum pink hair, a man with blonde hair and tattered clothes, a huge bear sized man, and a dark skinned man. Each person stalked towards each other and met in the middle of the vegetable patch, Illiannahha turned to the man, and she fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer. Apprehension rammed into her. The man smiled at her, "I won't let anything happen to you", he soothed her, and hugging her he shielded her from view.

"Kingsley! Would you slow down?" the young woman shrieked. Kingsley rolled his eyes, "Honestly **Nymphadora**, it is not my fault you're so bloody short", he stressed her name and grinned when she predictably blew up yelling, "My name is TONKS!" The taller and more sensible of the two apparently, slightly older and weary looking man sighed, "Calm down Tonks, Kingsley you should quit teasing her so much. Now listen you two, we're here on Dumbledore's orders. Hagrid—", he turned to the Bear like man and addressed him, "—you and Kingsley head in that direction, he pointed to his left. Tonks and I will go in the opposite direction. If you see anything or find this girl, send us a patronus, immediately. We'll return the favor", the man ordered, and grabbed the woman by her arm as she prepared to launch herself at the Tall Black-skinned man, who moaned in exaggeration.

Kingsley nodded, "Right, well come on then Hagrid, I'm rather glad I'm with you, I'd happily enjoy a stroll in the woods with a strong half-giant like you, rather than risk my neck, like good ol' Remus, who will bravely venture forth into the woods, with a clumsy idiot, sporting Bright Pink HAIR of all things, so she can warn anyone by simple sight and crashing sounds as she clatters to the forest floor, ripping roots and stumbling over weeds. The klutzy Nymphadora", he smirked, and walked off head held high, to his credit he didn't trip over any obscure roots, and simply laughed as Hagrid sighed, "You really shouldn' ta ve said tha'—" his words drowned out by a woman shrieking at the top of her voice, "You, You Arrogant pompous bloody _**ballerina**_, I am not so, so—my name is TONKS!" she screamed. The piercing sound scared the early morning birds off, and Kingsley laughed, "Sure as quiet as a mouse!" snickering he ambled off into the woods.

Remus sighed, and nodded towards Hagrid, "_Silencio_!" he whispered, cutting Tonks off mid-rant. The half-giant nodded. Remus shifted his wand and raised it, "I'm going to take the charm off, but you have to promise you'll quit screaming, first. Okay?" Tonks inhaled, nodding her head, she exhaled, Remus shook his head, and uttered, "_Finite incantatem_". Tonks breathed in as she felt her voice returned, "I'm sorry", she muttered dropping her head like a forlorn puppy she grumbled, "It's just he makes me so angry!" she cried out, tears of frustration glossing over in her eyes. Remus groaned, "Oh Tonks, calm down, he can only get to you if you let him", he advised her gently. Gathering the now black haired woman in his arms, he smiled, "Why are you so irritated today? You're not usually this ticked off, especially not in the mornings!" he teased her gently.

Tonks felt the tears fall, and before she could control it, she broke down completely, "Stop acting all tough. You're in a much horrid place than I am, stop hiding it away. Dammit Remus, you call me a friend, you call me your girlfriend and yet you hide everything from me!" she cried. The dam she had built for the last week to keep the tears at bay simply overflowed as she cried into his chest. Remus pulled her closer, and guided her to the tree, where Illiannahha and Harry now hid on, "I'm sorry", he apologized. "I simply chose to not worry you", he stated. Tonks scoffed, "We're partners right? So that means that choice is not yours to take. Darn it Remmy, I'm so scared, he's been missing for over two weeks now. Two bloody fucking weeks and Dumbledore is more worried about some girl who made the error of running into the bloody forest, hell it doesn't even make sense. If he was so worried about the girl, wouldn't he have asked Hagrid to go in last night? It's like he's not even worried about Harry?" she cried, sobbing against his chest.

Remus held her closer, "Dumbledore always has a reason, come on we just have to trust him, Calm yourself Dora, it won't do to have his thoughts, you'll only make yourself sick", pulling a bit back, he kissed the top of her nose, the gesture brought a soft smile to Illiannahha and the young man. Tonks sniffled, "But Rem, even if you say that, say it like Harry in a fit of rage left the Castle, to go on some grand adventure, why'd he not tell anyone. He didn't tell Ginny, she's he's girlfriend for crying out loud. If Harry had chosen to leave, don't you think he'd have at least told Hermione, I mean the bond between the two just screams more than friends? He loves her, Hell! Probably doesn't even know he's lusting for her", Remus cringed when Tonks mentioned Harry's apparent lust for Hermione, "I really don't think he likes Hermione like that—" he stopped as Tonks pushed away and continued, Harry would have definitely told Hermione where he was going, hell even RON!" she half moaned half screamed.

Remus turned green and the odd sentence structure and the last name shaking his head he balked, swallowing he sniffed the air and his eyes widened in shock. Tonks noticed his apparent shock, and grabbed his lapels, "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Harry? Have you caught a whiff of his scent or _something_?" shaking the older man, she shrieked, "Well… What is it?" she asked, almost hysterically.

Illiannahha blinked as she felt her fire shield both her scent and Harry's, pulling the young man closer she asked;

**Is he a werewolf?**

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he almost yelped, "I can hear you in my head?" he hissed and he stepped back, the fire cushioned him at the back, pushing him gently towards Illiannahha,

**Yes, I will explain later, but tell me, is he a werewolf?**

Harry nodded speechless, frowning he thought…

_How is it I can talk to you in my head?_

**I am a heliopath; we are fire demons, very rare creatures. It has been said that if we allow our element to protect a human, we bond with them, it's quite simple and as long as my fire surrounds you, I can talk to you through telepathy. **

_Why are you asking if Remus' is a werewolf? How do you know?_

**I thought he was one, the minute I tasted his lycanthropy in the air, but I did not know if it was him or the other man, the man called Kingsley…**

You tasted it?

Illiannahha smirked,

**I am a creature as well Harry James…**

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward he smirked;

_Yeah, yeah, but how'd you taste lycanthropy afflictions? In the air itself?_

**As I am a fire-demon or well often known a Firefox… I have the affinity to know if there is any animal closer by, any animal that may pose a threat, or not. Very much like how a snake can sense things, by tasting the air.**

_Speaking of fire? How am I not getting burned? _

_**Lily is a protective familiar, she will not harm you…**_

_Lily?_

**You will understand shortly…**

_Why have you… _**conjured**_ Lily? _

Harry asked the question timidly.

**I haven't conjured her, I **_called_** her out… Lily will mask our scent, watch?**

Illiannahha looked down. Remus frowned, "That's odd", and he muttered, "What? What is?" Tonks asked worry evident in her voice. "I felt like I could sense a human male close by, very close. However the scent changed, it turned from Human to … and I can't believe I'm about to say this—", he turned to Tonks and swallowed, alarm flickered in his eyes, "—it changed into the scent of a tiger", he murmured. Tonks' eyes shot open wide, "A-animagus?" she asked stuttering her spirits plummeting rapidly as Remus shook his head, "No, it's not the scent of an Animagus, when a wizard transfigures into an animal, he's scent remains the same. I know, because no matter how many Times Sirius acted like a _dog_, he never smelled like one… Tonks", he faltered, "We have a **tiger** in the Forbidden Forest!" he almost yelled.

Tonks clapped a hand over his mouth, "Hush! What are you doing inviting it to dinner?" she hissed. Remus rolled his eyes, and pulled her hand off of his mouth. "We should go find the others", he muttered. "Oh God! I hope Harry didn't venture into the forest", Tonks whispered. Remus shook his head, "We'll find him, I swear Tonks, we'll find him", promising he walked forwards dragging Tonks with him. Tonks voice reached the two in the tree, "As long as we keep Dumbledork out of our plans, I'm happy".

**XXX**

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as the duo, disappeared into the thickness of the forest, heading towards the direction, Kingsley and Hagrid went through. "I can't hear you in my head, anymore. Despite that I still feel the warm of your fire, how is that possible?" Illiannahha smiled, "I'm not letting you in, I choose to let people in", and Harry nodded in understanding. "So Lily is a tiger? How is that possible, I didn't even see an animal?"

Illiannahha smiled, "Lily, will not show herself without my command, I did not want to startle you, so I chose to not let her be seen. Allow me to show you my familiar—Lily. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Protection. _**Forbearnan**_", she hissed the Latin spell into the palm of her right hand, Harry watched in awe, as she opened her palm to show a tiny tiger of Flames standing in the center of her palm, unconsciously he reached out, "Careful, the flame is like any fire, it will burn you!" Harry nodded and let his hand drop to his side. "She's very beautiful", he whispered. Not entirely sure as to why he was whispering in the first place. Illiannahha smiled, "She thanks you". Harry looked up in surprise, startled at the glow in her eyes, "Your eyes, they're a glow. What do you mean she thanks me, she can hear me?" he asked. The young priestess nodded, "My eyes will always glow when my magic is released. I am sure you may have never noticed, but yours does as well. When my people use magic, well whether we have blue, eyes, amber or even green, our eyes change to Gold. However yours does not change color, instead your eyes are aflame as green itself!" she explained. Harry frowned, "That would probably be because I'm not powerful enough, ignore that. Your tiger can talk?" he asked, veering entirely off topic. "Yes, lily can communicate, as I am a fire elemental. But you are incorrect", she spoke angrily, "You are more powerful than any wizard, or creature I have ever met! I do not speak as someone with knowledge of prophesies. You are a man with inherent magic. Do you understand what fire is?" At Harry's confused and shocked expression, she continued, "Of course you don't, to you fire is simply an element, used to light the fire or a candle, an element of no absolute consequence, Despicable!" she hissed, anger clouding her eyes, as her flame wrapped protectively around Harry, cautiously Harry thought;

_Lily?_

**Yes, human.**

Harry smirked inwardly, as he pictured a four year old blonde, with a haughty expression and a pout, as he heard Lily's voice.

_Why are you protecting me?_

**I detest the description you have compared me to, My mistress is angry, if she does something stupid, it would not be a good thing for us , if you are changed into crisp bacon…**

Harry smirked,

_Okay._

As Harry acknowledge the fuming Brunette he smiled at her continuously pissed expression, growing as she described her elemental gift "Of the elements the most important of the four elements, fire, is pure energy at its most powerful and terrible state. There are five categories of Flames:

Blue; the most basic of a flame caster's power, an infant's level

Yellow often categorized as Protection flames that is lily, she is a second level flame.

Orange, or Ochre is third level flame, a very powerful, destructive flame, often know to destroy things to dust, when attacking with an orange Flame".

Harry discreetly raised his wand and muttered, "_Muffliato_", Lily raised her head,

**What spell did you cast, Human?**

_My name is Harry. I cast a spell that would shield any passerby from hearing this conversation, hence whatever we say, will not reach any person, animal, or half-breed to hear us._

**A wise choice Hu...Harry…**

Harry smiled his gratitude, returning to listen to Illiannahha as she winded down from her tirade, "Green Flames are the most unique of all flames, as they have the power of disintegrating anything that may cause the Caster harm. Your eyes, ignite when you cast any spell, at first i did not see any power when you wore those glasses, but now, it is very clear as not only do your eyes ignite with Jade fire, but burn with a lot of... **passion**, one could say"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Yet another thing Dumbledead did, shielding me from my own magic", anger ripped through his mind. "You said five", Harry stated, before either Lily or Illiannahha could call on his rage. Harry sighed as he could feel Lily's smirk. Illiannahha frowned, half sad and half irritated, "The Blake Flame; the most powerful flame on earth, it is not know as to what it can do, but it has been said to be rather powerful!" Harry hissed, "They're back!" Illiannahha squeaked in surprise as four figures returned as one. The tallest of the humans, grumbling distinctly.

**XXX**

* * *

Kingsley sat down on a rather large rock as soon as they reached the edge of the forest; "Off all the things that reside in this forest, a tiger, scares the two of you?" he asked skeptically mouth sarcastically agape. Hagrid rolled his eyes, "What am not understan' is wha a tiger would be doin' this far from home. It's dangerous for th' beast to be here in this forest", he sighed. Tonks looked at him, "Why's that Hagrid?" she asked, but before Hagrid could reply Kingsley interjected, exasperatedly, "Oh come on Tonks, you've got to be kidding me! There are Centaurs, in this forest, they'd hunt the animal down before, it would so much a growl in surprise, then there's the giant spiders, in case you forgot, the unicorns the thestrals, the really huge-not-normally-found-in-any-other-forest-snakes, hippogriffs, hinkypunks, blast-ended skrewts, and Hagrid's pets-some of which I reckon proves how mental Dumbledore is, no offence". "None taken", Hagrid mumbled, "There is absolutely no way to determine, how many creatures, and of which origin live in this forest, and remember the rather huge brother our Dear Hagrid is hiding in the bloody fucking FOREST!" he yelled ranting like a man possessed, "Forgive me if I don t see how a tiger, a normal wild cat could possibly be ferocious! Not unless it suddenly sprouted Dragon Wings and breathes fire!" he shouted.

Tonks looked away suitably chastised, "Sorry, I guess the fact that it was odd freaked us out more than the actual threat", she murmured abashedly. Kingsley sighed, "Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's just forget about creature anomalies and you know concentrate on the task in hand, we asked around, no one has seen or noticed any humans other than us in this forest, now in normal cases I'd go look around, but you and I have a job to get back to, Remus has order business to take care of, and Hagrid has classes", sighing he continued, "Let us just concentrate on finding Harry, if the girl is hungry she'll come back on her own. For now our priority is Harry Potter, we do not have the luxury to find little girls who run away from home! Besides she's not in this forest, best we head back, and report to Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll find a way to bring the girl back", Kingsley said.

Remus nodded in acceptance and Tonks shrugged, Hagrid spoke up, "I'll go tell th' headmaster, best you ge' on yer way", he motioned towards the gate. Kingsley nodded and headed towards the gate, twenty paces ahead of the other two, he looked, "Oi!" he waved back, "You two coming?" he called out. Remus nodded, and Remus followed, Tonks walked to the edge of the forest, "If there is a way that you are hiding in this forest Harry. Run!" she advised. Illiannahha watched as Tonks re changed her hair from Black to Bubblegum pink, and ran over to the two men waiting for her. The teasing and shouts of 'TONKS'… clearly carried over the wind.

**XXX**

* * *

Harry paused, and then turning to Illiannahha he grabbed her hands, completely forgetting about Lily in her right hand, shocking to both flame-caster and Lily, the fire did not harm him, "Illiannahha, if I promise to tell you everything about myself, and the reason I am in this tree, will you be able to get us off Hogwarts grounds?" he asked. Illiannahha nodded, "if you promise, Yes!" she answered cautiously. Harry nodded, "Then can you uh… _fly_?" he asked perplexed. "I assume you are asking me that, as there are shields that are placed around Hogwarts forbidding anyone to teleport. _Apparate_, was the word you used, right?" At Harry's nod she sighed, "I see, well it would not have mattered any way, Teleporting is risky on any given day, to travel through space and time, has never been documented as a flawless endeavor. I'd rather not venture through with it, with a human at my side, especially with magic more powerful than my own, it would cause a problem, if our magic clashed mid-way", she explained, at Harry's confused expression.

Harry groaned dropping her hands he slid down the trunk of the tree, and sat one leg propped up, with his chin on his knee, and one dangling off of the branch, "Oh Shite! Merlin is there no way out?" he asked desperately. "I did not say that, but why do you wish to leave, that woman may have been playing a game, to lure you out?" she warned him. Harry shrugged, "I'll take my chances, I don't fancy waiting in a tree another day, I haven't showered in a week, thank God for cleansing spells, and I really don't like the fact that Dumbledore knows I'm here", he seethed petulantly. Illiannahha raised a brow, "What do you mean Dumbledead, knows where you are?" she asked warily.

Harry smirked; an evil look crossed his face, a look of anger, fury and absolute Hatred. "There are these instruments Dumbledore has in his office, they trace a person's magical signature, he knows I'm still on School grounds, and hence hasn't sent anyone to find me", pausing he laughed bitterly, vicious agony glared through his eyes, as he pinned her with an intense gaze, "You see, he wants me to come back willingly, to trust him gracefully, and to stop being a **child**", he spit the word venomously, continuing he turned to face the castle, "**He** knows as long as I have no way to leave this castle, short of flying out of here, I will have no choice but to return. I can't keep using elfin magic, if he found out Dobby was helping me, I cannot begin to predict what he'll do to my little friend. I can't no I will not risk it!" he stated, and then sighing in defeat, continued, "I-I know Aragog is dead, he died last year, the reason he wished Aragog eat you, was he had a feeling, I was in the forest at that time, he sensed my magic, very much the same way your friend could sense yours, maybe without using a crystal to locate you, but he spoke a warning, Find the girl, before the spiders do, save her life and come back to me, or else", he trailed off. "Or else? What could he possibly do to you?" she asked. Harry shook his head, "No, not me, he'll harm a friend, or disappear, he'll give any excuse for deatheaters to raid the Castle, with me in it or Dumbles no Deatheaters would venture through, but if we both disappear—", he stalled trying to find the words, shrugging he cried, "—there are little kids here, I can't stay here and I cannot leave. I told him I'd leave he wouldn't be able to find me, he yelled, within the next week's end, I will return, because there is no way I can walk out the gates without a permission slip, or Apparate because Hogwarts magic does not let anyone Apparate or disapparate off of the grounds, and he has people watching the skies, there's no way I can fly out of here", he explained as he looked down.

Illiannahha moaned, "I'm confused do you have wings I cannot see? How is it you can fly?" to her surprise Harry burst out laughing, he laughed d\for a good ten minutes, before he managed to calm down, Lily and Illiannahha blinked in surprise.

**_Maybe he's lost it?_**

Illiannahha paused, "Are you okay? Why are you laughing?" she asked, as if triggering another reaction, Harry sniggered, pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth he smothered he's laughter and managed to choke out, "A—broom!" Illiannahha raised a brow, "A cleaning devise?" she asked, and "Why do you need a broom?" she seemed confused by the very idea, why would one suddenly think of cleansing utensils. Harry looked at her in shock, the words effectively cutting off any laughter, "No," breathing in he cleared his throat, "I meant a broom, we use brooms for flying. Broomsticks are used for transportation by witches and wizards of all ages, and for participating in the game of Quidditch. Their use is similar to that of flying carpets, although the latter are banned in Great Britain. However, they are uncomfortable for extended trips, even with a cushion charm applied. Broomsticks are treated as a major consumer product in the Wizarding world. There are numerous brands and models of brooms, including Cleansweeps and Comets, all of which vary in their capabilities. These range from expensive high-performance models to toy broomsticks for young children that only fly a few feet off the ground to family-sized broomsticks that have room for an entire family and even have a luggage compartment below the seating area." Illiannahha blinked, "That really does not seem safe, to balance in air, few feet above the ground, and the only thing between you and imminent death is a thin piece of wood!" Harry sniggered, "You sound an awful lot like Hermione", and cringed as he spoke her name, pain flittered across his features, before he managed to mask his expression.

"Right. Well I think I've mentioned this before, Hermione is an idiot, and I really don't fancy being compared to someone, whose name hurts you so much. Now I don't have a broom, but I do have a means of getting out of this tree, I just want three things from you in return, are you willing to comply?" she asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Anything you want!" he promised. "Very well then, Lily; The flame familiar of Protection, Disperse", Lily nodded once and as a candle's flame blinked into a tiny whisper, it merged directly into her heart, absorbed right into her skin. "I suggest you gather whatever your belongings you have, it would be best if you shrunk them or something", she ordered her voice crisp and strict. Harry nodded, a bit surprised at the order, but he smirked, and told her, "I have everything I want on me, you don't have to worry, and I'm ready", he answered standing up. Illiannahha fastened her cloak around her form, and Harry pulled on his robe. Together they pulled up their hoods, Illiannahha pushed hers back enough to cover her forehead. But her eyes visible, taking one step closer she wrapped her arms around Harry, the young man stiffened, "Calm down, where should we go?", she whispered and smiled as Harry relaxed in her grip, "We should head to Central London, as soon as I get some money out of the bank, we will need to buy some food, supplies, and clothes. Is that alright?" harry asked. Illiannahha nodded, "Yes it's quite alright, allow me to introduce you to my familiar— ; The flame familiar of Destruction. _**Forbearnan**_", she called out. Harry looked up in wonder as spirals of green flames wrapped themselves around her arm and with a wave the spirals wrapped around their bodies. Harry started in surprise as he heard a voice inside his head, and without really being aware of it his mind conjured an image of a smug man, with a pompous English Butler persona, very proud, and clever, intelligent and powerful. The image caused Illiannahha to giggle and the familiar to grunt out;

_**Mistress, you called for me?**_

**Li, take us out of this forest, transport us to Central London. Shocked **

_**As you wish, Mistress.**_

The flame encompassed their being and had Harry not been watching, he would not have seen, two gigantic Dragon wings entirely made of fire cocoon the two of them, the last thing he saw was The Castle and a few children escaping its large structure as Day break released them from their studies. As he witnessed small children run amok. Illiannahha's voice could be clearly heard over the sounds of a torrent of fire, "Prepare to say goodbye Harry James, this is a new adventure—to fly with Dragon Wings!" Harry nodded, and as a single thought occurred to him he felt happiness and pride wash through him.

**I promise to protect these children, from every kind of darkness! **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fox Tales

**Dear N Flamel: ** thank You for being the first person to review. Although to be honest your review confused me, a tad. But, hey, other than that, all secrets will be revealed soon. Enjoy.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Fox Tales**

* * *

**T**raffic in London bustled around as pedestrians, cars, buses and cyclists danced around each other, in a choreographed rhythm of controlled order. Laughter and music, and the gay sound of the afternoon sun burned bright and cheerful, people waltzed on the streets like sentries on a march past, children hollered for their parents and the air shimmered clean and pure. The world moved around as it did every day, and in an alley south of the very Center, two figures, alighted in the corner wrapped in green flames. As the flames released them from its hold, stood, one dressed in Black the second in Emerald green robes, they faced each other, and waited till the flame completely receded. The form of a majestic dragon, stood before them, it was around six feet in height blazing with green flames and intelligent direct eyes. The mysterious figure in green pulled back the hood of her robe and nodded once. "Li. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Destruction. _**Disperse**_", she muttered. The Dragon bowed once, and disappeared from view almost instantly, like a candle flame it made Harry smile.

Illiannahha turned towards him, "So now what?" she asked, Harry removed his robes, "Where are we exactly?" he asked, pulling out his trunk, and casting wandless magic to enlarge it. Lia stared at him, "As of right now, we're in Central London, although since I've never been here, I have absolutely no idea, where exactly", she answered. Harry nodded, "You're going to have to take off your cloak, people in London look weirdly at you when you wear a cloak in broad daylight", he muttered. Humoring him, Lia shook of her cloak, "Yes, that makes perfect sense, why would a foreigner wear a cloak in the wettest, windiest, coldest city on earth, in the middle of September. That's not odd at all", she stated with an absolute bland tone, as if she were commenting on the weather, which as Harry looked at her, she was. Laughing Harry grabbed her hand, unconsciously, "Even if you say that, best not to attract any attention. Getting into Diagon Alley without being discovered is going to be a whole different kind of problem", he said. Lia turned to him, but didn't say anything; he's hand warm in hers.

Harry made his way through the London traffic keeping a firm grip, on the girl's hand, her hand was warm in his own. Moving through people, he navigated towards the Leaky Cauldron, as they reached the street, he ducked and pulled her into the alley, the Wizard's entrance, and sighed, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron", he announced. Illiannahha looked up at the building and smiled, "It looks creepy", she deadpanned, Harry chuckled, "Be that as it may, we still need to go in there undetected", biting his lip, he walked in a circle, "But an invisibility cloak will take too long and a disillusionment spell, will just be odd. Besides all spells wash away when we walk into Gringotts. I need a disguise that won't be caught out", he muttered mostly to himself.

Illiannahha looked at him, "I could always just burn your face off", she offered casually. Harry blinked, "Uh… No thank you", he answered nervously. Illiannahha laughed, "It'll be painless…And I can heal you back to all your handsome glory", she stopped as she saw the pain and worry flicker across his features. And then softly she continued, " Trust me", she said. Harry turned to her, "I-I…okay", he said instead. Inwardly he wondered what he was doing. Betrayal and hurt were still fresh as his heart clenched at the unbidden memories that broke the surface of where he'd temporarily buried them.

**Trust is the furthest thing I am capable of, then why do I trust her?**

Harry nodded a second time, "Okay. I'm ready", he closed his eyes as Illiannahha walked towards him, "This will feel warm, but not too hot", and as she spoke, Harry concentrated on her voice; it felt like warm honey in milk, with a soft caring whisper as light as a Summer breeze. In his experience, magic had always been loud, and abrupt, brash. Painful. This, this was different.

"Leo. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Healing. _**Forbearnan **__**Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor"**__. _Illiannahha stepped back, "You can open your eyes now, but I must warn you, you don't look pretty anymore", she teased. Harry shrugged, "I've never been handsome, awfully scrawny though", moving to check out his reflection, he missed Illiannahha skeptical glance, and curious glare, she was distracted as harry let out a low whistle, "Oh, wow! Merlin you're amazing. No one will be able to recognize me. Thank You!" he grinned jubilantly and pulled her into a tight hug. Startled Lia accidentally let Leo through, the mental connection.

**Oh.**

Harry's eyes widened in shock, but thankfully this time he didn't yelp.

_I really need to get used to you doing that…_

**It was your exuberance, however my apologies, I should have asked Leo to leave. However allow me to introduce you, Leo. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Healing.**

_**You called for me Mistress?**_

Harry grinned, as he watched a blue fox with two tails slink around Illiannahha's legs, and climbed her torso to sit on her shoulder, and he spoke to him mentally, his mind conjured a small boy of Thirteen with startling Blue eyes, and a quiet yet mischievous persona, with a thick Northern Irish accent. Illiannahha smiled.

**You've always managed to guess exactly how my flames look, how do you do that?**

_It's how I picture them, when they talk. Instinctively. _

_**Lily has mentioned you, Harry.**_

Harry raised a brow.

_Oh**?**_

Leo nodded, and then disappeared from view. Harry looked at Illiannahha she smiled, and then flushed as harry still held her in his arms. Harry stepped back very quickly, and flushed as well, "We should go", he muttered, and quickly pulled on his cloak and hers from his trunk, "Wish me luck, it's tricky talking to goblins", he muttered.

Illiannahha nodded and this time smiled, as Harry grabbed her hand unconsciously, she watched as his burnt of face, lay partly hidden by the Hood, he'd pulled on, for all intents and purposes he looked like a male-hag, walking with his daughter through the market, which as she discovered lay behind a wall, and as harry had tapped the bricks, opened up into a beautiful world of ancient History, Harry grinned, at her expressions, his face twisting in all its gnarliness, "My first impression, was a bit like yours as well, I also couldn't stop staring", he murmured quietly.

Illiannahha nodded, "Harry?" she whispered, "Yeah?" she sighed, "Nothing", she said smiling weakly. Harry paused three paces away from Gringotts, and turned, "Tell me", he pleaded softly. Illiannahha flushed, "I was wondering, if I could call you Ry, instead of Harry James. It's just your name's like a household brand-ware, it calls too much attention to itself", at his prolonged silence, she hurriedly backtracked, "You know what, never mind, I was being selfish forget I said anything—", "Hey!" Harry interrupted her, "That, would be great, Lia, I wouldn't mind you calling me Ry. Thank you", he whispered. Not explaining exactly what he was thankful for, and the fact that he had shortened her name, he continued walking to The Wizard's Bank, Gringotts.

Lia blinked as she stepped into the building and felt a wash of magic soar through her, "Ugh! That was not pleasant", she cringed. Ry turned towards her, "You felt something, what? Are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face, and looking into her eyes. Lia nodded, "The gates... or well the entrance is infused with powerful magic, and it seems as something was trying to creep into my mind. It makes one shudder", she tried to explain. Harry nodded, "Oddly enough I've always felt something creepy when I've walked through the gates of Gringotts, but I generally just assorted that to the goblins", he nodded to the minions that sat at the desks. Lia smirked, "Oh yeah, they definitely add to the atmosphere. Anyway we should talk to the head Goblin, Let me see", closing her eyes she reached out to the most powerful goblin, and blinked, "Goblin Ragnok, he's the boss of all these other goblins", she murmured. And the turned to see Ry staring at her, "How did you—?" he let the question remain open.

Walking towards what seemed a free goblin she requested politely, "We would like to meet Head Goblin Ragnok, Please", she said. The goblin looked at her in shock, she smiled softly, and the goblin nodded once, and disappeared from view. Lia turned to Harry, and answered, "Scrying. It's a form of Magic; I can reach out to any creature that has a higher level of power if he's standing within the required vicinity, amongst lower level power users. It's like having an out of body experience; my mind can search for that creature. It helps as it allows one to develop one's telepathic and telekinetic abilities. I imagine, you can touch another person's mind with it, however to infiltrate another's mind without their permission is often considered to be in the realms of dark magic, and is highly considered to be against the law", she explained all in one breath, and then sighed.

Ry grinned, and handed her a glass of water, "That is really cool, maybe you could teach me that sometime, as soon as we find a safe enough place to go", he praised her. Before Lia could respond, in a suitable way, they were approached by the same goblin who she had requested a meeting with senior management for. "Please follow me", he said and turned away. Ry nodded and walked behind the goblin, his wary gaze flashed across the bank once, and he kept his grip on her hand as they walked behind the creature. They were escorted into a round room, and were asked to sit; _Director_ Ragnok would be with them shortly. Harry nodded, and sat down. The goblin nodded, and walked out of the room.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before they came face to face with a short being that reached their knees. The goblin, could only be described as having long, thin fingers and feet, black eyes, and domed heads that were much larger than an average human's head. Lia discreetly grabbed Harry's hand, to his credit Ry barely flinched as the goblin was distracted by climbing a set of stairs, and onto his desk, as he settled Lia had a short mental conversation with him.

**Very … **

_Ugly?_

Harry laughed softly in her mind, as she smirked at him, with a;

**Something like that…**

The goblin began speaking, but Lia did not let go of Harry's hand, keeping the mental connection open, "Greeting Wizard and _witch_?" the latter was more a question than a greeting. Lia could feel Harry's irritation at the condescending discrimination offered, but she sent him a calming vibe of magic towards him.

**Relax. We need him to like us.**

_Useless thing… (Ry hissed)._

Lia smiled softly, "Greeting Lord Ragnok, we were hoping for this meeting to be completely private, it would honor us greatly, to be offered the privilege of your esteemed culture's hospitality, if you would agree, to the absolute Privacy", she requested. Ragnok nodded, "Yes, Thank You. It will be offered as soon as I know what is it your business with Gringotts?" he asked. Lia smiled, "I'm a representative of one Harry James Potter, and as his legal counsel, would like your full cooperation, in matters regarding his account", she stated.

As she spoke Harry's full name, the change in the goblin was so immediate it almost made her laugh; she could feel Ry's amusement and a bitter flare of irritation that he tried to suppress, flow through the connection. "That is a very delicate matter indeed, Miss…um?" he began, "Williams", she offered politely, "Yes, Miss Williams, I would require a written statement that proves you are indeed who you say you are, in Mr. Potter's hand of course", he looked at her skeptically. Lia could feel Harry's panic but she sent him a silent reassurance, and squeezed his hand.

**Relax…**

Lia nodded and smiled, opening her cloak she brought forth a piece of paper, and handed it to him, "This will have to suffice on short notice, I'm afraid Mr. Potter is a bit busy and working with him can be a bit tedious", she said. Harry laughed beside her, but did not share his amusement with anyone, as Ragnok turned a disbelieving look towards him. Ragnok took the paper and read, after which he placed it on his desk, "You must excuse me, but I will have to verify if this is indeed written by Mr. Potter", she nodded. Ragnok removed a quill that was bright red at the tip, however completely black otherwise, "Please do wait", he said. Then proceeded to write something on the paper, which remained invisible to both Lia and Ry. The goblin hummed a few times beneath his breath and sighed, "It is authentic. We shall commence business now", he said and turned to Lia expectantly.

Lia raised a brow, "Of course, may I?" she said, indicating the piece of paper, "It is a matter of confidentiality. I can't have this document, no matter how rough a sketch, fall in the wrong hands", and as if confessing how hard a burden it was handling a single paper; she sighed dramatically. Ragnok raised a brow, the gesture transforming his already fierce expression into something more worrisome. Lia kept her hand out patiently, and smiled as Ragnok returned the document with much resentment and irritation. Tucking the document back into her cloak pocket, she sighed patting her left pocket with such adorn care, it caused Ry, to raise a brow, but since he was currently disfigured the gesture went unnoticed. Ragnok blinked, "Well, shall we continue then?" he asked impatiently. Lia laughed, "Oh you jest", she smirked, "I did say that the matter is sensitive and we needed absolute privacy, did I not?" her voice shifted to something sterner, and her magic crackled in the room in silent warning. "We are in my head office Miss Williams, I assure you, this room is guarded against any eavesdroppers", he said.

**Liar!**

Lia laughed, the sound cold and unwelcoming, "Don't mock me Director, or soon I will lose what respect for you I have", she said. Ragnok raised a brow, but nodded her way, "I do not moc—" Lia stood up, and pushed a hand towards the wall, and as a fireball made contact with the illusion of what was supposed to be a wall, a hidden alcove was discovered, and on its other side a goblin sat with his hand on a quick quill quotes and a piece of parchment in his hands. Harry bristled with anger.

_Griphook?_

**I'll ask you who that is, later…**

Harry nodded, "Director Ragnok, Griphook, do not think we are messing around if you do not start treating us with the respect we have so kindly offered you, we will be removing all of Harry's financial's from Gringotts. It is, after all not the only wizarding bank around", he warned voice soft yet steely.

**That was impressive, and very patient… well handled Ry.**

_Thank You... I'm sure you can feel my rage, though._

Lia nodded, "Director Ragnok, would you like to do business with us, now?" she asked. Harry turned to her.

_Can you seal all the exits and anything else that could be used as a way in or out? Discreetly._

Lia nodded and waited using the goblins deliberation as a means to do as Ry had requested.

_**Dún, Séala ... Lig aon dul isteach, gan aon cheann a fhágáil ... garda i gcoinne intruders, a chosaint i gcoinne na seasamh atá romhainn. Séala, Dún.**_

_God, I love it when you do a spell._

**You do, why?**

_Crap! You weren't supposed to hear that!_

Lia smiled, but before she could retort with a playful remark, Ragnok turned to her, "Very well then", he began, "We shall do business", and he sighed in resignation. Harry nodded, "Good. Because if I must be honest, as far as it goes with any creature or goblin, I believe my trust lies with the two in this room", turning to Lia, "Would you heal me, love?" he asked the endearment slipped out but he paid it no mind. Lia nodded, "Aye", she said. Getting up, she kneeled before him, and placed both hand either side of his face and started chanting. "Leo. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Healing. _**Forbearnan. Só leigheas seo a fhoirceannadh go bhfuil a sheachadadh**_", she whispered softly. Harry felt the tingle. And grinned as his face tingled briefly, and shifted back into place. Lia opened her eyes, "Handsome as always", she murmured softly. Harry grabbed the hand on his right cheek and grinned, placing a soft kiss on the center of her palm.

_I believe, you…_

Ragnok and Griphook gaped as Lia stepped back, and Harry faced them, "Hello. Pardon the precautions we took, the world is after all not a safe place, to just wander around casually. Now, I do believe we have some important matters to attend to regarding the Potter Accounts", he said. Ragnok nodded dumbly, and then grimaced, "I assume you've found out how Dumbledore has been stealing from you for years now?" he asked.

_What?_

Harry outwardly raised a brow, "Yes, I _assume_ you just let him?" he asked, voice deadpanned as he smiled politely. Lia smirked, as Ragnok sputtered, "Of course not, we would never have—but he put his name forth as your sole guardian and benefactor. We—could do nothing—if you wish to blame someone, blame _your_ ministry", he said stressing on the word 'your'. Harry sighed, "I swear one day all this politics will kill me", rubbing a hand over his face, he pushed back his fringe, "Look, Ragnok, all I want right now, is my accounts to be sealed and removed from Gringotts", he said. The words were met by loud protests from both Griphook and Ragnok.

Harry listened in silence, and as their protests ceased into brief muttering, he continued, "And I would like to have it transferred to the _Ragnuk Trust Fund for Goblins_", he said. Registering their surprise he took advantage of their shock, and continued, "Of course, I would like to be the only one who removes money from my own account. Me and Lia of course, he ignored Lia's surprise and protests in his mind and carried on smoothly, "Before that I also need a complete list of all the properties, businesses under the Potter's name", conjuring water he handed a glass to a quiet Lia, and continued, "Also, whilst you will be preparing the documents, a complete list of how much money Albus has removed from my account with interest prior to my knowledge. I'd like you to sort this out now. We will also be staying for Lunch; I'm sure you understand that we are your priority customers and will be treated accordingly. I'd like to be reaffirmed with my suspicions' of Goblin hospitality", he said smiling politely. Lia laughed so loud in his head he couldn't help but turn to her and grin. The goblins sighed but nodded and moved to acquiesce, and silently

**You're a fast learner…**

_I had a good teacher._

**Ry, I thank you, for your offer to let me use your money, but…**

_You can and you will accept it. You're it, Li… I don't have any other friends._

**A night ago, you wouldn't trust the sun that shone on you, why me?**

_You saved my life._

**Actually that was you, if I recall correctly.**

_No. No, listen please _Harry cupped her cheek gently, and knelt on the ground pulling her to kneel on the floor in front of him. _I got you out of sight. You, saved my life. Li, I don't have any other friends, you helped me no questions asked, even if you say we share a destiny. You still took the care to help me out of hell, you saved my life. With a deal, you weren't sure I'd fulfill, and yet you did so anyways. Thank you! Also, I'm a pretty rich guy. I mean my parent's trust fund has enough gold in it to feed the entire poor community in England. I just want to share my wealth with someone, have someone to spend it on. _

**Thank YOU. I accept, on one condition.**

_Anything…_

**Promise me, you and I will be friends, even after we disclose all our past histories that shame us, hurt us, and have caused us enough pain and humiliation. Promise we will not be judged, and will not be turned against each other. Promise we'll stay with each other through thick and thin. **Lia laughed as she finished the wish with a; **For Better or for Worse, Till death and through hell, that will follow. **

_I Swear on my Magic and My soul I will keep your promise and abide by it._

**As I swear on _my_ Magic and My soul, to keep this promise and abide by it.**

The goblins looked up, as flair of green light swirled around Harry and travelled through to the woman that knelt before him, they stood up in awe as a bright golden light swirled around her, and travelled to the young wizard. The two connecting lights, fused together into one bright white light and flashed throughout the room, almost blinding the two goblins, as they ducked beneath Ragnok's desk. The onslaught of magic so strong it knocked around the office, and hit a barrier, destroying everything in Ragnok's office. The goblins gaped at the magical aura surrounding them.

**XXXX**

As Harry pulled away from Lia, he looked around and swallowed; his eyes widened comically, "What the hell?" he asked to no one in particular. Lia blinked, "I-I don't know", turning to the still stupefied goblins; she raised a brow at their shocked expressions, and gaping maws. "What happened?" she asked, Ragnok blinked a few times and then in a voice that had gone smooth with awe, whispered, "You entered a soul-bond. The two of you are now by all rights each other's soul-mate", he said. Almost as if to prove his words he picked up a sheet of parchment and handed it to Harry, nodding to him and resumed gaping speechless as Griphook was still doing. Harry frowned but took the offered sheet, and looked at it, laughing in shock as he read through it; he looked up and stared at Lia. "Apparently, you're my wife", he stated nervously. Lia stood up, in shock in one fluid movement, "What?" she cried.

Staring at the document, she shivered, "According to this document, I'm Illiannahha Williams Black-Evans Potter", she swallowed, and "That's a bloody mouthful", she cursed. Harry nodded, "I'm more curious about the part that states, _**Prince**_ Harry James Evans-Potter and _**Princess**_ Illiannahha Williams Black-Evans Potter", he said. "She's the one who has Royal Blood", he said pointing at Lia. The goblins nodded, "Yes, Apparently cited by the Laws of Helia, it seems that you inherit the title of Prince, after you marry a member of the royal court", he answered handing them a document that said the same. Lia blinked, "How on earth did you get the laws of Helia, never mind that, _any document _from the Court Library?" she asked. Harry watched her and then smirked, as that thought sunk in, "Oh My God! The Court Library has a record that I'm married. Ry, I'm a dead girl! My people will never forgive me for this" she cried. Harry stood up and held her, to the goblins he sighed, "I'd like the documentation and records now, if you'll excuse us", he said and bowed.

Harry led Lia to a corner of the room, and muttered, _'Muffilato'_. "Hey now, Come on Breathe. It can't be all that bad married to someone like me", he joked worriedly. Lia grabbed his hand, too emotional to actually summon the strength to actually talk.

**It's not that. Don't be ridiculous, any girl would be lucky to be married to you. You don't see yourself very clearly.**

_Well then, why would your people hate you for being married (however accidentally) to a human?_

_**I believe my Mistress wishes to express the history of why it was a disaster the first time. **_

_Leo?_

_**Yes Sire. **_

_Sire. Oh Boy, that's gonna take some getting used to… hahaha. _Harry laughed nervously, his hold around Lia's shoulders tightening convulsively.

_**According to the Legends of Helia, to marry a mortal, was considered a highest of all sins, to ever commit.**_

_Why? If one married for love… it shouldn't be a problem. And I could always talk to your court, plead the case. This was purely accidental._

_**Be that as it may, Sire. I'm sorry but they wouldn't allow a mere mortal to plead their case. **_

**Except he no longer is a mere mortal.**

_**Ah… well, when you put it like that… **_

Harry blinked at Lia's sudden interjection and the look that she passed over to him. Shaking his head he stepped back and nodded once, and then.

_Okay, halt! I'm confused. Will one of you tell me, what's got you both in a tizzy. Oh and use small words. _

Lia stared at him, "we're not touching", she hissed. Harry looked up, "Yes, I'm aware of that", he shrugged. Lia shook her head and stated again.

**We. Are. NOT. Touching!**

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "What the—?" he yelped and then,

_How are you in my head? _

**I don't know, I've never been able to talk to anyone, without contact, before.**

_**Actually that's not entirely true…**_

**Huh?**

_Yeah… Huh?_

_**When you were seven you once reached out to the elders in a dream, because you were scared. **_

Lia nodded, **Yes, but I was seven and the elders are available to anyone who wishes to talk to them. **

_**Aye, but you reached out to them, they did not reach out to you. Lia, ever sinc child, you've made a contact to someone you were you were emotionally attached to. Whether it went against the general Law of Helia or not; For Instance reaching out to The Elders, and if we take our bond, the corda between a familiar and it's user does Not consist of a telepathic conversation. We have never been able to talk to anyone else. Before you mastered us, as your inherent power, we were used by other power users, yet you're the only one, Lily, Li and I talk to. Well you and your mate, now. **_

Lia and Harry blushed, both looking away from each other. Leo sighed and continued, _**it also seems that according Wizarding soul-bonds, one inadvertently picks up the talent, of telepathy. However, Lia you've only ever been able to talk to other telepaths, mostly accidental. So it's safe to assume, that on some level, your mate was already a telepath of some form, and is only now realizing it. **_

Harry sighed, _that's probably true, and we still need a safer place furthest from the wizarding world to even explain, why most of my knowledge regarding my own magic is an utter mystery to me._

**Well, I guess once we discover how much you're actually worth, we'll be able to find the fine line between what to do about this marriage… thing. **

Harry grinned; _We could always go for an open marriage. _

**Ry!**

_**Sire… **_

Harry chuckled at Lia's scandalized tone, and Leo's resigned one. Laughing for a full minute, he caught Lia's lips twitching and between teasing her and controlling his own laughter, they managed to calm down.

**Idiot.**

_For you, always._

Lia pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry smirked, "Always", he verbalized and Lia grinned, "Always. Now let's go get your financials sorted", Harry nodded and pulling down the spell, they both turned to the waiting Goblins.

XXXX

* * *

Meanwhile in a realm further from where the light glowed brightly, a hall of mirrors cracked and broke into tiny pieces, white light reflected off of the pieces and piercing shrieks could be heard as the attendants', of the hall ran for cover, blinded by the glow of iridescent light, and trying to protect themselves from the utter destruction it wrought, and as the light receded the mirrors repaired themselves. A figure in white flowing robes, the edges colored in Gold turned to the young ones who blinked at the change, "It seems the Flames have met Destiny", she stated happily. "May High Priestess Princess Illiannahha have brought forth Good News in her Union to Prince Potter", she cried and the attendants cheered. Together they bowed their heads and prayed.

**For the Glory of all Good things to come.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 : Blast From the Past

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…  
**

**Dear Plum, I tried your version, and hopefully this isn't a total disaster**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key:**

**thoughts.**

_Memories._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Blast from The Past**

* * *

**L**ights flickered and shone high on the Towers of London Bridge, and many street lights shimmered below guiding the traffic home. Some also illuminated the quays along the banks of the river Thames, where, late as it was for any city, where most people sat at home watching the news, or began preparations for dinner, others returning home, just from the office, could be seen from the dusky gloom; Lights also glimmered beyond into the city of night, few people walked the streets.

A young man only seventeen sat on the highest Tower just barely out of sight, with a young woman of sixteen. The girl was playing with a ball of fire, throwing it into the air, just high enough to reach her head and then catching it, "Well", she began and then cleared her throat, a soft smile gracing her features as she turned to the quiet almost somber man beside her, "I guess it's safe to say that you're the Richest and youngest man in the entire city. Women across the age groups, will be falling at your feet", she joked. The man laughed weakly, "if only that were my focus", he murmured.

They sat quietly for minute, until the man turned to her, "I owe you an explanation. But, first thank you again, for today", he began. Smiling at her resigned expression, he continued, "I wasn't always like this, withdrawn and well distrusting, if you think about it, I'm actually way too trusting. The first people I trusted were actually my relatives, "I took their word as it was that my parents were killed in a car crash. If I'd loved them as much as I know I do. I should have contested the story I was given", smirking he continued, "I grew up unhappy, bullied and in general disregarded. That was the truth given to me. There is no love lost between me and my relatives", he said.

"I was raised as Harry Potter, the scrawny troublemaker that was just about on the right side of crazy, to be thrown unwillingly into a boy's disciplinary school, without question. The neighbors steered clear. Who would defend a boy who never had the voice to call for help, to defend himself?" he said.

"I'm not saying that I deserved what happened to me, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, to be raised an orphan is not a punishment I'd give anyone, willingly", he continued.

Staring out at the night sky, as he leant back on the turret he closed his eyes, just as he completely settled, enjoying the cold air play with his unruly locks. "I resented my _family_", he bit out the word vehemently, and "I loathed, hated and just disliked them. As mean as they were to me, I was worse. I used what gifts I had against them. Even if I had no idea I was magic, I chose to disregard rules. I chose to be a brat. It was my way of fighting back, Lia. It was my way of surviving. The only way I knew how. I was completely useless", he said.

"For every trick my magic performed to protect me instinctively. The greater the scolding, the greater the lashing — the worse the pain — and what did I do?" he laughed.

"I hid away, I ran away. I stayed away. For all the time I spent in a library avoiding my cousin and his friends, avoiding the bullies who belittled me, I never once tried to find out what actually happened to my parents. I could have researched past obituaries, for all the time I was left locked in a room, locked away. I could have practiced meditation skills, something, and anything. Yet what did I do? I cried, I wept, I sulked, wishing upon a wish, for any change. I did nothing!" he yelled.

Lia grabbed his hand, "Ry! You were a child, a little boy, you were scared, and it's understandable. It wasn't your fault. Any ten year old boy would never have been able to survive. Many would have given up. You didn't, you said it yourself, and you survived Ry!" she held on tightly even as he struggled to remove his hand from her grip.

Exhaling, Ry turned to her, "What were you doing at seven years of age? At Five? At ten?" he asked. Pulling away, he started speaking, "You spent hours in a room, training on your own. Training to be a better fighter", he's voice grew stronger, angrier, "You, who stood against an army of oppressors at age seven, with a fire power of the lowest level. The power to only heal. You who is younger than me by a year; at the moment I was sobbing in a cupboard, screaming that it wasn't my fault, that things just happened. You stood tall, at the front lines, wielding a dagger, and facing a man bigger than the tallest person you. Glaring him down, you who; stabbed him in the heart. I was a little boy who cried himself to sleep. And there's you, who mourned the loss of life, on a night that was supposed to be a Night of Celebration!" he yelled finally.

"H-How?" Lia stuttered. Ry groaned, "How do I know? I've watched your memories, in my dreams", he whispered. "I dreamt of you the night I slept by your side in a tree", he hung his head in shame; "I had no intention of dreaming of your memories. I assume Leo was right, on some subconscious level, I can read deep into your mind, and when I lose consciousness, it's you I dream of. But since it's only happened once, I don't know if it's a regular thing", he answered her.

Lia sighed, "He's name was Mortius", she began, "He was a warrior for Helia, but he was corrupted by Dark. I was told that the battle would commence in three days, it was my Mother's Birthday. I had to leave the Castle, and battle a stranger I barely knew, I was told to fight, because I was heir to a throne, no one else would defend. It was a test", she hissed,

"I was tested that night, would I stay in bed dreaming of a prince, or would I make a move", she whispered. "I had a vision, and made my choice. I'm so sorry that of all visions you saw, you witnessed the worst. The first person I killed was my mother's cousin, my own Uncle. I am so sorry", she sobbed.

Ry gathered her close, "Idiot", he murmured affectionately, "Why are you apologizing? I had no right to pry or bring it up. I'm the one who should apologize", he whispered, he gathered her closer.

"You are so much stronger than I have ever been. I wish I had half your strength, it couldn't have been easy. I know what it's like to kill. I don't like the feeling either", he murmured.

They sat silently, and after a moment harry continued his explanation. Lia listened as he spoke softly still gathered warmly in his arms, "The first time I was accepted into a wizarding school, I was speechless, and for the first time, in a long time, I questioned the truth. At first, I was excited and I tried to figure out who was sending me letters, I remember sub-consciously avoiding the truth", he muttered and then hissed, "Somebody knew I was being tortured, hurt, bullied. Who else addresses a letter, _'To Mr. H. Potter - __**The Cupboard under the Stairs**__ - 4 Privet Drive - Little Whinging - Surrey'_?" he asked no one in particular.

"Someone knew I lived under the stairs, in a cupboard for ten years, and no one came to help me? Where's the justice in that?" he asked.

Laughing he turned to Lia, "Mind you this Epiphany only struck me a week ago. When everything went to hell in a hand basket, and then some", he joked weakly.

Ry smiled, "Then I went to HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. The day I entered Diagon Alley till the last moment in Hogwarts, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I probably would have made different choices, maybe made better decisions, maybe not. I wouldn't know. I wouldn't understand if I had to live it all over again? What's to say I won't make the same mistakes? Won't I make the same friends? Won't I be guided the same way? Won't I be manipulated the second time? If I played with time, if I made a second attempt what's to say I won't screw it up again? I asked myself these questions, nearly drove myself mental thinking about all the 'What ifs'. And then I stopped", he breathed.

"I just wanted some peace", he begged.

Lia sneaked a hand around his waist, hugging him, "What happened Ry? Who hurt you?" she asked.

Ry laughed again, the sound chilling and cruel; it hurt Lia to simply hear the sound. "Ry", she whispered, her voice drowned out by the cold laughter. Waiting as quietly and patiently as she could, she was a bit startled to hear Ry speak when he did, his voice barely above a whisper, and that too so broken and hurt, she barely could focus on the words, as his pain engulfed her.

"Two weeks ago I wouldn't have questioned why it happened. It's not my place to know how Fate plays a game. But sometimes I wish she could be a little less Cruel", he prayed.

Turning he lay down, on the edge, "Make yourself comfortable, this may take awhile", he said. Lia nodded, "I'm good", she said to nervous to waste time, in case he chose to close up again and move in cryptic circles.

Ry closed his eyes, for all appearance he looked almost asleep, but then he began speaking. Narrating he started with, "I had two best friends, Hermione Jean Granger, muggleborn (One born without a magical heritage) extraordinaire and Ronald Bilius Weasley Chess-Master extraordinaire. Together we were dubbed the Golden Trio. Of course I still have no idea who came up with that title", laughing his features softened.

"We did everything together, regardless of our rather awkward and painful starting. A beginning I'll explain a little later, we were practically joined at the hip. Not only were we like glued to each other twenty four seven, but we were always in contact", smiling he continued, "I started dating Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley. Ron's baby sister, the youngest in a family of seven children", he grinned at her shocked expression.

"Seven?" she asked for good measure, "I can't imagine having seven children that must have been painful", she whispered. Harry laughed, "I wouldn't know", he laughed. Lia smiled, and then he continued, "For the first time in a long while I felt normal. A teenager, an actual honest to God Teenager. Not someone destined to fight a megalomaniac bent on destruction and horror. I was happy", he sighed.

"Of course everyone automatically assumed Hermione and Ron would end up together, and so did I, although to be honest, the way they bickered and fought and argued, I wasn't gunning for a wedding", snickering he continued, "Hermione needs someone strong, someone cocky a bit arrogant, someone intelligent; a person who can walk with her and not be intimidated by her intelligence, anyone from Fred Weasley to Draco Malfoy. Just not Ron. And Ron he's the nicest guy, and the densest person you could ever meet anyone from Luna Lovegood to Lavender Brown would be brilliant for him. So when they begun to disappear for extended pieces at a time, everyone including me thought they'd begun dating. They were both prefects, so it seemed apt, they'd find a place to snog and have a little fun once in awhile", he exhaled heavily.

Opening his eyes, he shuffled and moved his head onto her lap. Lia obliged and ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry sighed like a cat, "Imagine my surprise that when I decided to check up on them on the marauder's map. It's map of the entire school; The Marauder's Map is a magical map of Hogwarts created by James Potter (My father), Sirius Black (Your Father), Remus Lupin (The werewolf you met earlier) and Peter Pettigrew (Personally I think all he did was find ways to betray people. I'll explain later. I keep saying that. I know. Please Bare with me) while they were at Hogwarts, during which time they gained extensive knowledge about the school grounds, such as its various hidden passages, from their frequent night-time adventures together", he quickly explained.

Harry and then continued, "The night after a pretty irritating, Voldemort induced nightmare. I find Little Miss Granger with Draco Malfoy Pureblood Extraordinaire. My arch Nemesis' and Ron with Pansy Parkinson; Draco's right hand, I panicked. I thought they were being bullied. So I dug my invisibility cloak, and ran to the corridor I saw them in", here he flushed, "They were making out", shaking his head his features twisting in revulsion.

"I think my heart almost sputtered and died with shock. I managed to duck in time and I waited _patiently_", shuddering he moaned, "Who knew people really can kiss for that long. Yeuck!" he said, "Of course Ron was like a brother, knowing about his sex-life is just wrong, and Hermione she's like a really close friend, her kissing Draco is not cool!" he groaned out.

Paling rapidly he sat up, "I'd give anything to have that moment prolonged, rather than to find out what happened Ten minutes later. Anything", he said.

Lia listened as he spoke, and then watched as his features crumbled, "Ry?" she asked. Ry turned away, he's face upturned, and Lia watched as a silent tear drop trickled down his face, "Anything Li, to have not seen what I saw next", he murmured. "Why don't you watch my memory", he said, "I don't have the heart to explain", he muttered. Grabbing her right hand in his left, he kissed it once, and Lia was pulled back to a memory a week ago.

X

* * *

_Harry groaned, inwardly begging all the gods in existence for the moment to end. Harry waited and precisely Five minutes later; Hermione pulled away, "We should stop. Ron!" she called. Ron pulled away from Parkinson with an audible pop. Harry's stomach turned._

_**Thank You God!**_

_Hermione grimaced, "Ugh! Ron will you please never do that again. Honestly Parkinson tame your husband, please!" she begged. Harry's eyes widened comically._

_**Husband?**_

_Parkinson laughed, "Fiancé", she corrected, "Get it right Bookworm", she teased playfully. Hermione grinned. Ron and Malfoy shared a look of mild exasperation. _

_**Ron and Draco sharing? Something in common? Have I fallen into a different dimension?**_

_They joked a bit and then a shadow fell in front of them, the four had their wands out so fast, Harry was afraid he'd get whiplash. "It's just us", a voice called out. Cultured and tinged with a European accent Harry couldn't for the life of him, pin-point. "Honestly one day, the four of you will learn to be less paranoid", the voice complained. _

_As the figure stepped into the light, Harry raised a brow, '_Blaise Zabini'_, stood arrogant and proud, his hand was inter-locked with another figure who stood in the shadows behind him._

_**Someone shy then?**_

_Ron sighed, "That day will exist when Oppressors and Voldemort die", he said. _

_**And Voldemort? How many Dark Lords are there?**_

_Hermione sighed, "How did you find us?" she asked. Blaise grinned cockily, "I have my ways", he stated mysteriously. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm sure", she remarked drily. "We should get going, a few Classrooms down the hall. We have a meeting", she murmured. Ron groaned, "Again, it's the third time this week, I can't keep this up, I'm losing ground with remembering my lies", he mumbled. Pansy patted him on the back, and sighed, "We're all tired Ron, but it's important", she said. _

_Draco growled, "It is Not! I don't like doing this, either. It just doesn't seem fair. Not to him, not what we're doing", he said. Hermione gripped his hand, "I know Love, it's worse when it's _**us**_ he asks to do his bidding. But we can't stop, if it keeps him safe", she argued softly. _

_Ron groaned when Draco relented, albeit with a scowl adorning his handsome features._

_Their argument loud enough to muffle Harry's confused and awkward steps following, Hermione headed into a Classroom at the end of the corridor on the fifth floor, the others filed in as well, the young person in Blaise' arms the only one whose features Harry could not discern walked into the corner of the room, and sat down on a desk, dressed entirely in Black with a green cloak. Harry automatically assumed, Slytherin._

_The others sat in silence waiting for whoever they were waiting for; Draco had a firm grip on his wand, murmuring consistently to himself. Harry stood closest to him besides the Door, and therefore could hear him say, the words 'calm down, clear your mind, Calm Down, Clear your mind. Calm down. Breathe in Breathe Out'._

_Draco instinctively straightened as he heard something and step back. Had he known he was right in front of Harry as if shielding him from something ominous. _

_Dumbledore walked into the Room, and Harry grinned he failed to see everyone shift and scowl, once before clearing their expressions and standing alert. "Ah Children, Do sit down", he gestured to six armchairs that appeared before each occupant. Draco hissed, "I'm good, Thank You", he smiled politely. _

_Harry watched as Hermione and Ron refused the same, except Blaise who sat down, regally. The effect completely ruined by the rigid way he sat as well as the tight grip on his wand._

_**Why are they so nervous, honestly it's only Dumbledore?**_

_Harry watched as Hermione stepped forward, "How long do we have to do this?" she asked. Dumbledore regarded her patiently, "Hmm… As long as I deem necessary", he said voice calm and soft. Hermione rolled her eyes and with an of extreme patience, she waved his words aside, "Yes, I'm aware of that. It's not what I asked, and it's not the answer I received. I'm asking how long do we have to lie? Voldemort is gaining power, he's getting stronger. When will you actually start training Harry, Sir?" she asked adding the word 'sir' almost as an afterthought. _

_Harry raised a brow. _

_**Training?**_

_Dumbledore sighed, "We don't need to start his training any time soon. Just continue you as you have been doing since the beginning of the term. Remember Harry is to be kept safe, distract him the best you can we can't afford Voldemort getting his hands on Harry", he advised. _

_Draco growled low, "That's not a good idea. Have you not been listening? Voldemort __**is**__ getting __**stronger**__. He keeps dipping his fingers into more jars of Dark Magic. __**I know **__because I'm _**your**_ bloody spy. I have watched his power grow. Why won't you train Harry? We need to help him, just distracting him won't help anyone. Why can't you see that old man?" he growled._

_Dumbledore spared him a glance, and watched with a raised brow, as Draco felt to his knees, a scream echoing through the classroom. A scream filled with excruciating pain. _

_Harry stood in shock. "No!" Hermione cried out as she ran towards Draco, "Please!" she begged. Dumbledore raised a hand, and levitated Hermione away from Draco's trembling form and pushed her towards Ron, who caught her and held her close. _

_Hermione struggled in his arms. "Comfort your own boyfriend, and let Miss Parkinson look after Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger", he advised. "Mr. Malfoy do not question my methods of looking after Harry", he said and lifted the spell. _

_Draco spat blood onto the floor, and wiped away his mouth with his left-hand standing weakly, he smiled, "Apologies", "**sir**", he added. Harry wanted to reach out and ask if he was alright. Harry blinked as Draco held himself, his posture guarding and alert, "But you're mistaken", he snapped. "In your school and to its students Hermione only **pretends**", he spat the word, "as Ron's girlfriend", stepping closer, he continued, "Don't be fooled old man, she's my wife!" he said. _

"_Don't fucking, ever touch my wife again!" he warned. Dumbledore turned to him, and hit him with a spell. "I'm not Harry, **professor**", "I'd just as soon trust Voldemort than you", he said. "And you are not the only one who can do wandless and silent magic", he said. _

_Dumbledore laughed, "You've gotten stronger Mr. Malfoy", he praised. Draco sneered, "I had a choice", he muttered. _

_Dumbledore turned to the others, "So you all defy me, now?" he asked. Blaise laughed, "We never were on your side. We choose to protect Harry, because he is the only one who can kill Voldemort", he answered. _

_Dumbledore scoffed, "Well at least I'm not the only one with selfish interests", he said. Pansy looked away, and Ron sighed, "Professor", he paused, "Harry isn't an idiot. He'll figure out the truth soon. He'll know Mione and I are not seeing each other. And with—", he opened his mouth to continued to speak but no words followed the previous. _

"_Then act properly", Dumbledore thundered. _

_Harry flinched, and his eyes widened, as Pansy lifted Dumbledore's spell, "Shut up!" she hissed. "We can't keep on lying to Harry, or to ourselves, and we can't keep up appearances, it's wearing on us!" she cried._

_The old man sighed, "You give me no choice", he raised his wand at the brunette and Blaise stepped forward. _

"_Enough!" his voice hissed. "We already are your pawns. We're already under your control. Stop cursing us!" he said. _

_Harry paused, and watched as everyone excluding Draco, walked to the figure in the corner, shielding the person. "Not all of us can pretend", Blaise continued. "You continue to force us to drug him. We're tired. Even the love-potion he drinks is not strong enough. Potter is not in love with Ginny, and neither is she", he hissed. _

"_Your mind-blocks, your mind control will slip, what will we do when he finds out? Potter has the power to defeat a Dark Lord, when your control slips, what we will do?" he asked. _

_Dumbledore laughed a loud raucous mocking laugh, "Little Boy, I am _**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_, No one's magic is strong enough to break through my spells. I have placed strong wards on Harry's magic—" "What?" Draco hissed interrupting him._

_Harry turned as he watched the Blonde who seemed to act as his voice, as he stood mostly in shock. _

"_Wards? You can't place wards on a person's magic, that would kill them", he cried out. Harry blinked, as Hermione nodded in silent agreement, tears threatening to fall. Draco continued, "Why would you do that? What have you done to him?" he asked half curious half indignant._

_Dumbledore sat in a chaise lounge that appeared out of nowhere, "Just a few spells. Most to bind his magic, most to control him, and a few to make sure that any Love potion he drinks has the proper effect", he said. _

_Hermione paused, "Love potions? Why a love potion?" she asked. Draco gasped, "No way, Harry can't be that powerful. No one is that powerful", realization flashed before his features, "Are you saying that his magic is strong enough to flush out any kind of magic that could potentially control his mind?" stumbling back, and narrowly missing crashing into Harry._

_Draco's features paled drastically, "That means you've used Dark Magic on Harry to control him", he hissed and then to himself he mumbled low contemplating, "A Rune or a liquid form of the imperious curse. But if he's as powerful as you think. To bind his magic, that would mean, to have access to Harry's blood. And with the amount of time he spends in the infirmary, you have ample amount of blood", he paused and then looked up in shock._

"_H-How long?" he stuttered, "How long have you left him vulnerable to all the evil in the world?" he asked. _

_Dumbledore smirked, "Always knew you were too smart, should have had you packed with that potions master of yours", he sighed. "But to answer your question. Ever since he stepped into Hogwarts, I've used the bindings spell. The first time when he killed Quirrel", tsking at Hermione's scandalized ton, "He was Eleven. He trusted you", she cried. _

_Dumbledore continued in amusement, "Of course the second time when he killed the Basilisk, I had to repeat the spell, apparently being parselmouth keeps you safe from Dark magic. The venom started pushing away the binding spell, but the pain was excruciating forcing him to almost lose consciousness", he grinned, "And thank Fawkes, the poor bird had no idea it was helping me, as it healed the wound, pity the venom had already started working. I spent the better part of the night working with Madam Pomfrey to reconstruct the binding magic. Of course she did it to protect Harry as I fed her some drivel that his magic being as powerful as it was could kill him", laughing softly Dumbledore continued, "I've been keeping the binds up every year", he answered vaguely, ignoring the somber mood as he poured himself a cup of tea, he'd asked one of the elves to bring for him. _

"_Lemon Drop, anyone", he asked as he popped the candy into his mouth._

_Harry cringed at the familiar line, the words that used to bring him comfort pierced his heart, he watched as Draco looked away from Dumbledore in disgust. Harry spied a tear slide down. Hermione cried in Ron's arms, and Pansy looked away, expression stoic._

_They stood in silence, each contemplating the cruel act, until a voice spoke up. Harry looked up in shock, and he gasped._

_**No!**_

_Draco turned to look as the figure in a green cloak stood up, and walked forward. Dropping the cloak at her feet, red hair cascaded down and fell in low ringlets to her back. Hazel eyes, almost brown glittered dangerously, "You're evil!" she cried. "I'll tell Harry", she promised. _

_Dumbledore laughed, "Oh yes please do. Please tell Harry, how every time you kissed him, you were thinking of another. How every time he touched you, you hid a cringe, flinched and even winced, tell him how, his kisses felt wrong, how he violated you, with his affections, with his care. Tell him how you drugged him with a Love potion for the last month. Tell him, my dear Sweet Ginny, how innocent you are? How when every time Harry kissed you, and with just one kiss, you brushed your teeth with rage, almost bleeding. How when he touched you, _**never truly making love to you, never going too far. Respecting YOU! Giving you space and time, protecting you!"**_he spat, "You showered and scrubbed your skin raw", here he laughed bitterly almost in pity, "You ended up sharing Mr. Zabini's bed. How he fucked you into his bed, and helped you forget Harry's touch!" he scoffed._

_Harry realized he was crying. Tears falling, sliding down his cheeks, as each word tore through him. _

_Ginny fell to her knees, covering her ears she screamed, "Stop! Please stop it, I'm begging you!" and she sobbed. Ron stepped away from her, betrayal flashing across his features, "Ginny, please tell me that's a lie?" he asked. _

_Ginny cried harder, "I never—meant it to be—anything else. I just I fell in love with Blaise—and then we were given that task, it just felt wrong!" she cried reaching out she grabbed his hand. _

_Ron recoiled from her touch, "You should have said so, we would have asked someone else", he cried. "A hundred girls could have been hired, Cho was enough a distraction, I don't imagine a lie of a fake girlfriend would have hurt a lot less? But still a lot less than someone who scrubbed away his touch!" he hissed angrily. Ginny cried louder. _

_**Why not just tell me? Wait, don't need an answer for that… **_

_Blaise went to Ginny's side, "Sshh. I'm here, it's okay", he hushed her gently. Hermione knelt and gathered Ginny in her arms. Harry felt like hitting someone as anger started clawing through him. Before he could move, Dumbledore clapped his hands._

"_As entertaining as this has all become, May I call your attention forth to why this meeting was called in the first place. Miss Granger, I want you to monitor the hallways, and steer clear of Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, the two of them together is bad idea. Miss Lovegood is too perceptive, and it seems she is sensitive to Dark Magic. If she's around Harry, for too long she might be a problem. And Mr. Longbottom's ideals are getting dangerous", he waited and Hermione nodded, "Yes, Sir", she bit out angrily. _

"_Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you understand the gravity of my words, and the power I have to keep your family safe. If I chose to I can destroy your mother's mind for good. Keep Harry distracted at all costs, make sure he remains oblivious to his surroundings, if one of you slip up", he said. _

"_Although I can't stress enough how bad that would be for any of you, if you do slip up, that is. Besides with the unbreakable vows you took to keep Harry save, that would be most difficult to explain. We wouldn't want Harry to suffer any more now would we?" he stated with a quiet affectionate Grandfatherly smile. _

_To Harry it looked like a leer. Then again, it felt like he was waking up from a deep sleep, as he processed everything. Certain expressions were likely to change, as his perceptions adjusted to the sudden and shocking change._

"_Mr. Malfoy please remain and the rest of you are dismissed. Have pleasant dreams", he wished them goodnight. The others understood the dismal for what it was, and filed out. _

_Ron and Pansy left first scowls evident as they walked out. Ron passed Draco a single nod in warning. Hermione followed, she placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, and pat it softly, "Good Luck", she whispered. _

_Harry frowned, the words seemed oddly misplaced. Blaise and Ginny followed, the former supporting the latter. Harry watched as Draco looked away, disgust and what seemed like irritation adorning his features._

_Harry blinked at Draco, and waited as the blonde turned to Dumbledore. The old man looked at him, and after a small moment of deliberation, he asked curiously, "Tell me, has your feelings towards Harry changed because of Hermione, or is it because you think he's the one to help you get rid of that mark?" he asked._

_Anger leapt into the blondes eyes, and then calming down, "My feelings towards Harry have always been one of a rival", he answered. Harry smirked._

_**Good Answer!**_

_Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Brat!" he said. "Now tell me news of Voldemort", he ordered. Draco sighed, "It's the normal, not much has changed. He still is borrowing strength by torturing others; he feeds off of their fear, and pain. He continues to send Harry violent dreams through their shared connection, and what's more is, he's trying to attack Severus mentally. I think you should personally have someone like him train Harry with Legilimency/Occlumency", he said. _

_Dumbledore shook his head, "That was a disaster the first time we tried it", he said. _

_Draco laughed, "Of course not, he needs someone he can trust. Someone he has a little faith in. There's no love lost between him and Severus, never mind the school, I'm pretty sure the whole wizarding world knows that", he snorted._

_Dumbledore nodded, "Then I will try", he said. Draco laughed, "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you", he sniffed, "Between me and you, I think at least I let him know how much pain I cause him, even if I only use a petty insult. What you're doing is breaking him and turning him into a puppet", he flinched as Dumbledore sent a cutting curse his way, grabbing his shoulder, blood seeped through his fingers. _

_Draco laughed a second time, "Cut me up as much as you want, the truth won't change. I hope you sleep well at night Professor", he bowed eyes on the headmaster and walked out the door. _

_Harry stood patiently as Dumbledore stayed in the classroom, and smiled, "It is for the greater good", he said. Then standing he left the room, closing the door._

_Harry waited a breath before removing his cloak, stumbled to the wall, and then slid down it. His head rested on the wall, as he tried to wrap his head around what had become of his life, and what turned out to be a complete lie._

_X_

* * *

Lia looked at Harry as tears fell, "Ry", she whimpered. Ry turned to her, "Hey now, hush", he whispered, "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt anymore. It's more of a dull ache that comes when I think about it too much", he joked weakly. Lia pulled back, and wiped away the few tears that still fell from his Emerald orbs, "Liar", she said. Ry pulled her closer and finally let him-self cry as the pain of everything that followed after that night washed through him. Lia held him as she too shared his pain.

**I promise to help you fight against any evil that comes your way. I will always stand by your side. As your Friend and Equal.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Seven spells SCARY

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support… **

**Hello; I'm not a fan of shopping, and I really despise it, despite being a girl. However, I hope the following will be to your satisfaction!**

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Seven spells S-c-a-ry!**

* * *

**W**ind rippled low and cold over the turrets of a tower, where a lone figure sat in silent contemplation while her companion slept peacefully. A small ball of fire sat by her heels, as she stared unseeingly at the open sky. Below, the river beneath flowed freely, crashing tiny waves on the bank of the River Thames and washing away stray debris, as the young girl looked troubled, staring at the night sky.

Lia sighed, "Ry", she whispered softly. The fire creature looked at her and moved forward a step, licked her hand.

_**Mistress, do you think it's wise… to mislead him that is…?**_

Lia flinched, "It's not like that was my intention to begin with", she whispered softly.

**This is not what I want!**

_**Then tell him the truth…**_

**I can't… I'm under oath! Don't you think I want to? … I do, more than anything!**

_**Then just tell him! I beg you, you've been alone, for way to long, I've seen you struggle the hardest, against everything you are, haven't you suffered enough! **_

**Leo stop…**

_**Mistress please, he's your husband, the law of the land doesn't control you anymore! You can change your past… you can finally move forward! **_

**Leo, please!**

_**You're so much more powerful, and stronger than you think.**_

**Leo!**

Lia cried, **I'm begging you,** she pleaded softly.

The fire fox sighed wearily, and bowed once albeit, completely petulant, with a pout that would otherwise be considered downright, sarcastic.

_**Fine… Whatever, you stubborn Princess!**_

_You know, if it's really important, I promise I won't judge you for anything._

Lia flinched, her eyes widening in shock, and Leo grinned triumphantly, as he greeted the third speaker, joyfully.

_**Greetings, Your Grace Prince Potter. **_

Ry woke up completely blinking as the light from the towers temporarily blinded him, rubbing his eyes like a small child, he yawned, "What's this all about then?" he asked. Lia sighed, "I was kind of hoping, you'd sleep through all that", she grumbled, glaring at Leo.

The Firefox smirked, but otherwise kept silent.

Ry James, stretched, and stood up, balancing on the edge he turned to Lia, "Did Leo, just call me _'Your Grace Prince Potter'_?" he asked bemusedly. Lia nodded, "Well, yes. It would be protocol, the Flames will recognize you as their master as well, we are bonded", she muttered off-handedly not particularly worried about that problem just yet. Considering she'd never shared the power of her Flames with anyone.

Standing she looked at Ry, "How much of our exchange did you hear?" she asked instead. Ry smiled, "Mostly the part where Leo begged you to reconsider the law of your land, stating our marriage as a good reason to screw the rules for once", he said.

Lia cursed violently and then sighed unhappily, "I imagine you'd like to know the truth about me, then?" she asked. Lia blinked in surprise as Ry shook his head, "Not particularly, no. I admit I'm curious, and I did speak up mostly to shut you two up. Although I have my own secrets that I haven't completely shared, I don't expect you to unload everything about yourself. We've only known each other three days, roughly", he said. Cracking his neck, he yawned again, "Merlin, I'm starving!" he muttered mostly to himself.

Lia smiled brightly and then without preamble, or actually thinking about it, she tackled Ry with a hug powerful enough to knock them both of the turrets. Good fortune favors those, who think fast, in short Ry managed to hold on to the edge of the tower, Ry gasped and held Lia securely. "Whoa!" he cried out.

Pulling back slightly to steady both him-self and the princess, currently hugging the stuffing out of him, Ry looked up and watched as Leo shook his head in resignation. Bowing once, the Firefox transformed into a small ball of fire.

Lia grinned at him, "Thank You!" she cried and pulling back, moved a few steps allowing Ry, to step away from the edge. "So what's the plan now?" she asked happily as she sat down on the edge of the tower again, dangling her legs over the edge as she smiled brightly at a completely bemused Ry.

"Plan?" he asked softly. Lia nodded, "Well yeah, what is your next move?" she asked. Ry shrugged, and "I don't actually have one", he stated still slightly off-balance. He's thoughts still captured entirely with the previous odd occurrence, and his heartbeat returning to a normal steadfast pace.

Lia stood up then, and Ry almost had another heart-attack, pulling her safely towards him, he sighed as his heart seemed to find its way back into his chest cavity, he almost missed what the golden-eyed brunette said next. Forcing himself to relax, he listened to her, "My God Ry, you've just escaped from Alcatraz", at his continuous confused expression she sighed wearily, "At least tell me you had an idea what to do if you did make it out of there?" she asked.

Ry blinked, "Alcatraz?" he asked. Lia shook her head in wonder, "That's what's got you looking like that?" she gestured at his expression with a single wave of her hand, "Alcatraz, the human world's version of a Prison, it's somewhere in North America. But that's really not the focal point here, I'm asking if you had a plan, oh wise one?" she asked again.

Ry shrugged, "Not really, my main motive was to get out of Hogwarts, the second was to find someone who could help me train. I thought I'd ask Remus to help me, but he works for the order, and I don't think I could trust him just yet, Dumbledead would be keeping a close eye on him, so if I contacted him any way, it might back fire on one of us. So seeing as most of my ideas have been a bit screwed, I really have no idea what to do. I guess finding a trainer, is my main problem", he answered somewhat vaguely.

Lia smirked, "I can do that", she said. Ry stared at her, "How? You barely know my form of magic", he pointed out. Lia kept her smirk, and edged it a bit; it looked practically evil if Ry forced himself to think about it, his mind was going loop-de-loop, so he shook his head once. Lia stepped forward and with both hands on either side of his face, pulled him down to face her.

Lia continued, her voice a contradiction to the evil leer, was gentle and soft, "Listen to me, I can train you, in hand-to-hand combat, sparring, sword fighting, Target Practice with guns, and other firing devises, I'm an excellent archer, and I'll teach you all about my own flavor of Pyro magic", she smirked. Continuing she said, "You can teach me, all about your world of magic, and together we can teach each other, about what we don't know at all", pausing she stepped back, now that she had his complete attention, she continued, her voice strong. Determined even, "All we need are a few supplies", she said. Ry nodded, "What kind of supplies?" he asked genuinely curious.

Lia grinned, happily now that Ry acted more focused, "Books, Swords, Food, clothes, training clothes, that is, um… a Place to train", she muttered, counting of the items on the list off of her fingers. Ry watched her, his eyes calculating, and wary, "I can get us the books, and the clothes, I even know a good 'place to buy weapons, hell even though the food would be hard to find it'll still get done, but the training place? We'll need a really _really_ discreet place, and I'll need a new wand, either that or I'll have to remove the trace on my wand", he sighed heavily, "The second isn't going to be easy", he grumbled.

Lia nodded, "I can remove the trace, that's easy, don't worry about it. There's a basic principle to it. The problem is it needs a high concentration of Magic to do it. Which brings us back to our Main problem, a place to train; Do you know of any places, where there pre-exists a high density of magic?" she asked.

Ry groaned, "There are three places, although to be honest I'd rather we abort the idea, and just run away together into the sunset, change our names, get a dog settle down in the country, and live happily forever after", he tossed back. Lia laughed. "Don't tempt me, we've only known each other for three days", she said.

Ry burst out laughing, and tugged on one of Lia's stray curls playfully. "Awfully tempting idea, though", he said. Lia grinned, "Like a pre-planned honeymoon?" she asked playfully. Ry smirked, "If you would just agree", he winked rakishly.

Lia laughed, "Honestly how is it you've only had one girlfriend, with your personality women would have been throwing themselves at you?" she asked. Ry shrugged, "Actually this—" he waved a hand over himself, "—is entirely your fault. You bring out the worst in me!" he said, and smiled softly; easing the blow to Lia's charm.

They sat in silence, each contemplating the other's reaction, Ry smirked, "I've never flirted with anyone before—well not consciously that is", he said. Lia smiled, "No offence, but I'm pretty sure the girls in your school are blind—if all they wanted from you was your Cursed status, then I can't help but wonder if they are truly blind or not", she quipped. Ry nodded but otherwise remained silent.

Lia sighed again, "So… these places?" she asked warily. Ry groaned, "Well, there's Saint Mungo's, the Wizardry Hospital, There's Gringotts, where I wouldn't go unless provoked by a mad man, intent on destroying the world—", he smirked as Lia scowled, "—then there's the Ministry of Magic, which at present makes me wonder, about a lot of the Laws… I'm pretty sure Dumbledork has probably a foothold in each somewhere. Actually there is another place, but I'd rather we, you know, agree that a pre-planned honeymoon would be a much better choice", he begged.

Lia raised a brow, "Hogwarts—" he raised both hands to ward off what would have been a painful tirade, and continued quickly, "there's a place that's protected and warded by Dark Magic, no one can actually get in there except me, it's actually our best bet", he paused and gauged Lia expression, "Right… Well I'll just get us packed and buy two tickets to the Isle of Wight", he said and walked past her.

Lia grabbed his sleeve, "This place… in Hogwarts, Does the headmaster know of it?" she asked. Ry nodded, and Lia sighed, "Have you been there many times?" she asked. Ry shook his head, his features paling rapidly, "Only once", he answered weakly. Lia bit her lip, "A painful past?" she asked. Ry sighed, "Something like that… A memory within a memory", he muttered cryptically. Lia nodded, but didn't prod further, "Ry, is this place secure?" she asked. Ry nodded, "Unfortunately yes", he muttered. Lia grinned, "That's great—" and then she winced, "—of course if it's too painful we could always go somewhere else?" Ry sighed, "See…I knew you were going to say that", he cursed mentally.

Biting his lip, he exhaled heavily, "Ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes alright, that really is our best bet!" he groaned. Lia bit her lip, "Ry if it's too painful... we should really not go, I don't want to force you", she said. "You couldn't force me even if you tried!" he growled. Lia flinched, and Ry blinked, "Shite Li! I'm sorry!" he pulled her in for a hug, and held her tight against him, "I truly apologize", he whispered. Lia nodded, "Well, I must say your bedside manner is atrocious despite all your boyish charm, it leaves much to be desired", she replied drily. And with that Ry knew he was forgiven, chuckling quietly he placed a soft kiss on her brow.

Ry whispered softly, "It's almost dawn we should get off of this bridge, and do some shopping, but before that, we need to buy a map", he muttered making plans and uttering them as he thought them up.

Lia nodded, "Allow me to call for Li: The Flame Familiar of Destruction. _**Forbearnan**_", the glowing fire ball instantly transformed into the snarky Dragon who bowed once.

_**Mistress, Master… how may I be of service?**_

**We need transport to Trafalgar Square…**

Ry nodded and smiled as the Familiar nodded a second time and Ry bowed.

_You know, I'd never force you to serve me._

_**Are you saying you do not wish for our services? **_Ry flinched, the Dragon glared at him.

**He's not! **Lia interjected strongly, she stood between Ry and Li, hands stretched out, wide open.

**Li, stand down. The Prince wishes you no harm, and he has not insulted you, he merely requests the permission to be your Master. **

Ry nodded, instinctively, "What she said", he murmured reassuringly. Lia smiled softly at Ry's fear, but otherwise kept silent. Li nodded, and snorted a solemn huff.

_**Permission granted… as it already was.**_

Ry sighed, "He just had to add that last bit didn't he?!" he muttered purely disgruntled. Lia laughed, and "Boys will be boys", she teased. Ry huffed, _**'**__Except I'm the only Boy here!__**'**_

Lia nodded, "We should get on with this?" she said. Ry nodded and stepped closer, pulling the brunette in a hug, so close to his torso. Lia's head tucked securely beneath his neck, "You okay?" he asked softly. Lia nodded, "Yes", she whispered, sliding her arms around his waist. Clutching his T-shirt she pressed herself impossibly closer. Ry smiled, but did not comment instead he held her tighter.

_Li, could you transport us to the same alley in Central London, the place you transported us to the first time?_

_**Is that a wise decision, my Lord? It's too close to your magical environment, we could get caught?**_

_That's true, but we could still make a run for it, use the crowds and escape into it. The alley is empty, however Trafalgar Square is not. If anyone saw us, questions would arise, and the Statue of Secrecy will be broken, the ministry would be onto us, like Fire to Coal!_

_**As you wish, My Lord.**_

The dragon unfurled its majestic wings and bowed, the ribbon of flames, quickly revolved around the couple, as it started to Transport the two. The Last view the two had, were of the twinkling lights of The London Tower Bridge.

**XXXX**

* * *

**R**y James pondered how he ended up in the situation he currently found himself in. The odd looks he'd received his entire life, were nothing compared to the looks, he was currently garnering, the only difference was for the first time since he'd come into this accursed situation, this was the only time he actually enjoyed the attention. Ry smirked as he turned to the young woman whose hand he clasped, they were walking through the biggest Departmental Store Ry had ever been in. Which was quite possibly both embarrassing and an extraordinary experience, since he was now sharing it with someone who quite possibly had never walked into one either.

Lia twirled happily in a circle around him, and Ry smiled, "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" he asked. The amber eyed beauty nodded enthusiastically, "I've never been to a place like this before", she said grinning. "In my world, Departmental Stores are a bit — redundant, I guess you could say", she shrugged. "OH!" she yipped happily as she spotted the fruit exhibition and dragged Ry towards it.

Sniggering Ry followed her, watching her as she perused the Pyramid of Oranges, and laughing happily. Lia had managed to grab the passing shop attendant of the Produce Section, without letting go of the grip on his left hand, and accosting him by the sleeve of his shirt she asked him questions, a mile a dozen.

Pulling Ry along, he watched her with a small smile, and as the stood in the line, to weigh the many fruits and vegetables, she'd picked up as he stood watching her, he spoke softly, "It's nice to see you look a little less serious", he said. Lia turned to him, "I look different?" she asked. Ry nodded, "The first time I met you; your expression was one of painful pinched seriousness. I'm glad to see you've relaxed a bit", he explained. Lia smiled, "You've changed as well", she said simply.

Ry nodded, "I guess I have", he agreed.

The two shared a soft smile, and as they weighed the food, Ry turned to her casually, and "We need to buy one more thing, after we've changed our clothes, buy a whole wardrobe for that matter", he informed her. Lia turned to him, as she pushed the trolley now filled with fruits and vegetables, "Hmmm… what would that be?" she asked. Ry winked, "That's a S-E-C-RET", he said. Lia pouted, "No fair, then you shouldn't have told me", she whined. Ry pulled a curl, and smiled, "Patience Li", he said.

As they walked through the store, picking up various food products, cereals, canned goods, toiletries and many other items, they missed the endearing quizzical and then some truly curious giggling that followed them, as they bickered and teased each other. The soft looks and sweet smiles followed them all the way till they reached the checkout line.

A redhead manning the tiller, called _'Cindy'_, turned to Ry, "That will be a total of £346.50p Sir", she said as she pulled the bill free, and smiled at him flirtatiously. Ry grinned, "Thanks", he said smiling at her, white teeth shining almost making the checkout girl swoon. Oblivious, he handed over the correct amount and a few loose change, as he turned to Lia, who was now smirking at him.

Raising a brow in confusion, he shook his head and "We still have to buy clothes. We should head to the top Floor, Eh?" he said. Passing the redhead and picking up three Bags, he handed one to Lia, "Li?" he asked. Lia snickered, "You are too cute for words Ry", she teased, pecking him on the cheek she then walked passed him, grabbing two bags and ignored his completely shocked 'Hey!' and still laughing as Ry jogged to catch up.

They wrestled briefly, until Ry triumphantly, chirruped, "Ah-ha", and smirking Lia, laughed, as they teased each other all the way out of the store, still completely ignorant of the smiles that followed them.

* * *

Ry grinned at Lia as the elevator closed, "Shopping for clothes…YAY!" he sighed dreamily. Lia laughed, "This is going to be pure torture for you, right?" she asked. Ry raised a brow, "Which man on Earth likes, the horrendous act?" he tossed back as the elevator dinged open.

They stood in the lift gaping at the display they'd landed on.

Ry snickered, "Well, I can see what appeals to the men here", he snarked. Lia punched in the arm, "I imagine the Bloody manager is a man then— UGH! 'Women's Lingerie'— that's the first thing they want their customers to see?! There are children here!" she hissed.

Ry shrugged, "Well, since our first stop is women's clothing we should go get your wardrobe first", he said, and gently escorted her towards the many displays.

Ry looked Lia up and down and hummed softly, then he pulled out a few T-shirts all of Medium in size, in a variety of colors, all ranging from really bright to Dark to some really odd floral prints. Lia protested, "I don't' need that many", she said.

Ry ignored her and pushed her into a dressing room, passing on the clothes to the Security Girl, that sat there, "Please make sure she tries them all, she's rather stubborn", he warned. "Lia wear them, if you don't like them, we won't buy them. I'm going to go find some help, regarding a few other clothes details for you", he said and waving once in dismal, walked away.

Ry smirked as Lia huffed in defeat, and turned to the Security woman, "I'm telling you, Miss. Listy, the man calls me stubborn if I'm stubborn what the hell was that?" she asked. Listy smiled, "I reckon trying on clothes never hurt", she said.

* * *

Ry walked around the store in silent contemplation. _**'**__I'm in hell!__**'**_ scratching his head, clearly confused, he sighed with relief as a young Shop Clerk, another blonde with striking Blue eyes, walked to him, she may have been a few years older than him, but she was friendly. "Hi, my name's Anna. May I help you?" she asked.

Ry nodded, "Oh Thank God! Yes please", he muttered desperately. "My girlfriend and I we're sort of in need of a complete change in wardrobe, but well, I mean look at me, my fashion sense, is clearly out dated, I don't quite know where to start", he muttered despondently, half-embarrassed half actually curious.

Anna smiled in understanding, "That's quite alright, nothing to be ashamed of. You'd be surprised it happens quite a lot", she said. Ry seriously doubted that, but chose not to comment. Anna smiled again, "May I know your budget? I can help accordingly", she requested. Ry shook his head, "Money is no matter to me, whatever the price. I'll pay. Lia is of top Priority", he addressed her. "Make sure she doesn't hide away the clothes in fear of the total Price", and grabbing her hand he pleaded, "Oh and Make sure she doesn't see the Price tag, at ALL", he stressed.

Anna grinned at him, "Of course, Sir", she smirked, "Follow Me, and maybe you could help me understand what exactly it you're looking for is?" she asked. Ry shrugged, "Oh… Well we're heading to our Boarding School in France, and I was wondering could we get some dresses, a few Dance wear, and then some yoga Pants, a few Clothes that would be comfortable for sparring and Archery", at her quizzical look he shrugged, "We're both on the Fencing Team!" he explained.

Anna grinned, "Fencing? Are you any good?" she asked. Ry shook his head, "I've got good aim", he retorted weakly as he recalled the 'basilisk', "However, I'm pathetic otherwise", he responded modestly. Anna giggled, "I'm sure that's not true", she teased, simultaneously pulling out clothes from various racks. Ry shrugged again, "Well Lia's, pretty good, at least I'll have a good teacher", he said. Anna shook her head, "I don't know a teacher can only be good, if the student is Brilliant", she said smiling at him adoringly. "Well said", a young voice agreed, causing the blonde to turn around.

Lia smirked, "Yo!" and Ry grinned, "Hey, you're back. Did any of 'em fit?" he asked warily. Lia nodded still smirking at the Blonde who Ry had unconsciously ignored again and smiled, "Most of them, a few were a tad snug, and then a few didn't quite suit my skin tone", she said, and then sighed, "Oh God", she shuddered, "Are those for me?" she asked. Pointing into the Trolley that now, currently held more clothes, then she could ever need for several years.

Ry smirked, "I have a plan, I was thinking when I was at the tree, that if we stayed back for four years, we could train and win the—competition", he muttered completely vaguely as Anna now stood before quietly. Lia frowned, "I don't think you understand Ry, four years is a long time", she said. Ry smiled, "Trust me, I know what I'm saying sounds weird, but I've got a plan—we can talk later", he nodded to Anna. Lia sighed, "Alright, we'll talk during Lunch, up in the food court", she said. Ry nodded, "Definitely", he promised tugging on a stray curl gently.

* * *

Anna smiled at the obvious affectionate gesture and sighed in defeat, "Well… Now that you two have a Lunch date to be readied for, I think I know exactly what to do; Mr—", she paused. "James", Ry answered. "Mr. James", she said and then stepping slightly back, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled once, a long piercing whistle.

Ry and Lia watched in awe as six people congregated around them, "Gentlemen, ladies", she smirked. "Allow me to introduce our guests. This is Mr. James and Miss Lia", she pointed to the two of them, and continued, "We're doing a FULL MAKEOVER for FOUR YEARS, at least that's the general idea", "Eric, Sean and Trisha, you three will be attending to Mr. James. That means I want everything. Shoes, socks, belts, ties, cuff-links, watches, Shirts, T-Shirts, Pants, trousers, jeans, underwear—", Ry flushed as Anna listed the items with the attention of a Drill Sergeant, and continued, "— and when I say underwear… I mean the whole shebang; boxers, briefs, thongs", Ry shook his head vehemently in protest. Anna ignored him, "Formal Dress wear, Yoga Pants, combat Training wear. Equipment details, **everything**. Move Move move… We've only got—", she peered at her watch, "—Six hours till Lunch. Hustle Hustle, Hustle!" she ordered.

Ry could only blink, as Eric pulled him away from a bemused Lia, as Trisha, asked him random questions pertaining to his shower gel, and deodorant. How that was related to clothes was beyond his understanding. The last glimpse he had of Lia, before he was unceremoniously shoved into the elevator, was to see Lia surrounded by four of the remaining seven Clerks, her expression morphing from bemused into almost terrified. His last thought before the elevator dinged shut and he was left standing in an elevator, getting prodded by Eric or was it Sean? With a tape measure was.

'**_NIGHTMARE!_'**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 : Revelations

**DEAR Readers, This story is really great, I believe that, because I'm a good writer… but sometimes I lose faith, please please please review… I feel like only 4 people have liked this story. **

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'**_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Revelations**

* * *

**L**aughter and tinkling glasses clinked in the air of the food court, happiness, cheers, soft smiles, and secret words were exchanged. Crowds swayed back and forth between wares put behind glass displays. Chocolate fountains, bottles of wine, Pyramid glasses overflowing with champagne. In the corner, hidden behind a large faux palm tree, and a few other exotic bushes, Ry and Lia sat separate from the crowd; slumped over the table, boxes, and packages, bags and a few odd trinkets that littered the floor surrounded them, and the other chairs, as they sat in exhausted silence.

Ry turned to the brunette, and groaned, "I might just end up killing you, thought you should know", he warned. Lia looked at him with a withering stare that could probably shrivel dead leaves, "Would that be after I slay you with the Emerald dagger?" she asked politely.

_Emerald dagger? Never mind that, I told you shopping was hell, it was your idea to buy new clothes!_

**I never said buy a whole bloody wardrobe! And The emerald dagger is the dagger that's always strapped to my leg, it was a gift from my Grandmother.**

_You keep a dagger strapped to your leg, that may have raised a few questions, don't you think? Well, you didn't have any clothes and I may be imagining this, but you have been wearing the same clothes since before I even met you! _

**So have you! **

Ry sniggered, "Yeah I guess I have been. Are you alright?" he asked genuinely worried. Lia smiled, her anger melting slowly, speaking softly, "Yes. Are you?" she asked. Ry nodded, "I'm okay, they had me scrubbed down till I felt like polished brass, you?" he asked. Nodding the brunette cracked her neck, "Was bathed in Chocolate. I protested believe me I tried, but you—I mean how could you sic Crazy Ann on me, like that?" she whined.

Ry smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing, at least she's a girl. I was stuck with two guys, one of which I'm pretty sure groped me, using the measuring tape as a ruse. Not that there's anything wrong with being Gay, but I'm straight!" he stressed. "There's never been a guy I've been attracted to", he muttered.

Lia smiled, "Don't count your chicks, until they've hatched, maybe you've just never quite figured that part out, yet", she murmured softly.

Ry nodded, "we should probably get some food, who knew six hours of shopping would be so tiring", he muttered, "How do girls do this?" he grumbled.

Lia shrugged, "this is a self service joint; should I wait here?" Ry nodded, "Vegetarian or Non vegetarian?" he asked.

Lia wrinkled her nose, "I'm a carnivore, not a bloody herbivore!" Ry laughed, "You could have just answered Non-veg", he said. Lia smirked, "where's the fun in that?" she teased.

Ry nodded, and as he got up to walk to the display cases, Lia grabbed the sleeve of the new Light Green Jumper he wore, "Hurry back—" she flushed and let her hair cover her features as she coughed, "I mean the sooner you get back, the sooner we can exchange horror stories", she hurriedly said.

Ry knelt by her chair, his Black jeans on the floor, as he lifted her chin, "I'll be as quick as I can. I promise", he kissed her on her cheek, "Wait for me", he said. Lia nodded, "Forever", she whispered. Ry ruffled her hair playfully, and standing walked away.

Lia sighed, "I'm turning into a twelve year old fan-girl!" she muttered to herself. Laughing at her own stray thoughts, she sighed, "Though for him, I'd probably do it all over again", she said. Touching her warm cheek she blushed. **'**_Forever huh? I guess it's been for forever. Forever is for enough!_**' **

Lia walked around the table, and sat down in Ry's vacant chair, putting her chin on her left hand, elbow on the table, she tilted her head and watched the young wizard as he charmed the shopkeepers, and unconsciously flirted with the young woman. Lia smiled as a small child no older than five, lugged a huge teddy bear, and smacked straight into his legs, falling over the child, started crying. Ry knelt in front of the child, and ruffled his hair playfully. Squinting Lia concentrated on his lips, and snickered at his words.

**Ry—Hey There Kiddo?! Are you hurt?**

A small shake from the crying child, Ry sat down in front of him, cross legged, ignoring the passers-by.

**Ry—Hey, there little one—don't cry—here I'll show you a magic trick.**

**Lia sat up, but watched him warily.**

**Ry—keep your eyes on this coin, okay?! When it disappears so will your tears.**

Ry smiled as the boy paid close attention at him, and Ry did a small coin trick, flipping it into the air, he made sure the boy kept his eyes on the now levitating coin, as it rose further and further up. Ry then placed a soft hand on the boy, about one centimeter above the boy's skin. Lia watched in shock as his eyes flashed with green fire and he moved back, after a single second. The entire exchange completed as the child now turned to Ry, surprised by the older boy now standing above him. Turning to the boy Ry winked, at the shocked toddler.

**Ry—Abra Cadabra.**

The crowd gasped as Ry caught the coin, with one hand behind his back, and with a two fingered kissing salute he said:

**Ry—Shazam!**

Lia smirked at the nonsensical words and watched as they boy clapped happily. A few girls giggled at the charming display, as Ry wiped away a few stray tears. Ruffling the boy's hair a second time, he turned to the young girl by the checkout counter, and thanked her for the food.

Lia sighed, "Sleight of hand, a distracting illusion", she murmured.

Lia smiled brightly as the wizard returned, "That was interesting", she said.

Ry shrugged, "Not really I just distracted him from the small pain, so he'd stop crying", he said. Moving to the chair on her left, he placed a tray of a ham-burger and fries in front of her, and a tray of some pie in front of himself.

Lia shook her head, "I wasn't talking about your sleight of hand, I was talking about your healing abilities, without a wand", she said, nodding towards the pocket which currently hid his wand.

Ry sighed, "I don't like seeing children cry. I'm against the idea of seeing a toddler cry, and when he already started crying, just because he walked right into me. If he'd noticed his scratch, he might have exploded into a dam of tears", he said, as he cut into his pie.

Lia nodded, "Makes sense. So wandless magic?" she asked. Ry smirked, "I've never done it like that, but you'd be amazed at what one can accomplish when one lives in a tree for three days", he said.

Lia frowned, "What do you mean when you say—'_I've never done it like that'?_" she asked. Ry shrugged, swallowing his food he answered, "My inherent magic usually shows up when I'm provoked, like when I'm really angry, I can shatter a lot of glass, or re-grow my hair if I don't like the haircut, I remember I was so angry in my third year, I blew my Aunt up!" he laughed at the memory.

Lia frowned.

Ry turned to her in worry, "What's wrong? Usually when people hear that, they go all—'_Oh My God Harry, Really?' _— which in my opinion is a rather pointless question", he added as an afterthought.

Lia shook her head, "It doesn't make sense though. You're an incredibly powerful wizard, even if your magic was locked away and shielded, you should have been able to call on it, regardless of a wand or not any your emotions shouldn't have impeded that ability", she muttered.

Ry turned to her in confusion, "What do you mean? It almost sounds like you're saying I don't need a wand", he asked. Lia nodded, "Something like that. I think when your kind, start using a wand, the power is concentrated in a wand, which channels your abilities and the transference flow is less powerful than it should be. Many people, sorcerers and priests of magic usually used their own hands. I've actually only known of fairy Godmother's to use wands; I've never seen an actual witch or wizard use a wand except you. Even Dumbledead knocked out my escort without a wand", she said remembering the last bit suddenly.

Ry shook his head, "I don't understand", he muttered as he took a sip of juice.

Lia sighed, "Hmmm... let me see, how do I explain this—oh I know—" she said sitting up, Ry blinked at her exuberant expression, "—you know when I say you're a powerful wizard?" she asked.

At Ry's confused nod, she continued, "I have the ability to sense the level of a person's power level. That day in the forest, with you, Let's see that woman Tonks, her level on a scale of one to ten, is probably around six, and that Kingsley guy, he's around 7, your friend the werewolf, he's a clear 9 and that's probably because his werewolf abilities enhance he's magical abilities. Then there's Dumbles, he's an eight—despite his powerful magic I think it's mostly he's annoying charm and his history with dark wizards that gives one the aura the impression that he's right powerful. That Hagrid Guy, the huge one, he's level of Magic is eight, and that's probably because of the Giant's blood in his body. Then there's you, and well, Ry your level is like plus a hundred! And I'm not exaggerating; the power practically flows off of you in waves. It was slightly disconcerting, the first time I sensed it", she said.

Lia continued after taking a sip of the Iced Tea she was drinking.

"Mostly when I sense a person with magic nearby, there's this overwhelming tingle that buzzes beneath my skin, like an irritating rash. Yet when it was you, the minute your hand was around mine, the second I was hauled into that tree, do you remember I lost my balance and almost fell out of the tree?", she asked.

Ry nodded he's expression morphing into absolute gob-smacked mortification, he r magic it was intense, I instinctively knew he wasn't I going to like what came out next, "—well your magic was so intense, I felt this pressure slam into my gut with such overwhelming strength, it was like someone shot a cannon-ball into my stomach!" she explained chirruping happily and taking another bite of her burger.

* * *

Ry watched her resting his cheek on his left hand, as she devoured the burger. He'd never known his magic was that strong, and to think it was the young woman before him, that he'd known barely for four days, who'd swept him up in a typhoon of emotions, releasing him from his own personal pit of despair. He'd always felt he was pretty useless, after all Hermione had been the only one he'd known who'd been the one who took to spells like a fish to water. **'**_No, no that's not it… not completely anyway_**'. **

If he remembered correctly, Hermione couldn't fly a broom, but the Weasley twins could, and they always were busy inventing something or the other, they rarely used their wands, most of their magic lay in their potion making skills, or in the odd trinkets they invented, the fireworks and the swamp that was purely magic of different kinds put together.

Then Ron, he may have been weak in spell casting, but he was excellent in Chess and the game confused Ry most of the time, and then even though Hagrid had a broken wand, he'd still managed to make a boat fly.

Lia had been right, if they could do the things he'd normally be able to do, with hard work and care, he'd be faster than Hermione learning the spells, after all she spent most of the time, reading up on it, studying it, that's why she was well versed in succeeding the first or second time.

Although Hermione did suck at Divination and that was only because she wasn't friendly with Trelawney, but Firenze did make sense for a brief moment in time, and Ry's life was practically ruled on the basis of prophesy.

Then there was defense against the Dark Arts, where Ron sucked on most subjects he was quite good in DADA while Hermione mostly struggled.

One of the Revenclaw girls, had even managed to make a Patronus before Hermione for that matter. If he thought about it, he was an excellent cook, and it was the one chore he enjoyed doing despite Aunt Petunia's irritating rants, so if cooking was easy… Potions should have been easier.

The fact had always been Snape's presence just caused problems, was probably the main reason he was terrible in potions, after all he followed the instructions to a Tee in Slughorn's class, even if there were adjustments, that only proved that he was good in potions as well, so Why had he spent most of his life thinking he was ordinary?

He'd **wanted** ordinary, but at every step of every turn he was greeted by a shovel full of disaster and trouble. He'd wanted to be ordinary, but he could talk to snakes and excluding the incident with the Basilisk, he'd never hated his gift.

The Boa Constrictor from the Zoo, was the first creature that had understood how he'd felt, and that only changed when Dumbledead had made him believe Parseltongue was a part of Dark Magic.

Ry had always changed things around him when he was troubled as a child, the haircuts, ending up on the roof to get away from Dudley, hurting Quirrel, killing a Basilisk, and all his other adventures. He had only been thirteen when he'd learnt the Patronus Charm, and that was only because he never gave up trying.

Ry had always been powerful and had never believed in himself, not until a stranger with striking Golden-green eyes, and an odd taste for combat, a sweet tooth that'd probably kill ants, and a voracious appetite for all kinds of Meat; like something straight out of a nightmare. A soft smile and an ability to say the right things at exactly the right time, she was an interestingly curious creature.

Somehow he felt happy and content whenever he held her hand, or felt her close. This person, who was practically a Godsend, had changed his entire perception.

Lia looked up at him, and smiled, a full blown grin that took his breath away. Ry wiped a stray dribble of sauce from the corner of her lips with his thumb, and sucked the same digit, his eyes never straying as she flushed and looked away. "Li… Thank You", he whispered softly.

Lia looked at him, in utter confusion, "Haa?" she asked at his wide smile, she shrugged warily, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and mumbled behind it, "Uh… you're welcome… I guess", she answered awkwardly.

Ry smiled, "Yup!" he chirruped, "So, did you end up getting any Spa treatment?" and then, "Oh! That Dagger—how'd you manage to explain that?" he asked genuinely curiously. Lia sighed, "Ah that… well, I can show you better than I can tell you", she muttered and grabbed his hand, with his palm up, she placed her hand in his, and flushing slightly looked away.

XXXX

Key 

(Lia's memories will be italized, and her own thoughts bold.)

_Lia watched in absolute shock as the Elevator closed on Ry's terrified expression, suddenly an overwhelming feeling of something cold slithered down her back, turning around cautiously, she stepped back in slight fear. _

_**I shouldn't be this afraid; I've faced down wyverns, for crying out loud!**_

_Swallowing the nervous feeling that bubbled through her, she took in the crazy almost hungry eyes, of the three women in front of her, and the stoic expression of the tall man that stood quietly to the side, writing down something on a clipboard. _

_**Say something… I should probably say something but what?**_

_Anna grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her towards a shop, Lia blinked at the garments of cloth rolled up on various shelves in shocking designs and prints, "Um… why are we here? Aren't the clothes out there?" she asked, pointing at the door they'd just entered through. _

_Anna shook her head, "Those are casual clothes, we can get to that later, we're here to get you measured up for Formal Gowns per season, and a few dresses, summer dresses, Cocktail Dresses, and then some others. Listy here will take your measurements. Evie will look after your undergarments, and other underclothes, while Trent will be here to take care of your hair and body. I'm going to talk to the store keep", as she was speaking, she pushed Lia into the changing Rooms; "Strip down to your undergarments, please!" Anna practically ordered. _

Lia opened her eyes and pulled her hand from Ry's grasp, "Well after that, she kind of practically threw Listy on me, who knew Security Personnel don't understand PERSONAL boundaries, they managed to pull off my clothes, and well, I was stuck in nothing but shift and well my underclothes, and the next thing I knew, I was being measured. The thing is when Listy had to take the measurements for my inside leg, she came across my dagger. I quickly explained it's a family heirloom, and I always have it on my person, and it comes in handy from perverts", she explained blushing and talking quickly.

Ry smiled, and inching forward grasped her hand, "And your ring?" he asked. Lia flushed a deeper red, and sighed in defeat, "My shields will be up", she warned. Ry nodded his acceptance.

_List stared at the dagger, "It's beautiful, what are the words etched on it mean, what Language is that?" she asked. Lia looked at the Dagger removed from the Leather sheath, gently removing it, she re-sheathed it, "The words are Gaellic—they mean, Protection, Honor and Trust", she answered. _

Ry looked at her, "You're Blurry", he said. Lia nodded, "I told you, my shields are up", she explained. Ry nodded, and found him-self being pulled back into the memory. It was oddly disconcerting.

_Lia, Strapped the dagger back to her thigh she smiled, but as she bent down, the chain she wore around her neck, slipped from beneath her shift, and as she stood up, Anna grabbed it, almost chocking her in the process. "Oh My!" Anna shrieked, "Is this a…" she stumbled over the question, "This is a wedding Ring", she hissed. Lia flushed, "um… yes", she whispered softly. Tracing the Runes on the inside of the Gold band and the inscription on the inside, she smiled at the words. 'Everlasting Love for You Forever'._

Ry turned her wrist up and placed a soft kiss just upon her pulse, "You told her, the truth. Thank You", he said. Lia huffed, a bit embarrassed and all shy, "I wasn't about t lie about it, not when it's true", she said simply. Ry grinned but hid it behind his hand.

_Anna stared at the ring, "Does this mean you're married? To the Gentleman outside? But you two are minors!" she almost shrieked. _

_Listy shushed her, as Lia smiled a bit sneakily, "We're emancipated orphaned teenagers, actually", she muttered drily._

_At their quizzical and pitying looks, she explained, "According to the Law and Custom of my Land, one comes into the right of the throne, when one is sixteen, and Ry is the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House of Potter, as well as inherited adopted son of the House of Black. Being a Lord of two houses, and The Only son of both ruling families he's status is almost equivalent to that of a Prince. We were bonded rather interestingly and under truly unique circumstances, but yes, it doesn't deviate from the truth we, are married", she finally answered._

_Coughing she flushed as she continued, "But, Ry's as you said quite the Gentleman, he's—how do I put this, he's never so much as Kissed me, yet. We're sort of friends, and we've actually only known each other for four days. So, I'm sure if he was to fall in love with someone else, I wouldn't mind, he's a friend before anything and everything else. He saved my life. Just because we're under oath, due to Laws and Customs, doesn't mean our freedom is taken", she muttered abashedly. _

Ry frowned, but didn't say anything, concentrating on the memory, he unconsciously gripped her hand, and interlocked their fingers.

_Listy squealed, "Four days! Oh, but if that's the case, you don't need to wear the ring, even around your neck. You could keep it safe in well a safe?" she stated. _

Ry scowled, he had a strong urge to strangle the purple haired ditzy blonde.

_Lia hissed, "No! Díreach mar nach raibh ar ár bpósadh an chuid is mó traidisiúnta na póstaí, ach ní chiallaíonn go mbeidh mé a chur ar an fáinne seo amach. Chun gach críche, is é mo tseanchais Fear céile, agus ní féidir liom cúram go háirithe má loves sé liom nó nach bhfuil, áfach naive go mbeadh a dhéanamh dom ... Beidh mé ag honor an fáinne seo, mar gheall ar mo thuairimse ... Is féidir liom a bheith ag titim dó ..." she ended up whispering the last part as her angry tirade dwindled into the shocked statement. _

_Anna and Listy exchanged confused glances, "Okay I have absolutely No idea what she just said", Listy muttered. Anna shook her head, "the only word I got was her _**No**_ in the starting, the rest was pure question marks to me", she agreed. _

_Lia flushed, "Sorry. I was speaking in Irish; I just meant I have no intention of not wearing the ring. I'll wear it until Ry decides to marry someone else, and wants it back", she answered. _

_Anna nodded, "Ah… well I don't think that's gonna happen, I think he likes you too much to marry someone else", she muttered waving away Lia's insecurities. "Well enough gossip, we'll start with the dressing up. Now Listy and Evie will be taking care of your dress apparel….."_

Ry blinked as her voice faded away. He was starting to like Anna again.

_Listy and Evie dragged Lia, through a number of dresses, there were a few that just looked weird and then there were some in which she looked too gorgeous for words, Ry smiled at her expressions the push and pull, as she sat through an excruciating hour of having her hair groomed, and her nails done, feet massaged, face scrubbed and polished, eyebrows done, lips tweaked and then some things that blurred the memory again. _

Ry grinned, "I take it that was the full makeover?" he laughed. Lia scowled, "Not even close. Trent, which as you have noticed is a 190 centimeters Tall! The bloody freaking Giant, practically carried me to the Spa House (Mind you I didn't go quietly. I went kicking and screaming the whole way!), and I was dipped in a tub that was overflowing with CHOCOLATE!" she shuddered dramatically forcing out the words. "I mean I should be used to this treatment, what with me being a Princess and all that, but I was never much into all the things females would do and I prefer combat training. It'd be pointless, to be a WARRIOR Princess, if I was fussing with my nails. Admittedly, I have had Bathes in Milk and Cream, but only when there are Royal Functions to attend, but CHOCOLATE!" she ranted.

Ry started laughing again, "You too? Ah Jeez I thought I was the only one. I had Sean and Trisha give me a full rub down. I swear I felt like she was peeling my skin right off, and Sean's massages felt like, every muscle in my body was screaming in protest, hell I'm lax in places I had no idea muscles existed in. Eric happens to work in an Endurance Club, and he gave me this entire list of contents that describe, perfect Muscle therapy in case our 'Fencing Lessons' cause us any pain in the form of a sprain or a pulled muscle. Then again, I reckon out of the three of them, Eric was the least weird", he said.

Lia snickered, "Weird… hmmm then Listy was a Ditz, Evie was quiet, a little too quiet it was almost creepy, she had this annoying habit of popping out of nowhere, if I wasn't a warrior of Helia, I'd probably have freaked out a few hundred times today. Sheesh… I almost killed her today", she muttered. Ry widened his eyes in shock, "H-How?" he stuttered.

Lia looked away and grabbed his hand temporarily knocking him speechless at the sudden movement he'd barely seen her move. Lia scrunched her nose in abject dismal, but tapped his wrist anyway.

_Lia stood in an Emerald Green Gown, the empire waist, and the thin strap on her right shoulder, that held up her dress, were intricately woven with Gold embroidery. The design tribal and complex weaved itself through the Emerald Green strap. _

Ry whistled in awe, "Bloody Hell! Now, that's a dress", he murmured in absolute admiration. Lia flushed, "Yes, I actually like it, not that I didn't like the others, but this one, was—well it's gorgeous", she simply said. Ry found himself pulled back into the memory.

_Lia stood on a platform, she was standing a gazebo of sorts, her surroundings were lighted with Candles, her eyes glowed brightly in the Candle's flame, the Dress' bodice, sparkled in the low light, as the beads and pearls shone, with an almost ethereal look. The Ribbon strips that made up the floor length skirt flowed in a parallel wave, a few inches open at the front, showing of her long legs, as she stood, on the platform. Her feet encased in Emerald Leather shoes o a glossy nature, and studded with simple rhinestones. _

_Listy knelt somewhat behind her adjusting the dress and Trent fussed with her hair, gently combing the chocolate brown locks, into elegant curls that fell, swept across her shoulders and down her back. One shoulder bare, and the ring, upon her ring sat upon her finger, while the gold chain now sat wrapped around her wrist. _

Ry felt his heart skip a beat, and thrum against his ribcage, he felt his face warm and he looked away, briefly willing control over his pounding heart beat. Lia oblivious continued watching the memory, as Ry closed his eyes.

_Lia laughed at something Trent had said, and he smirked, as Listy stood up, and whistled, "Picture Perfect!" she crooned. Lia smiled and stepped off of the platform, and twirled in a circle, showing off the dress. A few patrons clapped at her display. Trent cheered, "AH… you look like a Princess", he cheered. Lia smirked, "I do, don't I?"_

_**Leo—being cocky Princess, doesn't suit you…**_

_**Lee (Li the Dragon)—Are you daft? She's always been arrogant… It's in her blood.**_

_**Lily—Oi Oi… she's still our Mistress, you two!**_

_Lia laughed at the banter, and had she being paying attention she would have noticed Trent's abject horror filled expression and Listy's somewhat nervous anxious expression._

_**Ry—well they do say hindsight is 20-20!**_

_Lia lifted a small Rose shaped candle and lifted the flame a centimeter above the wick, as she let the Flame dance freely. _

_**Ry— Reckless!**_

_**Lia— I agree, I'm sorry…**_

_**Ry— You do? Oh no, what happened?**_

_**Lia— Like you said, hindsight is 20-20!**_

_Lia stiffened as Evie jumped out of nowhere, scaring her to death, she'd dropped the candle, the Flame still hovering mid-air, blazed alive with a surge of power, and glowed behind her ruthlessly, as her fear kicked in, Lia, pushed her away, with a kick straight to her midsection. The Dress ruffled a bit, but she by some miracle made the gesture look oddly elegant. The Flames hushed as Trent quickly threw a pot of Water behind her, splashing the contents on the hem of the Dress' tail. _

_Ry—Are you okay? You weren't burnt right? _He asked worriedly, outwardly composed, as passers-by looked at the intimate scene of two young people holding hands, as they sipped their beverages, idly.

Lia nodded, "I'm fine, nothing happened, after the Flames extinguished, Trent made sure I was okay, while Listy tore Evie a new one, for all her ditz like nature, she sure can get really wicked evil, when she's pissed. Anna had also returned by then, and together they yelled quite a bit", she answered. At his worried look, she squeezed his hand, "I'm okay, Promise", she whispered softly. Ry nodded in acceptance, placing a soft kiss on left ring finger that now lay bare. "Good. We should probably find a Hotel, and get some sleep. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow", he said.

Pushing back the chair he got up and gathered few of the packages. The rest would be delivered to a Hotel Ry had already booked. Lia followed him, and picked up a few of the groceries they had bought earlier. As the clock struck five o'clock in the evening, they quietly made their way to the exit.

Lia walked slowly following Ry, she waved goodbye to a few of the shop keeps, and smiled a greeting to the little Boy Ry had healed. Thoughts oddly at peace, for the first time in a long time. All thanks to the young man walking in front of her.

**Thank You, Ry!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Translations:**

**From Irish To English:**

_**IRISH**: No! Díreach mar nach raibh ar ár bpósadh an chuid is mó traidisiúnta na póstaí, ach ní chiallaíonn go mbeidh mé a chur ar an fáinne seo amach. Chun gach críche, is é mo tseanchais Fear céile, agus ní féidir liom cúram go háirithe má loves sé liom nó nach bhfuil, áfach naive go mbeadh a dhéanamh dom ... Beidh mé ag honor an fáinne seo, mar gheall ar mo thuairimse ... Is féidir liom a bheith ag titim dó ... _

_**ENGLISH: No! Just because our marriage was not the most traditional of marriages, but that does not mean I will take of this ring off. For all Intents and Purposes, Ry is my Husband, and I do not particularly care if he loves me or not, however naive that would make me... I will honor this ring, because I think... I may be falling for him...**_

* * *

Dear Readergirl99: I don't have a Beta Reader, but I've taken your advice and edited this chapter as best I could, I hope this works…


	7. Chapter 7 : Nostradamus

**DEAR Readers, This story is really great, I believe that because I'm a good writer… but sometimes I lose faith, please please please review… I feel like only 4 people have liked this story.**

* * *

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

For the record, I'm probably half way in love with Tom Felton, and that's saying something, considering I don't really believe in love. Okay, so I'm most definitely in lust with Tom Felton, what I wouldn't give to snog him! Pity he's got a girlfriend… Speaking of which has anyone seen the trailer 'From the Rough'? It's hilarious how they introduce, Tom Felton. Academy Award Nominee _this_, Academy Award winner _that_, and from Harry Potter - _Tom Felton_. EPIC!

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I apologize for stating Aragog as alive, which will be explained shortly…

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Nostradamus**

* * *

**M**uted sounds of evening traffic in the Greater London blared as two occupants sat in silence, on plush black Leather. The couple, for it was, a tall boy deep in thought and a young girl, clearly worried. The two sat in silence as the cabbie maneuvered the vehicle through the hustle and bustle of the evening crowd.

Ry James sat with an air of someone in trouble as his mind raced with thoughts. Although today had been fun, and experience of sorts, the danger to their lives was still ever present. Ry closed his eyes subconsciously as he tried to pull his chaotic thoughts into some kind of order.

The goblins had provided Ry with, a driver's license, an ID that stated his emancipation as an Adult, a Bank card (Both Debit and Credit Card), a few other official documentations. And after removing a few close-circuited binding spells, placed on his body and mind, gave him a potion to drink, that oddly enough tasted too sweet.

The potion had rectified his build; he now stood at a hundred and eighty three centimeters (6'1" tall) in height, with a slim lithe build. They couldn't do anything about his malnourished body, but they had advised him to eat a lot of Iron enriched vegetables. His eyesight had been improved, and he'd done away with his glasses.

Afterwards Sean had fixed his hair and had styled it as a short cropped Mohawk and faux Mohawk spiky look; his eyes sparkled without the shield he'd used as his hair. Given the fact that Ry had always liked his scar prior to understanding its connection with Voldemort, he left his scar idle, not covering it up like a coward. His parents had sacrificed themselves for his life, he'd wear it proudly. As a warrior should, one's first scar is after all ones initiation right.

Clad in a form fitting Bright Green Sweatshirt, and Midnight Blue almost black tight Jeans, that shaped his legs properly, made him look taller. Sean had also trimmed his three Day Beard and he looked and felt slightly older, more seventeen less seven.

Someone worthy to the woman beside him, her elegant brown hair pulled into a side French Braid, and dressed in calf-length Dark brown Mudd boots, with a three inch heel, and a Midnight blue T-shirt with a Gold design, topped with a almost knee-length Corduroy Green skirt. The ensemble shaped her hourglass figure perfectly.

Ry couldn't help thinking that, somehow, this girl, this Princess from a different Land, had managed to destroy all his barriers, and crept in close to his heart, chipping away the blocks of ice he'd wrapped around his heart. Peeled away the layers, and left him completely enamored with her.

Somehow this girl; had managed to make him _feel_ again. An emotion he thought he'd never be able to accept; she had crawled deep inside and was healing his wounds. This was what he'd wanted, someone who'd understand, listen, trust him… someone who could take away the pain, without even letting him know.

Hermione had understood, that was no lie, but at times her caring words had been filled with condescending edged double dagger words that stabbed instead.

Ron had been a good friend, but most of the times instead of listening he'd wanted to distract him with sweets, toys and mindless games.

Ginny had always distracted him, for all her infatuation, she'd never once tried to understand his pain, the torment, the fear he lived with. Their fights usually consisted of him being selfish and not asking for help.

That was just it though, who, would he ask? There were no soldiers at his disposal, no army to ask help from?

Realistically a man with no training in war, lead a group of twenty five students into battle, was just asking for trouble.

The logical choice was to at least train, to be a better fighter, and not an average boy with a whole lot of Luck and not much confidence. A boy who'd been flying on a rickety broom, straight into the Valley of Death; It truly was a miracle he was still alive.

Stuck in a tree, reading books he'd managed to nick from the Library after getting up from the floor, in _that_ classroom, changes one perspective.

Lia nudged him, "Heavy thoughts?" she asked. Ry blinked as he recognized the interiors of a London Cab, he turned to her in abject confusion.

Lia smiled softly, "We've been circling the streets of London, I tried calling your name twice, but you were lost to us, so I told our friend, to just drive around till you woke up. But you looked troubled, so I figured I'd just ask", she explained, gesturing with her hands, at the old cabbie, who smiled gently.

Ry flushed in mortification, "Oh! I'm so sorry", he apologized. Quickly giving the cabbie their address, and receiving a cheerful nod, Ry turned to Lia, "I'm really sorry, I should have been paying attention, I'm supposed to protect you, and I left you alone in a city you know nothing about", he cursed himself for being so careless.

Lia shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't in any danger, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't let anything happen to me", at his serious nod, she sighed in relief.

They sat in silence, as Ry nodded off his head resting on her shoulder, "Do you want to share what happened?" she asked, "You can tell me what Hermione did, _personally_ to hurt you and betrayed you completely", she said.

Ry sighed, "Noticed that did you?" he muttered.

Lia nodded, as she let Ry close his eyes. Ry sighed as he put his cheek on her shoulder interlocking their fingers, as he sought comfort from the tiny intimate treat of holding hands.

Key:

(Ry's memories will be bold, and his own thoughts Italized.)

**Ry sat in shock still unable to comprehend the total lie he was handed. What had just happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this, he'd always thought Dumbledore was his mentor, yet everything was falling apart. Why was this happening, would it have been better if he'd remained oblivious to everything, what would have happened if he'd not looked at the map, and rushed to 'Protect' his 'Friends'. He'd still be in the dark, while his whole life would have been planned. **

_Ugh! I feel sick!_

**Standing up on wobbly legs, Ry walked to the door and opened it, not entirely sure where his feet were taking him, as his mind moved a mile a dozen, he ambled along aimlessly trying desperately to order his thought processes. **

**Walking for what felt like hours he found himself standing outside the Gryffindor Tower, muttering the password, he walked into the common room. **

**As he stood in the narrow passage before the common room extended, Ry removed his invisibility cloak and in neat deliberate patterns, folded the cloth into a tiny square. Tucking it deep into his pocket, of really baggy jeans, he walked into the common room, only to be attacked by a red blur. **

**It took Ry a minute to figure out Ginny was hugging the stuffing out of him, blinking he looked up at the occupants of the common room. The entire Seventh Year Students, sat in the common room staring at him. **

**Feeling slightly conscious he took a wary step back, and disentangled himself from Ginny, "What?" he'd asked. **

**Ginny stepped back, and glared at him, "Where were you?" she shrieked. **

**Several of the common room's occupants winced, at the level of her voice. **

**Ry looked up and caught the looks of pity exchanged as Dean shot Neville a bemused glance, a glance that Parvati and Seamus shared even a wry grin on Lavender's features, joined in. **

**Catching his glance she ducked her head and scribbled something on the parchment. Ry watched as she picked up her wand and muttered her incantation only to groan in dismay as her hair streaked Purple. The boys sniggered and Parvati tried soothing her frazzled nerves. **

**Ry barely paid attention to Ginny's rant as he took in the expressions of his batch-mates. All the students stood a little way away from the fireplace, where Ron sat idly twirling a quill, and Hermione sat ignoring everyone and working on some Essay or the other. **

**Each Seventh Year sighed in exasperation and some relief as Ginny finally yelled, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" she asked. **

**Ry turned to her absently, "No. Not really", he answered. **

**And with that phrase the entire common room shifted. A few stray fifth years looked up in shock, and Ron dropped his quill, while Hermione knocked over a bottle of ink. The rest of the seventh years all straightened up, too much in awe to actually move much. **

_So, that's what happens, when a bomb is dropped…_

**Ginny sputtered a weak, "W-what?!" as she tried to understand what had just occurred. Ry shrugged absentmindedly, and walked to the table, where Lavender sat completely ignoring the fireplace couch where he'd usually sat. **

**Tilting his head at the Parchment, he noted it as the DADA assignment, Professor Snape had assigned, "Hmmm… that's incorrect", he pointed at the spell she'd written to get rid of Doxies. **

**Grabbing a chair he made a show of pulling it towards Lavender and sitting down, "Here", he pointed to a particular paragraph in the book, "May I?" he requested as he pointed at the idle quill in her hand. **

**Lavender handed it over in shock, "The correct incantation is this", he wrote down the words and handed her the parchment, "If you try the spell now, your hair won't turn purple", he muttered twirling a purple striped Lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger. "Although it does suit you", he murmured and placed a soft kiss on it. **

**Lavender's entire face flamed as Ry stood up, "Goodnight, Work hard", he bid her a quick, _'sleep well'_, and walked to the stairs. **

**He'd barely reached it, when he was pulled back, by an angry redhead, "What the hell was that? And why haven't you answered my question. Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?" she asked. **

**Ry shrugged, "Were you really? Was that before or after you were snogging Blaise?" he asked nonchalantly. **

**The entire common room gaped at him, as he delivered the line with a subtle grace.**

**Cracking his neck, he stretched, "I was at the Lake, I wanted to take a walk to clear my head, I'd been having a few Voldemort induced dreams", he nodded at the customary wince that was accompanied; pleasantly surprised that only a handful winced, including Ron, Ginny and the fifth years. **

"**So, if that answers your questions, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight", he walked up the steps, and paused on the fourth step, suddenly remembering something, the entire common room waited with baited breath as he turned around. **

"**Oh… Uh Parvati, it's Expelliarmus. That's e-x-p-e- DOUBLE L-a-r-m-u-s", he grinned at her correcting her work, and "You might want to correct Dean's while you do yours", he said and turned back around walking up the stairs. **

**Ry smirked as he heard Parvati's shocked tone, "Dean! Quit copying me!" she scolded. **

"That was cheeky. I'm proud of you", Lia laughed as she murmured the words so as to not disrupt the cabbie.

Ry nodded, "It was pretty hilarious. Should've seen her expression", he snorted.

Lia grinned, "You're evil! The delivery was so subtle I went into temporary shock, and I knew what had happened", she murmured in awe.

Ry laughed, and "There's plenty of more revenge. I'll show you the rest, after we check in", he gestured to the Hotel the cabbie had stopped in front of.

(A/N: Since I own _Nostradamus_… From my previous Story: 'Emerald Sparks'. This will be identical; I'm going to put that Hotel to use in this story. Cheers; -Syd).

Lia and Ry walked into the five star Hotel, and promptly gaped at their surroundings. The bellhop smirked at their expressions as their eyes widened in shock and awe.

Halting in the center of the extravagant hotel they stopped to catch their breath, looking around struck dumb at the extravagance of the hotel Lobby.

The very floor was a gold floor, not knowing any other way to express it; the marble was a lavish golden color, with an intricate Arabian pattern in what seemed to be a dark ochre color.

It would have been an entirely normal thing to have witnessed, after all hotel lobbies and floors were supposed to be distinctively vibrant in their glory, but this place was too put it politely incredibly gaudy.

If nothing else, Nostradamus had plenty of character in their opinion, Housed like a building that existed in the 1600's.

Entering the lobby felt like stepping into a bedecked palace room. There was an extravagant wall lining on their left hand side, fountains and artwork, Ry was facing a massively long reception desk that seemed to be beginning from one part of the room to the other side, he looked around her, there were people all over the place.

_Ostentatious, isn't it?_

**Uh-Huh!**

_You're probably used to this, what with being a Princess, and all That..._

**No. That would work for you, you lived in Hogwarts for six years. **

Ry watched her as she pivoted on the balls of her feet she looked back at the doors, and took an involuntary step back, worried Ry turned to see what had startled her.

If he had thought the doors, of the entrance of Nostradamus was something out of a book, then he was surprised to see the large double doors from the inside they were Gates, Huge Golden gates that stood tall and proud; as he blinked at the massive doors he could just barely make out a pattern woven or what looked to be etched directly into the doors.

Shaking his head at the sight he turned back around, on his right hand side was huge fish-tank, to what was supposed to be a wall, and adjacent to that was what he guessed a restaurant, tilting his head at the right angle he gasped as he witnessed the interior of the room it seemed to be an indoor rain forest, filled with what he could only assume were statutes of historical figures placed strategically around the 'forest'.

Turning his head to the left side again, he took in the gold-lined furniture, it was really fancy, but it really bordered on gaudy in some places and to the far left, he was almost too shocked to see, a large ornament tree, to what he saw, stood at the edge of the reception desk, stairs spiraling in a curve with a tall black banister curved around the tree.

It looked real, except he instinctively knew it wasn't, and as the light fell on it, it seemed that it looked like a large Palm tree, decked with coconuts, with what seemed like a leopard sitting in it, shaking his head he almost laughed at the absurdity of the cat in a tree.

Ry smirked as Lia twirled around in shock, "This truly is a mystical place", she murmured with delight

_The best part is, it's devoid of anything or anyone magical!_

**Oh! You're right; I don't sense anything or anyone magical here! That's good…**

Ry walked to the receptionist, and returned ten minutes later, with a Key card and a few brochures, "The King's Suite, Please", he told the bellhop who nodded, and walked towards the elevators on the far left.

Entering a suite, Ry thanked the bellhop tipping him generously, and shaking his head as the boy gaped at him, in shock, while getting the information regarding room service and dinner.

Lia went into the washroom, and 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the bathing salts and then moved to the bedroom. There was one large King-sized bed and a whole lot of cushions.

Depending on how long they stayed, they could take turns sleeping on the Chaise Lounge chair. There was enough bedding for three people and then some, extras in the Linen cupboard.

Ry returned, "I'll order us some dinner, you might wanna take a bath. While I unpack what can be unpacked", he said. Lia nodded, "Okay", she agreed and went to the Bathroom, and returned a minute later, biting her lip, she cleared her throat, "Did you buy any Loose T-shirts? I can't seem to remember which packet has my night clothes, in" she muttered.

Ry nodded, but then grimaced at the overflowing bags. "How about I just give you my quidditch jersey, eh?" he said. And unshrinking his trunk, rummaging in it he pulled out a yellow and Red Jersey and handed it to her.

Lia accepted it, "Thanks. Ooh Fluffy", she chirruped. Ry laughed and tousled her hair, "Enjoy your Bath, Princess", he murmured. Lia nodded, and walked back into the room, she took a bag of something with her.

Ry flushed as he recognized the logo, of _'Victoria's Secrets'_ and looked away.

_I think I'm the one, who needs a bloody shower…_

Ry shook his head, and then walked to the phone, dialing the required digits he spoke clearly, "Hello. Ah yes. — This is Ry James— I'd like to order some food… Ah no, could you walk me through the process. Oh, okay… yes that simplifies things. Thank You. Ah—yes, that's great. Right, then Tonight's Special works, ah… Yes. Thank You. Have a nice night. Good bye", Ry hung up and walked to the middle of the roomand promptly groaned.

_Ugh! It feels like Parvati and Lavender coughed up in this room…_

Ry sighed and waving his hand, muttered the levitation spell, he'd realized when he was in the tree, his voice amplified the power he'd managed to give his spells, the louder and more emotional they're spoken, the more powerful they would be.

Whispering the incantation, he wondered, if that were the case, then how would he master the art of non-verbal spells? Would he have no choice but to rely on his rather emotional range of chaotic feelings, which practically warred with each other?

If that were the case, he'd need at least a decade to hone in his temper, which for all intents and purposes was currently simmering at the edges!

As the bags settled idly in a row, ordered neatly according to size; he set them down easily, feeling a bit like a music conductor as he allowed the packages to settle against the wall. Ry sighed, "Magical Exhaustion from a simple levitation spell. Man, I'm really weak!" he groaned.

Sitting down on the white couch, he tilted his head and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he let the day's exhaustion flow through him, suddenly feeling the day's wear and tear, all he wanted to do, was have dinner and sleep, preferably where he was.

Pulling of his sneakers, he shoved them beneath the couch, and curled up on the settee, finally letting the day's weariness seep through his bones. "I think I'll just take a ten minute break", he whispered. Closing his eyes, he promptly fell asleep.

XXXX

* * *

**L**ia stepped out of the bathroom, only for the door bell to ring; tilting her head to the side she walked to the door, and asked who it was. Receiving the reply she opened the door and let a young man roll in their dinner. As he set it up, she went to look for Ry only to find him asleep on the couch.

Lia went back out and with a finger to her lips, she gestured the young waiter to follow her, confused they walked to the couch and Lia whispered, "Do You think you could help me, and shift him to our bed. He'll wake up in Pain, if that were to happen", she requested.

The young service boy nodded, and gently lifted the deadweight wizard and tucked him into bed, Lia thanked him and together they walked to the living room. "How much do we owe you?" she asked.

The boy answered that the bill had already been included in the main bill, and if she'd like he'd help her stow the food in a fridge to eat later, seeing as her husband was quite out of it. Thanking her he left the room.

Lia sighed, walking back into the bedroom she looked at the bed then at the couch.

**Being selfish all that much, can't hurt right?!**

_**Lily- Mistress, we need you to rest, sleeping on the bed won't hurt you, being selfish is good.**_

_**Li—Lily has a point, try not to over think it, just rest now.**_

**But, he's asleep here.**

_**Leo—It's a HUGE bed, four people could sleep on it comfortably. And eight now, he's out like blown out candle. Please Mistress, you need to sleep**_

**But, … **

**Sleep!**

Three voices yelled in unison and Lia flinched, "Okay Okay, calm down. Sheesh!" she muttered.

Slipping off her slippers she pulled the bedcovers away and slipped under two of coverlet and quilt, she slid on top of the third, effectively creating a barrier between her body and Ry's, after all logically speaking no one stayed on their allotted sides, even when asleep, and people instinctively gravitated towards the centre.

Lia pulled the pillow cushions, and let them drop to the side of the bed, she turned to look at Ry, the ma slept peacefully next to her, he had the calm of a baby, and most of the fierce anger lines, and rigid wrinkles, were now smooth.

The tense almost pinched expression that made him look serious, and what was it, Anna had called it? Ah yes, _'The Drill Sergeant Look'_.

If a simple sales girl, who knew next to nothing about their lives, could pick up on the straining tension, the military like precision, the way both of them, were always on edge, and knew where all the exits were at all times.

Trent had said she wasn't relaxing, but then how could she, everything was just so confusing, and she worried.

Ry slept peacefully though, thankfully. Since she was now bonded to him, his dreams had scared her, that was reason enough that no matter what happened, she couldn't sleep, on the bridge, and had stayed awake.

Voldemort practically sent him signals, of upcoming doom, and he'd slept frowning and scowling, until Leo started arguing with her, and had woke him up.

Now, though through the bond, she had managed to seal off the passage way that controlled the flow between him and Voldy, so she could relax.

**Still, it can't hurt any… Leo**

_**Yes Mistress?**_

**Could you curl up next to Ry, keep him warm, and shelter the cold pain-filled thoughts away from him.**

**_As y_ou request, Mistress…**

Lia felt the fox materialize and transform into a real fox, except more blue in color than red, and of course it's customary nine tails, it settled besides Ry's Head, one paw resting idly on the young man's forehead, just above Ry's scar.

Lia smiled softly, and reached out, she lay her free hand on Ry's and finally allowed sleep to succumb her. The last thought filtering through mind, as she closed her eyes were;

**Have Pleasant dreams Ry…**

**XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8 : Bittersweet Memories Part I

**DEAR Readers, I know that you all like it, since I have around 17 favorites and 23 followers, but maybe if you could review… tell me how the story actually is… I'd feel a little less lost… PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

**This Chapter will be divided in three parts.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Bittersweet Memories**

**(Part I)**

* * *

**M**orning in London was accompanied with soft sounds of traffic as Businessmen, vendors and children got ready to go to work and school, respectively. The historical city of England, stood host to an empirical Building that looked a bit like a small Country Manor on the outside, surrounded by at least a twenty foot hedge, its leaves swayed as the wind whistled through.

Neatly nestled on the outskirts of the city, just fraying on the edges, this majestic structure, hid within its four walls, a magical place of gaudy yet austere grandness.

On the top floor of the towering Manor as it were a Five Stars accredited Hotel, in a suite fit and dressed for a King, two individuals lay sleeping, nestled comfortably against each other, on a soft bed.

The young couple slept peacefully, until the dawn ray touched the face of the young man, who stirred restlessly.

Ry opened his eyes, feeling rather comfortable, he wondered why, as he normally was a bit cranky having to spend the night alone, and the last four days had been odd in itself. A quick glance around him explained him, why he was so relaxed. Green eyes met startling brown eyes, "Hello Leo", Ry greeted the young fox.

The flame familiar bowed.

_**Good Morning Master.**_

_Morning… Can you help me understand two things?_

_**Of course Master. **_

_How am I in the bed, I was pretty sure I fell asleep on the couch?_

_**Ah… Yes, well you did fall asleep on the couch. However Miss Lia asked the Help to put you to bed. **_

_Okay, well that explains that. Why are you not burning up the bed then?_

_**Master, as you can see I'm in Corporeal form, that means non-flame. **_

_Wow, that's amazing! You could easily be mistaken for a normal fox… Provided we manage to hide the other eight tails._

The fox sniggered, the sound a bit like soft yipping bark. Ry smiled, and shifted only to feel a lump nestled to his side. Ry froze and turning he flushed as he quickly accessed the situation. Lia was pressed, right into his chest. They lay curled up against each other, his arm resting on her waist, and her head on his shoulder.

The young princess settled idly against the young warlock. Ry sat up gingerly making sure he didn't jostle the young woman, sleeping in his arms.

_Hey Leo?_

_**Yes Master?**_

_Why were you sleeping by my head, in corporeal form in the first place? _

_**That would be… Master, uh… don't take this the wrong way, she was just trying to take care of you, she meant no disrespect, she quite accidentally saw the darkness…**_

Ry threw him a completely bewildered and confused look.

_What are you talking about?! _

Ry practically whined. The fox huffed, and then reluctantly started explaining.

_**When you sleep, the Darkness of your dreams, they have an evil control over your thoughts. In simple terms, your dreams are Scary. When you bonded with my Mistress, that first night on the Bridge, she instinctively, ended up reading your thoughts.**_

_The same way, I picked up on her thoughts…_

_**Yes, except Mistress Lia has a tight reign over her emotions, and she can always guard against another's thoughts, you don't have that ability. **_

_Then how did she read my thoughts? Or well my Dreams?_

_**You have to understand, we travelled quite a way from our world and into yours, and only to find out we had been betrayed. Not to mention, this is the only day she has slept without counting sheep. That is, this is the first night's rest she's slept so soundly. **_

_I see… How did you keep my dreams away from her?_

_**I'm the Flame Familiar of Healing; I have the magical ability to heal all wounds, emotional, physical and even Mental… I applied a healing… well let's call it a balm; I'm sure Lia can explain it better. Have you had someone continuously attack your mind, except Voldemort, that is?**_

_Yes, a professor at School, he was trying to teach me, Occlumency. _

_**Oh! Well… he did a spectacular job of scarring your mind! Is he an idiot?!There's so much mental damage, he must have done a real number on you? **_

_It wasn't at all pleasant if that's what you're asking… it left me with quite a few headaches._

_**I'll bet. **_

_Were you able to heal any particular… uh… scarring?_

_**Yes… of course! What do you take me for?**_

_Easy… down pal!_

_**I healed all the scarring as well as a few created by Voldemort, unfortunately that particular evil has left behind some rather particular scars… But, don't worry Lia can take care of that, she's amazing in protecting one's mind from any kind of mental… for a lack of better term… rape. **_

_I guess so… Do you eat?_

_**Yes, normally the three of us survive on our Mistress' energy, but when we have a particular need to become corporeal, we need food to sustain ourselves.**_

_In short, you're hungry._

_**Starving… is there any meat?**_

Leo bounded off of the bed, answering Ry, as the young man carefully extricated himself from his Mistress, and kissed her softly on the forehead. Leo smirked. **'**_**Those two are already so in love it's hilarious**_**'**

Ry shook his head, and headed to the fridge, he'd accidentally traced the memory of Lia putting the food away after he had asked the bellboy to help tuck him in. Leo climbed the chair and sat on the table, waiting patiently, all nine tails wagging slowly.

Ry placed a plate of Lasagna that was leftover from yesterday, and a few pieces of Chicken on the top of the spoonful, and then he placed a small drinking bowl in front of the fox. "Is this alright?" he asked warily. Leo barked happily, and dug in. Ry watched him for a minute then smiling prepared his own plate.

_Does Lia eat any green vegetables?_

_**You saw her eat that burger in the mall… **_

_Are you kidding me? She practically removed all the veggies from her burger… the lettuce, the onions, hell even the tomatoes, the only plant she ate, was the wheat from the bread bun._

_**Well, yeah… I guess not then. Actually now that you mention it, she does that back home as well, she never willingly eats any kind of vegetable. I remember was, The Queen Mother once had to strap her to the chair and force fed her Spinach. Oh the fit Princess Lia threw. **_

The fox shuddered, and Ry couldn't help but laugh as he pictured stubborn eleven year old eating Spinach while strapped to a chair. Speaking of which, as Ry swallowed a piece of the Lasagna he asked.

_How old was she then?_

_**Twelve years old. **_

Ry sniggered, "I wasn't completely off mark, then", he muttered. Leo cocked his head in question and at Ry's soft smile, he shrugged. "Can you tell me some more about her?" he requested.

_**Aye, there was this one time when she was seven, she'd master the Protection Spell Heliopath's use for Gate Keeping… It comes in handy when an enemy strikes. **_Leo explained as Ry shot him a confused glance.

_**Anyway, Princess Lia managed the Spell on her first try, which isn't all that hard, the only problem she gets is when the Runes have to be cast, she has horrible translation skills, so when she was supposed to spell the word, for Protection, she ended up writing Projection. The spell was cast by one of the higher up, and the Poor Guy, ended up being thrown twenty feet from where he stood. **_

Ry burst out laughing.

_There's no way she was that bad! _

**_You would think that, but Master Ry, she spent the entire night after the _Projection incident_ casting the Rune, over and over again. Till her hands bled, and till the next dawn. _**

_Her hands bled? How?_

_**Runes are cast in our world using a Dagger. The Emerald Dagger she usually carries, that Dagger is used sort of like a Pen, except when used to be etched, it needs to be…**_

…_etched on the surface of what one is protecting. The Gates!_

_**Aye… and the Royal Gates are Solid Gold. **_

_I can't imagine going through all that, at the age of seven. _

_**Hmmm… I wonder about that. Anyway here's another story. When she was eleven, we had this Hunting trip, Since Princess Lia had only me for Company (Lily came when she was Thirteen and Lee is fairly recent), she kept me a little too close. Stiflingly too close. It also didn't hurt when the Society of Helia was planning on adding Fox to the Menu. I was still a cub and only had one tail, so I was easily confused with a regular fox. Even more so, I was red. Quite literally a common Fox. **_

_Your color describes your maturity… You're currently blue… what's the highest Level?_

_**Golden Yellow… That's the highest. After Blue there's Green and then finally Golden Yellow. **_

_Ah… So what happened?_

_**Well, I accidentally got thrown off of her horse, when the Creature got scared of a mouse. The hunting Party is divided in two groups, the first are the main Party, which include the Royal Family by blood. That is the Queen and her daughter plus their servants and the few Lords and Ladies of the court, and the second are the Royal Courtiers, basically the Counts, etc. **_

_Whoa! Royal hierarchy is difficult to remember…_

_**Eh… I suppose it is for you, but you're a Lord Yourself, so Practically a Prince… Counts are one level below a Duke and a Duchess, so… uh… never mind. Lia can teach you the hierarchy. Where was I? Ah yes… I got lost. The Princess came back for me, she was crying, which I'd never seen her do, even as a younger cub, but before she could reach me one of the Counts, shot an arrow straight at me…**_

_What! That son of a bitch! Were you hurt? _

Ry practically stood up, and laid a comforting hand on Leo's head. **'**_**Oh... So that's why it comforts the Princess… This gesture, his hands are so warm!**_**'**

_**I wasn't hurt, well not much anyway… the Arrow grazed my paw, just before it hit the Ground. Thank the Gods, his aim was terrible. **_

_I take it Lia was furious…_

Leo cringed, and then sat about licking his paws and muzzle clean.

_**Well… Furious is a word… I'd just not use it… have you ever been so angry you wiped up a whole Forest, with Pure Raw Magical Energy?**_

_No Freaking way… Holy Shite! _

_**Yup… **_That_** describes it perfectly. **_

Ry leant back on the table in shock, "Bloody Hell?!" he whispered, "That makes her very powerful, I'm nothing compared to her!" he muttered.

"Compared to whom?" A voice asked.

* * *

Leo and Ry turned as one, to see Lia standing in the Kitchen doorway, yawning loudly as she trudged to the kitchen table. Grabbing Ry's discarded fork, she speared a piece of Chicken, and popped into her mouth, "Hmmm… Yum!" she chirruped happily.

"More please", she begged, looking around only to sway.

Ry caught her, "Sit down before you fall over, Li", he whispered and pushed her to sit down.

Grabbing his plate and Fork from her limp grasp, he moved over to the sink. Then grabbed a new plate and heaped it with a healthy serving of Lasagna and Chicken, with a side of Green beans, and fresh Tomato.

"I expect to see that Plate empty", Ry ordered as he placed it in front of Lia.

"No arguments", he stressed as he shot her a wry look, when she picked up a Tomato slice and visibly grimaced.

Lia sighed in defeat, "Okay", she muttered. Lia quickly ate alt the beans, and Tomato, and washed the taste away with a fresh cold glass of milk. "Yeuck!" she grumbled.

Then slowly ate the Lasagna, savoring each bite slowly. Ry chuckled, as she practically licked the spoon after every bite.

Ruffling her hair, as he stood up and walked to the doorway, he said, "I'm glad you're feeling better baby Girl. Stay well Princess", he wished and left the Kitchen.

His voice carried through from the living room, as paper bags rustled with his searching.

"I'm going to take a shower, then we can talk about everything", he announced, and with a chirpy, "Finally! Found it! Now… Let's see—" there was a muffled string of curses and a muffled confused, "Bloody Hell! This is entirely too complicated for words!" his voice faded away into the bathroom.

**XXXX**

* * *

Lia and Leo exchanged a startled look and in unison asked, "What the hell was that about?"

_**What the hell was that about?**_

The Flame Familiar and Princess shrugged, both equal parts confused and amazed.

_**How would I know, the two of you are human… or well, one and a half human.**_

**Oh shut up!**

Lia sighed, "Do you want to join the others?" she asked, after she put away her dishes.

The fox familiar shook his head.

_**No, I'm good... Do you need me?**_

**No, I'm not hurt or injured or exhausted anymore… I'm okay with you being in the Real World in Corporeal form. **

_**Thank you.**_

Lia nodded, "I'll also find something to get ready for, there's another bathroom, I'll change there", she said. "Don't destroy anything", she warned.

Leo huffed in mock anger.

_**What the hell do you take me for?!**_

Lia laughed, "Yeah Yeah", she waved her hand in dismal, playfully.

Lia looked in the packages, and pulled out a comfortable pair of knee length sweat pants in a turquoise almost green color. She pulled out a bright Fuchsia full-sleeved Hoodie, with a sparkling butterfly across its back; she found her toiletries and walked to the Spare bathroom.

Setting the shower for hot water, she stepped out of clothes and allowed the hot water to cascade down her back.

Stretching under the shower, Lia grinned, to say she felt peaceful would be an understatement, and whistling her favorite tune, she finally sighed in relief; as the hot water poured over her and eased her of her aching muscles.

Lia moaned in relief as she could feel the soreness, leave her body feeling relaxed, she smiled.

**Whoa! Who knew one good night of sleep could give someone so much peace, I feel fantastic!**

After shampooing her luster brown hair, she stretched languidly like a cat, for a second time, simply enjoying the feeling as the warm water seeped into her weary bones.

Lia turned the shower faucet off and grabbed the towel, drying her hair and the rest of her body, twice; she wrapped the towel around herself, and walked into the attached room, to change.

Thoughts wondering she bit her lip in silent contemplation.

**I wonder…**

Stepping back into the main room, she walked to the bathroom, Ry disappeared into early. Knocking on the door, she waited a second, and then opened the door cautiously. Peering in she sighed in relief at the emptiness, she walked to the sink, and grabbed her toothbrush and some paste.

As she started the chore of cleansing her mouth she stiffened and instantly relaxed.

"Oh… there you are, I was looking for you", Ry announced.

Lia spit out the toothpaste turned foam, and rinsed her mouth once, turning to see the man in question lounging casually against the door jam.

She took in his attire, he was dressed in a loose forest green cargo, and a white T-shirt. his hair was gelled back, in a messy _'Just got out of bed'_ look. the fringe neatly tucked back, away from his forehead, allowing his sparkling eyes to twinkle in amusement. Lia looked away, not before noticing him barefoot.

"I thought I'd clean up _good_, and then we can move to the living room. We need to talk", she coughed hiding her awkwardness and then started brushing her teeth again.

Ry agreed with a monosyllabic answer and waited patiently, as she finished her flossing and gargling.

Once she finished she placed her green brush next to his yellow one, and smiled. Wiping her mouth with a towel, she discarded the cloth neatly into the laundry hamper, where she transferred her night clothes as well.

They made their way to the living room together. Ry handed her a cup of warm coffee and sat beside her. "I called up housekeeping", he informed.

Lia nodded and waited, Ry bit his lip, and making up his mind, he reached out with his free hand and placed the coffee on the side table. "I think now would be a good time, to tell each other everything", he murmured.

Lia nodded again, and held his hand in a tight grasp. "I guess… we've managed to hold it in for as long as we could. But, every lie and every secret has a way of—", "—Coming out… or well, the truth needs to fight through to set one free", Ry finished for her.

Lia nodded, "Hn", she murmured in agreement.

Before Ry could respond, there was a knock at the door, and "Ah... the housekeeper, I'll be back in a moment", he stood up and walked out of the room.

Lia watched him leave and sighed, as Leo entered, "This isn't going to be easy, do you think he'll hate me?" she asked.

Leo, slinked across the floor, and weaved in and around her legs, as it jumped onto the couch, it lay it's head on her lap morosely. Lia sighed, "I hope he'll forgive me", she whispered as she scratched the fox behind its ears.

Lia looked up as Ry returned a minute later, he was holding a tray filled with an assortment of snacks, placing it on the coffee table, and sat down beside her.

"Right shall we get started then? I'll take you back to the time when all Hell actually broke loose", he said as he sat down beside her, in his previous position.

* * *

Key:

(Ry's memories will be **bold**, and his own thoughts _Italized_.)

**Ry lay on his four poster bed and sighed. Even though the result he'd received had been one he'd cherish for as long as it took to get over Ginny, he'd still hoped that things had gone a little less LOUD. **

**The fact remained that Ginny had hurt him, had broken his heart and destroyed what little trust he did have (Not just her, in the few people he'd once called friend). But now, with the sudden bomb he'd dropped in the common room tonight, he'd not only destroyed all chances of a change in their relationship but he'd erased all hope for it. **

_Although if I'm being honest, I don't actually want to reconcile, with someone that could do all that, and still act like the Perfect Little Girlfriend._

**Closing his eyes, he started to recall each reaction he'd witnessed as soon as he'd walked into the common room. **

_Come to think of it, that's the first time, I've ever noticed any of the seventh years or actually any of the Gryffindors act like that, like they were expecting 'it' to happen. That was suspicious behavior if there ever was one. _

**Startling green eyes shot open and he sat up.**

_That's it_**… **

**From the very beginning every single person acted like it was regular behavior. As if I have been led around like a collared dog, obediently following my mistress' instructions, day in and day out. **

**Laughing at the sudden realization, he flinched at the bitter sound that echoed in the empty dorm room. **

**So, as the realization struck a chord deep in the recesses of his mind, he cringed. The truth seeped through; every minute of every day since he'd started at Hogwarts had been a lie. **

**_First Year_: How is it the most powerful wizard in the world the one person Voldemort feared the most was actually hired by said wizard. The presence of someone who had literally been the cause of Ry's headaches; the piercing pain that shot through him, whenever he saw much as looked at Quirrel. **

**Granted he'd suspected Snape. **

**That was because he'd been looking at Snape, but when was Quirrel ever a foot away from Snape. **

**The man had practically been stalking Snape. **

**What was he trying to find out? **

**Something from Snape, and now that he thought about it, it had to be whether or not Snape had defected from the Dark side and into the Light side, was he still working for Voldemort? **

**_Second Year_: Could the most powerful wizard this side of England, seriously be fooled by someone like Lockhart? Wouldn't he have asked a man who announced to the world he single handedly killed an entire nest of Vampires, to simply perform a 1st year level spell? **

**The guy made a cage full of pixies attack a group of students, in a classroom he was TEACHING!**

**_Third Year_: Granted Trelawney is quite literally dense and wacko as they come, but she'd been the one to make the first prophesy about Me and Voldemort and she'd made the second one, regarding Wormtail, both which have come true so far. **

**How is that the most powerful Wizard (MPW) managed to miss the obvious common factor. **

**In both of the prophecies, the same idiot appeared twice. 'Wormtail'. **

**So how is it that a man who is feared by most and admired by practically everyone under the sun for his intelligence, did he miss that Scabbers had been Wormtail? **

**I mean there has to be a book that shows the death of every Wizard and Witch, and the Trace on them, how would they know magic had been committed in a particular area, and not check on it? **

**What about the fact that there's a way to know of every Witch or Wizard in the muggle world, but no way to know whether they've changed to squibs or died? **

**There has to be that kind of information. I mean it would be pretty humiliating if they'd sent someone to 'Family A' only to find out 'A's' kid is either a squib or dead.**

**A man who has been keeping tabs on me, my whole life, how had he not kept tabs on every single person associated to James and Lily Potter? **

**Especially the ones extremely CLOSE to the pair. **

**They suspected Sirius so easily, yet not Remus; he's the werewolf… the one who actually had a bloodthirsty alter ego. **

_No offence to Remus, though. _

**How is it no one, once suspected that a dweeby kid, that followed James _everywhere_ and was probably jealous of Remus and Sirius (The former for his intelligence and the latter for his charm), and was probably closest to them? **

**Even when I was haunted by Riddle's Ghost, he'd asked me if I was hiding anything. **

**It's pretty darn obvious, that he knew three boys had become Animagi for their werewolf friend. **

**When three of them transformed into powerful beats every full moon, and a boy who followed them everywhere, a person who may not have had intelligence, still managed to become an Animagus in the first place, of all the animals he chose to be a Rat? Why? **

**Even if hadn't chosen the animal, what does it say about a person's character for nature to choose that… the animal for him, he'd be granted a RAT?**

Lia sniggered, but wisely kept her thoughts to herself.

**All that aside… **

**_Fourth Year_: The Goblet of fire? The Magical World's most powerful object, they'd called it? **

**How does one fool an object that acts like a computer? **

**Aren't those the questions Rita had once asked? Come to think of it, the woman may be demented to the ends of the globe, but she had a point. **

**The easiest way to infect something is to add something, a foreign entity, to change its current state. **

**So, if the MPW idiot, hadn't noticed that, it would be pretty darn impossible? **

**Of course that's impossible, the guy notices everything! The creepy bastard knew from the get go. I was so easily fooled. **

_Ugh! I am an idiot!_

Lia gripped his hand tighter, and Ry smiled, "Ease up, you're cutting off my circulation", he whispered. Lia nodded, but her grip was still relatively tight. Smiling the young warlock, kissed her hand, and waited as she loosened her grip, slack enough to be there and warm enough to provide the necessary comfort.

"Thank You", he said simply.

**_Fifth Year_: Dammit all to hell! **

**He knew, he knew! Why couldn't he have told me, from the start, why'd he keep it a secret! We had countless chances, if he was afraid of Voldemort's control, he could have written me a letter, given me a pensieve! **

**He left me on my own on purpose. **

**That Fucktwat! He knew the utter bullshit I was handed, that he was afraid of what Voldy would find out. **

**Isn't that the point? In war, give the enemy what he thinks he wants. Then when he least's expects it, strike him down with something else. **

**If I had been mentored properly? If Snape had just let Voldy's message through, we could have been prepared, we could have saved him!**

**Sirius wouldn't have died!**

Ry pulled away, fresh tears had trickled down his pale face, and he looked away.

Lia sighed, "I already told you… it wasn't your fault. Quit blaming yourself", she stated severely.

Ry turned to her, and with the sleeve of his jumper wiped his eyes, noting his expression, Lia grinned.

Ry snorted, "Are you mental? I'm not blaming myself, at all! Not after what you said in the tree. Trust me. These are tears of anger! When, I rip Voldemort to pieces (which is gonna be a chore), I'm gonna Kill that Fucktwat. It's gonna be fun!" he crowed mischievously.

Lia smirked, "Okay", she agreed.

Ry snickered, "Come on then, we still have sixth year, and this year", he snorted with derision, "Let's review the Sham that is my Life", he said.

Interlocking their hands, they returned to Ry's memory.

**_Sixth Year_: I should be shot! **

**I literally walked into that… 'Dumbles mentoring'… That would be the furthest thing from Mentoring that ever occurred? **

**If I wanted to see the past, I could have done that on my own. Know thy enemy; doesn't that usually work, when the enemy evolves?**

**Voldy was rotten from the start. **

**I mean 'you' picked him up from the orphanage yourself, where most kids would be wary, of a ridiculously dressed stranger, didn't it seem odd, that Tom Riddle, was a little too eager? Even or well mostly after you proved magic existed? **

_Now that I think about it, most kids would have run screaming! Hell I was pretty freaked out when a half-giant came knocking on a stormy night. _

**Then there was all that torture he inflicted on his orphaned mates. **

**Isn't there supposed to be a brotherhood, I mean children in the same situation usually come together, but Voldy stayed away, and he wanted to lead and torment them. **

**There's a born villain, when you want one. **

_I really feel like an idiot… hell, it's been blinking at me, with Neon flashing lights. A sign that read. 'DANGER DANGER! ALERT. YOU'RE BEING FOOLED!'_

**Then, there's Ginny. Four years of her treating me, like I was God, what with that outrageous crush; the blushing maiden act she pulled off perfectly, then one year dating three boys, from three different houses. **

_That was a statement, wasn't it? Like she was announcing, 'I'm finally at the dating age'. Loudly and Colorfully. There was Zacharias Smith- Hufflepuff. Michael Corner-Ravenclaw. Dean Thomas-Gryffindor… And now Blaise Zabini— (Yellow and Black, Blue, Red and Gold and Green and Silver)… Bloody wench… That's colorful to the core!_

**Ry cringed. "Crap I just realized something!" he muttered to the room at large. Thankfully the room was still empty. **

**A statement like that was likely to generate a ton of questions. The problem wasn't the questions the problem was the answer.**

**Ginny practically looked like his mother!**

* * *

Lia spat out the cold coffee, she was now drinking. "The Hell—?" she coughed.

Ry pat her on the back, and looked away, this time bright red with mortification.

"Hey now, before you judge, I was fed a Love Potion", he muttered weakly in defense.

Lia nodded, "Yeah, except all Love Potions generally only work, if there is even a TINY bit of attraction, the holder has. Ryyyyyyyyy", she whined. "That's just wrong!" she grimaced.

Ry sighed, "Well all I can say is my dad had good taste, and I am my father's son", he mumbled weakly.

Lia stared at him, in utter bewilderment, and burst out laughing. Ry scowled, and Lia noting his expression, her laughter excelled into loud guffaws, she almost slid right off her seat and held her stomach snorting occasionally at the answer she'd received.

Lia's humor slowly dwindled into tiny snickers and small giggles as she breathed through her nose.

Ry scoffed, "You about done?" he muttered disgruntled at her laughter.

Lia raised a single finger, in answer, and controlled her breathing, "So, ignoring your horrendous taste in girls, and your abject intelligence in understanding ploys and plots against you, what other discoveries did you discover that night?" she asked.

Ry snorted, "Oh you'll love this", he muttered and pulled her closer to his side, and he held her hand gently.

Though before he could open his mind to her he stood up as the housekeeper knocked on the door, the young maid smiled, and "I'm all done Sir, Mam", she informed them. They looked up and spotted a shy young girl of nineteen, standing ramrod straight with tired blue eyes, and messy raven hair pulled back in a awkward bun.

* * *

Lia smiled, "Would you like to have some tea?" she asked.

The maid looked taken aback, "I-I what—?" she stuttered. Ry grinned, "We're cut from a different cloth. Please have a seat", he ushered her to the chair and jogged to the kitchen.

Lia exchanged small talk, while Ry quickly prepared a cup of tea for the young maid. Ry handed her a warm cup of Tea and a few cookies, "Oatmeal, you aren't allergic to them?" he asked warily. The young woman shook her head and accepted a cookie. "Thank you", she murmured shyly.

Ry smirked and sat down next to Lia.

The maid sipped her tea hurriedly genuinely confused albeit immensely grateful; she had missed breakfast, and ate a few more cookies, still thoroughly bewildered.

Ry smirked at Lia, who smiled and stood as the maid finished her tea.

The maid however, shook her head, "Please… I know you're busy with something else. I'll wash these and show myself out. Do not bother", she assured and hurriedly left the room. Ry watched her as she quickly cluttered in the kitchen, and left with the few dishes and the leftovers, nodding once and leaving just as quickly.

* * *

"That may very well be a record", he said. Lia snorted, "Yeah… so what happened?" she asked. Ry sighed, "Yeah", he mumbled. Holding her hand he put rest his head on her shoulder and sighed in defeat.

**_Seventh Year_: Wake up to the amazing news, that my entire life is a complete and total lie. Ry sighed and fell back against the pillows trying to sleep. **

**The next Day at Breakfast**

**Ry woke up at the crack of dawn and blinked his vision blurry and awkwardly angled. Sitting up, he realized his glasses were lopsided on his face.**

_Must have forgotten to take them off last night…_

**Ry stepped free of the covers and hurriedly took a hot shower, finishing off his morning absolutions as well. The rest of the Gryffindor seventh years lay sleeping as he dressed. Ry walked to his trunk and made sure to keep his map and invisibility cloak close and walked off for breakfast. **

**The halls lay bare, entering The Great Hall, he was greeted by Luna who sat idly eating her breakfast at The Slytherin Table. **

"**Luna? Why are you sitting at the Slytherin table?" the young blonde jumped at the sound of his voice, fear flashed briefly in her eyes, before she dutifully schooled her expression to a dreamy almost nonchalant expression. Ry blinked, "May I join you, anyway?" he asked. Luna nodded. **

**Ry sat down in front of her and as he faced her, he yelped.**

Opening his eyes, he looked at Lia in shock, "That wasn't a part of my memory… you pinched me?" he half accuse half asked.

Lia stared at Ry, "I know that girl!" she exclaimed in shock.

Ry turned to her in shock. Lia blinked at him. "How do you know her?" she asked warily.

Ry quickly explained how he'd met Luna and Lia listened patiently, "We should have Lunch, I'm starving. We'll talk later, and then you can explain how you know Luna?" he asked.

Lia nodded, "We'll stay in?" she asked.

Ry nodded, "Yep, neither of us is dressed right, besides I'm feeling pretty lazy today", he grinned.

Lia nodded, "We'll stay in?" she asked. Ry nodded, "Yep, neither of us is dressed right, besides I'm feeling pretty lazy today", he grinned.

Lia smiled, "Hmm… I'll go order something. How does Chinese sound?" she asked. Ry nodded, "Great", he assured. Ry smiled softly, as she walked out of the room, leaving Ry to his own cryptic thoughts.

**Three more Days…**

**XXXXX**

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 9.

Please Review! Reviewers get a chocolate chip cookie... a virtual one at least!


	9. Chapter 9 : Bittersweet Memories Part II

**DEAR Readers, I know that you all like it, since I have around 17 favorites and 23 followers, but maybe if you could review… tell me how the story actually is… I'd feel a little less lost… **

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

**Thank You Nicolas Flamel: HAHAHA No, i don't use a Thesaurus, these words generally pop up. why would you say that? LOL.**

**Dear Plum; With the Changes you've given, and 's i hope you're right...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Bittersweet Memories**

**(Part II)**

* * *

**L**unch had been a refreshing reprieve, and as they cleaned up and enjoyed the few brief moments with, their own thoughts. They sat on the floor filled to the core.

Lia licked her finger swallowing a suspicious looking green and brown thing.

"That was fun. I didn't know you were a Chocoholic", she teased.

Ry snorted, "What about you, you have a fetish for Mint filled Éclairs", he snorted. Lia laughed, "You only sound skeptical like that, because you've never had minty chocolate", she stated.

Ry nodded, "Maybe if all goes well, I'll ask you to treat me someday", he said somberly. Lia sighed instantly recognizing the shift in the mood, "Promise", she said. "Back to the past, then", she said, and held his hand.

They sat back down to another series of memories, and revelations.

Ry blinked, "So How, do you know Luna that is? More importantly where would you have met her?" he asked.

Lia frowned, "I've met her before, and there is no mistake about that. Although admittedly she was a lot younger when I met her, I believe she was around ten or maybe eleven", she whispered.

Ry looked at her, "Are you sure it was Luna… Luna—L-", he paused as she interrupted, "—Lovegood. Yes, I'm sure", she answered. Ry whistled low, "Small world", he grinned.

Key:

(Lia's thoughts are **BOLD**.)

Lia nodded weakly, "Uh-huh", she mumbled.

**Like you wouldn't believe…**

Neither of them touched the topic of Luna's age. There would still be time to understand that.

Ry grinned, "Anyway, you'll love what happens next. I believe we quite literally knocked the school's socks off", he said. Lia smiled, still a bit shaken by the sudden turn of events.

Key:

(Ry's memories will be **bold**, and his own thoughts _Italized_.)

(The Characters will be calling him Ry, because he's now conditioned himself to hear only _Ry_)

**Ry smirked as** **he grabbed a plate of fried eggs, and two strips of bacon with two toasted bread slices, and a glass of freshly squeezed Orange juice. "Who knew the Breakfast choices were better, early in the morning", he teased. **

**The young blonde laughed, her Apple shaped earrings dangling. **

**Ry smirked at her attire, Luna was dressed quite literally bizarrely, but as always Ry found it oddly refreshing. Dressed in Ravenclaw colors, blue shirt, and tie, with a knee length Black skirt; her robes, folded neatly by her side. Hair pulled up in a French Braid to the side, a Light Blue ribbon entwined within the braid, she looked endearing and with her hair pulled back her features were brought to light. **

_Was she always this beautiful? Pretty even… _

**They ate their breakfast steadily and quietly. Ry looked up as Luna queried softly, her voice soft and sweet, almost musical. "You're not wearing your glasses", Luna noted. **

**Ry grinned, "Yep. I figured I'll wear them after everyone comes, I just need a spell that allows me to see through them", he answered. **

**Luna nodded not asking for a reason at the truly odd statement. Ry sighed with relief.**

**Luna held her hand out, "May I?" she requested. **

**Ry handed her, his glasses from within his pockets, and she took it. Tracing complex pattern midair, over his glasses, Ry grinned, as she transfigured his round spectacles into a pair of square framed spectacles. **

**Ry smiled, "Thank you" and wore the glasses, "Did you change the number or something?" he asked. **

**Luna shook her head and swallowing a mouthful of eggs, she answered, "No, although there were a fairly complex number of spells already on your glasses. I've managed to remove all of them, surprising amount of spells, I didn't even know could be put together. They're actually window-pane glass, now. Sort of like faux fiber glass", she explained. "It's normally used by muggle actors", she said. **

**Ry laughed, "I heard about that. By the way aren't you worried sitting here, at the Slytherin's table?" he clarified. **

**Luna shrugged, and with an almost absentminded air said, "I always leave way before anyone else comes down", she answered.**

**Ry shook his head confused, "But, I've always seen you in The Great Hall, during all hours, at least I think I have", he muttered.**

**Luna snorted, "That's an illusion of sorts, I come back near the end, listen to a few news, or tepid information. Then I leave again. I don't like sitting with the rest. And since I wake up fairly too early, no one is awake to pass judgment", she answered. **

**Ry cringed at the blunt insinuation of her peers' bullying. **

"**I'm sorry. I hate people who bully others. I used to be bullied I know what it feels like", he muttered. "I should've done something", he mumbled mostly to himself.**

**Luna looked at him in shock, "You were bullied?! You don't have to try to make me feel better Ry", she muttered. **

**Ry sniggered, "I swear, I'm not trying to make you feel better. Not that that wouldn't have been my intention", he paused losing train on his thoughts, in slight confusion. **

**Laughing at his own clumsiness he continued, "But I genuinely used to be bullied, my cousin and his gang of twats used to bully me, quite a lot. I was the School Punching bag", he laughed weakly. **

**Luna looked up at him in shock, "How'd you I don't know what's the expression…? Escape? Uh… No— survive?" she asked warily. **

**Ry snorted, "I wouldn't call it survival… I remember once when I was seven, I was chased by him and his friends Piers, I needed a place to hide, and suddenly found myself on the roof of the school building. Oh boy! The cursing and scolding I got because of that, was epic", he laughed recalling the incident. **

**Luna giggled, "Wow… I never knew that. Thanks Ry that makes me feel a little better. But, wow that's some powerful magic, even if it was accidental", she praised. **

**Ry grinned, "Anything for a beauty like you", he teased. Luna flushed, but nodded politely, at his remark. **

**They sat long till the bell rang for breakfast, exchanging stories of their childhood and their feats of accidental magic. They were still laughing as Draco and his posse stopped in front of them. **

"**Oh lookie here, we have two little lost lambs", Draco drawled. **

**Before either Luna or Ry could respond, Ron intervened, "Bugger off Malfoy", he said. "They were just leaving", Ron nodded at Ry "Come on then, we're all waiting for you back at our table", and he called out waving a bit madly. **

**Luna raised a delicate brow, "Looks a bit like someone with a mental affliction", she whispered wryly, mostly to herself. Draco and Ry exchanged an amused look, but they both looked away quickly. **

**Ry snorted, "And what makes you think I wanna leave. I'm pretty darn comfortable here, and you Luna?" he asked. **

**Luna smirked, "I'm good. Besides it's not like it's a written rule, only Slytherins are allowed to sit at The Slytherin table", she answered clearly, her voice carrying over the now quiet Great Hall. **

**Ry nodded, "We're just about done, anyway. By the way hasn't the Sorting Hat been whining about Unity and all that jazz for the last three years?" he asked no one in particular. **

**Most students nodded, until Draco intervened, "That still doesn't mean you can just sit here, where the hell, are we supposed to sit?" he argued. **

**Ry laughed and Luna smirked, "Oh come on Malfoy, it's not like The Slytherin table seats only eight; grab a place and sit down", she snarked piteously. **

**Blaise hissed, "Shut up Blondie! We're Slytherins and we declare you to bugger off!" he tossed back. **

**Luna raised a brow in sardonic derision and Ry doubled over in absolute laughter. **

"**Really is that the best you got?" Luna asked. "_Blondie_? Did you hear that Ry… a declaration?" she snorted. **

**Ry nodded and coughed between words, "Bloody Hell—that was—p-priceless!" as he replied.**

**Ry sipped his Orange juice as Luna dismissed the Slytherins with a toss of her head licking her pudding clean off of the spoon. **

**Pansy grabbed a pitcher of Pumpkin juice in a fit of rage, only to have it blast into tiny pieces as Ry pointed his wand discreetly at it. The contents of the pitcher drenched the brunette completely and she let out an ear splitting shriek. **

**Ry snickered, "Oh wow! Never knew you were so clumsy Parkinson", he teased. **

**Pansy huffed in anger and waited as Draco, waved his wand over her, siphoning the liquid off of her and clearing up her look. **

**Blaise growled, "I saw that!" he hissed, "You did that", he pointed at Luna. **

**Ry scoffed, "Actually I did. Honestly don't give her credit for my hard work", he said. **

**Luna smirked, "Hey, that's not fair. I shot her with an anti-impervious spell", she said. To prove this Pansy shrieked a second time, "Draco! Do something", she whined. **

**Ry laughed, "Okay, so fifty-fifty", he said standing up, and walking over to stand beside Luna, "Shall we go then?" he asked. **

**Luna nodded, and as she stood up to go, wrapped her robe around her shoulders. **

**Blaise glared at Luna, "You Looney bitch!" he made a grab for Luna, only for Ry to grab his arm, and twisting it against his back. Kicking his leg, he forced Blaise to his knees. **

"**That is for fucking my girlfriend, oh wait… EX-GIRLFRIEND!" he hissed. Releasing his arm, he stood in front of the Italian youth and punched him with all the force within him, "And that is for insulting my friend!" he said clearly. **

**By now, the entire hall was staring at the students standing idly around the Slytherin table. Ry grabbed Luna and with an arm around her waist pulled her to his side. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Insulting Luna is a direct insult to ME", he stated. **

**Luna flushed, "Ryyy", she whined. Ry laughed, "Oh Come on, you enjoyed that", he teased. Luna smirked, "So, what if I did", she tossed back. **

**Blaise spat blood and griped, "So what is Luna your slut now?" he asked. **

**Ry heard Draco and Pansy groan at the his stupidity, and he smirked, a particular evil inflection injected in his voice, "And if she is?" he asked. **

**The great hall descended into pin-drop silence. **

**Luna laughed, "Seriously. He's being sarcastic, you idiots!" she said shaking her head in exasperation. **

**Ry laughed, "Hey, I was still having my fun", he griped. Luna snorted, "Hey I'm a lady of honorable stature. Like I'd want you in my bed!" she said. **

**Ry snorted, "Hey I'm a hot commodity you know", he teased. **

**Luna laughed, "My point exactly", she said and Ry laughed as he escorted her out the Great Hall, the students snickered at his reply, "Touché". **

**X**

* * *

**Ry's day passed relatively peacefully. With a request to all the teachers with a false spiel stating his need to widen his horizon, and knowledge, he'd requested a different partner to practice with. **

**This allowed him ease to stay away from Hermione and Ron, which now that he'd become aware of it, his mind automatically categorized them as Granger and Weasley. **

**In fact he'd almost called them that, and had actually called Draco, 'Draco' itself in potions when he requested to partner with the blonde. **

_Snape's expression!_

**Ry snorted in laughter. "What's so funny?" someone asked. Looking up, he spotted Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati and Luna, looking at him quizzically. **

**Ry laughed, "I was recalling Snape's and most of the Slytherins' expression in Potions today", he said. **

**Neville laughed, and nodded, "I swear it almost looked like he was about to have a heart attack!" he chuckled at the confused glances. **

**Most of the school eavesdropping on the conversation and the teachers patrolling the tables, during Lunch also paused as they too wondered why Snape looked awfully pale.**

"**To think he took today to teach Potions, because Slughorn came down with the Flu, only to be shocked stupid, as you go and say. _'Professor I'd like to politely request Mr. Malfoy as my potion's partner. I believe working with him will provide me a profitable result and a worthwhile learning experience.'_ and Malfoy's expression when you addressed him with 'Mister _Malfoy'_", he snorted. **

**Explaining it to Lavender, Parvati (they were majoring in Transfiguration and Divination respectively) and Luna (who had been jumped a year forward was in Arithmancy), the girls laughed.**

**Seamus gaped at him, "Me wonder's if you've lost a few marbles up in that cranium of yours, what's with the sudden change in you mate?" he asked. **

**Ry shrugged, "Hey it's my last year, and I want to enjoy it. Who knows I might not survive to see my twentieth year. I figured, I could make some memories, before I kill Voldemort once and for all", he answered. **

**He ignored their shocked looks and grabbed an apple, "My appetite's shot, see you guys in Advanced DADA", he said and standing up, he left the Great Hall, casually whistling a song. **

**X**

* * *

Lia sighed, "We'll both live to one hundred, okay", she affirmed strongly. Ry nodded, "Yeah, definitely", he promised.

"We should have a nap, I'm exhausted, odd isn't all I've done is sit here and share my memories with you", he muttered. Lia laughed, "It's taxing because your mind shuts down and other than breathing your muscles spasm. That causes a brief amount of exhaustion. It happens to people who sleep a lot, and when they get up they feel ten times more exhausted than before", she explained standing up and yawning.

Ry nodded in understanding and promptly yawned, "W-We'll talk— later?" he asked. Lia nodded with an absentminded, "Hmmm", she yawned again as she left the room muttering about quilts and flames.

Ry watched her leave the room; sighing to himself he closed his eyes. "Three more Days of paradise and then we'll be training till we're twenty one", he muttered to himself. His last thoughts were on the lines of breaking free.

**And then all hell will break lose. Everything Changes… **

**X**

* * *

The nap had been a refreshing reprieve, and as they cleaned up and enjoyed the few brief moments with, their own thoughts. They sat back down to another series of memories, and revelations.

Ry smiled, "I like this particular memory", he murmured.

"Yeah?"

Ry smirked, "I had a questioned answered. A question I wanted answered when I was in my third year", he murmured.

Key:

(Ry's memories will be **bold**, and his own thoughts _Italized_.)

(The Characters will be calling him Ry, because he's now conditioned himself to hear only _Ry_)

**Ry sat outside by the lake and closed his eyes, the water lapped against the shoreline, in a soothing rhythm that almost lulled him to sleep. The cool night air a comforting blanket, as it enveloped him. Lunch had been uneventful, not that he knew after he'd left. **

**Classes had been interesting. Weasley's expression and Granger's attempt to talk to him had irritated him, but he'd managed to avoid them. **

**Fortunately, most of the fifth, sixth and seventh years believed the rift had occurred, because Granger was best friends with the Weasellette and Ron had been a supporting boyfriend and brother. The injured part in the whole fiasco had been Ry, and for the first time, most of the Teachers and all the students were quite against the cheating pair (Zabini and Weasellette); and were offering Ry condolences left right and center. **

**The only thing Ry could actually focus on though was the pain. It had hurt, it still hurt. **

"**It's dangerous for a celebrity like you to be out here, all alone. Unfortunate things could happen, at unforeseen times", a voice warned. **

**Ry laughed, "Hello Draco", Ry greeted the newcomer. **

**Draco stepped out from behind the tree, and sat facing the forest, any passerby would only see Ry sitting there, in contemplation. **

"**Are you trying to scare me?" the brunette asked.**

**Draco snorted, "Voldemort doesn't scare you, what could a ditzy blonde like me do?" he tossed back. **

**Ry smirked, "Hmm… I wonder about that", he answered. **

**Draco sighed, his voice lost the teasing tone and changed to a serious worried tone, "You were there, weren't you? When we were being briefed by Dumbledore, right?" he asked. **

**Ry nodded, "Yes", he affirmed. **

**Draco groaned, "There's one thing being a curious cat, there's another thing being a suicidal prat", he scolded weakly.**

**Ry laughed weakly, "Would you rather I be a oblivious git?" he asked. **

**Draco snorted, "I'm happy you're no longer in the dark Ry, I've wanted to tell you, ever since fourth year. Wanted to let you know, I practically begged him. All through fifth year, as well, I pleaded, every day. Sirius may have been your godfather, but he was my Uncle. My blood and I could do nothing as my own blood killed him! I loathed Dumbledore for the longest time, after that. I wanted to tell you—", he whimpered. **

"**I believe you", Ry assured him. **

**They sat in silence, each remembering a man that had been a friend, to both of them, in one way or the other. **

**Ry bit his lip, "I wonder, if we would have been best mates, if I'd accepted your hand that first day?" he wondered out loud. "I've always wondered that", he muttered. **

**Draco scoffed, "Hardly probable… Actually — definitely not... Don't worry your pretty little head, on small matters, that are meaningless now", he advised. **

"**Why not?" he asked. **

**Draco laughed, "Isn't obvious?" at Ry's silence he sighed, "Ry, you're a Gryffindor mate. I reckon it's pretty damn obvious", he answered. **

**Ry paused, and then biting his lip, he whispered, "I was almost placed in Slytherin, though—" he paused, and predictably Draco yelped. **

"**What?!" **

**Ry sighed, "W-Well I was placed in Slytherin —" he began, only for Draco to interrupt.**

"**Slytherin! But you're a Gryffindor; you've been a Gryffindor since forever. How is that possible, if you were placed in my house are you a confused Bird!" he asked almost hysterically. **

**Ry stood up, and walked the two steps towards Draco, kneeling in front of the Blonde, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. **

"**Breathe".**

**Draco nodded, and blinking owlishly, he took two deep breaths, and calmed down. **

"**I was placed in Slytherin, but because I'd heard Voldy was a Snakey prat I asked the hat. _'No Slytherin, Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin'_ and then it yelled out Gryffindor. So, Dray if I'd known I was going to end up being manipulated or if my life was going to be a lie, and if I'd known you and I could have been friends, good friends. I would have shook your hand, and I would have been a Slytherin", he explained. **

**The blonde stared at him, in regret; "If I hadn't been an arrogant pureblood…" he trailed off weakly.**

**Ry shook his head, "Now that, that's all out of the way, I'll ask again — I wonder, if we would have been best mates, if I'd accepted your hand that first day?" he asked.**

**Draco smirked, "Hardly probable… Actually— definitely not… Don't worry your pretty little head, on small matters, that are meaningless now …"**

**Ry looked at him, in shock hurt flashed briefly, but he looked away before Draco could hurt him further looking at his expression. Had he been paying attention he would have seen Draco's smirk soften into a genuine smile.**

"**We wouldn't have been Mates, Ry", he began. "I get it… you don't need to repeat yourself", Ry started angrily, and moved to get up.**

**Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug, forcing Ry to look at him. The brunette glared at Draco's teasing smirk. **

"**We would have been brothers… we are brothers", he stated strongly. Ry smiled tentatively at first and then grinned, crushing Draco in a firm hug, "Brothers till the end!" he promised.**

**They sat in silence, Ry retreating back to his previous place, and Draco wearing Ry's invisibility cloak, sat beside him. **

_This is nice… Quiet — peaceful even._

**Draco was the first to break the silence, "So—" yet before he could even ask anything. Ry asked, "Are you and Granger really married?" If Draco noticed the surname he didn't comment on it. **

**Draco sighed, "Well not officially, but we are kind of dating, and it was said mostly to piss Dumbledore off", he answered. **

**Ry smirked, "It worked. You may not have noticed, but he was irked at the news, I think he was worried I'd find out accidentally. Most documents mailed to a person via Magic and if sent by Magical being, would have recorded the change. Hell my letters were sent to me, before I joined Hogwarts as the kid beneath the stairs. So Granger would probably be addressed as _To Mrs. Malfoy_", he muttered in a vague explanation. **

"**Stairs?" Draco asked perplexed. **

**Ry yawned, "Wow, would you look at that, time to sleep. Well we should do this again, bro. But I'm gonna head to bed now. See you tomorrow, same place same time? Do try not to let anyone in on this secret rendezvous, okay?" he asked, standing up and stretching as he spoke. **

**Ry forced his movements to appear relaxed and loose, despite feeling every tendon, every nerve in his body tense in apprehension. **

**Draco scowled, "That's cheating! You can't just feign ignorance by stating you're exhausted! Ry!" he shouted angrily. Ry waved absentmindedly and walked away without a second glance. **

**He could feel Draco's intense glare the entire walk back, just as he slipped into The Castle's interior, he sighed, as he remembered his cloak in Draco's possession. **

_Oh well, I'll send him a quick note._

**Intercepting a third year, Ry asked for some parchment and a quill, the kid being a muggleborn, handed him a piece of white paper, and a pen. **

**Ry had smirked, and tousled the boy's hair affectionately, "Can I keep this?" he asked, indicating the pen. The boy had simply nodded, while his pureblood friends had gaped at him in awe, some congratulating the little boy. _Adam Walker. _Ry would remember him. The boy who used a muggle ball point pen, and took notes in a spiral bound notebook. **

**The cultural diversity in the wizarding world was just a tad ridiculous now that he thought about it. Why was it against the law to use a pen… they were so much easier to handle than a quill dripping with ink. And parchment? It was ridiculously expensive, and where Trees were concerned, it was almost painful to think about how many trees had to be cut down, for a few rolls of parchment, as opposed to a notebook of paper. **

**Jotting down a quick note to Draco, he ran to the owlery and asked the owl to deliver it to Draco. **

**Ry stretched and cracked his neck watching the owl's flight. The Barn owl soared in a linear pattern and flew down the south embankment. **

_Interesting… I don't think I'd noticed that ever… The Slytherin common rooms, are on the south side, Hmmm… I wonder. _

**Ry waited a beat before walking back to the common room. Ambling casually down the stairs he turned the corner and walked right into someone, taking strength from his quick reflexes, Ry grabbed the person around the waist and stood straighter allowing the young woman in his arm, to lean on him for support, her quiet _'Thank You' _barely registered, as he balanced himself and started to move away. **

**Pulling back, he grimaced, the name leaving his lips automatically "Ginny", he said, and stepped back. **

"**Harry", Ry cringed. (A/N: Similar to calling Granger and Weasley by their surnames, he hates Ginny to the core. So, he registers her calling his name as 'Harry' and not Ry). **

**Even his name uttered through her lips felt like black oily grime slipping down his back. Ry scowled, and "I'd appreciate it if you'd not address me by my name Weasellette", he said snidely his features contorting to something akin to disgust. **

**Ginny stepped forward an expression of sorrow contorted her features, regret flashed in her eyes as she moved her hand to reach for him, "Harry", she begged.**

**Ry stepped back, "I'd rather you didn't", he said. Sidestepping he walked around her, and moved to pass her, he'd barely taken a step when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Anger and disgust crawled through him. And in a fit of rage he pulled his arm free, and began stripping. Ry pulled his tie free, and pocketed it, he removed his shirt over his head, in one smooth move, and tossed it at her feet. **

**He stood dressed in a white wife-beater that stretched over his torso. His muscles though few rippled with the angry movement. **

**Ry ignored the titters from the few girls and the shocked murmurs that rippled as the few passer bys witnessed the proceedings. **

"**Don't. Fucking. Touch. ME!" he bit out with gritted teeth. **

**With a burst of magic he'd felt rippling through him the minute he'd registered the feeling that overtook him while he'd moved back, and seen who'd he'd bumped into. He growled low, and threw a powerful burst of magic towards the shirt, with an angry wave of his right-hand. **

**Ginny shrieked in shock and stumbled back, crashing against the wall, as Ry's shirt burst into flames. **

**Ry hissed, "Don't say my name. Don't talk to me. Don't **_touch_** me. STAY THE FUCK AWY FROM ME!" he yelled. **

**A cold burst of wind rushed past him, and like a gale of some sort, rushed towards her. The portraits above her, crashed to the floor, and glass exploded into tiny shards, raining down upon her. **

**The redhead screamed in terror. **

**The students watched shocked, no one moved forward, and the few that tried to say something, realized they were protected by a barrier of sorts, their voices wouldn't reach Ry. The few teachers who had arrived banged on the barrier trying to reach the clearly pissed of wizard, only to feel a push strong enough to warn them to not talk, not to interfere. **

**Ry pulled his magic back in, silencing the roaring wind. **

**Silence reigned and a few teachers stumbled forward as the barrier collapsed around them. The emerald eyed man, straightened and pausing to steady his breath, he spoke up, his voice a soft whisper. The crowd strained to hear him, and those who did, flinched at the barely concealed rage that simmered and the disgust evident, as he simply uttered four words. **

"**You betrayed my trust!"**

**Ry walked past a shocked Professor Severus Snape and an equally stunned Professor McGonagall, pausing for a brief second, he muttered respectfully, "I'll accept any punishment, you'll give. I apologize for the disturbance caused, and for attacking another student. I was not provoked, I just felt disgust. I was irritated", he explained and with a single nod to both teachers walked away.**

* * *

**Ry climbed the staircase he barely registered the concerned glances he received as he walked passed a few students. Walking into the common room, he barely managed to right himself after crawling through the hole; when he was bombarded with another hysterical female, and a worried male's voice, belonging to the stranger patting his shoulder and practically yelling "You're bleeding! What happened?!" And a combination of voices echoing the statement. **

_This is becoming a rather tiresome habit… Hysterical females glomping me!_

**Ry stepped back, "I'm not deaf Weasley. And I don't need to be strangled Granger. There are other more **_civilized _**ways of asking people questions", he said, he ignored Weasley's shocked expression, and Granger's surprised and hurt expression. **

**Ry walked towards Neville and plopped down in front of Lavender and Parvati, who lay on the floor completely at ease, slightly wary "How bad do I look?" he asked. **

**Parvati handed him a pocket mirror and he whistled low, "Wow!" he said. "I kind of attacked another student", he explained at Lavender and Parvati's intrigued expressions. "The idiot irritated me, and I lashed out with a wave of wandless magic, the effect was pretty powerful, and I reckon these—Fuck!" he cursed as he turned his head to see what had caused the sudden sting. **

**Neville was placing a green leafy mixture on his cuts. "Tea-Tree oil soaked Azadirachta indica leaves. It's an Indian antiseptic plant, Parvati would know it as a Neem plant", he muttered as way of explanation. **

**The Indian girl nodded, "It's relatively painless applying Neem water to a person, I imagine the Melaleuca alternifolia, is causing the sting", she explained. At Ry's Blank stare she amended quickly, "The Tea Tree oil", she said. **

**Ry nodded, "Still, that stuff stings", he hissed. **

**Neville nodded, "Yeah but it's better than whatever potion Snape cooks up", he argued. Ry nodded, "Agreed", he grit out half complacently half hissing the pain through his teeth. **

**Breathing steady breaths he shot the girl a curious glance, "How the hell do you know—Holy shit—that?" he asked cursing mid way. **

**Parvati snorted, "Just 'cause Granger thinks Lavender and I are Gossip-mongers that are ditzy blondes, doesn't mean I'm stupid Potter", she scoffed. **

**Ry laughed, although the sound was a tad off considering his wounds, "Not how I meant the question. I know you're intelligent and graceful, Vatz, you spent the entire Yule Ball, leading the Dance from a follower's point of view that takes intelligence… No, what I meant was, how do, you know that at all. I thought you were majoring in Transfiguration not Herbology?" he asked. **

**Parvati shot him a surprised glance, "How do you know that, I thought everyone thought I was going for Divination?" she retorted instead. **

**Ry hissed, "That's what everyone thinks!" he cursed a litany of particularly strange words and then settled, breathing harshly.**

* * *

Lia raised a brow, "That were Gaellic curses, did you know that?" she asked. Ry shook his head, "No. That was an instinctive response. The wound on my arm was a pretty nasty cut. Hurt like a bitch too", he muttered recalling the pain and shivering slightly he turned them back to the memory.

Not noticing Lia's frown.

* * *

**The girls wisely distracted him, from the stinging ache as they asked him what happened. **

"**Nothing interesting, I just lost my temper. I've been a bit—I guess you could say irritated. I mean everything with the Weasellette kind of has me strung up like a kite, and well I just got pissed", he muttered vaguely. **

**Nodding at their understanding expressions, he continued, "I released a gale of wind after burning a tossed away piece of cloth, and it hit the portraits, shattering glass into tiny shards. I may have received the backlash. I wasn't paying attention—I didn't feel it though. Except when Weasley and Granger attacked me—had no clue I was practically covered in my own blood", he muttered. **

**Ry whimpered as a particular piece of pain wracked his system, "Fuck Neville that bloody well hurt!" he cried out weakly, accidentally grabbing Parvati's arm and squeezing it in a vice like grip. **

**Neville tsked, "Oh calm down you big baby. It's just a tiny cut, about two centimeters", he muttered as he dabbed a bit of drenched in Tea-tree oil cotton onto it. "Would you let go of Parvati, you're killing her circulation", he muttered. **

**Ry turned to see Parvati's pale features, as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. **

"**Shit! I'm sorry", he apologized and quickly released her arm. Parvati shook her head and smiled, "I'm okay", yet as she spoke, a trickle of blood dropped from her lip, a clear sign the pain she had been in when Ry had gripped her arm. **

**Ry leant forward and kissed her. **

**Parvati's eyes widened in surprise and Lavender squeaked. Neville paused his insistent dabbing and stared as Ry pulled back, his tongue licked the blood away and swallowing he smirked, "Sweet Blood like yours shouldn't be wasted", he explained simply. **

**The common room stared at him in shock. **

**Yawning Ry lay down between the two girls and "Oi, you done Nev?" At the Boy's shocked expression he raised a brow expectantly. "Uh... No", Neville started, "It'll take awhile", he explained still knocked for six. Ry yawned again, "Oh, well when you're done, ****wake me up **or when you go up to sleep, I'm gonna nod of here. Who knew wandless magic exhausted one, and left you almost drained", he muttered to thin air. 

**Ry closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.**

* * *

Lia stared at him as the memory faded one eyebrow raised in clear shock.

Ry sighed, "Don't look at me like that… I know it was a bit of an overreaction, but like I said it was a reaction because I was irritated", he muttered.

Lia waved the statement away, "Not what's freaking awesome! Mate, you are really powerful! And you're an elemental", she crowed.

Ry frowned, "An elemental — wouldn't I need to have a clear grasp over all the elements. I'm pretty sure I accidentally ignited that shirt and I'm pretty sure I've always had wind… remember I blew my Uncle's sister once. I reckon that was just a strong burst of magic", he said.

Lia shook her head, "Impossible. You're the first person, _creature_ I've ever met, that's compatible with my flames, I'd wondered about that, but it turns out my theory is correct. You are a flame and Wind Elemental. And if we train, I'm sure we'll find out if you have control over water and earth", she explained.

Ry nodded, "I guess… there's one last memory I'll be showing you, but I reckon we should take a nap, and in an hour have dinner—",

"Ry—" Lia began,

"—Or we could have dinner and then sleep, but that would be counterproductive, because if I sleep after dinner, I won't wake up and then we won't be able to review my memories", he continued oblivious to Lia calling him.

"Ry I can read your memories with you asleep", the princess tried to explain.

"—Hey we could go out, a change of scenery, might help, that would get us into a fresh perspective or something—" he rambled, blinking in surprise as he heard Lia.

"RY!" Lia yelled pulling him into a hug.

"Calm down", she whispered. "It's okay, it's alright. I know. Hush", she whispered softly.

Ry flinched but calmed down, a few tears escaped as he closed his eyes, and buried his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"Okay, now breathe", she instructed.

Lia continued in softer gentle tone, "I get it. I know and I understand why you're procrastinating, and I know that the memory hurts. It still hurts, but if you want I can put you under a Flame Rune, you'll be put to sleep. Lily will be there, as a blanket. I can watch the memory without you conscious. You won't have to relive it", she paused as she felt him shudder, "You promise?" he mumbled childishly clinging to her Sweat shirt.

"I promise", she swore, patting his back gently. Ry nodded, "Okay", he spoke softly, voice wary like a lost child.

Lia pulled back, and led him to the bedroom, Ry followed head down, like a lost puppy. As Lia tucked them both in, she let Ry's head fall in her lap, he clung to her sweatshirt, as she murmured the spell simultaneously calling Lily, "Codladh ... Lily. Emerald; An lasair eolach ar Cosaint. Forbearnan", she spoke.

**(A/N: Please Read The Author's Note at the end of this chapter. I Promise it'll explain. Why Lily is being called with the association of the Emerald gemstone and not Amethyst)**

An orange-golden ball of fire emerged from her heart and as Ry looked on, it transformed into Lily. The tiger hovered above his face, half a foot away. Bowing low, it seemed to understand what Lia had wanted for the next minute it changed back into a ball of fire, and sunk into his heart. Ry gasped, a feeling of warmth spread through him. A comforting blanket of content washed through him and he felt his eyes close, a small thought centered in his heart.

**Lily's; my mother's name…**

**XXXX**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Information regarding the switching of the gemstone from Amethyst to Emerald:**

Emerald is a stone of love and romance. It brings and enhances joy, cleansing, clairvoyance, memory, and faith. It also benefits intuition and communication, and promotes truthfulness. Emerald is associated with the heart chakra.

The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some the emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. The emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom.

**Healing Properties:**

Emeralds are known to heal both the physical heart as well as emotional love. A powerful high energy stone, the emerald strengthens the eyes, heart, immune and nervous systems.

The power of the Emerald is highest at the full moon. Some cultures thought the emerald would heal any disease of the eye. The emerald would be placed in a container of water overnight and the water would be poured on the eyes the next day.

Emerald is a stone of great harmony, wisdom and love. Giving your lover an Emerald will bring the lover closer if the giver's motives are pure love. The Emerald can be a bridge between 2 people. The Emerald vibrates with love**.**

**Magical Properties:**

**Energy**: Receptive

**Element**: Earth

**Powers**: Love, money, mental powers, protection, exorcism, eyesight

**Deities**: Diana/Artemis, Venus

Emerald is known as a tonic for the body as it aids in alignment of all the bodies. Extremely balancing for anyone seeking the truth. Emeralds are said to ward of negativity and to strengthen spiritual insight, and when used as a scrying stone can also foretell the future.

If you would like to bring love into your life, purchase an emerald, charge it with your magical need through visualization, perhaps by using a green candle as well. After the ritual wear or carry the stone somewhere near your heart, but do it in such a way that it cannot be seen by others.

Emeralds have been used in spells and rituals for business to promote sales and increase public awareness of the firm. For best results for any magic use, as told and recorded by old magicians, the emerald is best set in silver or copper. It is also of use to those who wish to learn secrets and to penetrate the future. It prevents storms and drives away malicious intent.

**Talismans & amulets**

In XV-XVII century Russia, Emerald was considered as a talisman bringing wisdom and serenity. It was a talisman of mothers and seafarers.

An emerald set in a sterling silver ring, for one example is definitely an eye catching piece of jewelry, but the stone married with the metal will also help sensitize the wearer to intuitive ideas and psychic aid, particularly in the field of creative arts.


	10. Chapter 10 : Bittersweet Memories Part 3

**Dear Oden1234- Ah... Thanks, i'll change that. i had no idea. Thank you.**

**Dear Nicoloas- Thank You for another amazing Review!**

**Thank You for the reviews, follows and favourites…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**BitterSweet Memories**

**(Part III)**

* * *

**L**ia waited patiently as Ry fell asleep, the Flame-Blanket acting as a real cocoon of warmth as it enveloped Ry in its Golden Glow. Lia smiled softly as she heard Ry's content thought;

_Lily's; My Mother's Name._

Lia shifted slightly, as she mirrored her early position when she had fallen asleep the previous night. This time they had no barrier between them. Her flames warm enough as she snuggled closer to Ry. Placing her palm in Ry's unconscious warm palm, she closed her eyes, allowing the memory to enter her consciousness.

**Key:**

(Ry's memories will be **bold**, and his own thoughts _Italized_.)

(The Characters will be calling him Ry, because he's now conditioned himself to hear only Ry).

**Ry sat in his favorite place in the Library. The Part of the Library, he had quite literally stumbled upon, when he was trying to hide from a particularly persistent Chocolate-eyed bushy brunette. One would think after a month and a half, of avoiding said person, one would get the hint that the other one would not want to talk to that person.**

**Ry shook his head, the though almost gave him whiplash. The point was, avoiding Granger had been so vital, he had lost track of the many shelves he was circling, and had no idea where he was when he felt an empty shelve behind him. **

**Cursing Ry had realized he'd accidentally cornered himself in the Haunted Part (A Fascinating story that had made a whole lot of sense, afterwards) of the Library, he'd not only ended up in a dead-end area, he was trapped as every Lantern blinked out. Plunging him into absolute darkness, having no way to figure out how far away Granger was, or whether she was anywhere near him, he'd stepped into a tiny sliver of space wide enough to fit his lanky frame. **

**And then he'd crashed against the adjacent bookshelf, when he'd lost his balance, and that had, like all mysterious hidden doors, deposited him into a smaller replica of The Hogwarts Library. And since that _did_ happen, considering, the entire Bookshelf had moved **_silently_**! **

**Depositing a shocked Ry right into a oval shaped room, scaring the life straight out of him. **

**The room had changed a bit, since he's first time. A lot like The Room Of Requirement, it had provided any book he'd asked for. There weren't any restrictions on the books he'd found here. And then there was the homey feel it had given, the moment he had stepped into the room. Plush chairs, couches, a few desks, lamps, and more books, supplied from the previous person who had last visited this room. Alec Winters' — Own Collection sat collecting dust on one of the shelves. The room looked more lived in then the Gryffindor Tower.**

_Had Alec, been treated well in Hogwarts, was his life a lie as well?_

**Returning to the Present Ry looked up from the Arithmancy Book he'd been reading, and sighed heavily. Today had been a bad day, things were getting worse. **

**Even though he'd spent most of his time on his own, scribbling in a notebook (he'd asked Adam to get him, and a stationery set, he'd paid the boy for), conjuring spells, practicing all kinds of magicks, till dawn, sleeping for barely five hours a day, and jogging around the lake (sometimes with Luna, who would never ask what had changed), just helped him, with simple things like breakfast or water and once an odd tasting energy shake.**

**Ry shuddered, that shake had made Snape's worst concoction taste way better. **

**Changing his classes from Defense Against The Dark Arts... An interesting tale by itself;**

**("_You Want to what?" Snape had asked me, "I'm sorry, must be my age Potter", he'd drawled, "So, let me understand this, repeat that again… _**_slowly_**_", he'd stressed_). **

**Recalling the reaction most everyone had, when he'd stood up to repeat the words (_"I'd like to transfer out of DADA and shift to an Arithmancy Class and—", I'd said_),**

**The jaws that dropped, and the shouts that had been yelled were predictable.**

** (_"Harry? Are you mental mate?" Weasley had asked and with a…"I don't see how this any of your business Weasley", Ry had answered in dismal as Granger had simply stared at him, like he'd started speaking German fluently)._ **

**Turning back to the professor_, _**

**_("Professor, you and I both know I've mastered the entire curriculum of DADA from 1__st__ year to 7__th__ year and then some. I've had help from The Prince", he explained with a piercing stare, "-and I've studied every book, Dark and Light. This is my BEST subject. Which makes sense I want to excel at it; So, when I read Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, can be used to enhance one's ability to strengthen ones Defensive as well as Offensive abilities against Darkness, from _**_The Prince_**_ itself. I came here to have your permission Sir, to transfer. I'd also like your extra guidance and tutoring, so I can complete the required work before the month ends", Ry had explained_). **

**Snape had looked like someone had just asked him to marry him, swallowing all he could do was nod. Ry had at least been expecting a retort or something. **

**Draco had shot him a grin, well aware of the plan, but had wisely kept his mouth shut. **

**Ry had often wondered given the relationship he had with Granger, wasn't there some tension there? And what do you know, there was. **

**Draco had cried for a good hour, which had been faintly disturbing.**

_I had no idea he was that bloody sensitive…_

**Ry had listened, and had offered comfort. **

**There was very little he could say, and then there was the moment Luna had walked in on them, that had been all kinds of Awkward. **

**Ry had pulled Draco onto his lap, and had wiped **_the Little Dragon's_** tears with the pads of his thumb, he'd been in the middle of wiping away an ink smudge on his left cheek, when Luna had walked up. **

**(_"Hey Ry, I saw you from the Ravenclaw tower, and since you were alone I came to sit with—you—oh…" the blonde had trailed off as she saw Draco snuggling against his shoulder_). **

**It hadn't helped matters when Ry had blushed six different shades of red, and while pushing Draco off of his lap (A task proved difficult as **_the Little Dragon_** was clingy as all hell, and was glaring at Luna, who was still standing there in shock), his head had come up, to retort something particularly rude; Ry was sure, and had accidentally connected his mouth with Ry's. **

**Ry went pale at the memory.**

**If there was a deity in heaven she must have really hated him then, that **_'Kiss'_** for a lack of better word had shocked Luna so bad, she'd fallen to her knees in shock, blubbering like a kid, cursing (**_**"Bloody Hell… it's always the good looking ones!"**_**), and bringing Ry's blush back full force. **

**The thirty minutes spent explaining his relationship and **_'FRIENDSIP'_** with the Slytherin blonde, helped Draco get over his broken heart, as he laughed himself silly, and now that he thought about it explained why Luna stayed in The Great Hall for Lunch.**

**Although, getting back to the point, after rearranging his entire school schedule, much to McGonagall's absolute consternation, he'd come under Dumbledore's radar. It had taken some art and acting to explain his reasons, 'To understand the Magical World Better', and fill his mind with **_Ginny_** without gagging. As he thought of her smile, and laugh and her body. Well aware of The Dumbledead's ability to read minds without Occlumency (Probably through his half-moon spectacles), as he smiled politely and curbed all desire to Strangle the Twat during the interrogation. **

**Several hours cursing 'A Dummy' in the Room of Requirement had helped bring his rage to a more normal level. And if he was angry at Dinner, most thought it was due to the friction between Weasley's nagging and Granger's attempts to talk to him. **

**And when Ginny had sat next to him all bright and cheery handing him a goblet of Pumpkin juice, (he'd vanished with wandless magic), he took a sip, and he'd smiled pat her on the head and bid adieu stating his exhaustion with the classes and work load, only to end up at the spot by the lake, strangling a transfigured rock, that looked like **_Ginny_**. **

**Neither Luna (Because Draco and Ry had to explain why they were friends, they'd explained everything! It's very hard to fool a Ravenclaw, Ry had remembered) nor Draco had said anything, simply allowing him to release his pent up fury, as he throttled the doll to his heart's content.**

**After changing his School schedule, the intense training with Luna (who'd offered to help her reasoning being, _"Dummies don't fight back Ry!" she'd explained_), and his workload. **

**Stunning the teachers with his grades, he had jumped to be the third best student after Draco and Granger. **

**To him Draco was smarter, anyway; he'd finally got himself caught by Weasley and Granger, who had locked him in a classroom, he could have easily blasted away, if Granger hadn't the foresight to make a second year guard the door. **

**Ry couldn't very well hurt a kid. **

**The ensuing drama had been both hilarious and agonizing. **

**Now that he actually thought about it, Weasley really had been useless, which friend betrays one three times, gets forgiven and does it again? Agonizing because Granger really was observant but was also playing the harp on his last nerve, what had she said, oh… 'My fraternizing with **_Loony_** Lovegood, and my mixed feelings for Ginny, that I was confusing the girl?'**

**If I had a voodoo doll, I'd have it look like Granger.**

_If only…_

**Sighing Ry had remembered blowing up...again, his magic reacting as his migraine pulsed through, and the benches started shaking. Granger had fallen in shock, as Weasley had stood stupefied, moving slowly trying to help the brunette. **

**Ry had yelled, "ENOUGH!" and everything had gone back to normal. The class looked untouched and ordinary. **

**Opening the door, Ry had thanked the Second year, smiled and politely walked away. Now in Alec's Room, Ry tried to understand.**

_What the Bloody hell had Happened?_

* * *

Lia grinned, "I knew it he is an elemental! He used the Earth Element, unconsciously knocking Granger off of her feet, by vibrating the floor beneath her. That's why everything started shaking, and after he reigned in his temper long enough to leave the room, nothing else had moved. Leo—", she turned to the Fox sitting by her feet, "It's different this time", she announced.

Leo nodded sagely, wagging his tails happily. Lia turned back to the memory, "What had changed? What was the last straw? What hurt the most Ry?" she murmured closing her eyes and finding the memory again.

* * *

**Ry stood up, and walked to the window, opening the Large French Doors, he stood on a balcony, the balcony faced the Dark Forbidden Forest. Thinking quickly he grabbed his notebook, and made a few calculations. "Hmmm... I Wonder?" he mumbled, then standing straight he placed the notebook on the table, to his side. Standing idly, **"**Dobby", he called out.**

**The elf appeared immediately, "Master Harry calls Dobby, Dobby is happy, what cans Dobby do, Master Harry Potter", he'd asked happily. **

**Ry smirked, "That Tree on the Horizon… Do you see it?" he pointed at the tree.**

Lia gasped, "Oh…" she whispered.

"**Dobby I need to ask you two things. One does Dumbledore control you?" he asked. Dobby frowned, but shook his head, "No. Dobby is a free elf, Dobby did not bond with the Headmaster", he said. **

**Ry smirked, "Okay secondly. I need you to go to that tree, and plant these five stones. On all four sides, that is North, East, South and West; into the ground and one in the center of its trunk. When that's done; a tree spirit will appear, it will ask you, what you want… Let her know of me, tell her who I am, as best you can describe me. Tell her I will keep the contract. I swear on my magic", Ry had said handing Dobby four Rubies and one Emerald. **

**Dobby had nodded, returning five minutes later. **

**Ry had smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Dobby, but I have to", he raised his wand, "Please Forgive me. _Obliviate_", the elf had fallen unconscious, in his arms. Ry cursed, "I hate this", pasting a false smile, he grinned at Dobby as his glazed eyes cleared. Large Tennis-ball like eyes blinked warily. **

**"Are you alright? Maybe Dumbledore is making you work too hard?" Ry asked. **

**Dobby nodded vigorously, "I is sorry I is needing sleep, I has been working too much. Headmaster has been asking odd things, like to keep eyes on you, but you only study and sleep. Oh and talk to Miss Loony. At times I has been told to stay away from you. I is so tired. Headmaster Dumbes is confusing!" Dobby rambled. **

**Ry inwardly grinned. **

_Even house-elves call him Dumbles... At last... Justice!_**  
**

**The easiest way to make an elf talk was to Obliviate him, the magical side-effect would force him to spill all secrets and then wait as they're knocked out again. **

**Ry waited a beat, and true to what he'd read Dobby fell asleep, waking up a brief second later, "Master Harry! Dobby is sorry, Dobby fell asleep!" he cried out. **

**Ry smiled gently, "It's alright Dobby, I just wanted to have something to eat, but I have an Exam to prepare for", he indicated the books spread on the table, "—I was wondering if I could trouble you, for some Lunch", he requested. **

**Dobby beamed, "Dobby will bring The Great Harry Potter some food!" he announced happily.**

**Ry blinked as Dobby reappeared in the space of a second, holding a large tray filled with everything. Thanking the elf, he took a sip, and nodded, "Mmmm" he smiled. Dobby grinned and left with promises to serve him and only him. **

**Ry spat the drink out and as quick as he could rid the tray of all food. **

**Slapping a hand to his forehead he sighed heavily. The taste to food had started changing after the week he had to endure waiting for the potions to flush out of his system. Sending "Magiks Food Delivery" a request to have his food delivered by owl had become his ration for the last month and the half. **

**Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner had been right tricky at times. **

**Ry had developed quite the knack for avoiding, disappearing and generally not drinking/eating anything Ginny gave him. The torture on his system was excruciating. **

**Luna's cooking had helped ("_Years of Hunting Crumple Horned Snorcacks, teaches one how to build a fire without Magic, and cooking over an open flame. More meat Ry?_"), and Draco had asked his mother to send him sweets, and or normally discreetly feeding him toast, by the lake. Teasing him by being particularly odd whenever Luna was present, feeding him grapes by hand and occasionally mouth, The Little Dragon enjoyed teasing him.**

**Ry laughed at the nickname, "I wonder what he'd say if he knew I called him that… **The Little Dragon**", chuckling to himself he walked to his desk. Opening a book at a specific page he sighed, "One day", he muttered and putting his head on the desk closed his eyes.**

* * *

"Hmm, he fell asleep, but then that means I met him within the week he left Hogwarts for that tree. Which means Ry knew something was going to happen… either that or he planned to leave anyway", Lia whispered.

"He couldn't have stayed, Granger and Weasley were closing in on him, Dumbledead was asking questions and Dobby was investigating his friendship circles", gasping she sat up.

"Oh… The little Dragon… he was protecting Draco…" she realized.

"I see he knew Draco and Luna were getting closer, and his friendship with the Ravenclaw would influence that decision, making Dumbles figure out the connection to Draco… As a spy he might get hurt. Draco would have chosen Ry, even when he left Granger, given that the relationship existed only to get closer to Ry. But as Granger was erased, Luna came into the picture. Draco had glared at Luna, that first day, is it because he likes Ry?" she asked. "—or he really doesn't want to share Ry with anyone, finally having him as friend, as opposed to their first year", she wondered.

Closing her eyes, she decided Ry would have to answer those questions, himself.

* * *

**Ry sat by the lake quietly reading a book, concentrating on the words he heard a person shift as they stood above him. As the shadow crossed, he looked up and scowled, "Really now Granger, this is getting tedious", he muttered. Closing the book with a snap he stood up, "I swear I knew you were determined, but this is ridiculous", he said. **

**Walking past her, he didn't see her scowl, but he heard her clearly. **

"**You know don't you? Everything? My relationship with Draco, Dumbledore's plan, the things that have happened to you. Everything", she repeated quietly. **

**Ry paused, something shifted in the air frowning he looked around, and sighed, "Ah I see, you're all here then. May as well take off the cloaks", he said. **

**Six figures appeared as if out of thin air. Ry smirked, "Dumbledore, what do I owe this pleasure for?" he asked wording it carefully sarcastic. **

**Dumbledore stepped forward, "Harry my boy", he began, "You've strayed from the path, it's imperative you let us take care of you, it seems you've been put under an Imperious Curse", he spoke softly. **

**Ry burst out laughing, "Wow… a month ago I would have believed you. Jeez Dumbles, hadn't pegged you for a pedophile!" he snorted and looked around him. **

"**So, Granger, Weasley, Parkinson, Weasellette, Zabini, Oh and The Little Dragon", he counted, hissing when he looked at Malfoy. Draco hid a smirk, recognizing the nickname. **

**Ry had accidentally called him that last night when Luna had hugged him goodbye, instinctively knowing something was up, still not asking him all the 'whats' and 'whys'. Draco had clung to him, like a sticky tape, but had laughed and wished Ry luck. **

"**Six people for me… should I be honored?" he asked. **

**Parkinson shot a stupefy spell at him, only for it to deflect and hit her instead. Weasley growled, "What?!" and sent a volley of curses his way. Each curse fell against an invisible barrier and flew back to him.**

**Ry turned to Granger "Was he always that stupid?" he asked genuinely curious. **

**Granger nodded once, and then seemed to pull herself together. "Come with us Harry", she said. "Let things run its course. Please, everything will be alright. I promise", she said and stepped forward. **

**Ry stepped back, and smiled as he rendered Zabini, Weasellette unconscious. Ry then murmured a spell, plunging Dumbledore into a bubble of darkness, and Loud Noise. Turning to Granger he smiled, "I'm sorry, but that would be impossible. See, I kind of like having free will, I don't want to be poisoned by a love potion every day, or have restraints put on me in general. I like my freedom. It's made me stronger. I want to get stronger", he explained. **

**Granger hissed, "Those Runes may work against the other three, and the darkness against Dumbledore but this won't be stopped. _Obliviate_", she shrieked. **

**Ry's eyes widened in shock **

**Too surprised to move, he felt a body crash into him that sent him sprawling. "Draco!" Granger had shrieked. "_Stupefy_" Draco had whispered, "_Muffilato" _and_ "Obliviate_" he muttered. **

**Ry looked at him in shock "What? She just—she tried to—Dray?!" Ry swallowed, tears gathered spilling over, before he could stop them. "Hermione… she tried to erase my memory. She tried to…" he rambled weakly.**

"**Ry!" Draco yelled. **

"**Go. Run. Leave. Now!" Draco ordered.**

**Ry felt himself being pulled up and pushed and then, engulfed in a tight hug "Ry, _please_. Snap out of it… they've been betraying you for years. Has it just sunk in?" he asked warily.**

**Ry found himself nodding, "It hadn't felt real before", he whispered hoarsely. "I mean logically I knew, I saw and heard everything… but—",**

"**Now, it's _Real_", Draco sighed, "I know, I get it. But Ry you need to go now…" he begged. "And before you do, hit me with a really strong spell", Draco turned him around, and smiled. "It's me, _Your_ Little Dragon. I trust you", he murmured. "I'll see you again. We'll meet again", Draco assured. **

"**I promise", Ry answered. Murmuring a quick spell, he watched as Draco fell to his knees, a cut appearing on his forehead. Blood dripped over his right eye. Ry hugged him harder, "I'll come back for you. I promise", he whispered. **

**Ry stood up and surveyed the scene. **

**Placing a note on Granger's stomach, glowing above her, he turned around and as he saw Dumbledore step out of the darkness, the man's vision still obscured, giving him an opportunity, he ran.**

* * *

Lia sighed, "So he's best friends' cursed him and then tried to Obliviate him. That was the last straw. And Granger, why would she try to erase his memory, she could have simply knocked him out with a piece of wood. What was she thinking of, if she knew that much about Runes?" Lia shook her head; tears fell, as she held Ry closer to her, "To be betrayed by a friend. I know what that feels like", and then crying for both of them she sobbed, "I am so sorry Ry", she whispered. "I'm so sorry", over and over again, until she too fell asleep.

**X**

* * *

Leo sighed; his mistress' pain was heavy as it echoed in the room. Whispering in an ancient tongue to himself, he called out.

A white shadow formed, and a woman wearing a flowing white gown appeared before him. Face hidden beneath a hood, he smiled, and transformed into a ten year old boy. Leo had white hair, and striking Blue eyes. "You called for me Lord Kitsune", the woman spoke.

Leo nodded, and "I wanted some information", he began. The maiden nodded, "Sire", she waited.

Leo asked his question and the woman smiled, "Yes", she answered. "From the moment her father met her mother", she answered.

Leo smirked, "Good. That's good. Thank you", he smiled a soft gentle smile in dismissal, the woman bowed once, and disappeared in a ray of white light.

Leo pat Lia's head, and ruffled Ry's hair affectionately "It will be an honor to serve you both", he said.

Transforming back into a Flame familiar he moved in to his Mistress' heart.

_**I will be one thousand years old soon… until then… Goodnight Masters. **_

**XXXX**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**The reason why Ry buried four Rubies at the Base of a Tree in the Forbidden Forest. And the Emerald within the Trunk:**_

**RUBIES:**For thousands of years, Ruby was considered the stone of love, energy, passion, power, and a zest for life. Like no other gemstone in the world, Ruby is the perfect symbol for powerful feelings. The other important element of Ruby besides fire is blood, and Ruby is said to restore vital life forces and increase energy and vigor. Ruby is also known as the stone of courage, and legend tells us that a person possessing a ruby can walk through life without fear of evil or misfortune.

Physically, rubies are thought to energize and balance, stimulate heart chakra and encourage a passion for life, but never in a self destructive way. They overcome exhaustion and calm hyperactivity. They detoxify the body and blood, and treat fevers, diseases, and restricted blood flow. They are good for the heart and circulatory system and stimulate the adrenals, kidneys, reproductive organs and spleen.

Emotionally, it is believed that rubies improve motivation and the setting of goals. They promote positive dreams and clear visualization and aid in retaining wealth and passion. They bring up negative anger in order for change and removal. They also promote dynamic leadership. They bring a positive and courageous state of mind- one that is sharp, hyper aware and concentrated. They make you stronger during times of controversy or dispute and shield against physical attack. A ruby is also said to be a settler of disputes, having the power of reconciliation. A ruby is dynamic, and brings about passion and enthusiasm, attracting sexual activity.

The uplifting and vital nature of Ruby is an encouragement to live fully, and embrace the joy of life that is missing in many people's lives. Ruby allows the fire of passion and love to advance. It helps to bring down the walls we build around us to keep others out.

**Emerald**: is a protection stone and it aids in success and prosperity... Each individual soul is personally responsible for all their deeds, from the beginning of creation to the ends of the earth. No matter how far out into space we go... no matter how fast we run down the ages of time, eventually, our past deeds will always catch up to us.

No one can escape from karma, just as no one can escape from themselves (wherever you go, there you are). Some may say karma is a cruel joke, but it is actually a brilliant way the universe teaches us to learn and evolve into higher functioning creatures. Karma is a sort of built in feedback mechanism, epitomized in the biblical saying "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you". This is the personal, universal, and eternal lesson of karma.

"Karmic Contracts" are predominantly entered into in order to clear negative actions (karma) accumulated in past lives. If you didn't enter into the binding energies of these contracts, you would try to avoid all the "unpleasant" experiences - thus missing the important lessons and greater purposes in them.

Protect them and Contracts are your way of compelling yourself to do something for a spirit to prove your human consciousness and resistant your will may become (once you are embodied) you will tend to fulfill your contractual duties. For the soul knows (deep down) that if one does not complete its mission - fulfilling all these karmic contracts in one life time - than the soul must reincarnate until it does (and for the soul that loves its freedom, that may not be a very desirable option).

One cannot be absolved of nor escape fulfilling ones Karmic Contracts or Agreements. However, spirit may provide us with many alternative opportunities to work it out... either the "hard way" - through life's' hard knocks, or the "easy way" - through the grace found within the healing experience. (This work can help you quickly expedite and resolve many karmic "entanglements" you may have with other souls).

* * *

Please Review...


	11. Chapter 11 :Of Black's and Birthstones

**Dear Yuriko-Rurinia- The Ring is a significant act of Trust and will come into play after a few more chapters… Much much Later. **

**Thank You Everyone for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I own the Priests and Maidens of the Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the prcess he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

**Warning: A little insight on Lia's relationship with her father and Mother. And why she calls her flame familiars with the help of Birthstones.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Of Black's and Birthstones**

* * *

**R**y woke to the soft sounds of his companion breathing besides him, smiling softly as he remembered her warmth and the blanket of fire she'd provided as she viewed his memory. A memory that he has buried deep inside himself, one if the deities had cursed him to keep deep into his heart, stored with his darkest memories, remained hidden.

Slipping out of bed, as gently as he could, he walked to the Living Room, ordered in some Breakfast, and stepped out onto the Balcony. Ry remembered waking up, in the middle of the night to use the restroom, when he'd seen Lia sleeping uncomfortably in a sweater and woolen bottoms, sweating at the warmth.

Feeling particularly mischievous, he'd switched her clothes with his Laundry Quidditch Jersey, while Lily had shot him a sardonic smirk.

**What? I like the colors on her, it suits her, Red and Gold, brings out her Features doesn't it?**

_**If you believe so, Master.**_

**Cheeky sod. **

_**I thought you believed I was a petite five Year old GIRL!**_

**Fine… Cheeky brat. **

Lily had giggled; shocking Ry stupid, and had laughed some more had his gob smacked look.

_**If it pleases you, may we rest? I'll have to return to My Mistress, I need to regain some Energy.**_

**Go. Are you okay? Hurry? Hurry!**

Ry had panicked as he noticed the flame's diminished glow, and had paused as Lily nudged him, her snout at his leg.

_**I'm alright Prince Ry; do not panic. I can fight in this condition, but as we are not on a battlefield, I would use the time to recharge, as they say. To Protect My Mistress at my Best.**_

**Oh… okay. You can go then, I'm okay. Thank you, for keeping the pain away.**

_**It was an honor, Prince Ry.**_

Ry stilled as he felt a pair of arms pull him back into a hug. "Lia… Good Morning", he greeted the brunette who was currently snuggling into his back. "Mornings are really not your favorite part of the day, is it?" he teased. "Mowrng", Lia mumbled, moving closer, and trying to gather as much warmth as she could. Ry stood still a soft smile on his face, as he greeted the sun's warm rays and felt the cool wind caress his cheek. Pulling on Lia's arms circled around his waist, he warmed her frigid arms, as she burrowed her head on his shoulder Blades. "Why are you awake so early?" she murmured.

Ry grinned at her petulant tone, "I've always liked Mornings, and I'm used to it, waking up early, that is. My Biological clock is wired that way", he answered. Ry smirked as he could practically imagine Lia pouting, "You're a lot like Sirius, he loathed Mornings as well", Ry spoke softly.

Lia lifted her head, and moved around him, still snuggling into his warmth, Ry suppressed the urge to snicker at her childish behavior, and he found it oddly adorable. "What was he like?" she asked.

Ry smiled pulling her into a hug, as he sat on the lounge chair. "Hmm, let's see", he whispered softly, "I'd only known him for a short while, but he was the kind of person who left an impression on someone. He wasn't as ignorant as many people believed. Although he often pretended to be completely unaware of the horrors of the world, he knew exactly how uncaring and how unkind the people walking its surface were", he said.

Ry bit his lip. "In fact, he was almost painfully aware of these facts. How could he not be with the family he had? They were among the worst kind. The true filth of the earth disguised by silk sheets and pretty ribbons. It was thanks to his family that he knew the world was cold and cruel, and it took more than a pure heart and kind smile to ensure survival or happiness. Because of them he realized that it is not the good who always win, but the strongest. Whether they are pure of heart or darker than the apocalypse, only those with a certain amount of power are among the last ones standing, that's the impression he gave everyone at school before he was friends with my dad. Remus told me, that Sirius had been as cold as ice", he described.

"I wanted to believe he was different, so I asked everyone, and everyone had a different view. But then, that's human nature isn't it. We only show a part of ourselves to different people, we offer only a sliver of our true selves. To a stranger we would be as cold as ice", he murmured softly. Lia nodded against his chest in agreement. Staying silent.

"It wasn't like he would waste his time helping old ladies cross the street, he did not protect fellow students from bullying and he did not spend his money on charities. Because he firmly believed none of it made a difference. In the end, everyone paid a price. And those who least deserved it, often paid the most", Ry started again; explaining it from his own perceptions.

"No, Sirius Black did not consider himself a hero or a saint. But he did not think himself wicked either. He'd never tried to conquer the world for one, he'd never killed another person or animal, he didn't intentionally hurt someone just because he could. He might not be a hero, but he wasn't part of the filth of earth either. Not because he just wasn't, but because he didn't want to be. He actually tried not to be. It was difficult at times. The rejection and mental abuse he suffered at home and the sometimes unfriendly comments from his classmates and fellow sixth years made it exceptionally hard to keep away from the darkness", he enlightened

"So if he had to choose then, yes, Sirius Black would fit more in the category 'evil' than 'pure of heart'. But since he didn't believe in either terms he wasn't worried about his behavior or personality. He believed in humanity; the fact that every person was born with a dark side and a good side. The two sides grow separately depending on the personality and life of a person", Ry laughed, "He was pretty straight forward which is ironic as he changed into a walking contradiction after that", he sniggered.

"McGonagall described him as—_'Black was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance"'_ To which I still remember Siri going, _'Oh! Bless my soul Professor, didn't know you saw me that way!'_ I don't think I'd laughed that hard ever, it was also the first time I'd seen McGonagall blush", he snickered.

Lia giggled, "He was a womanizer", and she laughed again.

Ry chuckled, "Aye, he was, but there's so much more than just a charmer", he spoke up, but was interrupted as the doorbell rung. Lifting Lia, he placed the brunette on to the lounge-chair gently and whispered, "Be right back", and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Jogging to the door, he grinned, "Hey there, Maria, right?" he greeted the maid that had served them coffee and had cookies with them. "It's Marie", she corrected politely. "Good Morning, sir", she wished him, and rolled the cart that had their breakfast on it.

X

* * *

Ry looked up as he felt Lia's presence and smiled, he didn't notice Marie's intense blush as she took in Lia's appearance; The Flame Princess stood barefoot in a red and Gold Jersey with the words 'Potter' on its back.

The jersey reached Mid-thigh and shifted, showing off her curves, outlining her body. The Princess had clutched up her hair messily on top of her head, a few tendrils escaped, and framed her features charmingly.

Marie's eyes widened as Ry pulled the young woman into his arms, murmuring softly, and as if an answer she shrugged carelessly mumbling something and pouting. The jersey slipped off of her left shoulder and allowed Marie a clear view of soft creamy skin, as it lay bare.

Marie placed the tea and coffee in two independent saucers and as she handed the young man his tea, she spotted two rings on his hands, one silver Ringer with an odd insignia inscribed within the Ring, sat on his forefinger of his right hand, and a Platinum Ring sat on his ring-finger, of his left hand, it had an engraved Celtic knot in circling it.

Handing the slightly sleepy brunette her coffee, she spied, a similar ring with the same insignia on her right hand, the ring was decidedly more feminine, with a few diamonds sparkling on its edges, and a Platinum Celtic engraved Wedding Ring with a diamonds around it. There were two Red stones in the center cut a bit like shaped heart, as it was put together.

Marie looked down and busied her hands with preparing a plate of cheese sandwiches, as she moved to the kitchen to toast the bread.

Thinking to her-self as she recalled the Celtic knot design on both rings; judging by the ancient design it looked like it was owned by an ancestor. To wear a ring possessed by his mother or grandmother, she must love him a lot.

The whole hotel was in an uproar.

The Potter's were really rich, and going by the bill they'd made in two nights, ordering food from two of the most expensive restaurants in England never mind the Hotel, that catered the business itself.

Then there was the other thing; they never left their room, and going by the gossip the bellhop and the server boy had left, they were never more than a hairs breadth away from each other, the two were all lovey-dovey on the couch yesterday, whether at Breakfast or Lunch, even though they were probably just talking or making out, but there was a subtle understanding that existed, they were friends.

Best friends, by the looks of it. It must be lovely to marry your closest friend.

They were eighteen, they must have married right out of school, but that wasn't the odd thing, people got married early if they loved each (though most couples usually ended in divorce), with these two, it felt like a stronger bond held them together. And they were both oddly too mature for words, that was an inexplicable adulthood around them.

Plating the cheese and tomato sandwiches, she smiled at the quiet words exchanged, the soft laughter and the sweet understanding smiles.

As she served them their breakfast, and was wrestled into the chair by the young golden-eyed brunette, and fed her sandwiches back, while they sniggered and made her a cup of coffee, Marie smiled.

For when she left them she sighed softly. There lay a connection deep-rooted within the pair, like they were destined for each other.

X

* * *

Ry grinned at Lia, "So where was I?" he asked. Lia smirked, "You were defending dad's womanizing ways", and she giggled softly. Ry chuckled, "Well, he may have had that charm, but it was a part of his elegant Black upbringing", he chuckled weakly.

"Sirius was intelligent, handsome, charming, and witty. He was also a powerful and talented wizard who apparently acquired considerable magical knowledge. While at Hogwarts, when he and dad discovered that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf, they did not shun him as others would have. Instead, they supported him by secretly learning to become Animagi, an extremely difficult feat, even with proper training. Sirius helped create the Marauder's Map, a powerful magical document that shows every person within the school and their specific location", he paused and let that sink in, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sirius was loyal, and he was close friends to mum and dad, and to Remus Lupin, and also Peter Pettigrew, who later betrayed him", Ry scowled and at Lia's squeeze on his arm, he shook his head, pulling away from sad memories.

"Contrary to his passionate, impulsive nature, Sirius possessed superb mental control. The fact that he was able to completely resist the psychological effects of the dementors for so many years suggests that he had an unusually strong sense of self, and thus was capable of withstanding long periods of emotional torture and despair", Ry hummed in thought.

"Then again he was amazing; he seemed to have some traits related to his Animagus form of a dog. Such examples are when dad pointed Snape out in Snape's Memory (A long story I'll explain later, someday) and Sirius looked a lot like dog a _'perfectly still like a dog smelling a rabbit.'_ The most referenced of these traits is his _'bark-like laugh'_ as it was described nearly every time it was heard", he remembered.

Suddenly laughing he remembered something and pulled Lia into a memory.

**Ry sat in front of Sirius, "Can you stay in an Animagus form, I mean like would you be happy if you got stuck as a dog for eternity?" he asked worriedly. Sirius laughed the sound loud and a lot like a dog or wolf barking. **

Lia giggled at the sound.

"**Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog; in fact, more than once, James suggested I make the change permanent. The tail, I could live with, but the fleas...they're murder", Sirius answered. Ry sniggered, "They might be magical spells for that" he teased. **

**Sirius ruffled his hair, "True, but let's stay human for now, eh?!" he snarked. Ry laughed. **

Lia laughed, "Were you trying to permanently change him into a dog?" she teased. Ry flushed, "I was just curious", he huffed.

Lia laughed, "So he had a sense of humor. Was my dad smart, I mean I reckon he was, but what other skills did… he have?" she amended softly.

"Your dad was really intelligent and strong in **Animagus**: Sirius was able to become an Animagus at the early age of fifteen, assuming the shape of a large black dog, like the Grim. As he was unregistered, he was able to take advantage of this ability to elude his Ministry captors", pausing he continued after a beat.

"In **Transfiguration**: Sirius, along with Remus Lupin, could perform human transfiguration on Peter Pettigrew, forcing him out of his Animagus form. He could do **Non-verbal magic**: Sirius was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally", sipping the leftover tea, he swallowed and paused recalling a few others.

"**Dueling**: Sirius dueled with Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. He was also able to hold his own against his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Voldemort's most powerful Death Eater. Sirius was also **infused physical combat** into his dueling style, such as when he rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and punched Malfoy in the face. Oh and **Healing** **spells**: Sirius healed an injury from Wartcap Powder as soon as he received it", he listed of Sirius talents as he knew them.

Lia laughed, "That makes sense!" she cheered.

Ry turned to her in confusion, "Huh?!" he asked.

Lia grinned, "When my flames came to me, I was still only young. In fact I was the youngest Heliopath to come into my flames. And a half-breed at that", she laughed happily. Ry watched her; it looked like a heavy weight had lifted off of her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Lia smiled brightly, "I came into my powers with Leo my first Flame Familiar. Leo's a Kitsune, known as a Fire Fox Spirit; he has the ability to transform from a Flame to a Real Fox. The other two don't have that ability. Think about it, dad was an Animagus at **15**… I was a Flame Caster to a powerful Flame at **ten**. That's really _early_ in a Heliopath's ability scale", she stressed.

"Then when I was a year older, I mastered the ability to cast Runes without actually saying them out loud. Dad was able to use spells non-verbally. And I've always infused hand to hand combat in my fighting style. That's why I have a dagger and a sword on me at all times. I inherited the intelligence and fighting style from my father. I knew I was right", she crowed victoriously.

Ry frowned curiously, "Right about what?" he asked.

Lia grinned, "When I was twelve, one of my more annoying professors told me I was an odd fighter, effective but disgraceful. I should have inherited my mother's ability yet I seemed to mock the ways of Helia and was rather wild and rambunctious", she said.

"The Teacher scolded me for awhile and I lost my temper, so I yelled, _'I may not be like my mother, but that's because I'm probably a lot more like my Father' _I then quite dramatically thumped my chest and yelled, _'I'm DAMN PROUD TO BE MY FATHER'S DAUGHTER!'_ I was put under a solitary confinement for three days; it would have been for thirty days, if I wasn't The Crown Princess. And when mom found out she was pissed. It's still a bit unclear who she was angry at more; me, the teacher or the Guards that had me put into confinement", she explained laughing weakly.

"Confinement? Why!" Ry cried out angrily.

"As a Heliopath I was considered a disgrace. The Priests of Helia, don't particularly like humans, and well any creature beyond Helia, is looked upon with revulsion so, when someone states something like being proud of one's _human_ heritage, one is likely to be punished", she explained and then shrugged, "It's the Law. How can I rule a world, if I can't abide by the Laws?" she asked.

"That's why you accepted the Solitary Confinement? Because it was a Law" he asked. "That's barbaric!" he snapped.

Lia sighed, "What was your relationship to my father?" she asked changing the subject. Ry huffed, but conceded defeat _for now_, silently promising to go back to the topic once he was done.

"He loved me like a favorite nephew; he was like a Big Brother. Come to think of it, he was less like an Uncle more like a Big Brother. Remus did a pretty could job being the Uncle, I'd rather have had. I was happy having Sirius as a connection to my parents, I didn't care if he was my brother, sister, Uncle, Aunt. I was happy he was there", Ry sighed.

Lia snuggled closer, "Thank you Ry. If he hadn't met you, I think my dad wouldn't have died in peace. He saved your life, and I think that made him happy. I'm glad he met you", she smiled softly.

Ry smiled, and placed a kiss on her brow, "Thank You. That means a lot", he thanked her gracefully. Ry smiled, he had matured a lot in the past two months, somehow thanks to Dumbledore he'd actually grown up.

The thought left him in a fit of giggles, it shocked Lia so she sat up, "What the—?" she trailed off in alarm.

Ry quickly explained through a series of guffaws and giggles about his last thought. He set of in to another peal of laughter, as Lia shivered, features contorting in revulsion, "God… that's a really depressing thought", and another full body shudder wracked her frame.

"Forget depressing to think _that_ is disturbing", she cringed. "No more tea for you", she said, and took the cup away from him.

Ry shook violently with suppressed laughter, "No. Not my tea, I'll be good—no more—bad thoughts — I promise!" he laughed between each few words.

Laughing against each other they greeted Marie and invited her to have breakfast with them, teasing each other, as they ate grilled Tomato and Cheese sandwiches. Ry teasing her, "Oh so, this you can eat all toasty and _melty_, but you can't eat Raw Tomatoes?!"

Lia poked her tongue out, "Raw tomatoes are for skinny models, I'm a warrior!" she crowed.

To which, much to Marie's amusement, Ry had wrestled a raw tomato out of the salad bowl and tried to feed it to Lia, who had squealed and had avoided the red fruit, as if it were a poisonous creature, twisting and turning desperately trying to escape Ry's evil clutches.

Thirty minutes later, as Marie bid her goodbyes, and as the two waved goodbye, they turned to each other and smirked, "Play time's over", Lia began and Ry sighed, "Yeah", he breathed.

Lia breathed deeply, "I think we should get ready first, you know shower, coffee, bath, coffee, clothes, coffee", Lia listed. Ry chuckled, and "I can see where your priorities lie", he teased. Lia poked her tongue out at him, "Shut Up", she hissed.

They separated, and turned to the respective bags, and grabbing some clothes, waltzed to the bathrooms, to get ready for the day.

* * *

Oddly enough they finished together and walked out almost similarly dressed. Lia wearing a Turquoise Turtleneck Sweater, and Dark midnight Jeans; they were skin tight and fit to her skin like leggings (A/N: Fashion has no time line), her feet bare and hair dripping wet.

Ry smirked at her, "Whoa, we match. I know you're a telepath, but that's ridiculous I never knew you were so into me, to actually dress like me. Are you trying to seduce me subtly?" he teased.

Lia threw her wet towel at him, using the time to compose her features as the towel hit him square on the face.

"Who's to say you weren't trying to imitate me. Were you trying to get closer, using a disguised sort of subtle Potter Charming technique?" she tossed back.

Ry laughed, "As if", he retorted, turning around to hide his blush.

Unaware of Lia watching him carefully, taking in his attire. Ry wore a Blue Sweatshirt with a Light Greenish-Gold embossed design of a Chinese Dragon on its back. His Jeans were dark blue and green and he too stood barefoot, with his hair wet, raked back in sharp spikes on top of his head, in a wayward mannerism.

Lia coughed, "I wonder we should sit outside? Or do you want to go down into the courtyard?" she asked. Ry smiled, "Yeah, I saw their Rose Garden, we could go there?" he suggested.

Lia nodded, they packed a few of the more priceless items and stored them into Ry's trunk, which he'd re-shrunk using non-verbal wandless magic.

Together they made their way to Nostradamus' Rose Garden. Ry grinned at the garden, it was beautiful, and most of the plants were English Roses varying in colors of White, Pink and Red. Plucking a Pink Rose, he teasingly placed it Lia's hair, tucking it securely behind her ear.

Lia flushed, "Idiot", she muttered as she accepted the rose. Pulling away slightly Ry placed a chaste kiss on her right cheek, "For you, always", he joked. Lia laughed softly, "Promise?" she asked. Ry nodded seriously, eyes dancing with mirth.

They walked quietly, on a stone pathway made up of broken pieces of White Marble, in silence each contemplating how to go about starting the conversation. Ry exhaled, "I've—" pausing he turned to Lia, "I've got two questions—"

"Just two? I was expecting a riot of 'em", Lia interjected sarcastically. The tone slightly dead.

Ry laughed nervously, "Well these two are my main ones", he coughed weakly. Lia nodded, "Okay", she agreed, "I'll answer, anything you want. You have my word", she promised.

Ry sighed, "I guess, that would be enough…" he sighed.

Clearing his thought he started, "When you call your familiars, you always start with the name of the familiar you call, and add a gemstone to it. The first was **Amethyst**, and the second time it was **Emerald**. Why?" he asked.

Lia blinked, "Oh… well wasn't expecting that question at all. Birthstones are well the gemstones I use", she started. Ry guided towards a bench, and they sat on the bench, beneath a tall Oak tree.

"A birthstone is associated with various qualities that symbolize the month of birth in The Gregorian Calendar", she started, her voice soft as she explained.

"There's a poem that signifies the meaning or well quality associated with the person born on a particular month is explained", she said. "It goes something like this", she elaborated.

"Accordingly; By her who in this month (**January**) is born No gem saves **Garnets **should be worn**; **They willensure herconstancy, True friendship and fidelity. The **February**-born shall find sincerity and peace of mind, Freedom from Passion and from care, If they an **Amethyst** will wear. Who in this world of ours their eyes In **March** first open shall be wise, In Days of peril firm and brave. And wear a **Bloodstone** to their grave. She who from **April** dates her years, **Diamonds** shall wear, lest bitter tears For Vain repentance flow; this stone, Emblem of innocence is known. Who first beholds the light of day In spring's sweet flowery of month of **May** And wears an **Emerald** all her life shall be a loved and happy wife", pausing to take a break she continued her song.

"Who comes with summer to this earth, And owes to **June** her hour of birth, With ring of **Agate** on her hand Can Health, wealth, and long life command. The glowing **Ruby** shall adorn, Those who in **July** are born; Then they will be exempt and free From love's doubts and anxiety. Wear a **Sardonyx** or for thee, No conjugal felicity; The **August**-born without this stone, 'Tis said, must live unloved and lone—", she paused.

"—that's a bit harsh don't you think?" Ry interjected.

Lia smiled, "It's only a poem", she shrugged and continue, "—A maiden born when **September** leaves Are rustling in September's breeze, A **Sapphire** on her brow should bind 'Twill cure diseases of the mind. **October's** child is born for woe, And Life's vicissitudes must know, But lay a **Fire-Opal** on her breast, And hope will lull those woes to rest. Who first comes to this world below With dear **November's** fog and snow, Should prize the **Topaz'** amber hue, Emblem of friends and lover's true. If cold **December** gave you birth, The month of snow, and ice and mirth, Place on your hand a **Turquoise** blue; Success will bless whate'er you do, she finished.

Ry blinked, "Wow! That was beautiful", he praised. Lia blushed, "Thanks", she accepted the praise humbly, still oddly wary of the second question.

Ry bit his lip in wonder, "So, each stone has a property, a feature to it right? I used The Emerald and Rubies after reading a book on Runes, and realized if I created a barrier around that tree, it would mask my magical energy, allowing me enough time to form a plan, and watch over the few friends I had left. It seemed like a good idea at the time", he mumbled.

Lia nodded, "Exactly. Emerald is a protection stone and it aids in success and prosperity, and Ruby is also known as the stone of courage, and legend tells us that a person possessing a ruby can walk through life without fear of evil or misfortune. Which is why both of them allowed you a protection seal, and acted a bit like a Guarding Barrier, The Tree Spirits, helped as you formed the contract, as well", she agreed.

"I use the magical properties associated with various Birthstones, to enhance the power of my flame. This allows me, to make a flame strong without taxing my Flame Familiar. The Familiar's feed on my energy, if I'm weak, they'll be weaker, I can't always give them the energy they require. Which is where the gemstones come into the picture", she elaborated.

Ry nodded in understanding, "Can use any Gemstone? Or are there only a few you can call upon?" he asked.

Lia bit her lip, "Well up until now, I've only called upon the gemstones that have a significant connection to me. My mother was born in **February**, and more out of an emotional connection I've called upon the powers of _Amethyst_. Similarly, my parents met in the month of **May**, so, I call upon _Emerald_. I've always liked those two above all else. I was born in,** July**. We share the same birthday, except I was born a year later, I manipulate _Rubies_ very well", she grinned, poking out a tongue at Ry who blushed recalling Ruby as his birthstone and recognizing the double-entreadre it was spoken as.

I was also conceived in October so, _Fire-Opal_ works well, which going by the fact oddly works brilliantly considering I'm a Flame Caster", she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Hang on if you were conceived in October, shouldn't you have been born in August?" he asked.

Lia raised a brow in exasperation, "People _are_ pre-maturely born", she drawled laconically. "Idiot", she muttered at his flush that returned full force, at her dry admonishment.

"Anyway, I can use _Topaz_ as well, Dad was a Scorpio", she finished simply. (A/N: Read After end)

Ry smiled endearingly, and tousled her hair playfully. "Oi!" Lia squirmed away from him, grooming herself furiously, and fixing her stray curls that now sat messily on her head.

Ry hummed, "Do you only use it to enhance the power of your flame?" he asked.

Lia hummed, "Hmm… Not particularly no, I can use them when I'm casting runes", she replied slowly almost in a daze. Shaking her head, she looked up, "I guess I can incorporate it in a spell, if I tried to, that is", she mumbled mostly to herself.

Ry nodded, "Well, that answers that, now, here's the particularly nasty question I know is going to be somewhat difficult to answer", he said.

Lia nodded warily, practically aware of the question, she exhaled and sat down ramrod straight, "Yeah?" her voice croaked as she waited somewhat apprehensively.

Ry breathed in, "Where are you from, Li? It's not England, and it doesn't feel like you're even from around _here_…" he trailed off.

Lia bit her lip understanding the term better, and the wary question that followed it, even if it was unsaid.

"I was afraid you were gonna ask that", she muttered weakly. Swallowing she looked him in the eye.

"I was born in the _**Realm of Helia in Time**_", she answered.

XXXX

* * *

Author's Note

**Emeraude**

Emerald is a stone of love and romance. It brings and enhances joy, cleansing, clairvoyance, memory, and faith. It also benefits intuition and communication, and promotes truthfulness. Emerald is associated with the heart chakra. The emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some the emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. The emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom.

Healing Properties: Emeralds are known to heal both the physical heart as well as emotional love. A powerful high energy stone, the emerald strengthens the eyes, heart, immune and nervous systems.

The power of the Emerald is highest at the full moon. Some cultures thought the emerald would heal any disease of the eye. The emerald would be placed in a container of water overnight and the water would be poured on the eyes the next day.

Emerald is a stone of great harmony, wisdom and love. Giving your lover an Emerald will bring the lover closer if the giver's motives are pure love. The Emerald can be a bridge between 2 people. The Emerald vibrates with love.

Magical Properties: Energy: Receptive Element: Earth Powers: Love, money, mental powers, protection, exorcism, eyesight Deities: Diana/Artemis, Venus Emerald is known as a tonic for the body as it aids in alignment of all the bodies. Extremely balancing for anyone seeking the truth. Emeralds are said to ward of negativity and to strengthen spiritual insight, and when used as a scrying stone can also foretell the future.

If you would like to bring love into your life, purchase an emerald, charge it with your magical need through visualization, perhaps by using a green candle as well. After the ritual wear or carry the stone somewhere near your heart, but do it in such a way that it can not be seen by others.

Emeralds have been used in spells and rituals for business to promote sales and increase public awareness of the firm. For best results for any magic use, as told and recorded by old magicians, the emerald is best set in silver or copper. An emerald set in a sterling silver ring, for one example is definitely an eye catching piece of jewelry, but the stone married with the metal will also help sensitize the wearer to intuitive ideas and psychic aid, particularly in the field of creative arts.

It is also of use to those who wish to learn secrets and to penetrate the future. It prevents storms and drives away malicious intent.

Talismans & amulets In XV-XVII century Russia, Emerald was considered as a talisman bringing wisdom and serenity. It was a talisman of mothers and seafarers. Emerald mounted in gold is the best combination - it brings the wearer love, hope, fidelity, wisdom, presence of mind, courage and foresight.

* * *

Please Review...


	12. Chapter 12 : The Warriors of Mirrored

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

**Warning: A little insight on Lia's relationship with her father and Mother. And why she calls her flame familiars with the help of Birthstones. The months in Helia are Garnets, Amethyst, Bloodstone, … etc. **

**Ry's a lot more mature in this story!**

The meaning and zymology of amethyst is one of spiritual contentment. It helps to strengthen the connection and communication between the mind, body, spirit and other worlds. It is very beneficial as a stone of protection because it neutralizes negative energy. Amethyst gemstones also assist people to become more flexible and adopt new ideas more easily.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Warriors of Mirrored Time & Light**

* * *

Lia sighed warily, half chuckling at Ry's expression. "Yeah Realm _in_ Time…" she repeated at his shocked look.

"The Realm of Helia is a Kingdom that sits on the boundaries of Time. It's governed by a Priesthood called _'The Warriors of Mirrored Time and Light'_", she chuckled at his expression. "Yeah it's a mouthful alright", she giggled reluctantly.

"The Priesthood was formed, when Helia came into existence. It's not entirely sure how Helia was created, but it's believed that Helia was blessed by The God of Fire. Its existence was mapped out when a woman called Helena running away from someone, or well something, was found in a Volcano. Legend has it, that she was with child, and needed a place of shelter", Lia licked her lips and tried to remember her history lessons.

"Running, and stumbling, she found the Volcano, and within it found a small cove, within its warmth she prayed with the least of her strength to the God's and The God of Fire heard her prayers, she begged for his sanctuary, in turn she would give him anything he would ask for", she paused.

"What happened to her?" Ry asked worriedly.

Lia smiled at his caring tone, "It was fortunate an incident as he offered her Sanctuary in return all he asked for was her faith to remain strong. In gratitude she gave birth to a baby girl. It was said, she was fair of skin, had pale white-blonde like the glow of a Flame, hair and lips as red as fire itself. The odd thing was that her body temperature was a lot hotter than an average baby", she mused.

"Helena named her baby, Helia of Pyro, in honor of the God of Pyro. He's actual name was Xiuhtecuhtli: The personification of life after death, warmth in cold, light in darkness; The Lord of Volcanoes, or well Fire", she explained.

"The baby grew to be beautiful. Much like the story of Snow White, she was acclaimed as one of with the most beauty in the land young and beautiful at an age of twelve when puberty struck, she came into her gifts of a Pyropath. That is she was the personification of fire itself", she grinned at his enthralled expression.

"When The God of Fire, found her to be beautiful, and was entranced by her magnificence, he asked for her hand in marriage. Helena gratified by his choice granted the wish, and when Helia was sixteen (of course she fell for him as well), they were married to each other. They say the rest of the Heliopath's are descendents of Helia and Xiuhtecuhtli. The Priesthood was formed in honor of the two, and are the guardians of Helia", she said.

"How did you come to rule, then?" he asked.

Lia shrugged, "It's believed when Chaos in Helia descended, overriding the laws began, against Helia. One warrior, of the Priesthood, bravest and Loyal of all rose to defend the Realm of Helia, and died bringing order back to the Land. In honor of his sacrifice his thirteen year old son was crowned King of Helia", she announced.

"To avoid more conflict, his father's last wish was honored, for Helia to be separated from outsiders. To some it's considered a blessing and to others it felt like a curse. To live on a land where interaction with the outside world, was absolutely forbidden!" she said.

"Hellians are not human; we're entirely made of Fire. My mother was a Flame, as well. Like all Hellians we have white hair. Remember that woman, that was captured by Dumbles? She's a pureblood, however of a lower caste. The upper-castes have Golden hair, like a Candle's flame. Particularly like a blonde", she described.

Ry swallowed, "H-How", he shook his head, "How did your parents meet, more importantly how were you conceived, considering your kind is made of Fire?" he asked both warily and genuinely confused.

Lia snickered, "There is a way—", and she bit her lip, trying to find the words to explain. Finally she waved her hands a tad haphazardly as she explained.

"Helia's sky has three moons", she began, "These three moons intersect each other, when there's a Lunar Eclipse, once every eight to ten years, a portal between my world and your world, opens. The gateway is said to be opened for one single day. Time however travels differently in Helia. A day on Helia is one year on Earth", she said.

"When the Portal opens, if a Heliopath steps onto The Mortal Plane of The Human World, he/she is temporarily human. That is we have human bodies", she said.

Ry's eyes widened, "So, this body of yours is not human?" he asked, warily. Oddly his grip on her waist tightened reflexively.

Lia laughed, "You've forgotten I'm half-human", she placated. Ry's grip loosened, and Lia smiled before she continued.

"On Helia, it is true I have a different form. My Hair is quite literally Fire; it flows like a curtain of Molten Lava down my back, and long till my hips. It would look like a curtain of fire. My body glows, with a soft ochre of the setting sunset. I'm dressed in silk-like white almost transparent, sort of opaque fire-resistant gowns. My eyes are not amber, but Golden-Red. The image is not human, but more mutant. Which considering what I am, applies to both Helia and The Human World", she smiled depreciatively.

Ry shook his head, "I reckon you'd be beautiful either which way", he grinned reassuringly.

Lia giggled, "Thank you, that's very kind of you", she whispered softly. Ry pulled on her curl, bringing her slightly forward. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he murmured against her temple. "Never doubt the beauty you are", he said.

Lia blushed, and nodded slowly.

X

Had they been aware of their surroundings they would have noticed the gushing squeals, of the three teen-aged girls who sat watching them, in awe. Their boyfriends, flushing at the intimate scene, it may not have been clear what they were talking about. Though, the image presented a loving atmosphere, of tranquility.

X

Ry blinked, "So, if the portal opens every ten years, how old was your mother when she met Siri?" he asked.

Lia sighed, "To understand that you need to understand about The Temple and Helia's geography", she said.

"Helia is like your Planet Mars in the Milky Way Galaxy. Although situated in a different Universe entirely. The entire Land of Helia is in a desert, which is we're surrounded, by Hot Sand everywhere. There is very little water, in Helia. Seeing as well Heliopath's never needed water to survive it was never a problem, until I was born", she said.

"It's a blessing that the Kingdom of Helia is situated on a Lush Mountain, it's the only place on Helia that has water. It's an exotic location, and is reserved to only The Priesthood, their offspring and The Royals of Helia. The Portal opens on a Lake which sits dead center, sort of like a dividing plane between the Kingdom Of Helia, and The Temple of Helia. Of course we are connected by a bridge, however unlike most bridges; this one does not run across the two banks. It travels a circuitry route on the circumference of the Lake", she drew a small map, on the ground using a stick, which lay against the leg of the bench, as she explained.

Ry looked at the illustration, "Hmm… even if you say that, it doesn't really answer my question. It sort of raises more questions", he pointed out.

Lia scowled, "Be patient Ry", she scolded.

Ry raised his palms up, in a placating soothing gesture, "Easy", he mumbled sheepishly. "Please Continue Your Highness", he waved his hand in a similar gesture.

Lia snorted, "Idiot", she muttered affectionately.

"In Helia, Most Heliopath's are elementals as well as Flame Casters. However, there are very few elementals these days. My mother was a water elemental, and my grandparents, before her were Earth and Wind elementals. The Priesthood currently comprises of five gifted men, the strongest of the Warriors, my Teachers as well as my Mentors. Each Priest has command over one element, Priest Mark is a Wind Elemental he is Eighty seven years old. The second Priest has command over Fire, his name is Raven, and he is sixty six years old. The third is a Water Elemental, Michael he is Forty five years old, the fourth is Aalen he is twenty four years old. I loathe him with a passion I couldn't put in words even if I tried", she seethed.

Ry pulled her closer, "And the fifth?" he asked in an attempt to distract her.

Lia relaxed, "Adrian he's the youngest and thirteen years old, he's a Spirit Elemental. He has command over the communications with life. Animals and Heliopath's. Children usually got to him, when their pets are sick or hurt", she smiled affectionately recalling a small memory.

"I'm telling you this because when I was three he was thirteen and when I was thirteen, he was _still_ thirteen. I grew up slightly faster than an average Heliopath. I was moving by Human timeline. My mother was still only nineteen years old when I was twelve, when in general she should have been thirty one years old!" she exclaimed.

Ry gaped, "No way!" he breathed.

"Now, when my mother was casting Runes in the temple courtyard when she was eighteen, she was fixing the Mirror Of Light—it's a round Pool filled with Crystal Clear water. My mother was guarding it against Negative energy, she infused her elemental ability of Water into the Rune when she cast it, without knowing that the Rune would act like a catalyst and activate The Mirror of Light, allowing her to find out her _'Once True Heart's Desire'_. The Maidens of Court; that keep the Temple clean of any Negative Energy, were still in prayer. Which is why no one was there when a glow of Pure light escaped and showed my mother a future of her meeting my father; therein however lies a flaw", she explained sighing heavily.

Ry frowned, "The Portal wasn't open?" he asked.

"Oh. No, no, no that's not it. I should have explained that. My apologies", she apologized, and then continued hurriedly.

"When the Portal opens, we usually have people travelling to our world, purely by accident, though. It's how I met Luna, when I was ten I met a small three year's old little girl, who had fallen down a well, in her own world. She was crying, understandably, and I'd given her a small tour of the Kingdom, when I was still a child. I broke the law, by allowing a human child to enter the Kingdom of Helia", at his smirk she scowled.

"I found her at The Pool; my mother usually went to, where she first saw who my father was. It's not like I broke the law on purpose. The Mirror of Light glowed bright, whilst my mother was busy talking to one of the elders, I saw a little girl staring at me. Her hair muddy and her silver eyes round and filled with tears, I couldn't help myself. I put my hand in, and I pulled her out. I later found out who she was, Luna Lovegood; a human child from the Realm of The Milky Way Galaxy, Earth, Britain to be exact. I took care of her, and in the hour I kept her with me, taking care of her—",

"—she remained missing on earth", Ry interjected.

Lia nodded sheepishly, "I didn't know! I swear", she stressed worriedly, "My mother found us playing together; she had a right panic attack. Scooping up Luna, she murmured reassuringly and ran to the Temple Guards. I followed her, worried. Asking her the whole way, _'What's wrong Mama'_ and _'Is she hurt?' _I wasn't given an explanation, as Luna was placed gently on a lily-pad, on The Mirror of Light. The next thing I knew I was being held back by my mother as a Golden light engulfed Luna, and she disappeared from view", she mused.

"They say hindsight is twenty-twenty", she muttered angrily.

"When the Light cleared my mother explained that for every hour In Helia, three days pass on Earth. Which is why I grow up a lot faster than many of my peers in Helia, and Luna's parent had been worried sick. Mother further explained that when Luna was returned she was returned not at the Place she was lost, but directly where she was needed. In her mother's arms", she explained.

Ry nodded, "Well, that's good. I reckon that's why Luna believed Heliopath's existed, she'd met you, and because Heliopath's don't exist on Earth, she was ridiculed and made fun of. As a three year old, she may not have connected that Helia was not on Earth", he murmured.

"Either that—or she was or is looking for another way to enter Helia. Luna could very well train to be a Treasure Hunter, of some sort", Lia grinned proudly.

Ry nodded, "I think, no, I know that's probably one of the main reasons she doesn't care how much people tease her, she knows what she saw and felt was real. You. ARE. Real!" he stressed.

Lia thanked him. They sat in silence, for a moment, when Lia started speaking again.

"After mother saw the image in the Mirror of Light, she cut of the spell. Confused and thoroughly amazed, she sat by the Edge of the Pool. With unsteady hands, she reached out and touched the water and traced the outline of my father's face. That's when she accidentally fell through, the pond pulled on her, and my mother fell into the pool. Minutes before she was dragged into it, three of the Priests saw her. At my mother's startled cry, they tried to reach her, but she was sucked in", she paused, "I've watched the memory countless times, I can show it to you", she said.

Ry frowned, "okay", he agreed. Inwardly wondering what she meant by '_I've watched the memory_'.

**Key: **

(Lia's memories will be _italized_, and her own thoughts **Bold**. Her Mother's memory will be in a Double Square Bracket - **[[**_like this_**]]** )

(Introducing Allaina Adriana Williams)

_Lia sat at the Temple Pool, playing with the waters, she'd discovered that when she asked the pool to show her memories of her father, she saw a few happy moments he had, and the two moments when he had met her mother. _

_Fascinated by the images of a young Sirius Black, she clapped happily. _

_At five she understood, the odd relation Helia had with The Human World. Lia also understood that it was a forbidden act to do. Then again breaking laws was her favorite part of the day. _

_Lia usually crept into the Temple of Helia, when the Maidens of Light were asleep at the twelfth hour of night. She would stay for hours watching memories of her father, until her mother would send her a message in the water, to return. _

_Enthralled Lia searched for a particular memory. Her mother's memory in the Pool of Light, reflected and catching the movement quickly she placed her hand on her mother's face and clapped happily. _

Ry grinned, "You weren't kidding you look really different! And you were a cute toddler. How old were you?" he asked.

Lia flushed, "I was five", she murmured.

"Cute!" Ry chirped.

Lia ignored him and pulled him back into the memory, still flushing at his words.

_**[[**Allaina Adriana stood at a height of five feet and seven, her blonde hair fell in soft ringlets down her back. Long and heavy, fell down to her waist. Her amber-gold eyes, glinted at the sun, as she stood up, in confusion. A moment ago she was standing in front of the pool, and yet now she was standing in a forest. Casting a rune she waited as the information was provided, a small tab in her hand glowed briefly as information appeared upon it, the writing read as follows: _

**Location: Earth.**

**Fourth Planet in the Milkyway Galaxy**

**Country: England, UK.**

**Current Location: The Outskirts of London**

**Date: 09-10-1967 (dd-mm-yyyy)**

**Current Time: Dawn, 06:00hrs**

**Ruling Race: Humans (Animals & Birds in the wild)**

_Allaina frowned, "Earth?" her voice soft and musical flittered across the open plane. Calling on her flame Familiar, she murmured softly, "Anna. Forbearnan", a small White Dove alighted before her._

_**Mistress, you called for me? **And then the dove gasped, as it took in Allaina's features._

_**Oh My! Mistress? What has happened to you? **Anna twittered nervously._

_Allaina frowned, "I feel fine", she murmured softly perplexed._

_**You don't look fine! **_

_Allaina conjured a Mirror made entirely of water and Looked at her shimmering reflection. Frowning at her image, she gasped, "Wow!" she whispered. Taking in her appearance she carded an unsteady hand through her Blonde hair, "Soft", she breathed in awe. _

_Soft hair fell to her waist and as Allaina moved it moved as well, a curtain of soft downy something. Pulling out her pad, she placed a single hair on it and cast her Rune._

**Classification: Hair.**

**Color: Blonde**

**Often found on all places, upon Male and Female Species. Depending on the time, currently Men; have it in places (depending on the culture) starting from head, face, and chest, travelling south. Women; head and between legs. Children (Male/Female): Mostly on Head. Babies: none.**

"_Intriguing", feeling her hands she looked at the slightly creamy skin and frowned, peering down at the rest of her body she cast another Rune, she waited as The Tab picked up on the query:_

**Human Body**

**Composition: **

**306 Bones **

**Bones covered with a sinewy tissue often categorized as Muscles. **

**Further covered by a protective layer of thin tissue called _Skin _and hair **

**Depending on DNA within a Person's body, Skin can vary on various colors. Mostly Fair Cream, Tanned Creamy, Caramel, Brown and Dark Brown. **

**DNA Blood, Chromosomes ….**

_Lia read the information and scrolled through various images of Men, Women, Children; settling beneath a large tree, she blinked tiredly as she read everything there was to know about Humans. The information spanned quite a few pages on her tab, as she read and understood everything about the Human World. _

_After what felt like many minutes had passed she looked up at the sky only to blink in shock, she noticed the sun had moved from the horizon and now rained upon the Earth at the midday hour. Frowning she bit her lip, and cast another rune. The surface of the tab cleared and a page appeared. Reading the information she gasped._

**Current Time: Noon**

_Allaina blinked, "That's impossible, it was morning only a few minutes ago", she whispered as she looked at the time on her watch, her eyes widened in shock. "My God!" she exclaimed. "We're in a strange world Anna", she remarked. _

_Anna twittered softly offering reassurance. Allaina stood up, "We should find civilization", she ordered. The dove grabbed her hair, in its beak, pulling her back._

_**You might want to wear something less… translucent.**_

_Looking down Allaina flushed, "Right", casting a Rune she transformed her translucent white gown into a White Opaque gown, the material fell to her feet, open at the front, showing off caramel skin, wrapped in soft white leather boots, laced mid-calve. Her Blonde hair was held back, by a crown that lay flat on her head, a head-band made of crystals (A/N: Check out Skip Beat Manga. It's the dress Kyoko wears when she plays an Angel**)]]**. _

_Lia laughed at her mother's beauty, and childishly grinned a toothy grin, "Mama, pretty", she said._

_**[[**Allaina walked out of the forest and travelled quite a way as she searched for civilization. Calling on her Flame Familiar, "Avion, Forbearnan", a Yellow Pegasus appeared before her, "Will you fly me, towards some people?" she asked._

_**If that is your wish Milady**_

"_It is", she whispered, and climbed on the back of the Pegasus. They travelled quite awhile, until she alighted in an open land, settling down the Pegasus bowed before her._

_**It would be best you walked on, from her Milady. Have a bad feeling…**_

"_Thank you, Avion", she said and slid of his back, the flame familiar bowed once, and flashed out of view._

_Allaina made her way across the open land only to pause as she saw Three of the Elder Priests appear out of thin air before her. "Priest Mark!" she called out happily. "Are you visiting this strange Land as well?" she asked. _

_**Anna—Be Careful Mistress!**_

**Why? It's only The Priest of Helia.**

_**Avion—the odd feeling I was getting was coming from them… Milady, please retreat. Something feels wrong!**_

**I don't understand, why would yo—**

_A scream rent the air, and Allaina's eyes widened in shock, as she realized the sound had left her lips. "What—" she asked._

_Pain. _

_Agonizing Pain washed over her as she registered the feeling. As she moved her right hand to her waist and pulled it back she was startled to see blood dripping, to the ground. "w-why?" she asked terrified. Looking up she saw, Priest Aalen had a bow and Arrow in his hands, the arrow had pierced her skin, judging by the distance, it was meant to be a warning. He stood twenty feet to her left**]]** _

"What the Fuck!" Ry growled low, "I'll kill him! That son of a bitch!" he almost yelled.

Lia grabbed his arm, and pulled him back towards her, "Calm down!" she urged urgently, sending reassuring glance to one of the guests passing them on the walkway. They smiled shyly at her, as they believed Ry to be defending her honor.

Lia smiled at their thoughts, but quickly turned to Ry who sat down, albeit, scowling at the tree, and eyes hard with controlled fury.

"In hindsight Aalen should have warned my mother which is why Priest Mark, almost shot him with the gun in his hand, but he refrained and asked my mother to return, with them", she explained hurriedly.

Ry nodded, outwardly he looked calm, however his eyes blazed with venom, "What happened to her?" he asked quietly.

"Watch", she simply said, and held his hand, gently. Ry squeezed it once, and nodded relaxing a bit further.

_**[[**Allaina stared at Aalen, "Why?" she asked again. Aalen looked away, "Was I not good enough for you?" he asked. Allaina threw he a thoroughly bewildered look, "What?" she gasped. Aalen took three long strides forward, instantly, a good two feet of distance before her, he asked again, "Did I not promise to be ever faithful to only you?" he asked. _

_Allaina nodded, "Yes", she whispered. _

"_Then Why?!" he yelled at her anger coating every syllable. Removing his cloak he faced her, tears running down his face, "Why would you leave Helia to be with him? Why would you choose a Human over me!" he shouted. _

_Allaina turned to him, "What are you talking about?!" she asked warily. _

"_He speaks of Sirius Black, The human you have mated with", a voice answered._

_A third figure stepped forward, he held a long sword in his hand, "Michael, stay out of this", Aalen growled. The Priest lifted his hood and smirked, "But, it's so interesting. A Royal… breaking the law", he laughed. _

_Mark hissed, "Stand down you two", he ordered. Michael and Aalen nodded and stepped away from Allaina. _

"_Dear Child, If you had problems with Aalen, you could have come to us. We would have helped you find a different Heliopath. Why would you choose another, from a different world?" Mark asked gently. _

_Allaina frowned; inwardly she cast a rune, and dropped an Amethyst behind her. _

"_I don't understand", she repeated weakly, "Who are you talking about? Why is Sirius not good enough?" she asked. Inwardly she wondered; _

**Just who is Sirius Black? **

_**Anna—I do not know Mistress, but be wary. Michael is about to do something. I can sense it.**_

_Mark sighed, "Why would you ask The Mirror your Heart's One True Desire?" he repeated. Allaina stepped back in shock. _

"_Are you saying Sirius Black, is my soul-mate?" she gasped weakly. "But he's human!" she cried. _

_Aalen growled, "My point exactly, what would you find appealing in a flameless soul!" he snapped angrily. Michael stepped forward and brought his sword down. Allaina stepped back and brought her right arm forward, a shield of flames erupted blocking the blow just barely. Glaring Allaina snapped, "Warn me would you!" she said irritated with the random attacks, a jagged cut appeared on her arm, three inches from her wrist. _

_Michael leered at her, "Now why, Your Highness, would I do that?" he asked checking his reflection in the sword. _

_Allaina glared at him, her Amber-Gold eyes flashed, "I still don't understand my Crime, for which I am being punished for!" she yelled. _

_Mark stepped forward and with a nod, Aalen and Michael stepped back, a second time. "My Dear Allaina, The Mirror Of Light does not lie. It showed us in the arms of a tall man, with Black hair and Blue Eyes. We asked The Mirror who the youth was. He was identified as Sirius Black, eldest Son to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A powerful magic user, on any other circumstance we would have helped you if he was a Heliopath. However, the young Mr. Black is Human. We can Never allow a union between you and the human, and have come here to stop you with force if necessary", he explained. _

_Allaina nodded, "I understand. I understand the laws of Helia very well, but if it is my destiny to be in a union to Mr. Black, why am I being restricted. If it honors the law of the Temple; why?!" she asked weakly. _

_Mark and Michael huffed while Aalen glared, "Because My child, we swore another incident that allowed your ancestors to rule, would not unfold in Helia. We cannot risk it", Mark stated. _

_Allaina sighed, "What if he is a blessing to Helia instead of a curse", she argued buying time, as she felt the spell take hold. _

_Michael scowled, "What do you not understand Queen… The Law that states Heliopath's are not allowed to form connections with outsiders? Or the Law that states, quite clearly, No Royal is allowed to even think of another world, or enter it?!" he scoffed. _

_Allaina scowled, "I fell into the pool of light. You saw me, didn't you? Then quit accusing me of finding Mr. Black. It's only been a day, since I've come to Earth!" she cried._

"_Stop Lying!" Aalen yelled. _

_**Avion—Milady… you've been on Earth for a month now… ]]**_

Ry gaped at Lia, "What the bloody hell?" he asked, pulling away from her. Lia smiled, "I know surprised me too, but you'll understand soon enough", she said and held his hand a second time.

_**[[**Allaina blinked at nothing, surprise flickering over her features, eyes blown open wide, mouth slightly agape;_

**How is that possible?**

_**Avion—when you fell into the Pool of Light. You instinctively cast a protection charm, whilst doing so, your, entire body was engulfed in a Soft Pink Cocoon of Light. Because you were in limbo till the transfer to this world, you have been missing in Helia for one month now. **_

**Inform ME about these things sooner!**

_**I beg your pardon Milady.**_

_**Anna—Mistress, Watch Out!**_

_Allaina looked up just in time to see Michael bring his sword down again. Shielding her Anna screeched, her shield, still allowed Michael to knick a gash along her thigh. _

"_Where is your honor code Priest!" she yelled_

_Michael smirked, "I left it back in Helia. Turns out though you've been gone for a month and a day, you still in essence Pure, however Milady—", he bowed sarcastically, "—I just can't stand the thought of you being in love with a **Human**!" he drawled. _

_Just as he brought the sword to her heart, a Pink Light cocooned her in a warm glow. "Forgive me, But it seems we will have to hold this meeting at another hour", she bowed, Angry eyes fixed on The Priests, "I will abide by the Law of The Temple of Helia, and honor the Mirror of Light's wish. I will find the one I am to be destined with, I swear as Queen of Helia. And you will have no choice but to bless this Union, even if you do not accept it!" and with a flash she disappeared with a strange **'Crack'**. **]]**_

Ry pumped a fist, and grinned, "Yes!" he clapped, "Your Mom's awesome! Even after being injured, so severely, she had the gall to command them to honor the union and she escaped their clutches. Amazing!" he praised.

Lia laughed, "It was pretty cool, I thought my mother was awesome at Five as well as I do now", she cheered softly. "I pray she is well, wherever, she may be", she whispered softly.

Ry shot her a quizzical look, but instead asked, "So did she meet Sirius?" he asked.

Lia shot him a wry look, "You don't take details in, do you?" she teased. "Huh?" Ry asked. Lia shook her head, "Keep watching!" she urged gently and steered Ry back to the memory.

**[[**_Allaina stumbled in shock as she fell forward, falling to her knees she cried out, as pain wracked every nerve cell, the light receded slowly and Allaina looked up, eyes widening at the unfamiliar sight, "Avion where are we?" she asked._

_**Avion—I'm not sure Mistress… **_

"_Who are you? Where did you come from? That wasn't apparition!" _

_Allaina looked up as the crystal clear voice spoke up, it had an oddly wary yet curious touch to it. Looking up she came face to face with a startling blue eyes, and Black hair, "Who are you?" he asked. Allaina frowned, "My name is—" pausing she looked behind her, "I-I have to go", she tried to stand but fell forward instead. _

"_You're hurt!" the boy cried out, and caught her as she fell forward, "What's wrong, why do you look so scared?" he asked. Just as he asked, three men in hooded cloaks appeared at the end of the street. Sensing her need to escape or hide, the boy grabbed her hand, "Come with me", he urged. Remember this address; he quickly whispered it into her ear._

_Allaina blinked as he pulled her into a house that seemingly appeared out of thin air. _

"_W-What?" she gasped in shock, and stuttered in awe, as the young boy pulled her inside the house. "Come on", he urged hurriedly, and passed a long line of strange animal heads. "Trust me I'll take care of you. What's your name?" he asked. As he pulled her up the stairs, and pushed her into a room, "This is my room Miss…?" he asked again._

"_Allaina Adrianna Williams, Pleasure to meet you", she whispered and as she sat on his bed, she swayed weakly, "I'm from The Kingdom of Helia. Not—on Earth—" she felt herself falling and registered tumbling onto a soft bouncy thing. Eyes shuttered, "Thank You. You saved my life", she whispered and then closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. **]]** _

_Lia pulled back, "Dada!" she peered at the young boy, only eight years old at the time, and she grinned, "Dada!" she chirped happily._

* * *

Ry blinked, "1906… she was ten years too early", he whispered.

Lia nodded, "And from that very moment I believe, when mom accidentally _collided_ into dad, when she was 18 and he was Eight (she had been protected by the Eight Year old, when he'd seen her bleeding and had figured out she was being chased by hooded men, The Priests); I believe that The Priests, instead of stopping my mother from meeting Sirius Black, accidentally ensured that she did! So, the destiny they shared was entirely their fault to begin with", she laughed.

Ry grinned, "Wow! Your Mom really is amazing", he whispered in awe. "Even hurt she reached Siri, with just a teleportation spell", he murmured.

"It's like with Luna, she went to where she needed to be, Protected by dad, even if he was ten years younger than she was", she said.

Ry grinned, "They met again didn't they?" he asked.

Lia nodded, suddenly serious, "Yes, The afternoon of the day Voldemort attacked your family when you were a year old. I was conceived an hour before you were an orphan", she mumbled.

Ry paused, "But they met again. I'm glad. I'm really really glad", he stated happily. "Let's go", he said and stood up.

Lia looked at him, "Go? Where?" she asked truly confused. Ry smirked, "To celebrate of course"; he said and pulled her towards the Hotel. Lia stumbled, warily, "Celebrate— what?" she asked warily. Ry grinned at her, "Well your conception for starters", he smirked at her flush.

"Ryyy", she whined, turning bright red.

"—and the beauty in the fact, that the _one_ date that irritated the hell out of me, is no longer tied in darkness", turning to her seriously, he cupped her cheek.

Lia looked up into his serious Emerald eyes, beckoning her. Ry stood on the pathway, seemingly unaware of the couples that had paused a few feet away.

"Li, you've become my closest friend in these last few days, to know you're Siri's kid, and to know that that _one_ date in an entire year of dates always brings bad news, has changed. I am so glad, that your mother and Sirius broke that curse. No, _you_ broke that curse. I'm infinitely glad that you exist. You took away the darkness in my heart, and I'm positive, you've been the light that's saved my life. I care about you. So, whatever you have to tell me, after we celebrate your conception. I swear on my life, I'll keep my promise. I'll stay your friend… **even after we disclose all our past histories that shame us, hurt us, and have caused us enough pain and humiliation. I Promise you will not be judged, and anything you say will not be turned against you. I Promise I'll stay with you through thick and thin. For Better or for Worse, Till death and through the hell, that will surely follow**", he said.

Lia laughed as he finished the wish, "You remembered the vow", she cried, as a single tear fell. "Of Course, I swore to you, didn't I?" he smiled, as he bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. Lia closed her eyes, "Thank you Ry", she whispered.

Ry pulled back, "Anything for you, wifey!" he teased. "Now, let's go find a BIG Chocolate Cake!" he whooped.

Lia giggled, "As long as it's Mint Filled", she said. Ry frowned, "_Maybe_", he stressed warily. Lia raised a brow, "Ore we could place a stake on it, the first one to reach the Cake shop, get's to choose", and shoving Ry away, she ran towards the Hotel.

Ry staggered, "Why you little minx, I'll get you for that!" he shouted and ran after her. Lia laughed, "Promises, promises", she sang and ducked behind a young girl with flowing blonde hair. Ry stumbled to pause, just barely crashing into the young teen. "Oi, quit using innocent bystanders!" he muttered as he tried to reach her. Lia laughed and with a gentle push, forced the young woman into his arms, "Sorry", she apologized.

Ry caught the blonde, "Whoa!" he breathed, as she fell against his chest, "Lia!" he yelled. The Brunette waved from within the hotel. "Ah jeez…" stepping away from the blushing blonde, he smiled softly, "I'm really sorry about that", he spoke gently, and "Lia's a bit mental", he grinned sheepishly. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay", she sighed dreamily.

Oblivious, Ry smiled, "What's your name?" he asked. "Alicia", she answered. "Hello Alicia, I'm Ry and the girl that just knocked you into me, is my lovely wife, Illiannahha", he introduced.

"Wife? But you're so young, I assume— Twenty, right?" she asked.

Ry laughed, "Actually I'm eighteen", he corrected. Alicia stepped back in shock, "Whoa! You're only a year older than I am!" she breathed.

Ry smirked, "I see", looking up he spotted Lia smirking at him, "If you excuse me, I have to catch my wife", he saluted with two fingers and stepped past her.

X

"Wait!" Alicia grabbed his arm, "How do you know it'll last. Your marriage? I mean, you're both so young, what's to say you won't get tired of each other, or you won't cheat on each other. What's to say that you'll love each other forever, or that you'll stay true to one another or—"

"—I don't know", Ry interrupted her worried stream of questions that flowed free, "I honestly don't know. I've only been married for two days. I don't know if it'll last, or if Lia will suddenly decide I'm not good enough. I don't have a clue what to do, it's all very new to me, terrifying to be honest!" he grinned at her disarmingly.

"Then, shouldn't you have dated longer?" she asked.

"Alicia, I wonder… if I dated her all my life, or if I chose to just marry her because of some Magical occurrence. I wonder if I'd known her my whole life, or if she just swept into my life on a whim. I wonder about it, when she sleeps, and I think to myself. Even if I'd known her forever, or if I'd dated her awhile, before we were bonded. I know in my very soul, not just my heart, not just my mind. All the way to my very core, I know that I'd care for her more than my life itself. More than all the magic, money and power in the world; I'd care for her the most because—" he paused.

"—Because?" Alicia prompted curiously.

"Lia—she saved my life! Lia's my light when I fall into darkness, when I'm too scared to move, and I've got no one on my side. When I'm alone and lost, she's my beacon. And I am forever glad she's in my life. My destiny, because up until Sixteen years ago, I was completely alone; now I have someone to fall back on", grinning at her he continued.

"And I really don't care, if this marriage lasts or not, or if I die or if she chooses someone else, because I'm really glad I met her, and she's my friend. I'm glad that she's by my side for now. And I wouldn't trade this time I have with her, for anything in the world", he declared.

"Besides Alicia, when you truly like someone, there are a ton of hoops you have to jump through when you meet that special someone. So if Lia chooses someone else to love, I'll let her go, I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all. So, what's to say it will work out?" he asked smiling gently.

Patting her hand still gripping his arm, he clasped it gently, "I hope he's worth the question you asked, and he's even worth the answer you received", and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles he bowed once and left her standing under the trees, staring at him.

X

Ry walked into the Italian Restaurant in Nostradamus' Hotel, and scanned the interiors looking for Lia. Spotting the brunette he smiled softly. Jogging over to her, he grinned at her, reaching her he smiled at her triumphant smirk, as she held between her palms a small round chocolate cake, decorated with green icing.

"I win", she chirped happily.

Cutting of a piece, she offered it to Ry grinning brightly at him, who bent his head and licked her fingers softly before he took a bite. As he swallowed it he recalled the vow, "Always Win, Lia", he whispered, "And I'll always be there to celebrate it with you", he promised softly in her ear, and placing a soft kiss on her bright red cheek smiled.

_After all I did make a Promise. I'll honor it!_

XXXX


	13. Chapter 13 : Secrets in Time

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**This story is long, so despite it seeming like its not moving forward, it will soon. After chapter 15 everything will explode in a frenzy of just MOVEMENT**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** ** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** ** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Warning: **

**1. A little insight on Lia's relationship with her father and Mother. And why she calls her flame familiars with the help of Birthstones. The months in Helia are Garnets, Amethyst, Bloodstone, … etc. **

**2. Ry's a lot more mature in this story!**

**3. In case you're wondering Leo has all nine tails, despite the color changes he keeps going through. In all actuality is a Golden Kitsune, I'm sure you understand that, but he has good reasons to hide it from Lia and Most of Helia.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Secrets in Time**

* * *

Ry watched Lia as she walked back and forth wringing her hands in worry, lounging against the doorway of the living room entryway. Mumbling in a language he clearly couldn't grasp he watched as she moved, Leo's corporeal fox form walking through her legs, amazingly enough not tripping her, as she walked up and down in a flurry. It was a little after four in the evening.

_Either you're incredibly graceful, or Leo anticipates your movements before he weaves through your legs_.

Ry observed. Lia whirled around and stared at him, **Ry**! She squeaked.

Ry grinned, _Afraid of me Li_ he asked softly.

Lia shook her head, **Fear? Ha. I laugh in the face of Fear. Ha Ha Ha** she laughed weakly.

Ry raised a brow, and walked into the room fluidly.

_Hmm_, he hummed as he circled her clearly nervous trembling body. _I suppose now would be the moment you were to laugh_?

Closing in, he pulled her towards him, her back flush against his torso.

_What is it you're afraid of?_ he asked.

Lia shivered as his breath ghosted over her throat, his voice caressing her ear.

_Are you afraid of what I make you feel_?

_He asked nuzzling her throat; he placed a feather light kiss on the column of her throat. You're sixteen, I wonder has no one touched you like this_? He asked.

Fingers travelling down her arms he wrapped them around her waist.

_Has no one, made you feel… hot and cold at the same time?_ He asked.

Blowing in ear, and licking the lobe, nibbling it while, he's hands played with the hem of her T-shirt.

_I wonder what it would be like Lia —",_ he purred her name, softly.

Lia exhaled heavily trembling in his arms.

"LIA!" Ry yelled snapping two fingers in front of her face.

The Flame Princess and High Priestess blinked in shock.

"Ry?" she whispered his name in shock.

Ry frowned at her, "You okay, back with us? You looked like you were suffering a nightmare or something, Leo's even worried", he pointed at the fox _who_ currently had both paws over his ears and head down.

Lia flushed, "I-I'm alright, just had an odd dream—" she coughed, "I'll go get some water", she mumbled.

Ry stood up, "Stay. I'll get it, you look like you're going to stop breathing or something", he muttered worriedly and rushed from the room.

Lia shot Leo a wary glance, "What did you see?" she hissed. "Nothing. Like I haven't seen nothing since we've come here", he answered quickly, too quickly.

Lia groaned, "I'd kill you, but that would take too much effort", she whined.

Leo laughed, "Relax Princess, it's not like he's not already your destiny", he said.

Lia nodded, "But I'm just his friend. I don't think he'd fall in love again, not after a betrayal like that", she whispered. Recalling Ginny's betrayal she shuddered and closed her eyes, a single tear gathered and spilled over, trailing down her cheeks, others followed.

"Here", Ry spoke a hand on her cheek, rubbing away the tear, "What's wrong Li?" he whispered kneeling before her. Lia smiled despite the odd pain coursing through her, "I'm alright. I'm okay, really I am", she assured him. Ry shot her a skeptical glance, "Why are you crying then?" he asked.

"I don't know", she whispered and then laughed, "I honestly don't know", she murmured clutching her heart, "It hurts", she whimpered, "and I don't know why?!" she cried weakly. Ry gathered her in his arms, and shot Leo a worried glance. The fox bowed, and shook his head in negative, not entirely sure as to why the Princess started crying either.

"Hey There, hush now", he whispered softly, caressing her hair, as he pat her softly on the back, "It's alright Li, calm down love, calm down. I'm here, it's okay, everything's going to be alright", he whispered soothingly.

"Promise?" she whimpered weakly.

"I swear", he promised, "Sshh… its okay. It's alright", he repeated over and over again, and Lia sobbed into his chest. Minutes passed in silence, except for Lia's sobs, as she cried herself raw.

"I'm sorry", she whispered as she pulled back. Ry tapped her chin with his fist, "Idiot!" he chided, "No need to be sorry, you seemed to me, like you were suddenly overwhelmed. Wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked gently.

Lia nodded, "I just need a minute. Excuse me", she whispered and ran from the room. Ry sighed as he turned to Leo, "Any idea what that was all about?" he asked. Leo nodded, and nuzzled his hand, licking it, he settled by Ry's side.

_**Mistress just needs time to work out a few stuff…**_

Ry laughed, "Wow Leo! If you can't lie, you really shouldn't try to", he murmured patting the fox reassuringly.

_**I'm sorry Sire.**_

Ry smiled, "I'm not angry, just really really confused", he stated blandly, "This is in connection with me, is it not? The question I asked in the morning? Is it related to that?" he wondered out loud.

_**Yes Sire…**_

_What is it?_

_**I'm sure you'll understand, soon enough!**_

Lia scowled, "After my mother returned to Helia. Aalen grew angry and tried to upsurge her rule", she said. Ry looked up to see Lia standing in the doorway, her expression angry, eyes alight with fury. Ry wanted to go to her but a silent warning from Leo stalled his progress.

Ry looked at her eyes, and frowned. Recalling her words, _'When your magic is strong, your eyes glow like a flame'._

"How does one go about up surging one's rule?" Ry asked curiously.

Lia sighed, "Oh Ry! Jeez, the same way Voldemort has been doing for years now. You revolt, you create factions against the current ruling committee and create terror, you fall in love with the person you hate more than life itself, and you do everything in your power to escape the pain, by causing more pain!" she yelled.

Ry blinked in shock, "Lia…" he trailed off weakly.

The huffing brunette sighed again, "I'm sorry. I'm just strung up _real_ tight you know", she hissed through clenched teeth. Breathing deeply struggling for control, she exhaled heavily and then knelt in front of Ry, "Please", she whispered. Placing a warm hand on his cheek, she sighed, "Please—"

**Don't hate me! **

Ry's eyes widened, but before he could reply, he was pulled into another memory.

**Key: **

(Lia's memories will be _italized_, and her own thoughts **Bold**. Her Mother's memory will be in a Double Square Bracket - **[[**_like this_**]]** )

(Introducing Allaina Adriana Williams)

"_Illiannahha? Illiannahha?! Oh where did you go? Illiannahha!" A woman with fire-y hair, walked into a grove of trees, she was dressed in a translucent white gown that fell to her feet. There was a slit alongside her left leg, a dagger with an Emerald hilt sat against her thigh. _

"_Mama", Lia cheered clapping wildly, as she saw her mother appear. "Mama Wook", the toddler pointed at a pool of water, the circumference no larger than seven inches, the radius approximately 12inches and grinned. "I made it", she announced proudly._

_Allaina stepped forward, "Oh My", she breathed, "H-how", she stuttered weakly collapsing to her knees, as shock rendered her speechless. _

"_Mama? You don't wike it?" the brunette asked, lip wobbling as giant tears gathered. _

Ry sniggered, "You couldn't say your 'L's could you?" he teased.

Lia pouted, "I was five", she retorted, "Be glad, I at least make sense", she grumbled and pulled Ry back into the memory.

_Allaina sighed, "I think you've done well, My Princess, but how?" she enquired, touching the surface of the tiny pool of water. The image of Sirius Black shimmered at her touch; soft waves flowed back and forth in the pool. _

_Lia grinned a toothy grin, front teeth missing, "The Maidens of the Tempwe, are preparwing for The Summer Sowitce, and Wia wanted to see dada, so Wia conjured some water with the Runes, and I used my fwames to build the poow", she answered. _

_Allaina hugged her daughter, "That's amazing Lia, but why all the way out here?" she asked. _

_Lia smirked, and Allaina sighed, "Illiannahha?!" she asked warily, "What have you done?"_

_Lia sniggered, and then pouted at her mother's stern expression; "It was onwy a joke, I towd Aaya that there was a demon in the woods, it's not my fauwt she's a coward. She's supposed to be the guardian Royale, if she going to get scared at anything that so much as moves in the dark, she won't be able to take care of her duties. It was supposed to be a wesson. Now everyone thinks there's a demon in the woods. I onwy took advantage of the fact that, whatever I think is reawy coow, everyone knows is weally bad! It's there fauwt for pushing me aside, and keeping me sepwerate. Not mine!" and she crossed her arms in anger. _

_Allaina sighed, "No, you're right, their fear in not accepting you_, _allows you to do whatever you want. But be careful, as long as you wish to come know more of your father, don't get caught, watch your back, Lia", she warned softly._

_Lia nodded, and "I'**ll** be rea**l** carefu**l** mama", she stressed the '**L**'s slightly, making an effort to illustrate her understanding of the situation. _

_Allaina smiled, "Good girl", she pat her on the head, and then sighed in exasperation, "I swear, that mischievous side of yours is definitely your father's gene at work", she huffed. _

"_Is that a bad thing?" Lia asked warily_

"_Of course not, I think he'd be rather proud of you!" Allaina assured the little girl. _

_Lia laughed happily, "That's rea_**l**_ good!" she cheered stressing on the '__**L**__'s again. _

Lia pulled back, "It's there I went every day, until I was caught by a friend, and because he wanted to cause pandemonium, I was forced to execute him. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but there are times when you have to choose between what you want, and your duty!" Lia cringed and looked away, "I was recognized as Royalty that day", and here she slumped against his chest.

Ry gripped her and adjusting his posture, pulled her closer to himself, and allowed her more comfort.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Lia sneered, "Ry, it is customary in Helia to kill ones enemy, once declared, he/she must be defeated till the end of time. Even if it is to take your entire lifetime, you must kill. Aalen declared my mother his enemy, and for that reason, I hate him to the core. His assassination attempts are beyond ruthless!" she grumbled.

Ry stiffened angrily, "What happened to your mother, Li?" he asked.

Lia sobbed, "I don't know! I don't know, she disappeared the night I turned sixteen", when Ry tightened his grip on her she continued, "We had a ritual, every time on the day of my birthday, we would light one candle, and pray for those who had suffered on the day evil struck. It was her way of believing that angels listen to people who pray for someone else on their birthdays, the wish is considered the most Pure, by all standards. I liked doing it", she muttered into his chest.

"It made me feel lighter. Like if any evil did strike on that day, I'd have the ability to destroy it", she smiled happily.

Ry kissed her forehead, "It's a beautiful tradition", he whispered against her hair.

They sat in silence for a brief moment allowing Lia to compose her-self, another minute passed and then the High Priestess and Princess of Helia spoke up again.

"When I couldn't find her anywhere, I feared the worst that Aalen had finally succeeded. Terrified, I ran to the Temple Elders and begged them to find my mother. The Head Priestess Maiden Elena tried scrying but she couldn't find her, she wasn't on Helia"; clutching Ry's T-shirt she continued, as fear still gripped her, "I accused Aalen, but he'd been in a session with Mark, the last time I saw mother till the moment I accused him. They went on a search, and I prayed the entire time till the dawn of my Birthday. She was not found. Scryers, Searches, Bloodhounds, Helians (Similar to Bloodhounds except they look like grotesque Heliopath's they can search for Heliopath's blood. And we do bleed, just not like humans, it's difficult to explain…like flowing lava…), Hydropaths and Telepaths. There was no sign. Assassins were captured and brought to trial. I have to say I was quite brutal in my inquisition", she laughed bitterly.

Ry held her closer, squeezing her gently.

"I was considered beyond reason, as anger gripped me, I was ruthless and irritated. It took awhile, but by the quarter hour to the next day, that is fifteen minutes to Midnight, I found myself running through the court, desperately, rushing against the time, to find the person, the need… a restless fueling control, a rushed panic", she held his hand, words to convey her feelings falling short.

**Key: **

(Lia's memories will be _italized_ and her own thoughts **Bold)**.

_Lia ran down the stairs and after every floor praying desperately for the screams to cease. _

**Who are you?!**

_She reached the fourth flight of stairs, but kept going. she couldn't slow down. She needed to get to the mirror. She was kicking herself for not pushing to go earlier. _

_Damn it, she was supposed to be the High Priestess of Helia. Sensitive to all life on Helia. That's what she'd promised the kingdom, then why could she not hear her mother? _

**Who is this person, Screaming... So much pain, so much fear**

_When she reached the last flight of stairs, she remembered hearing herself yelling. She was shouting her mother's name. If it had been physically possible after running down countless flights of stairs, Lia would be holding her breath; hoping to hear her mother's voice answering back._

_Running down to the courtyard she begged the gods, "Please... Come on, Mama hang on", pushing herself, Illiannahha headed down the stairs, As she reached the end of the lane, she veered off and headed for the woods, white cloak flying behind her like a winded cape._

_Running flat out she threw the gates wide open with a bang. Apparently it was possible to hold your breath after running down stairs, because Lia felt herself exhale. She made a dash for the direction where The Pool was. _

_Cries of her name ran through the kingdom, "Princess...where are you going?!" _

_Run. _

_There was no time left to contemplate and what had just happened or a chance to catch her breath. The only thing that she could seem to think about was to run as far away as fast as she could. _

_She'd ruined something that she'd been striving for all her life and now it lay back in ruins. _

_The forest was dark as Lia ran through the forest her eyes blind with tears and she had no idea where she was running until she ran into something that felt like a wall. She staggered back felt the blood trickling from her nose, taste the tang of metal in her mouth._

**A Barrier? Why?!**

_Snap. Heavy sounding feet snapped twigs several feet in front of the High Priestess as she scrubbed at her face. _

**Mother!**

_Idiot, she scolded herself harshly. Hurry up and get your wits about you, she continued on disintegrating her barrier, as she called Lily Forth. _

_As a pair of rough hands cupped her shoulders. Dragged her backwards she screamed an unleashed a wave of torrent heat! _

**Forward... I have to move forward!**

_The trails of dried tears on her face showed that she had been robbed of her voice at the moment. Perhaps she would find it again later but her grief was far too apparent as the Princess ran towards the wall that shone in the light of her flame. Feelings bubbled forth, confusing her thoughts, her aim, her destination, her goal._

_She was running through the woods, running for his life...her life. Her was all for his, without her there wasn't life—or existence— there was only darkness._

**What?! **

_Her vision blurred as she saw him. He was running trough shadows and blackness and only a thought was in his mind "If he couldn't save her…" _

**Who are you?!**

_Then, abruptly, the woods ended and she was standing in a meadow. The moon was casting her silver light on the clear, radiating a soft glow over trees, rocks and flowers._

_She had a dead heart but if it was live it would beat faster and faster, thrashing in her rib cage as a trapped animal. In that moment... she saw her laying on the green and silver grass._

_"Mother?!" _

_She was here, watching her pale skin glimmer with the moonlight. A dark pool spreading around her...blood stained her white dress. Her lovely features were scratched and smeared with blood, her body was cold and rigid an her eyes were glazed and staring unseeingly and the stars..._

_Lia ran forward, she could see Aalen and the rest of the priests fall to their knees in shock and she could feel herself move as she took her body in her pale arms, she was too late...too late to save the only one who mattered to her. Her body had lost all the warm, she wouldn't speak to her mother anymore, she wouldn't look at her with her marvelous golden eyes or smile while saying 'I love you Baby'. _

_"Mother, what why?" she cried. _

_Slowly her trembling fingers traced the outline of her jaw, then of her lips cold but even in death so beautiful. _

_Allaina's eyes blinked open, glazed and unseeing focused far away, "My beautiful Princess... I love you", she whispered, and caressed her daughter's face. "Mama? No!" she whimpered weakly. _

_Lia registered Aalen stepping closer, "Allaina", he breathed her name weakly. "Aalen... I'm sorry, I couldn't love you. You are a good friend... Help Lia, she will need...your help the most", she whispered, then closed her eyes and kissed her daughters' lips saying goodnight to her angel, saying goodbye torn apart by a ruthless destiny. _

_And while he cried bloody tears for her, Lia heard her mother's last final thought. _

_**[[**Find the half of your destiny with Emerald Orbs, and vanquish the Dark Lord...Together with his help**!]]** _

_As she said goodbye to them, her body faded from their grasps and disappeared from view. That was not normal. Bodies didn't just disappear, in Helia._

_Lia screamed in agony, her voice pain filled with a rawness that couldn't be put into words. It's seemed that was all she could do. Her heart was aching and it was her screams that now haunted the woods. _

_Aalen stood by helpless and he closed his eyes as another scream filled the air._

_It was as though time ceased to exist there. Her fists were clenched as she clenched them, screaming. She didn't even know why she was screaming anymore, it just seemed like the only thing to do. Her anger and feelings she couldn't even describe were pushing in on her head, and screaming seemed like the only release._

_Lia lowered her head, eyes set on the meadow's bloodied burnt grass. She opened her mouth and spoke in a voice that was flat, emotionless, said "Go Away, I want you all to Leave", she ordered. _

_When no one moved, her anger intensified, and she yelled, as Leo materialized, an Intense Blue Flame spreading wildly, Cocooning The young Princess, in a barrier of Flames. The Pool shone brightly blinding everyone temporarily, as they heard the agonized voiced order._

_"LEAVE!" _

_As the gathered Priests, Guards and Maidens left the young Helian alone, crying by the odd pond. The only thing remaining was the beast , the beast who would live only for the protection of his Mistress and help her find her other half, her soulmate . _

_Through the woods with nothing but his mind, his body, and his ghostly abilities- this was all he had as the trees branched low, sheltering her from view. Darkness returned, and took her away from everyone else. Her body expended energy slower than it actually helped create. She couldn't help herself. So full of fear and anxiety and... and everything else she could think of._

_Lia had no idea what to do. _

_As a warrior, she should have been able to stand up to her foe and bravely confront this menace. This time, she couldn't move. Something coursed through her veins. Was it dreaded fear... or was it angered hate?_

_She had no idea._

_**'Find the half of your destiny with Emerald Orbs, and vanquish the Dark Lord...Together with his help!**' her mother's last thought frantically fluttered through._

_"Not Harry, Not Harry, Take Me", a familiar voice screamed into the dense night. _

_Lia sat up in shock, crawling weakly over to the Pool of Light, she plunged her hand into the Frigid waters, "Please... Show me, who screams these words with such tender Love, and Terrible Fear?!" she prayed the Temple Waters._

_A Castle Loomed in the Pool, lit up with ancient Lanterns, and shimmered briefly. Lia blinked as she spied a young man, running the grounds of The Castle, leaving behind a Message... glowing above a fallen body. _

_**'I will Never Forgive This!'**_

_The young man ran, hooded entirely in Black. "I need Your Help now, Lady Dryad", The voice - so deep and so sinful, powerful, honorable. Strong. _

_Lia watched as he didn't know where to go. He tried to take a deep breath, but none would come. It was ragged, scared, and full of anxiety. Rings appeared around his waist and split down the middle, revealing the Spirit of a young woman, in fused in him like an erotic embrace._

_"This Way Harry James Potter, Blood Heir To The House of Potter and Honored Heir to The Ancient and Noble House of Black!" the Spirit wove around him, and with a green light, Flashed once. _

_Lia shielded her eyes, as she felt ancient Magic breach the Holy Waters. _

**What...**

_Opening her eyes, she watched transfixed as the Forest in which the Young Man had run into, sat still and as Dead as ever. Lia breathed in awe, "He was just there", she whispered to Leo. _

_A Darker Voice cruel and angry called out, "Potter! Are you really that afraid to face me?" he taunted in the darkness, the sound of fingers cracking echoing through the woods. "My, my, you've grown weak, Harry, my Boy. I never would have thought that this day would come, you know." _

**Say nothing… say absolutely nothing...**

_Lia prayed, she couldn't fail to hide the grin plastered on her face, as the oily voice of what sounded like a descript old man, bled through. Anger outlining the syllables._

_"Come now. I want to see how much you've grown!" it said._

_Lia squeezed her eyes shut, butterflies furiously slapping at her innards. _

**When did this happen? When did he deserve this? What had he done? **

_Her hands glowed bright green as a tiny Flame appeared in her front of her. A Dragon the size of a Rock bowed once, and then extinguished. _

**A Flame Familiar... How?!**

_Lia felt her entire frame shiver. "I'm not going to fight him," she muttered, clenching up, "No... I won't!" Her eyes shot open._

**What? Those aren't my thoughts… at all!**

_Lia turned to the Pool and suddenly, she was face-to-face with a youth with startling Emerald orbs. Her mother's echoed through her._

_**Find the half of your destiny with Emerald Orbs...**_

_Lia watched her future self, fighting alongside him, sword in hand, Magic at her fingertips, surrounded by Fire on all sides. _

_**Vanquish the Dark Lord...Together...**_

_Lia smiled, her teeth gleaming in the white Light. The adrenaline pumping into overdrive and providing her with enough energy to run a steam-powered train. Her breathing quickened. Eyes became bloodshot. Lia leaned in. "Hi there... Harry James Potter... I'll find you. I swear!"_

_The Pool of Light glowed bright red, the color of blood._

_Lia screamed, her voice nearly overtaking her future self. A pale hand moved forward, followed by a loud curse, "Aveda Kadevra!" _

_Red met black, and there was a cruel laugh. Harry's eyes blazed with tears._

_A loud blast was heard. The sound of liquid slapping wood followed._

_And all that was left was evil laughter._

_"What just happened?" she breathed..._

_Fight_

Lia pulled out of the memory and looked at Ry warily, "I'm sorry", she whispered. She pulled him back into another memory before he could speak again.

_Lia Touched the surface of the Pool, "Show Me Harry James Potter", she commanded. The water rippled, and a light bright enough to blind, shimmered around the Leafy Alcove. _

_Lia watched memories of a young warlock, escape his overweight cousin, she saw memories of his first day in a different world. _

_A world of Magic, his journey as he learnt _

_of his Past, his parents, his heritage. The Powers of the Unknown. _

**Magic...**

_A Family, hope, a bond… A Big Brother, an Uncle... a Godfather... Youth, life, Laughter…_

**Of Prophesy and Loss...**

_His Love, and Crushes... the Beauty of having friends, the honor to be loved. _

_The care in his heart… despite past pain... his honesty, his promises… _

_Growth, Fear, Death..._

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

_"Ugh! I can't see he's features clearly", she cursed, even as she saw memory after memory of a young boy, learn the truth Evil. The lives lost..._

_So Much Tragedy!_

_Friends, Brothers, Class Mates, Family... All Dead, Owls, and Mentors, a Loss of Unbridled Pain..._

**Voldemort...**

_Running away… Camping in the Woods, Love... _

_Deathly Hallows, another death... Wishes and secrets, Torture and Screams of Pain..._

_HIS Death... Horcruxes, Evil Dark Magic... _

_Voldemort and Harry a stand off... _

**"Expelliarmus!"**

_Lia sighed in exasperation, "What do you look Like Harry? If you've already fulfilled The Prophesy, why would you need me?" she asked softly._

_The water rippled and Lia frowned, "Wasn't that his Mentor? But he died?" she watched the Scene unfold, and then Screamed... _

_"No!"_

_The Body of a young Thirty two year old lay in a Pool of Blood... A Red head stood above him, anger and something else, entirely transforming their features, "This was not your Destiny!" it said and then the water turned Green._

_Lia stumbled back in shock... "Mother", she breathed. _

_Allaina smiled softly, "Hello Illiannahha", the woman spoke. _

_"Mother? You look Human?" she asked._

_Allaina laughed, "After all that... That's the first thing you ask?" the woman teased. _

_"Mama?" Lia frowned, "Where are you?" she asked, "Are you...dead?" she whispered the last word in pain. _

_Allaina sighed, "No. I'm not dead, but I did lose a whole lot of blood... I was transported here, seconds before death could claim me, however I do not know where here is, exactly. I've been watching you Lia my baby, it has been a full day you have remained away from The Palace. We do not have a lot of time, once The Priests break down the barrier you've erected, they will pull you away from here, and destroy The Pool Of Light and Time", she warned._

_"Let us not worry about that, just yet. Lia, these memories you've just seen and The Boy you have dreamt of many years ago, when you were still a baby are the same. Your destinies have been linked to each other the night I conceived you", she explained. _

_"—Wait... But he's already fulfilled the Prophesy, he killed The Dark Lord, didn't he?" she asked. _

_"That is true, that is one of the many paths Fate will deliver. The Idea, my darling daughter, is that Harry does NOT die, till his at Least One Hundred and Eighty years old, more or less!" she informed her. _

_"Without you by his side, there will always be a person, who will Kill him. He has died more than any being I Know. The Fates are frustrated. Why have you not reached him yet", she said. _

_Lia frowned, "I just now, started to learn of him", she argued. _

_"Lia, I know that. But even as you have come to know him, isn't it true, you feel worried about him? Scared for him? Did it not hurt you to see him die?" she queried. _

_"There is not much Time, You have one day, Destroy This Pool, and then Prepare to leave Helia, you have to Protect Harry, you and him are entwined in a very complicated way", she warned. _

_"Lia you need to be guardian and Friend To Harry. You must train him, and help him defeat any Foe! Go! Now!" she stressed as her image shimmered away. _

_"No! Wait! Please... Mama!" she cried out. _

_Allaina gave her a Watery Kiss that Lia felt was as cold as the water itself, and she steamed away, her voice offering up a last bit of information._

_"Go to your Papa's School! Start There!"_

_Lia sighed, "That doesn't explain Jack-squat!" she muttered and called The Dragon Familiar forth, "Lee. Amethyst; Flame Familiar of Destruction — Forbearnan", she called. The Dragon bowed once. _

_**Mistress, what is it you wish me to do?**_

"_Destroy that?!" she pointed at the Pool of Light, "Thank You", she stated and sighed, as the Familiar bowed once and merged within her body. _

"_I really need to sleep… Mind can't even focus right now?!" she winced as a Migraine formed. Falling back to her knees, she felt the energy around her falter and she closed her eyes. Maybe a few moments of rest will be forgiven. "One day in Helia is a week on Earth… Plenty of time", she reasoned._

_Lia fell unconscious to the Forest Floor. _

Silence descended in the room, as no one spoke. Ry gently disentangled himself from her embrace and stood up.

"Ry!" Lia chocked out.

"I just, I need a minute —" he mumbled weakly and left the room heading to the kitchen. Lia heard a loud 'Clatter' and cringed, "Oh what have I done!" she whimpered as another loud 'Clang' echoed into the living room.

Pain once again began to well within her as thoughts turned to Ry and the betrayal. A deep sense of loss so profound came crashing down over her. Arms came up to wrap themselves about her chest as she struggled to hold in her emotions. She couldn't do this; it was tearing her apart to have witnessed his emotionless expression. She couldn't stay here any longer, here where she had been honored with his Friendship, Loyalty and Trust.

Turning she ran from the room that she had once shared together and bolted out, into the Hallway. Ignoring the startled yell that echoed behind her, Lia dashed forward headlong, the sound of feet racing to catch up with her, she felt him stop just behind her, arms moving forward, and holding her still.

"Let Me Go Ry", she begged weakly remorsefully.

"No", he answered her steadily, "Shouldn't I be the One Running Away?" he asked.

Lia winced, and hung her head low.

"Hey Now", he whispered, arms that had twined around her body again.

"I shouldn't have lied to you. I know everything about you", she whispered, "How can you stand to be in the same room as me?" she asked.

Ry hugged her closer, "I told you, I would trust you with anything you told me. I'm Keeping My Promise, Li", he answered.

"Liar!" she shouted, "If you're angry, say that. Yell! Scream! You walked away...just don't leave me alone, don't hate me!" she begged

Lia fell to her knees.

She felt him follow her down, felt his arms come up around her and gently pull her to his chest rocking back and forth soothingly. Her eyes filled up with tears that fell hotly down her cheeks.

"I'm Sorry", she repeated.

Ry held her tighter.

**'**_I wish she'd stop saying that_**!'**

Silence

The light through the window gives everything a shimmer of dusty gold, flowed through, "Hey Li", Ry whispered, Lia hummed, and Ry continued, "I'm really glad I met you. But if you're ever Late again, I'll kick your Arse!" he muttered.

Lia snorted; "Like you would even be able to lay a scratch on me!" she tossed back.

Ry grinned, "I'll learn how to, then", he said hugging her impossibly closer, "I'm not going anywhere", he promised.

Lia nodded against his chest, "Yeah, I'll teach you, there's nowhere else, I'd rather be", she said.

Ry smiled, "Yeah…Likewise", he murmured, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"It's Late, we should get some sleep", Picking her up, he ignored her startled squeak, and walked with her to their bedroom. Settling her gently, he climbed in beside her.

"Good Night Lia", he wished her and closed his eyes. Lia smiled settling in, "'Night Ry", she whispered, she fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, snoring softly.

Ry opened his eyes, "Idiot… I could never really hate you. You're the reason I'm even alive", he whispered.

**Thank You… Lia. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**


	14. Chapter 14 : Last Day In Paradise

**Whooo Boy! You guys are gonna kill me right? I am so sorry for the late update. Work has been murder. The horror stories will leave you bald!**

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please continue with your support…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Nostradamus…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!**'** **- Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'** **- Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Warning: **

**1. Ry's a lot more mature in this story!**

**2. In case you're wondering Leo has all nine tails, despite the color changes he keeps going through. In all actuality is a Golden Kitsune, I'm sure you understand that, but he has good reasons to hide it from Lia and Most of Helia.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**One Last Day in Paradise**

* * *

Ry woke up, as the sun greeted him, mumbling weakly, he snuggled deeper into the covers, and then registered the warm body snuggled right up against him. Freezing his movements, he registered another three painfully vital facts. One the woman pressed up against his entire length was as supple, and as soft as Butter. Two; he enjoyed it, he liked waking up to her, waking up and the first thing he saw was her. His day went really great. Three; He was, is a Hot Blooded Male and he really needed to extract himself from her embrace, before something truly embarrassing occurred.

Ry bit his lip that of course was easier thought than done. Sighing he moved away from her slowly, and completely froze, as Lia, all but rubbed her legs, against his groin. Hissing he bit his lip, drawing blood, as he prayed to any God listening.

_Fuck… _

_Holy Hell, Please I'll be a slave for all eternity…_

_If you would please wake her up, or help me push her away. _

Biting his lip, he managed to levitate her wandlessly and slid out of the bed, depositing her gently into the blankets. He smiled, as she snuggled closer to the warmth, and curled like a cat around the blankets. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he tucked her under the duvet and retreated. Leo smirked at him but silently slithered towards his mistress.

Ry sighed, as he headed to the shower. As he bathed beneath the warm water, he closed his eyes, recalling the last moments of his meeting her, it felt like a lifetime ago. Sighing he knew this—for a seriously lack of better term—honeymoon period they had, was just about ready to end, it was over.

_Time to return to the real world, to his fate and their destiny, _

Shutting off the water he reached for the towel, and started drying himself, his mind moving in ten different directions, as he planned, and rehashed a few plans, to suit and add Lia into them, this was and would only ever be possible if she hadn't come up with something, which made sense, and irked the hell out of him.

Draco would be cursing him six ways to Sunday.

_If he knew…_

Shaking his head, he headed to the powder room, and pulled on his clothes. Stepping back into the room, he stifled a chuckle, as he looked at Lia, who sat up in bed, hair tumbling all over the place, around her shoulders, rubbing her nose, with the back of her hand. Blinking at him and staring all at once.

"Are we robbing a Bank?" she enquired around a yawn.

Ry smirked, "No, but we will be going hunting, and we'll also be hunted. Black works well, in hiding from people, who will be trying to kill us", he answered casually. Lia sighed, "Hmmm… I assume you have plan, then? A rehashed one", she stated. Ry nodded, "Yup", he answered in clipped tone. "I bought two duffle bags, and a then some, we'll be leaving with bags, and as soon as we reach a different place, I'll explain everything", he answered.

Lia sighed and flopped back onto the bed, "Spells, to retract information, exist then", she sighed.

Ry nodded, "Technically known as Dark Magic, because it pulls on the power of the user, as well as makes him experience exactly what happened. In detail, for him to recall everything, this would be exceptionally painful if say he was recalling the effects of a –say a Rape Sequence—or something particularly violent", he explained.

Lia sat up, "We'll need to get housekeeping in here. I'll be able to purge the memories from this room, with a Flame Familiar I rarely use, but it will leave me weaker than I usually am after a rather intense battle", she stated.

Ry nodded, "I was hoping you'd say that. I have the spell that would be the antithesis to the Dark Spell, I explained. It helps to purge any magical beings memory, of their stay and their existence. Go change, freshen up, I'll have housekeeping in here, we'll purge the room after all settlements are done", he ordered plainly.

Lia raised a brow, but agreed, jumping out of the bed, she walked to the ensuite bathroom.

Ry shook his head, he hadn't meant to phrase the words in a crisp order like mannerism, but it came so naturally. Given that all playfulness, had left him, he was better in mind and spirit, this was war. And if he had to be Acting Captain, then he was going to do a damn good show of it.

Heading to the telephone he called up the housekeepers, and started packing, he pulled through all of two bags, on the bed, just as Anissa the Housekeeper, and an attendant stepped into their room, Lia followed her, dressed in a tight Black skirt and an Emerald Green Halter, a Black coat that fell to her thighs draped casually around her shoulders, the sleeves bare, as her hands fixed her belt buckle, settling her dagger in place. She shot him a calculated glance, and bowed once.

Ry nodded, he had been accepted as her captain. That was good, given that she outranked him on all ranks, but it would go great their team. He may not have been as singularly focused as she was, but she wasn't as powerful in all forms of magic as he was. They just needed to find a way to fight in synch.

Ry walked through all of the rooms, picking up on the faint traces of their magical essence; he counted the change in the rhythm and closed his eyes, trusting Lia, to handle the housekeeper, as he gathered the change in the air and undercurrents.

Turning he nodded towards Lia, who nodded back.

* * *

Lia smirked, "Anissa, would you be able to call up a bell-hop we'll be checking out soon", she requested politely. Ry looked back at the bags, and nodded. Three Black bags sat at end of the bed, their amenities packed.

"We'll be having our Lunch with you and then leaving shortly after", Ry explained. "We'd be checking out straight after", he said. Anissa sighed sadly, "Si, Senora", she sighed. "Is something the matter?" Lia asked.

Anissa shook her head, "No, it's just — I will miss you Senora, we all will, your stay with us has been much welcomed", she sob bed and rushing from the room, went to call up the bell-hop.

Ry smiled softly, but kept his focus as he continued to purge the room, of their very essence.

Lia thanked Anissa and as the Bell-hop arrived to extract the bags, as they were piled high, she smiled at them, "Could you perhaps, give us a minute", she spoke and nodded towards Ry, who was standing in their bedroom, seemingly just staring at nothing and everything at once.

The attendant housekeeper, the housekeeper, and the bell-hop smiled pleasantly, and nodded politely, they exited the room, as Lia walked through to the room, and stood besides Ry.

Ry stood, with his eyes closed, and had Lia not been watching, she wouldn't have noticed, his eyes moving at the speed of light, as he murmured beneath his breath, in swift words, Latin flowing in rapid torrents. Lia closed her eyes, and as she opened them, flames of Green Fire glowed in her Golden orbs, clearly allowing her to see the magic flow around the room, and picking up the scent of their own magic, and their presence. It felt like she was watching an old movie, as she watched the moments, she shared with Ry, as figures, of light and air, shadow and mist, moved about the room. It played faster, as if it were on fast forward mode.

Ry whispered soft words, in a language long forgotten, eyes barely catching glimpses of past moments, as he continued the spell, he could feel Lia, beside him, he cleansed their room, half wishing he could have taken; the proof of his stay with her captured forever in this room, but it was a dangerous wish. As the spell came to an end, she shifted beside him, and breathed deeply.

Ry opened his eyes, just in time, to catch the flames, flicker and dim in her eyes. Ry blinked as he opened his eyes fully, and smiled tentatively at Lia, "Your turn", he murmured, kissing her softly on her forehead.

Lia nodded, "Hmm… I know", she whispered as she acknowledged their last moments, of their time in this room. "We'll have to check out first. I'll be able to cleanse it completely of our memory in this room, completely, including now", she said.

Ry nodded, and as he set about grabbing their handbags, and backpacks, they closed the door. Lia looked at the number on their door, and smiled, tracing the number she smiled softly, "I don't think I'd ever be able to forget this room", she whispered. Ry put her hand over hers, and together they covered the number on their door, **'XII'. (Read A/N at bottom of the page).**

* * *

By the time they checked out of the hotel and reached a bit further and away from the hotel, Lia paused and ducked into an alley, "I'll call my flame familiar", she said. Ry nodded as he quickly spelled their belongings, and shrunk the extra baggage, and tossed all of it into his trunk. Lia shot him a careless glance that spoke volumes. Ry shrugged, "The breakable item are charmed to not break. Relax", he said.

Lia closed her eyes, and then called out to her flame familiar, while Ry stepped a bit back. The heat of her flames, were always slightly warmer to him, even if they weren't hot, which slightly confusing, given that Fire never was hot to him.

"Lianna. Ruby; The Flame Familiar of Purification. **Forbearnan**", she called out. A small Falcon alighted onto her shoulder, its wings, silver flames rippled in the air, warm like flowing mercury. Lianna bowed, its wings spread and nodded towards Ry in silent acknowledgement as wise intelligent eyes, of molten silver appraised him silently.

Lia, called the Falcon's attention, and in rapid flowing Latin spoke a soft order, "_Lianna munda essentia pro omnibus memoria vitae et amoris, haec exempla proferre in tecum et benedicam animo multa futura. Omne vestigium urere magica, et coram omnibus vitae huius withing angulos cubiculum communis haec ipsa mora fert aura, sicut ultimum instans in aere Nostradamus. Familiarium ignis purgationem mundare, secundum locum tecto necessaria inveniat omnes qui amplectitur caritatem verissima aeternum!_" she finished.

The Falcon spread its wings, and flew towards the sky, and disappeared from view.

"We should go, to wherever we must go, Lianna will find us", she assured Ry, who looked worried as his eyes followed the Bird's flight.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. Lia nodded, "Aye, now come on", she pulled on his arm, and walked towards the end of the alley. "What's the plan?" she asked. Ry nodded, "We need to buy some supplies, there isn't a lot of things we need, and we're going to have to buy an elf, the ones I know, are in his Dumbles service, and with that problem in our way, we'll need a very loyal elf. Two if what I'm thinking works out of the box", he smirked mysteriously.

Lia shot him a thoroughly confused look, but shrugged in agreement, "I find you utterly fascinating you know?" she muttered. Ry laughed, "Why do you say that?" he asked. Lia walked to an unknown location, her black coat swayed with each step, as her skirt swished around her thighs, she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder. "I have a few reasons", she answered cryptically and then whistled mostly to herself.

Ry walked into a café, and Lia followed him, there wasn't much said, as they ordered their coffees, and breakfast, ignoring people's curious glances towards at their attire, sitting at the table, on the pavement, they sat down and ate the food quietly, each immersed in their own thoughts.

Ry watched as Lia poured a spoonful of mints into her coffee, and then took a delicate sip. "Where are we?" he sudden question jolted him, but he answered, "Trafalgar Square", he murmured the reply. Lia nodded, "Ah… well that explains all the staring", she whispered, "People in London, generally prefer coming here the most, it's usually crowded, because of the pigeons, right?" she asked.

Ry laughed, "Gods! Yes, that would probably be a very good reason", he laughed. Lia nodded, and then bit into her croissant chocolate dribbled down her lip and Ry grinned, "You're a clumsy eater", he wiped the chocolate away from her lip with his thumb, and sucked his thumb. Lia flushed, as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, "Idiot", she muttered. Ry smothered a chuckle, behind his coffee, as he continued drinking the beverage.

"We will need to get to diagonal alley, I'm gonna have to buy two elves now that I think about it, there aren't a lot of supplies we'll need, I have the spell books, and the details of our journey mapped out, it will take awhile, but we just need to buy some extra gear", he murmured mentally listing off of all the things they would need for his plan to actually work.

Ry watched as Lia polished off her croissant and drank her coffee, almost as if it were cold water. Then again she was practically fire, maybe drinking Hot Black coffee, took away the heat. Blinking as he felt an intense pressure around him, he sat up straight, eyes swiveling around, as he took in two things, "Lia get down!" Ry yelled, and he pushed back from the table, and threw Lia to the ground, the table they sat at burst into flames.

* * *

Screams erupted around them, as Lia sat up, blinking back her shock, as Ry grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on", he entwined their hands, and together they ran down the street, letting the panicking crowd, shield them from their pursuers.

"What the hell just happened?" Lia asked over the screams that were still echoing behind them. Ry ran behind her. "Death Eaters", he answered as he pulled her down another street, "We need to get out of here, personally I don't mind using magic in front of the non-magical folk screaming back there, but we can't I wouldn't wanna hurt anyone, with any spell fire that will endanger any innocent in any way", he answered as they ducked into several alleys. As they ducked behind a dumpster, Ry pulled Lia down, and hissed, "Quiet", he ordered. Lia nodded as Ry whispered, "Dobby!" he called out.

The elf appeared with the usual excitement, but before it could carry on with his usually spiel, Ry silenced him, non-verbally. "Dobby, listen to me very carefully, I need you to get us to Diagon alley, with the least amount of Magical energy and noise you can manage", he ordered quickly. Pulling Lia towards him, he then grabbed Dobby's arm as the elf nodded enthusiastically.

Lia grabbed Ry as the elf apparated away, the experience wholly unfamiliar as she felt herself being squeezed through a pipe. As they landed Lia fell to her knees, and coughed, "Never again— will we— ever— travel anywhere— like that", she coughed between words.

Ry pulled her up, "Come on, you can catch your breath later", he ordered and pulled her into Knockturn Alley, "Dobby, get us to a shop that sells elves, Now!" the order was delivered in a crisp, tone, that Dobby moving quickly through the alley. Lia and Ry followed the elf, as he led them down a few more alleys. Dobby stopped in front of a store that looked oddly placed in the dark alley. Ry stared at the shop, "Are you sure this is the right place?" Ry asked. Lia looked around the alley and nodded, "It does seem rather not a part of the alley, doesn't it?" she asked.

Dobby nodded, "Iz not as it seems, because elves cleanse everything in sight and Iz what we's doing all this times", he said. Lia shook her head, and because she was holding onto Ry's hand.

_**God Xi, help me understand this creatures vocabulary!**_

_Lia?! Now is seriously not the best time…_

_**Sorry…**_

"Thank You Dobby. You can go back to Hogwarts, and please do try and Keep Dumbledore out of your mind, and shield your thoughts", he ordered rather bluntly, and pulled Lia into the picturesque cottage that sat at the edge of Blackened Alley. The Sunflowers sat smiling and winking at the odd sunlight streaking in through what looked like huge Magnifying Glasses.

Dobby paused, but then vanished with a crack.

Lia looked back, even as she felt Ry drag her back into the small gingerbread cottage, "That was just a tad too abrupt, was it not?" she asked. Ry ignored her and rang the doorbell, of the odd house, that sat with potted plants, and flowers everywhere.

A Lady stood at a height of 155 centimeters, with hair as Black as a Raven and a face whiter than a ghost, and lips as Red as Blood, "Welcome to Paradise", she spoke, voice softer than honey, and sweeter than any nectar.

Ry raised a brow, and laughed, "I get to spend it with a Real Live Snow White—", he scoffed and Lia looked at him as he finished the thought mentally.

—_One Last Day In Paradise!_

**XXXX**

* * *

**The Rooms are in Roman Numerals. **

**1st Floor - I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X**

**2nd Floor - XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX**

* * *

I know it's been ages, but please please please Review! I hope you all Like this chapter.

Latin Translation:

Lianna, cleanse the room of essence in all, the memories, of life and Love, bring forth these memories, into your fold, and bless them in our Hearts, for many a time to come. Burn away the Trace of all Magic, and the Presence of all Life, within every corner of this room, we shared, and the very stay of this room, as we breath our Last moments, in the air of Nostradamus. Flame Familiar of Purification, _purify_, the room for all those who may need its shelter and may find in its embrace the Truest of all Love for all eternity!


	15. Chapter 15 : Swords & Daggers of Helia

**Whooo Boy! You guys are gonna kill me right? I am so sorry for the late update. Work has been murder. The horror stories will leave you bald! 6/01/13**

**That is wow… I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long while. But I went into depression, and my mom wasn't really listening to a word I was saying, and well I quit my job and I should probably quit boring you with the details. Anyway; 11/02/13**

**And now I promise I'll update it today, by hook and by crook… come hell or high water. 1/03/13**

**Okay I know I know, I'm likely to be very much under murder dreams by you lot. This story hasn't hit any snags or hitches; I've just not been able to find time to write. I'll be updating one chapter every week until that stops as well. 4/03/13**

**Finally done... 6/03/13**

* * *

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please, please continue with your support… I'll have this story moving forward as soon as possible.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Swords and Daggers of Helia**

* * *

**T**hey walked into the deceptively narrow Hall way. Lia cringed and grabbed Ry's arm, this was creepy by all standards, the ceiling was really low, and she could feel odd creatures scurrying around the walls. Lia cringed, and pulled on Ry's jumper.

"We have a wide selection of elves, there are short ones, small ones, cute ones, slightly old ones, and some very new ones, and they will need to be broken in. I'm afraid we don't have any trainers available", the old lady, that apparently introduced herself as Yuki (which given the fact was the Japanese translation of Snow, and was actually a hundred and fifty years old), explained as she waved her hands about.

"What do you mean broken in?" Lia asked, instinctively knowing she was going to regret knowing the answer.

Yuki shot her an utterly bland looked, that looked filled with derision and haughty disdain, smiling any way. "Have you never broken in a horse my child?" she asked. Lia shrugged, "I've never had a horse", Lia answered honestly.

"Never"?! At Lia's careless shrug, she went unusually pale, "By the Gods!" Yuki screeched, and then proceeded to explain everything about horses.

Ry had walked away from the old hag and Heliopath as he looked at the various elves now standing in a line. Ry looked at the many odd creatures now standing in a line. One behind the other, the elves ranged from age, and from height.

Ignoring the girls, arguing about something along the line of horses, he knelt in front of an elf with large protuberant Green eyes. He was dressed in a simple sheet draped across its body like a Toga. "What's your name?" he asked.

The little elf looked up, "My name is Alephy Sirs", he replied.

Ry nodded, "And do you have a companion elf you get along with?" he asked.

The elf nodded, and pointed towards an equally sized elf, with large Yellow eyes dressed in a small Pink dress, that would probably have suited a little blonde blue-eyed girl of six. "I is Delphi Sir", she curtsied.

Lia walked towards Ry, "Delphi like the Oracle?" she asked. Ry turned to her, as she knelt besides Ry and looked over at Delphi, The elf however stepped back and looked rather petrified, "You is not completely human", she hissed.

Ry and Lia exchanged startled glances.

Yuki nodded, "That is correct Delphi. Mr. Potter is bonded to a creature not entirely human", she stated.

_**Oi who she calling a creature?!**_

_Easy Love…_

Lia glared at the ground, and took in a deep breath, and smiled radiantly at Ry. "How do you know we're bonded?" she asked Yuki.

Yuki smiled, "I have lived for over Three hundred years, believe me when I say, I know what a bonded pair looks like. Enhanced instinct towards one another, telepathic abilities, and a synchronous behavior, which would seem almost as if you were identical twins", she said and smirked, "Also you keep each other very calm, whilst no one else would have had that kind of patience for either of you", she shrugged casually.

Ry nodded, "I do feel a high level of instinctual awareness when it comes to Lia, and I've felt it before. Do you remember when we had that bet in Nostradamus? The one where you had to choose the cake?" he reminded her.

Lia nodded, "I remember", she stated.

Ry sighed; "I felt this tug, like you were sort of connected to me by say a rope?" he mumbled and then flushed as he recalled his own words, "Sorry?" he said.

Lia nodded, "Don't be sorry, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw a tiny red ribbon attached to your little finger on your left hand, the other end was attached to mine, on my left hand. I only saw it for a moment, before it flashed out of existence. It did feel like we were attached to a rope", she answered.

Yuki nodded, "Ah I see…Well it has been written in the stars, foretold a century ago. _'The thread of Fate is only visualized by the two entwined in Destiny; the Flame of Everlasting Light will unite with the Light of Everlasting Flame. One Born from Molten Lava, and raised in Royalty; the other born of Royal Blood, but raised by Harsh Relatives and Betrayed by once friends, Enemies and rivals now stronger than blood. Together as one, they will be helped by a child born within Magic but retains only the slight to heal and one mortal who hasth once wronged the young Prince'_. It continues on as the two unite the world of fire and Ice and rule together forever. Or something Like that—", she trailed off and then smiled wickedly.

Ry and Lia simultaneously took a step back, and instantly linked hands, unaware of the gesture. "We were destined to meet?" they asked in unison.

"It seems so", Yuki said, and then grinned, "So you'll be taking Delphi and Alephy?" she asked all off a sudden turning into a business woman.

Ry blinked, "Ah Yes—um I'll take those two", he said.

**Are you sure? One of them seems highly terrified of me…**

_Then she can stay without the realm of occasion._

**Say What now?**

"Excellent. That will be Ninety eighty _Galleons_", Yuki said.

Ry handed over the correct amount of gold, and walked towards the two elves.

"It would be well in your favor if you choose to honor your bond to us, by not fearing us", he advised gently.

Lia nodded, "I have met one of your kind before, he calls himself Dobby", she smiled gently.

"Is Dobby's not afraid of yous?" Delphi asked.

"No", Lia answered.

Delphi nodded and reached out to take Ry and Lia's hand, Alephy did the same.

They stood in a circle, and Ry and Lia gasped as they felt a pull on their magic. Lia gasped as she felt Alephy and Delphi's magical signature meld with her own.

Ry blinked, "I reckon that's why elves will only acknowledge clothes only from their masters, their magical essence or scent is linked to ours?" he asked the old woman.

"Yes. I advise young Prince, you leave from the front of the shop, we have company", she explained, voice utterly bland, her blue eyes sparkling somewhat mischievously.

Ry stood up, "Death Eaters", he muttered, closing his eyes he sighed, "Seven of them, they have the shop surrounded", he muttered.

"I'm not strong enough", Lia muttered stumbling forward a bit.

"The falcon hasn't returned to you?" he asked.

"No. I can call Li, but it'll take too much power to call a destructive flame, not until I heal", she whispered.

"We'll have to make a run for it", he pulled her to the front of the shop, "Brace yourself it'll will be bloody", he warned.

"We's can help you", Delphi said stepping forward.

"No. I need you two to do something for me, be as discreet as possible, read these instructions carefully, burn it before you go", he handed them a piece of paper, that had a few crisp instructions on it. Delphi read the instructions and nodded once, the paper burst into flames. Bowing once Alephy and Delphi disappeared quickly.

"Ry vanish the ashes, magic can be used to restore things", Lia warned.

Ry nodded and quickly waved his hand allowing the ashes to vanish, "Come on", he muttered, Lia followed the wizard as he walked to the store.

"Ry duck!" Lia pulled Ry down just as a green light streamed towards them.

"Thanks", the warlock muttered.

"It's not going to be that easy to simply walk out", Yuki threw a dagger towards the door, "I've temporarily sealed it, and you need to use the windows, head to the end of the alley, as fast as you can. Let your witch guide you, her sensitivity to magic is very strong. As soon as she can sense the magic she'll be able to warn you accordingly", Yuki advised and pushed them towards the window.

"Thank you", Ry said and waited until Lia landed outside.

"We will meet again. Whenever you will need me, call on me", she said and put a whistle around his neck. The whistle sat upon his heart, shaped like a flute. "Take care of each other and watch each others backs", she said.

Lia nodded and together Ry and she ran to the end of the alley.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Lia asked warily as they meandered down the alleyway ducking odd looking hags and warlocks.

"I don't know", Ry answered.

As they ran, they ducked behind people, and a few children who shrieked and yelled in surprise. A few of them almost recognized Ry.

Lia stopped at the end, and Ry crashed into her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Three of them, they're set in a triangular position, they have some seriously dark magic creeping around them", she explained.

"We'll have to fight, give me the layout", he said.

"One of them is right in front of us, he's not the strongest, seems relatively new to the idea of battle, his nervousness is high. Two behind him spread horizontally, one on each side. They're fast stronger, but they don't have a quick thorough plan, they've boxed themselves into the public. They've managed to keep a few people around them, which is not a plan. They're nervous", she said.

"New Death eaters will be nervous, they won't kill without knowing what to do, or they might just kill without thinking, which will put too many people at risk", Ry groaned.

"Is there a way you could make them defenseless so we can attack them directly?" she asked.

"There is a disarming spell, but I could end up disarming a lot of innocents", he muttered.

"Disarm them", she ordered briskly.

Ry gaped, "But Lia?" he asked.

"Trust me", she whispered. She removed two daggers from somewhere, the act happened so quickly it staggered Ry, she then took off her bracelet, and Ry watched as she muttered something and saw her bracelet open up, the links elongating and opening up, the process flashed briefly in a flame of Blue. When the light cleared she held a sword in her hand.

"That's impressive", he whistled in awe.

"It is. It's called _Annalise_", she answered.

"Swords have names?" he asked, but before she could answer he ran into the mouth of the alley, and shouted a loud

'**HEY'. **

_Get ready Lia…_

Lia nodded and as soon as Ry yelled, "**Expelliarmus**!" wands from all directions flew at them, Ry ducked from the downpour of sticks, and nodded.

Lia threw him her sword and rushed forward, she ran for the first Death Eater.

**This one's yours. **

Ry watched as she somersaulted over the Death Eater, Ry wasted very little time, at the shocked Death eater and knocked him down with the brunt of the sword's hilt. Muttering a low, "**_Incarcerous_**", the Death eater stayed bound, and unconscious. Ry's eyes followed Lia as she attacked one of the two Death eater's to his left. Rushing forward The Death Eater grinned as he saw Ry approach him. Ry blinked, the boy was no older than himself, "Name your weapon", the kid said, as he rolled up the sleeves of his robe. Ry hummed, "Hmm… hand to hand?" he asked. The Death Eater grinned, "Really? Are you sure?" he asked.

Ry nodded, "Yes", he said.

Ry cracked his neck. Watching the Death Eater do the same, he smiled thinly.

The Death Eater was an expert in evil combat, he waited for the sneak attacks. But he he'd never seen Ry's magic, so he had an advantage. Also watching the Death Eaters fight when he was hunted by Voldemort's minions was he'd learnt most of The Death Eater's killer moves, and had chosen an approach to counter each one.

It would turn out to be quite an interesting fight.

The Death Eater smirked, "Let's see how good you really are?" he said. Ry nodded, and smiled, "Hmm… I guess we'll soon know", he said.

The Death Eater was smiling until Ry caught his arm from behind and said, "Enjoying this, aren't you? Being Voldemort's pet", the kid shivered at the name but he didn't answer instead he used his momentum and shoved him back.

The Death Eater freed his arm and swung him other arm to his face. He immediately ducked down and swept his leg in a wide arc, trying to trip The Death Eater.

The Death Eater saw it, however, and flipped backwards, landing not so gracefully a foot away, he took a moment to regain his stance.

Ry, the gentleman-smug bastard that he was let him do so. He never attacked first, instead he waited.

The Death Eater scowled, his eyes narrowed on the lithe brunette. Anger at the fact that Potter already knew how he'd move, clawed through him. It grated on his nerves, that Potter had watched them for four years, given that it was technically the Dark Lord's fault. They did say discretion was the better part of Valor.

He'd known how they moved, whilst The Death Eaters were at a clear disadvantage, they'd never known he could fight, let alone that he had powerful magic to defend himself.

"You're angry", Ry said, right by his ear, "You know you will lose. You chose the wrong side", he hissed.

The Death Eater blinked, he'd not even noticed, Potter move, as the brunette now stood a good three feet away. How had he noticed, most of his expression was hidden away.

Ry's voice cut through his stupor, a smirk-edged. "So are you gonna attack again or are we counting this as a victory for me?"

The Death Eater's eyes narrowed at the taunt. "Don't push your luck", he retorted as he rushed him, swinging his leg up, Ry quickly dropped, spinning beside him. He grabbed at the mask and pulled it off his hair up and jumped back.

Blonde hair fell free sticking up in puffs. (A/N: Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't know if Nott Jr. is a brunette or blonde)

"Nott?" Ry recognized.

The Death Eater reacted on his little antic with a frown.

He hated how fast and agile Potter was.

Growling a little he unleashed a combo of punches but Potter caught his wrist, placed a whisper upon his pulse before twisting it behind his back, not enough to hurt but enough to immobilize the limb.

The Death Eater tried to swing his other arm but it suffered the same fate.

"Hmm..." Ry murmured, "I can help you Nott", he whispered.

The Death Eater cursed, "Quit fucking with me, I'm not interested in your side", he said.

Ry laughed, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, as he trailed a series of powerful tingles along his neck, and shoulder, "Besides why not, you're here so am I", he countered.

The Death Eater shivered, as he felt the pools of magic settle in his gut, sending his partner's a nervous glance, he swallowed, as he noticed one of them bound with in ropes, and the second fighting a young woman.

Ry followed his gaze, "Ah... you're worried about Voldemort's reaction... I'm anticipating it", he hissed.

Taking advantage of his distraction, The Death Eater jumped, bringing his leg down.

Ry barely dodged it.

The Death Eater reacted quickly at Ry's momentary lapse, and seized fistfuls of Ry's shirt and flung him on his back with a swift judo throw. He landed with a loud thud.

Ry laughed as he sat up, dusting himself off, as he stood with fluid grace, he grinned, "I'm not sure who I riled up more you, your thoughts or your choices?" he said.

The Death Eater growled, "Shut up", he spat the words, not appreciating the insinuation of there being something between his choices and his heart.

The Death Eater threw himself at Ry, he's hand out, Ry ducked, not before The Death Eater managed to cuff him across the face.

Ry smirked, "You're really angry, aren't you?" he said. Wiping blood from the cut inflicted above his left-eyebrow, he smirked again, "My turn", he hissed.

The Death Eater swallowed as spotted the blood, drip down Ry's face, he watched as his companion stepped forward only to be blocked by a barrier of some kind. The Death Eater fully expected to get his a thorough thrashing, to him later, if only in retribution for actually getting the jump on Ry.

Ry grinned, "Lia can't interfere. I'm going to figure out why you're so angry", that was the only warning The Death Eater got, before Ry, lunged at him.

Abandoning any sense of fighting style, The Death Eater watched as Ry just lunged at him, grabbing him around the middle and tackling him to the ground.

Ry heard His confused sputtering, but ignored it in favor of punching him really hard in the stomach.

"Potter!"

He managed to get out from under Ry, "Teach you to make the wrong choices" he muttered, settling his knees on either side of The Death Eater's torso and swinging at his face. The Death Eater fully expected to get his a thorough thrashing.

What he wasn't expecting was to be grabbed by the shoulders and kissed.

He processed it without really meaning to - Ry's lips were thin and dry, and there was blood at the corner of his mouth. He had stumbled in surprise, and his hands were planted in the grass on either side of Ry's head.

Ry was glaring at him.

Just like that, he was released, and The Death Eater scrambled backwards. "What the fucking fuck," he managed to say. Ry just stood up, "You let your guard down," he said simply. There was no cocky edge to his aura now.

"So did you!" The Death Eater shouted.

"I recovered and got the upper hand."

"You...you kissed me!"

"And it knocked you onto your ass." The smirk was back.

The Death Eater really hated that smirk. "Next time, thief", he waved and Ry started to walk away.

"O-Oi! Get back here!" The Death Eater ran after him. "I want a rematch!"

"I'd just knock you over again", Ry sighed.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days", The Death Eater Mocked.

Ry sighed, "Accept defeat, you're injured. I'd rather not want to aggravate your wounds", he warned.

The Death Eater blinked. "Wounds?" he asked.

Ry sighed again, "You really don't pay attention to yourself", he said.

Stepping closer to him, he reached out only to have The Death Eater jump back warily.

"Calm down", he murmured. Trying again, Ry pulled The Death Eater's shirt up exposing his chest that had a small 'T' cut above his heart. Nott gaped at the cross, and did not notice that his wrist glowed briefly.

The cut was deep and bleeding. The Death Eater gaped at the wound, "What", he muttered but fell to his knees, as Pain from several cuts opened and started bleeding.

"If you survive Voldemort's wrath, remember me", Ry whispered as he caught the young boy.

* * *

"You're letting him live?" Lia asked.

"Is yours not?" Ry asked.

"No. She's barely alive, I'm not as merciful", she answered stepping up to him.

"Neither am I, not anymore. Let her bleed, one less evil to deal with", he shrugged.

"And he's not evil?" she asked.

"No", Ry answered and walked away. Lia followed him in confusion.

"How can you tell?" she asked. Ry looked back and as the wall closed he could see the public congregate around two fallen bodies and Nott disappearing with a loud crack.

_He has a good soul_.

**How do you know that?**

_Death Eater's that apparate, disappear with Black Smoke. The first one I knocked down, I could hear his thoughts they were _ugly_. He relished in torture, and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't find the strength, his thoughts were poisonous. _

**You can read his thoughts? How?**

_I don't know._

**And the one you let go?**

_Nott was pure, he was only working with the Dark Twat because something very precious to him, is being held hostage by Voldemort. _

**Won't Voldetwat, hurt him if he goes back now, with the mission unaccomplished?**

_I put a protection spell on him, infused it in his DNA, with a rune._

**The cross you made on him?**

_Actually the first letter of his name, Theodore Nott… _

**Ry!**

But Lia was too late, even as they jogged over traffic and swiveled around people whilst ha**v**ing an odd conversation, she barely pushed Ry out of the way as a Beam of Red light hit Ry on the shoulder.

"Shit", Ry cursed and stumbled back, grabbing his left shoulder. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"We need to get you to a doctor", she whispered.

"We need t-to run", he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Come on", Lia gathered her energy and wrapped Ry in a hug, "Lee. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Destruction. _**Forbearnan**_", she called out.

Spirals of green flames wrapped themselves around her arm and with a wave the spirals wrapped around their bodies.

_**Mistress, you called for me?**_

**Li, take us somewhere devoid of any danger.**

_**As you wish, Mistress.**_

The flame encompassed their being a set of Dragon wings entirely made of fire cocoon the two of them, the last thing Ry saw were a few people back away from the sudden heat, and exclaim in awe and horror as the flames wrapped around them, just before darkness took over.

**XXXX**


	16. Chapter 16 : Sealed with a Bloody Kiss

**Thank You for the reviews…. Please, please continue with your support… I'll have this story moving forward as soon as possible.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own Eleanor Delacor

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do not own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he's always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's thoughts_

**Lia's thoughts**

_**Flame Familiar's thoughts**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Sealed with a Bloody Kiss**

* * *

**L**ia raced towards the cloaked stranger; reaching her she slashed the death eater with a dagger, swinging the blade in an arc. There was a low ripping sound, as the mask and cloak fell to the earth in tatters, burning at the edges.

"You witch!" the Death Eater shrieked, and removed another wand from somewhere deep inside her clothes, "I knew Potter would use his trademark spell, that's why I carried an extra wand on me. As you can see, it is spello-taped to my being, so that Potter wouldn't get it when he disarmed everyone!" she announced.

Lia shrugged, her attention drawn to the movement of the wand, she ducked as a Blue spiral of light launched itself at her. "Do not ignore me you pathetic child!" the woman screamed, demented and angry as spell didn't hit Lia, her dark hair frizzing in all directions as she sent a series of spells to Lia.

Lia ducked and twisted, twirling as each spell hit something behind her, and she conjured a low level ball of light and threw it towards the demented witch.

"Wandless Magic? Who are you?" The Death eater shrieked.

Lia ignored her, as she stepped forward and

The demented witch steeled her jaw and made a move to turn around when something cold, and very much deadly, pressed itself against her throat. "Too easy," Lia's tongue clicked her voice as smooth as velvet. The tone in which she used was one the witch was clearly not quite used to. Lia did after all only ever use it when she was in battle.

The witch seemed to know what she was doing to her as the feel of her hard body pressed the length of itself against her. Lia had to physically restrain herself from spinning around to face the witch. The wand against her neck was held tight enough that any such movement would cost her dearly. And she was entirely sure that the demented witch wouldn't mean business, either.

"What are you doing? What are you thinking; I could hurt, or worse, kill you, but seem powerful to be able to use wandless magic. Join us, the Dark Lord will need someone like you. We could rule the world!" she proclaimed.

Finally able to process her thoughts, Lia, couldn't allow these questionable antics to go unnoticed. Just because it was simply predictable didn't mean Lia would not change the rules.

'**Or, something like that…'**

Lia gave a snort, and then a soft sigh, using her free hand to push away from the demented death eater, "As tempting as that sounds, I must decline, I don't serve megalomaniacs!" she said.

The move caught the demented witch by surprise as she stumbled forward, turning to face her slowly.

While she had Lia in sight, the demented witch, allowed herself a moment to take in Lia's attire, "Who are you?" she asked.

Lia was wearing a tight Black skirt and an Emerald Green Halter, a Black coat that fell to her thighs draped casually around her shoulders, the sleeves bare, as her hands wore dark Black Silk gloves, The her belt buckle, had space to hold a sword, Lia twirled the twin daggers. The uniform for lack of better word was similar to a militia. Exactly who was the woman?

Lia shot the witch a calculated glance, and bowed once.

To top it all off, not only did the uniform fit snuggly to her lean body The demented witch swallowed as she recognized the way the woman carried herself. It was sure, she was a dead girl.

"Oi, demented witch?" the sound of her voice pulled her from her thoughts as she once more focused on the woman's beautiful face.

She was closer than she had been both daggers (the same who seemed sisters to the blade Potter had knocked Asrail with) drawn and fisted as she folded her arms beneath her torso. Frown condescending

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" The Death Eater asked, as she aimed her wand at the woman.

"Yes, and you've just proved my point." Suddenly she was throwing herself at her.

The demented witch, jumped to defend herself, catching her daggers with the wand she held horizontally out before her.

"I say you are far too easily distracted. All I have to do is stand here", Lia mocked.

Her lips pursed at the raise of a singular brow, as if challenging her to tell her she was wrong.

She wasn't, of course. Sliding her blade along her wand, she pushed the strange woman back, holding the wand extended towards her in a reproachful manner.

Lia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat at the look on her face.

The Death eater's anger only seemed to deepen with every snigger.

"I thought you were focused, intent clear. Recruit the strange warrior?" Lia spoke the words so softly; the Death eater had to strain to hear.

The demented witch barely had time to react as Lia twisted, nearly catching her in the throat again with a backhanded dagger. The Death Eater maneuvered out of the way just in time, curving her wrist and slashing it upward towards Lia with a cutting spell. Her daggers reflected the spell allowing it to bounce off of her, deterring it as she spun in towards the Death eater.

Thinking quickly, the demented witch caught her left wrist and twisted it behind her back, using only the necessary force. (She knew not to treat her as if she were made of glass; she was a Soldier of The Dark Lord).

Meanwhile Lia's dagger was brought up to catch her throat. She wasn't going to be done in so soon, though, and matched her by blocking with her wand.

Lia breathed in her ear, her mood having done a complete one eighty. Something dangerous danced in her eyes as she bumped her with her backside, the feeling of the flesh pushing against her making her suppress a groan, this was a battle she was quickly losing, and if the daggers kept hitting her wand, it would soon break.

Her mouth was open, lips curled at the corners to reveal her dangerous attitude.

Lia dragged her tongue over her teeth, twirling the dagger as she made a sound similar to a laugh and charged at her again.

The demented Death eater could feel the stirrings of fear quickly spreading throughout her body as her eyes caught sight of the warrior's midriff, as the halter rode up. Every fast paced movement jostled the coat she wore, giving her more than just a fleeting look at her creamy flesh, and an odd tattoo that ran under her shirt. It looked like a Rune. Arithmancy never having been her strong suit, she knew there was no way she'd have a clue on what that rune even meant. But, it was something special, this Girl, was no ordinary person.

When she came at her with her dagger, she moved in anticipation, successfully tricking her as she quickly planted her foot to stop herself short. She knew her plan. She was going to twist around the other way and come at her from the other side. Her hand smacked her away, the move stunning Lia as one of her weapons was knocked from her hand.

Trapping her free hand between them, her dagger pressed lightly into the skin of her other wrist. Moving could result in the witch losing not just the grip on her dagger, but her hand with it.

The two panted, Lia didn't object when she felt The demented witch press herself into her from behind, her wand against her neck as her knee pushed itself between her thighs. She cursed a few times, small heated breaths against her skin, the back of her free hand moving slowly down her side. A wicked grin blossomed across her features all sense of purpose to simply knock the death eater out, escaped and abandoned itself. She knocked the witch back and brought the dagger forward, plunging it straight through and pulling it down, the dagger ripped the clothes apart as it travelled from the Death Eater's shoulder to her waist.

"Now we're even. This isn't a child's game anymore, where your Dark Lord will come and scare us into submission. This is war and you will be an incremental causality amongst thousands. Let's see if your Dark Twat of a Lord will save your pathetic life!" Lia said casually, smirking at how quickly the tables had been turned.

The Death eater dropped and quickly muttered a few healing spells, Lia huffed, "That won't work. You've lost too much blood already. The blades of my weapon are laced with poison, soon you will feel your insides heat and boil, like acid", she warned.

"What are you?" The Death eater asked.

"That is not your concern. I'm loyal To _**Potter**_ and I will kill you all, Give a message to your Lord, if you can save yourself till then, we're not backing down and hiding anymore, well not much Longer anyway!" she hissed. The Death Eater sputtered and gurgled blood, and watched as Lia walked towards Ry, Lia picked up her dagger and returned it to her waist.

**XX**

* * *

Lia jogged towards Ry, ignoring the stunned audience that had witnessed the intense fight and heard her words, as she sent her message. Lia made her way to Ry, noting the odd leniency of his battle with a young blonde man, of their own age. There was an almost restless energy around them, which screamed familiarity.

"You're letting him live?" Lia asked.

"Is yours not?" Ry asked as he looked up and stepped away from the blonde.

"No. She's barely alive, I'm not as merciful", she answered stepping up to him. Ry took her into his arms, and checked her for any wounds, "I'm fine, I'm not hurt", she whispered. Ry nodded and kissed her on the forehead, "Good", he murmured.

"Neither am I, not anymore. Let her bleed, one less evil to deal with", he shrugged returning to the previous conversation; appeased that Lia was actually fine.

"And he's not evil?" she asked nodding towards the stunned youth.

"No", Ry answered and walked away. Lia followed him in confusion.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

Lia watched Ry, open the pathway to leave the alley, turning as the bricks closed the space, sealing the view of Diagon Alley, she noted the witch disappear in Dark Black smoke, while a Loud clap of thunder echoed briefly around them, leaving behind only the bound in ropes mortal still knocked out. Lia followed Ry as he silently jogged to the end of the road; he seemed to be gathering his thoughts so Lia didn't press the question.

As they crossed a few streets and kept dodging people, Lia almost stopped as Ry mentally carried on their previous questions-answer repartee thing.

_He has a good soul_. _Not yet corrupted by Voldetwat._

**How do you know that?**

_Death Eater's that apparate, disappear with Black Smoke, it's a bonding thing with the Twat. That's not all, the first one I knocked down, I could hear his thoughts they were _ugly_. He relished in torture, and I couldn't breathe. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't find the strength, his thoughts were poisonous. _

**You could read his thoughts? How?**

_I don't know._

**And the one you let go?**

_Nott … was pure, he was only working with the Dark Twat because something very precious to him, is being held hostage by Voldemort. _

**Won't Voldetwat, hurt him if he goes back now, with the mission unaccomplished?**

_I put a protection spell on him, infused it in his DNA, with a rune._

**That kiss or the cross you made on him?**

_Actually the first letter of his name, Theodore Nott… And the kiss, uh… yes, that was a sealing spell; it was the fastest way I could exchange DNA with him through, without letting him know. I used it as a distraction technique. It helped._

Lia nodded as she recalled something about one of her teachers explaining that blood magic though very potent often made one weaker or took too long, that's why certain people preferred a kiss of retribution. Granted Fire could burn ones DNA onto another. But...

**Ry!**

But Lia was too late, even as they jogged over traffic and swiveled around people whilst ha**v**ing an odd conversation, she barely pushed Ry out of the way as a Beam of Red light hit Ry on the shoulder.

"Shit", Ry cursed and stumbled back, grabbing his left shoulder. Blood seeped through his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention", she cried out as she tried to stem the flow of blood.

"It's n-not yo-ur — f-aul-t", his breath hitched as he tried to reassure her.

"We need to get you to a doctor", she whispered as she ripped a piece of her coat and made a makeshift bandage.

"We need t-to run", he hissed through clenched teeth, Lia looked up to see two Death eater's race towards them.

"Come on", Lia gathered her energy and wrapped Ry in a hug, " ; The flame familiar of Destruction. _**Forbearnan**_", she called out.

"Don't", Ry tried to stop her, but he shook and went limp.

Spirals of green flames wrapped themselves around her arm and with a wave the spirals wrapped around their bodies.

_**Mistress, you called for me?**_

**Li, take us somewhere devoid of any danger.**

_**As you wish, Mistress.**_

The flame encompassed their being a set of Dragon wings entirely made of fire cocoon the two of them, the last thing Ry saw were a few people back away from the sudden heat, and exclaim in awe and horror as the flames wrapped around them, just before darkness took over.

* * *

Lia staggered as she fell to the ground, looking around her she blinked.

**Where are we?**

_**I only could transport you this far, it's all the strength you carry. I couldn't do much, Mi Lady.**_

**Yes, but where are we?**

_**I don't know, but in civilized land, there is no evil here, at least I can't sense any evil here.**_

Lia nodded and called the flame back to her, gathering her energy she looked around. Turning she looked at Ry, "Come on Ry, stay with me", she pleaded. Li had managed to transport them to a neighborhood, still within the city.

Lia looked around, spotting an old street sign; she read it, _'White Chapel District'_.

Nodding she hefted Ry as he blinked in and out of consciousness, "Hang in there Ry, please", she begged.

Lia closed her eyes, and the opened them, half carrying half dragging the unconscious warlock, she stumbled to the third gate and knocked.

"Who is it?" a male voice called out.

"I need some help, please", Lia begged, "My husband and I need some help, please", she cried out buckling under the weight as weakness crashed through.

"Hang on, I'll be down", the male answered quickly.

"Please", Lia barely got out.

"Where —w-here are we?" Ry whimpered having regained consciousness briefly.

"We're safe I promise, I allowed my Helia senses to scout out a safe place", she joked, Ry smiled through the pain. Lia flinched, "I— everything's going to be — Ry, please don't close your eyes—", she broke off as Ry's eyes blinked close.

"I—I wish I could protect you—I don't trust anyone", he raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to be okay, I promise", she whispered.

"I—I…." Ry trailed off as he lost consciousness.

"Ry! No, come on, wake up don't close your eyes", she begged. Lia looked up as a tall heavily muscled boy stood before her, "Please", she cried.

"Come on let's get him up", the man said, and he knelt to pick up Ry, he paused as his hand reached his shoulder, "You'll have to let him go", he said.

Lia looked down at the death grip she had on Ry and nodded, her hands gripped in Ry's jacket. "I c-can't", she broke out, trying to unclench her fingers. Understanding dawned on the man's features and he nodded.

"Here, let me help", the man helped Lia pull her fingers from Ry's jacket. Hefting the unconscious man in his arms, he pulled him up, "Come on, these are dark times, and its evening we need to get him inside", he warned looking both sides of the streets.

Lia nodded, her knees buckling as a wave of dizziness swept through her, "Are you okay?" the man asked, pausing half way up a flight of stairs.

"I'm fine. Just let's get Ry inside", she answered weakly.

Lia followed the man up a flight of stairs and into an apartment, she noted the numbers on the doors idly as she tried to distract herself and gather some strength, '101', '102', '103', '104', '106', '107'. The man knocked on The Door with the **107. **

"El, it's me", the man called out. The door opened slowly a petite woman dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plaid blue shirt, which clearly belonged to the man. She took one look at the unconscious man, and barely standing Lia to hurriedly usher them inside, "Bring him to the sofa", her accent deep and different.

"Ve vill need to take of his clozze", her accent instructed.

"He was cut by a— knife", Lia faltered and fell to his knees.

The woman nodded, and swept the boys hair back, noticing the scar on Ry forehead she leapt back, "Harry Potter?!" she yelped. Lia was on her feet in an instant, her daggers drawn at the ready, "Who are you?" she asked.

Her eyes closed briefly.

**NO, don't abandon me now Dear strength.**

"Calm down, I can help him. If he was hit by a cutting curse, I can heal him", the woman explained.

"Not till you tell me who you are?" Lia argued and brought the daggers forward, "What are you? And how do you know Ry?" she asked.

"My name is Eleanor Delacour, my cousin is friends with Harry Potter, her name is Fleur Delacour. I would ask you to ask him, but it seems he is indisposed", she pointed out.

"Your cousin?" she waved her hands to elaborate.

"Yes", El answered.

Lia turned to Ry, she placed her bloody hand on Ry's forehead and closed her eyes, digging deep into the recesses of his memory she located a memory of a enchanting woman, all blonde curves and delicate beauty.

Nodding Lia fell to her knees, "Then you will help him?" she asked.

"Yes. I give you my word, I will not let anyone hurt him anymore", she answered hurriedly.

Lia nodded and relaxed, she turned to the woman, "El… was it? You said you could heal him?" she asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, I'll need to get some Blood replenishing potions and some antiseptic, and we'll need some healing salve, bandages lots of bandages …." She paused to look up as the man spoke up, "Um… El?" he started, "Yes?" the man turned to her, "We're going to need to take care of two people", he said and moved aside to point out Lia slumped over Ry.

Golden eyes arrested on the man, "You need to look after Ry", she whispered.

The last thing she saw was a white glowing light on the young woman's left hand before darkness took hold, her last words repeating automatically, "You need to help Ry", she whispered as she fell against Ry's side, her left hand falling in his left hand.

**XXXX**


	17. Chapter 17 : Dancing on Falcon Wings

**Please review guys, this story isn't that boring is it? …. Please, please continue with your support… I'll have this story moving forward as soon as possible.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams

I own Eleanor Delacor and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do **not** own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he has always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's telepathic speech_

**Lia's telepathic speech**

**Dudley's telepathic speech**

_Eleanor's telepathic speech_

_**Flame Familiar's telepathic speech**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Dancing on Falcon Wings**

* * *

Eleanor rushed forward, "Shite! We vill needs to help zem quickly", she cried out, kneeling before the injured couple. The man nodded, "Okay", he rushed to another room, and returned a few moments later, with a first aid kit, "Here", he paused and sighed, "I'll take her inside", he murmured and lifted the girl into his arms, he'd barely taken a step, when a low whine echoed in the apartment.

"Ry", the woman whispered.

"I zink leaving her here, would be best, for now", Eleanor pulled his sleeve "Zey have a link, to each other. It probably vould be for ze best if zey stay cloz to each other", and explained that as she shifted to give him some space.

"One second", the man answered and placed her gently on the floor, her head near Harry's head. Rushing to the room, he'd earlier disappeared into he returned moments later with a large bundle.

"I just can't see her resting, if she'll be on the floor", he shrugged.

"Thank You Dee", the woman whispered, her left hand still healing the now shirtless unconscious boy. The man turned to her, "How bad is it?" Dee asked, after making the makeshift cot and letting the woman lie on it.

"Deep and ugly... He's lost a lot of blood", she answered, "Could you get me a washcloth and some blood replenishing potions from my bag, it's very well labeled", she said.

The man nodded and walked to the kitchenette and found the potions. Grabbing a dry towel, he placed some warm water into a large bowl "And for the girl?" he asked, as he walked back to Eleanor handing over the potion. Kneeling besides the unconscious youth he began to clean the blood.

"I don't know, I can't see if she's hurt anywhere, she seems incredibly exhausted", Eleanor explained.

Dee hissed as the wound began to show, as he cleansed the now dry blood from the man's shoulder, "I never knew", he whispered low. "That thing about the _husband_ do you think she did that to protect him?" he asked.

Eleanor shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe", she murmured.

"Harry's someone important in your world isn't he?" Dee asked

"In our world, Mr. Potter is considered to be very powerful— ze only one to survive the Killing Curse. I imagine he's been through worse. You told me of your first dementors attack, do you remember?" she asked as she moved her hand over, Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. Worse thing I've ever felt", he shuddered at the reminder.

Eleanor turned pale as she continued, "I know. Did you know zat he defeated a thousand of zem at a single moment, only to protect his godfather? Zat is not just impressive, it's almost unheard of, zee strangest thing is he was only zirteen at zat time", she said.

"Is it not normal to defeat them easily in your world?" Dee asked in confusion.

"No. It is not. You need to understand; even in ze wizarding world fully trained witches and wizards cannot perform ze _'Expecto Patronum'_ charm. It's incredibly difficult to master. For a zirteen year old, to not only master it but to actually learn to use it in front of thousands of dementors, zat is not normal", Eleanor explained stressing the last three words.

"Because the charm is hard to use or is didperform?" Dee asked.

"No. Zer is nozing wrong wiz zee spell, it is –how do I explain zis to you", she bit her lip, and shifted slightly, and then her eyes widened, "Oh Of course", she brightened, "Take a Lion Tamer, in Your world, to tame zee lion, zee tamer would need to be constant contact wiz zee beast, correct?" she asked.

At Dee's nod she continued, "Vell zee principle is zee same, if he needs to practice zee spell—", "—he needs to be in contact with a Dementor almost always! Oh My God!" Dee actually paled as comprehension dawned.

Eleanor nodded, "Yes. Exactly. Zat is why it is not normal. He must have had a very good teacher", she explained.

"But he was thirteen!" Dee exclaimed, "Who would do that to a thirteen year old? To put him in such a position, what do people at that school even teach children there?" he cried out.

"It is defense tool, a very powerful spell. Only someone wiz a more powerful foe, would be able to counter a zing like a Dementor. I assume he whoever he must be, or she, must have had a lot of faith in Harry. It is after all wiz zat gift he vas able to get rid of so many dementors", she countered and smiled at him.

"I don't have to like it, even if it makes sense", he sighed.

"You care of him?" she asked.

"I didn't before. Not till I met you", he whispered.

Eleanor nodded, but before she could speak a silver falcon appeared before her.

"What ze hell?!" Eleanor gasped in shock.

The falcon flew in front of her dangerously, before swooping down and entering the young woman sleeping on the floor.

"Is that normal too", Dee had stood up, hands in front.

Eleanor threw him a weird glance, "What were you going to do? Box it to submission? And No, zat is not anything I've ever seen", she said as she watched in awe as the woman burst into flame like a phoenix. Yelping in shock, she vaulted over the couch, surprisingly enough her healing hand strayed on Harry Potter's shoulder. If nothing else at least she would not have to begin from the starting in her healing.

"I take it that was not something you've ever seen before either", Dee drawled sardonically.

"Nothing I have seen ever. In the wizarding world in France. Maybe it's a British thing?" she wondered.

"Wrong Person to ask. I'm mortal", Dee pointed out.

Eleanor was stopped into entering a full blown rant on the differences between a Muggle and a mortal, when a low groan sounded in the room. Both Dee and Eleanor swiveled to see Harry's eyes blink, before they were greeted to Emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" Eleanor opened her mouth to ask something, when Harry growled low. Knocking her hand away he couched on the couch.

"Where am I? Lia!" Ry shot up in pain, his eyes glowed dangerously as he looked left and right, "Who are you?" he asked only to hiss in pain as he felt the pain travel through his shoulder.

"Relax. Calm down. You're safe. My name is Eleanor Delacor . Your safe, Mister Potter", Eleanor placated, both hands in front of her.

"Where's my wife?" he hissed and moved to stand, a burst of flame appeared in his right hand.

"Wife?" Dee asked and then he sighed, maybe not the greatest of moments to introduce him-self given the dangerous volatile man who had a murderous glare fixed on him, with fireballs dancing in his palms.

"You!" Harry hissed as he stood on the couch ready to launch at Dee.

"Now Harry, calm down everything's okay. No need to –you know— rage", Dee swallowed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just rip you to pieces right here and now?" Harry growled.

Dee paused and Eleanor shook her head, but before either of them could do anything a soft moan rent the air. Harry spun around miraculously not losing his balance as his eyes zeroed in on the lithe brunette still on fire on the floor.

"Lia!" Ry gasped as he jumped off the couch and swept the woman into his arms.

"Are all wizards immune to fire?" Dee couldn't help but ask.

Eleanor groaned, "So not the time, Mate", she muttered.

"Hey, what do you know, your English improves when you're exasperated or annoyed at me", Dee mused.

Eleanor sighed, and shook her head, "You are mental", she announced.

"I need some water", Ry ordered. Eleanor rushed to the refrigerator, and paused, "Um… Cold or normal?" she asked

"And you call me mental", Dee muttered.

Ry glared, "I don't care, just get me some water!" he growled low.

Eleanor jumped but quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it him.

Dee gaped at her, "You threw it from all the way over there! Are you crazy?" he asked.

"He caught it", El grumbled weakly as she blinked at her own action slightly surprised. Dee sighed, "This is a disaster", he whined.

"Shut Up!" Ry hissed angrily, "I can't concentrate with all you blithering!" he scolded.

El and Dee jumped in shock, but wisely kept their mouths shut. "Oh", El breathed in shock, but still remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" Dee whispered.

Eleanor shook her head at Ry's glare and slapped a hand over Dee's mouth nodding at Ry, who looked away and rolled his eyes.

'_What I wouldn't give to be able to communicate telepathically'!_

**XXXX**

* * *

Fear rushed into Ry, paralyzing his entire being in a cold wave of panic. He turned to Lia and sighed; pushing her back he bit his lip.

'_Dammit what am I supposed to do? She's so cold'._

Given the irony as her entire body was on fire, literally; though he could feel her skin, it was frozen cold. Ry closed his eyes, and tried to feel the connection he had with her, but something was blocking him.

'_No. Come on, come on…please work, please'_

Ry swallowed, the fear threatening to bubble forth. Trying to get water into her was proving difficult seeing as the water steamed before it could reach her lips. Ry stared at the bottle in his hands, trying to concentrate, but the argument coming from behind him, took his attention away.

Turning to the two youths, he growled low and "Shut Up!" Ry hissed angrily, "I can't concentrate with all you blithering!" he scolded. Ry relished at the shivers of terror that hit the two youths. El and the moron jumped in shock, but wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Come on Lia", he breathed and chugged the water down before leaning down and pressing his lips to the Heliopath; transferring the water into her mouth.

'_Swallow, come on drink it down. There's a good girl'._

"Oh", El breathed in shock and comprehension, but still remained quiet.

"What's wrong?" the man whispered.

Eleanor shook her head at Ry's glare and slapped a hand over her companion's mouth nodding at Ry, who looked away and rolled his eyes, he repeated the gesture a few times, till he ran out of water. Lia moaned in relief this time, and Ry sighed in relief as well.

"Okay. Okay", he breathed as he gathered his strength, "I hope you weren't joking _**Li**_", he pleaded.

"Leo. Amethyst; The flame familiar of Healing. _**Forbearnan", **_he called out as he pressed his forehead to Lia's. Ry looked back and growled nothing had happened. "Please Lia", he begged, "Wake up", he whispered. Panic gripped him as Lia moaned again this time in pain.

'_Okay, Okay! Calm down Ry. Try again. Try again… This time…'_

Ry closed his eyes and put his lips to Lia's, whispering against her mouth, "Please _**Li**_", he breathed, "I love you", he murmured. A tear formed and he forced it back, eyes stinging he tried again. "Leo. _**Emerald**_; The Flame Familiar of Healing. _**Forbearnan**_", he called out.

Ry closed his eyes and kissed Lia, pouring all his love and honor and life and soul into the kiss.

"_**Prince Ry. You called for me", a Voice called out. **_

Ry looked up and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Leo. Oh thank God", he muttered, moving away from Lia, he turned to the fox, "I need you to heal her, or help her. Please", he begged, grip on her still tight.

_**Of course, Sire… **_

_Thank You._

_**You need to let go of her… Sire?**_

_Huh? _

Ry looked down and blinked, his grip on Lia had tightened reflexively, "Right", he tried to move away but something stopped him, "I can't move", he muttered.

"I can help", Eleanor spoke softly she was kneeling next to him, though wary of the six tailed fox in front of her, she reached out and put a reassuring hand on Ry's uninjured shoulder.

"You can trust me", she whispered softly.

"How do I trust someone, who is friends with him", Ry jerked and shielded Lia as she moved forward.

"I don't know. But he saved my life. I trust him. I understand your hatred towards him, but you don't have to trust him, please", El beckoned and moved forward. Gently pulling Ry away from Lia she led him to a chair that faced Lia, "I still need you to drink these potions", she gave him two vials of Blood replenishing potion, "You've lost a lot of Blood, Mister Potter", she murmured.

"Your English isn't as bad as Fleur's", Ry muttered.

Eleanor looked at him in shock. Ry shrugged, "You said Delacor, the only Delacor's I'm familiar with is Fleur and her sister Gabrielle", he answered.

"My cousins", she nodded and took the empty vials from him, "Are you friends with them?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Not really. We're acquaintances though", he answered.

"Okay", she muttered and moved her healing hands on his shoulder again.

"You don't like them", Ry observed.

"They don't like me, I have no qualms with them", El retorted and fixed her attention on the scar she was now healing.

"I don't want to know", he kept his gaze on Lia.

"Um…" Dee spoke up, "I'm a little lost. When you say wife, you do mean the married to kind right?" he asked.

"For the Love of Merlin, what other kind is there?" El groaned, "Must you choose the worst timing ever to ask that?" she asked as she removed her hand from Ry's shoulder, "Done. You're fully healed now", she announced.

Ry nodded as his attention shifted to the tall man leaning against the couch eyes fixed on Lia.

"It's a legitimate question, if it's true, that's my sister-in-law on the ground, being licked by a glow-in-the-dark Talking Green fox with six tails", Dee pointed out, eyes wary and looking a bit green.

"Get the relation right at least Moron; she's your Cousin-sister–in-law, Dudley Dursley!" Ry snapped angrily.

XXXX

Dudley sighed, and he took a step towards his cousin, hands out stretched, in front of him, "Harry I—I", Dudley stuttered.

Ry snapped, "Fuck Off!"

The teen stood up and slammed against Dudley, slamming the latter against the wall, "What the fuck are you playing at?!" Ry hissed.

"Har-ry, let me e-xp-lain", he tried to speak through the choke like grip on his neck.

"Mister Potter, please", Eleanor rushed forward.

"Stay back. I don't want to hurt you", Ry warned.

Dudley struggled against the grip to his neck, "Y-You have—ever-y r-right to be angry, pissed off r-really. But please at least let me explain", Dudley threw out. Ry hissed angrily, and growled staring at Dudley, he kept his eyes fixed on his cousin, "Please", the moron repeated. Ry sighed and stepped back.

"You have five minutes", Ry warned, the fireball reappearing in his hand.

"Understood", Dudley said, eyeing the fireball he slid down the wall, suddenly too tired to keep standing. Eleanor rushed to his side.

"The last time we met was before the start of your seventh year. Remember, you were trying to get us the hell out of dodge?" he began. Ry nodded, "Yes, continue", he gestured with his left hand.

"I wasn't lying when I thanked you for saving my life harry when I was fifteen from that Dementor. I knew I owed you one, several ones actually", Ry narrowed his eyes but nodded for him to continue. Dudley nodded and swallowed, "Thing is when we were leaving Mum mentioned you in the car, and Dad went a bit mental. Started yelling that you were devil spawn and stuff", Ry growled low, "Get on with it, I know your father's opinion of me", he muttered.

"Yeah, okay. We were half way across the bridge, when these blokes started descending on the bridge in smoke. It was kind of freaky, El tells me, them were Death Eaters, the kind that hunt you?" he asked.

Ry frowned, "Did Aunt Petunia—", he trailed off weakly.

"Mum's fine, but Dad kinda got hurt, it was a lot pain and fire and blood. Dad's started complaining about faulty lines, and bridges, and while mum was pulling him to safety, she kinda just lost it and pushed him away. Think I saw mum be human for the first time, and she kind of went a bit crazy there, started yelling that if she'd given iota of trust to you, maybe they'd have been safer and not hurt. Mum's terrified and she started hitting dad with a stick, and started screaming that he ruined her life. Like I said went a bit mental there. Mum started telling me, when dad finally went unconscious, that what she did to you was wrong, and she wanted to apologize", and now Dudley froze, looking away he bit his lip and shut down,

"Death Eater's found 'em", Eleanor continued, "Zey were huddled in zis nook where me and a few others were. It was Bellatrix she went to town, started with ze females and crucified a few here and there. Dee, here managed to pull his mum to ze side, but ze curse hit him instead. It was brutal. It went on for just a second. His screams were so loud. I've never felt ze pain of _Crucio_, but I heard it zat day. And then it just stopped, and they disappeared flying off like zey do", she hitched her breath.

Dudley swallowed and continued, "Mum went quiet after that, I didn't notice El, before. I managed to sell Dad's watch and few crap items, and bought a small cottage south of the river. It was droll place but mum was okay with it, she started cleaning the place up. I told mum I'd help. Anyway, three months ago, the place went up in flames, and dad went crazy, he was institutionalized, mum sent him there. He tried to kill her—", he said.

"_What?_" Ry hissed.

Dudley looked up in surprise, shocked at the venom in Harry's voice. "Yeah, it was strange, but she snapped too, started getting angrier and stranger, like she wasn't normal anymore. After tossing dad into the crazy bin, she um—" he shrugged.

"What?" Ry asked warily, the fireball flaring at his anxiety.

Dudley swallowed, "Mum she, uh—", "Spit it out!" Ry grumbled.

"She started a neighborhood watch", Dudley pushed out.

Ry stared at him for a few moments and then snorted, chuckling he let the fireball extinguish, "She started a—hah aha ha ha ha—", Ry burst out laughing.

"Um… Yes?" Dudley muttered confused at Ry's laughter.

"Oh Wow! That's priceless", Ry snorted as he swallowed down the hysterical bubble of humor threatening to burst, "Continue", he muttered and walked towards Lia, kneeling in front of the brunette, he fisted his hands, keeping himself still, too afraid that if he would reach out it would disturb Leo.

Dudley frowned but continued, "Mum — she started this underground _thing_ and started fighting against the Death Eaters of your _kind_ and well, she turned a bit more crazy if possible, she started doing the same thing they were doing—", he paused as Ry snorted, "Hunting down innocents", he said.

Dudley swallowed, "Yeah", clearing his throat he forced himself to continue, "My priorities started shifting after the last person she started torturing turned out to be a boy not older than myself. Something snapped inside after the kid, Mathew something died, he was only fifteen", Dudley screwed his eyes shut.

"So… last month I started taking some weapons and hiding them, I managed to get a couple of guns, some grenades and a few knives. I hid them in a duffel bag and then I escaped at dawn. I didn't leave a note, I did give Mathew a proper burial and then I just left. Mum was Furious, and she issued a manhunt. A manhunt for the traitor son!" he looked away and tears started to fall.

Eleanor squeezed his hand, and continued, "Zis is how we met. It was sometime a week, after a mahunt was issued, many of my kind were hiding and zen zis group of boys found us. Zey were dragging us back to zeir place of what we called _Demenza_. Not very original, I admit; but it was as if ze people were possessed by demons and zey were killing people. At least Death Eater's only killed Muggleborns. Even if zat is not a good reason, zese Demenza's started killing anyone zat som much as said a words like miracle, or magic, or power", she swallowed.

"The group that found El, were the old gang members, you know… They were raping the girls in broad daylight in the abandoned park, and _Harry_—", Dudley's voice broke and his breath hitched, "I lost it. I went all ninja crazy on those smelting brats!" he growled.

"Good", Ry praised.

Dudley looked up, but Ry was staring at Lia, he didn't look up and didn't smile, but Dudley sighed in relief.

"He killed them all", Eleanor murmured.

"War has causalities", Ry murmured instead.

Dudley nodded, "Eleanor was being throttled when I came across Piers. I bashed his skull in with a metal pipe. I then sort of started stabbing everyone. I couldn't control the rage I felt", he muttered.

"Why was she being throttled?" Ry asked.

"I told you. If anyone so much as said words like 'Death Eater', 'Muggle', 'Magic', 'Power', etc. we were hunted. The muggles had words for Death Eater's that were called _'Black Creeps'_, and when I muttered they were _worse than Voldemort's dogs,_ they kind of started with the choking!" Eleanor answered.

"Not exactly a wise move!" Ry admonished.

"I wasn't being wise, I used his attention on me to let a few of the others escape. I'd rather they avoided everyone else and focus on me. After all I was the real threat. The others were squibs, they were only children", she muttered.

"Did you succeed?" Ry countered.

"No", Eleanor muttered angrily.

"Then it was a stupid move", Ry repeated, turning to his cousin he looked up, "What happened after Piers went down?" he asked.

Eleanor scowled, still angry at the admonishment, "Um… Dee got stabbed by one of the muggles that were holding the children", she answered.

"And you healed him?" Ry didn't ask, more like stated but Eleanor answered anyway.

"Yes", she answered, "After he killed them all, I didn't care much for their lives", she admitted.

"No, I don't imagine you had much feelings for them", he murmured and stood up to head to the kitchen, "Well, if nothing else at least you understand the first law of war, anyone who's wrong dies", he muttered mostly to himself.

"It wasn't for the war, it was because it was wrong", Dudley muttered.

In seconds Ry stood in front of him, "Don't kid yourself!" he hissed, eyes glowing dangerously.

Dudley fell back in shock, "Harry I—" he whispered in fear.

"War. This is war! Understand this. This isn't between right and wrong. It's always going to be about Power, Fear and Control! Megalomaniacs, whether human or wizarding, whether powerful or weak, they're psychopaths. They hunt they kill, they never _**forgive**_! When you fight, with all you've got, when fear strikes your soul so deep within in, when nothing you do and everything you try still doesn't protect the people closest to you. Then it's because you're too weak. When you wake up every day thinking today might just be your last day, you still do everything you can to keep the people you care about safe. And to do that you fight! You're a warrior, and without wars, the whole thing is moot!" he yelled.

"Don't think saving someone's life, a stranger, is because you're being human! It's not true! You never gave a fuck, you fought because something hurts inside you, so deep inside that nothing you do can tamp down the fear that controls your thoughts, you can't think you can't breathe; you can't make sense, its instinct! Anything and everything after that is your instinct taking over!" Ry argued.

"Just because your Bitch of a—", Ry growled low, and swallowed pushing his anger down he closed his eyes, opening his eyes, he noted Eleanor staring at him in fear and Dudley slammed against the wall, a split lip, with blood dripping across his chin, collar fisted in Ry's hands.

"I don't trust you, further than I can throw you. I don't trust you at all", Ry hissed.

"But you saved my life, and Lia's. So Thank You!" he murmured and let go of his cousin, breathing deeply he walked to the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of cold water. Staring out the window of the first floor he let his eyes soak in the rain pounding on the cobbled stones.

"Harry… I know my mother hurt you, and she's gone a bit off the deep end", Dudley spoke up after a moment.

"A bit?" Eleanor questioned.

"Okay, okay; very crazy… I can't catch a break! Sheesh", Dudley muttered.

"More like Psychopathic, zat just about covers everyzing", she retorted and put her finger on his lip, healing the cut.

Ry smiled at the easy banter and something like calm washed through him, it was familiar.

"Anyway… I wanted to say that, I know things have a much skewered perception right now. And not many people even know we're at _war—_ right now", he choked on the word 'war', but valiantly continued, "But, I was hoping maybe you could help us, train us to I don't know—um stop this crazy war?" he asked voice softly.

"That's not a half bad idea", a soft voice spoke up.

Ry swiveled around and jogged towards Lia, "You're awake, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling hands still fisted, unsure whether to touch her or not.

Lia launched herself into his arms, and Ry caught her, falling on his ass. Lia nuzzled his throat and purred happily, "Yup", she yipped happily breathing in his scent.

Ry laughed as her hair tickled his neck, squeezing her closer he sniggered, and "You're acting like a puppy Li", he whispered affectionately and pat her on her head.

"That's because being next to you is calming me down, besides your scent is familiar", she mumbled and licked his neck.

Ry turned a quizzical eye on Leo who was licking his paw.

"Is she okay?" he asked warily, jumping as Lia bit down onto his neck, and started licking the blood, hands falling on either side of his hips, blinking in surprise, "She bit me?" he muttered.

"Actually she is acting a bit like a dog?" Eleanor mumbled.

"I take it this isn't normal either?" Dudley asked. Eleanor shook her head.

Ry snorted, "No. Lia a Heliopath, she isn't completely human, uh—what exactly is she doing?" he asked Leo.

"_**Marking you",**_ Leo answered.

"Marking me?" Ry asked.

"Like a wolf?" Dudley asked at the same time.

Leo turned to the single non-magical being in the room, _**"Yes. Like a wolf. Wolves **__mate__** for life, so do Heliopaths, and well she is bonded to Prince Ry, it's only natural after almost losing him she's making sure he isn't actually hurt or well she hasn't actually lost him. Wolves are often possessive when it comes to their mates. She is still a cub in many ways, so I imagine that is the reason she hasn't been able to control her baser instincts to claim Prince Ry", **_Leo explained idly.

"Wait… _**mates**_?" Dudley yelped in shock.

Ry nodded in shock, too overwhelmed to actually ask anything.

"_**Ah yes… even if the actual mating hasn't yet occurred it is still true. Is it not truth that you and the princess have bonded as soul mates?" **_Leo asked.

"Um… Yeah, but you have to admit this is new", Ry muttered.

"Also she seems to be in a bit of a daze?" Dudley pointed out.

"_**That is because she still asleep. As I said, her instinct has been triggered. She will wake soon", **_Even as Leo explained this Lia slumped against Ry's shoulder.

"_**Princess Lia is now asleep… peacefully. She will need the rest, as using the Falcon to erase all the traces of magic you have performed today, will have left her very weak. I suggest putting her to bed Milord", **_Leo advised.

Ry nodded and lifted her gently, "Where's your bedroom?" he asked.

"This way", Eleanor said and led him to a room, barely furnished save for the single bed in the middle of the room.

Ry placed Lia on the bed, and crept up besides her, "I'm sorry about putting you out, this way", he murmured not letting go of Lia.

"It's alright, I'll take the couch and Dee can take the floor. Get well soon", she murmurs slipping out of the room even as Ry closed his eyes, spooning the young woman as they both fell into slumber.

Returning to the makeshift living room Eleanor looks up to see Dee watching the fox still clean his paws.

"They asleep?" he asks softly.

"Like babies", she hummed idly.

They stood silently each absorbed in their own thoughts, the fox leapt onto the table and curled around it-self, eyes watching the two.

"I know he hasn't forgiven me, at all. But, I feel kind of at peace just to know he's here, safe. Even though he looks older somehow, bigger", Dee muttered, "Still skinny as all hell though", he murmured.

"Zere's power radiating over zose two in waves, even asleep zey are well protected, zey have zese shields around zem… it's incredible", El agrees, voice filled with awe.

"_**You can see the shields?" **_Leo asks softly.

Eleanor jumped, "Ah yes. It's unique, I've never seen zat before, and I know it's not just because zey're soul-bonded. It has never been documented, and I have read several books on soul bonding; purely out of curiosity. Zis is different", she answered.

"Soul bonded? As in soul mates, destined for each other, that shebang?" Dee asked.

"Ah yes", Eleanor explained.

"Is it an odd thing in the wizarding world?" he asked.

"Zat is ze first time you have called it ze _**'Wizarding World'**_", she observed and Dee shrugged, "It is not common. It is very rare to have a soul bond. There have only been a documenting of three in ze world over ze last hundred years", she stated.

"Wow!" Dee blinked, "So Harry and uh… Lia wassit, are they a fourth pair?" he asked.

"I suppose so", she answered idly.

"_**You're not a regular witch are you?" **_Leo asked.

"No. I'm a Squib, or at least that is what my family believes I am", she answered.

"Speaking of what is a squib?" Dee asked.

"Um, let's see… Zere are Witch, Wizard and zen Squib children. Um, zere is an understanding with ze former two, zey are ze children zat can perform magic. But ze last are children zat do not get ze gift of magic—", she paused and shook her head as Dee asked. "My mother had no magic but my Aunt did, so was mum a squib?" he asked.

"No. Zat doesn't apply in zis situation. A squib is present in ze Pureblood gene. Zat is when both witch and wizard have a child zat has no magic, is called a squib", she explained.

"_**Prince Ry calls himself a half blood, is that in any relation with the squibs?" **_Leo called out.

Eleanor stared at him, "I find it incredibly weird to start a conversation wiz a talking fox, zen again I should be used to zis, I was raised in ze Wizarding world, one was taught to expect ze unexpected", she mumbled.

"To answer your question, zere is a categorization of wizards and witches in society. Purebloods, Half-Blood's and Muggleborn's", she started, "**Purebloods** belong to ze old families, really old, we're talking about people zat existed in ze time of Dinosaurs, or well not zat far off, but more during Shakespeare's time. Most purebloods prefer to marry in the blood only. Only wed to a pureblood is ze protocol—", "—that's a lot of inbreeding", Dee interjected and El snorted.

"True. But zey're all a bunch of hypocritical bastards, well most of zem not all. Mister Potter's father and his whole family were purebloods who didn't care much about ze rules of society, which brings me to ze second part, **Half-bloods**", she said.

Settling down in the couch she closed her eyes, "Half bloods are ze offspring to a Pureblood and either a muggleborn witch or wizard or a male or female muggle. Mister Potter is zee offspring of a Muggleborn witch and a Pureblood wizard", she stated.

"And a **muggleborn** would be a person born from simple non-magical people. Like my aunt", Dee said.

"Yes. Zat is correct", El answered.

Dudley slipped into the blankets sitting idly on the futon and sighed, "We make an odd bunch, a human non-magical kid, with a witch that can only heal people with her magic, an incredibly powerful wizard and a mysterious woman that's half human half Heliopath, whatever that is", he mumbled.

"Could have been worse", El muttered.

"It already is at its worst, but I kind of like it, better than when I was Demenza soldier", he answered.

"Eighteen and already so wise", El teased.

"He's seventeen and already so _old_", Dee muttered.

"You saw it zen?" she asked.

"Hard not to see, the anger, rage, pain, betrayal", Dee paused for a second, "— and so much love for the young woman, Lia. He looks seventeen but acts a bit like man who is thirty at least. _Old_", he answered.

"What will happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know", he answered.

"I don't like waiting", El whined.

"I don't like it either, but it's either hope for a better future or pray for an end to the war", he murmured.

"Do you think he'll let us train under him, before the final battle?" she asked.

"Hell if I know, he'll probably let you with no problems, you're a part of his world. I'm not exactly a friend of his, it's not like he'll want me to tag along", Dee muttered staring at the ceiling

Eleanor looked down at him, and hit him, "You are an idiot", she stated blandly, "But, zat makes sense to you. Sometimes I wonder if it is a gift to ze females of ze world, zat men are often oblivious. You do not see what is sometimes so clear, so true", she shrugged and flopped back onto the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked thoroughly exasperated with every word she spoke.

"Your cousin holds you in very good regard. I assume, zat you zink just because he is angry at you, zat he is against you, or zat he loathes you?" she pointed out hands up fingers splayed wide.

"Um… yes", Dee drawled sardonically.

"Like I said idiotic. You must learn to see zings properly, otherwise why else did God give you eyes?" she asked.

"Huh?" Dee asked thoroughly bewildered.

"Goodnight", she whispered ending the conversation at that.

Dee stared at the ceiling and nodded, "Sweet Dreams", he wished softly as her quiet breathing filled the room, "Have pleasant Dreams Harry", he mumbled mostly to himself, and tossed the blanket over his face to welcome the darkness and fall asleep himself.

The fox watched the two slumbering teens and sighed, and **'Humans are weird', **he thought as he jumped off of the table and walked to the bedroom door, slipped through the keyhole he sat on Lia's chest, **'I'm going to enjoy this Princess Illiannahha Williams Black. This is going to be fun', **settling down he merged into her chest and disappeared from view.

Moonlight slipped through the curtains and lit the bed up with light, caressing the two slumbering soul- mates as they dreamt of a better world.

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am going to rectify Eleanor's speech soon… All that Zat, and zis are annoying…. Hang in there guys this story gets interesting, Next chapter: Moving on to Training. PLEASE review. **


	18. Chapter 18 : Escaping Battle Scars

**Please, please continue with your support… I'll have this story moving forward as soon as possible.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams

I own Eleanor Delacor and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do **not** own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he had always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's telepathic speech_

**Lia's telepathic speech**

_Dudley's telepathic speech_

**Eleanor's telepathic speech**

_**Flame Familiar's telepathic speech**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

"'**Speech via radio'**"

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Escaping Battle Scars**

* * *

Ry awoke with a start his scar tingling, closing his eyes he searched for that link between him and Voldemort and cringed, pulled into the depths of the vision he lost his grip on Lia and screamed, the sound heart wrenching and painful.

Lia shot to full wakefulness and the two strangers ran into the room. The man stood surveying the room warily, a rifle in his hands, and Eleanor stood with a small automatic pistol.

"What's going on?" the man asked, eyes sliding to Ry as he writhed on the bed, loud painful screams wrenched from his mouth.

Ry clawed the sheets and his eyes flashed open, his scar bled red and he hissed in agony.

**Key:**

(Ry's memories will be **bold**, and his own thoughts _Italized_.)

(The Characters will be calling him Ry, because he's now conditioned himself to hear only Ry, except in cases where his brain connects with Voldemort and he calls the Dark Lord 'Voldetwat!' whilst the Dark Lord calls him Harry Potter in that creepy way, he does).

_Cold. Cold… it was so cold._

**There wasn't much to see. **

**Dark shapes made up the terrain that was most certainly not a familiar view. Sitting in a dank damp room, and the room was a perfect square. Four walls, a single door, no windows, struggling to stand, she moved a single step forward on wobbly shaking legs. **

**One tiny step forward, every few seconds pausing as he concentrated on breathing. He found a figure kneeling on all fours. **

**Walking forward only to be brought up short when a right hand jerked to a halt, struggling the figure yanked twice on chains, comprehension not dawning in their muddled mind, until he slowly looked down, the world shifting at a painful angle before he managed to realize that there was a band of metal, circling his wrist. **

**Pulling again, he heard the light clink of metal, and saw glitter of the chain that was tethering him to the wall; he yanked on one arm and found that was brought up short by the same problem. **

**He almost toppled as that seemed to pull his other hand out from under him. **

**Turning to sit abruptly on his backside and he pitched over onto his side**

**Cold laughter filled the room and the figure flinched.**

**Ry turned towards the door, the action less confusing. **

_Don't panic… Breathe!_

**Fear…**

**Fear crawled through slamming deep in the gut, "Please. I've told you everything I know", the figure begged.**

"**He let you live. Why?" a cold voice hissed.**

"**I don't know! I don't… he wasn't being pitiful. He was harsh, he kept hitting!" he cried out. **

"**He also kissed you", the man sniffed idly, "There must be a reason to let you live?" he asked again.**

"**It was a distraction technique", he mumbled.**

"**Liar. **_**Crucio**_**!" **

**The boy screamed.**

_No! Stop! Theo!_

"**Please", the figure begged as the spell was lifted, "I'm telling you the truth, I don't know why he let me go! Please…" the figure slumped.**

"**You must be important to him. Well another one that will be of value to me", he sneered.**

"**My Lord", the figure bowed, as blood dripped from his lips. **

_Let him Go!_

"**Whatever Potter plans to use you for, you should let me know. Clean yourself up. Tonight, be in Diagon alley and on the edge of Diagon Alley, wait till you see him! The man will come to make sure no Death Eaters lurk, he is stupid like that. I want that **_**boy**_** dead or at least in great pain! Kill him and you will see your fiancée again", the dark twat murmured.**

"**You'll let Daphne go?" the figure asked surprised.**

"**Why of course you'll see her at King's Cross Station at midnight. Free", he promised.**

"**I'll get it done!" he promised.**

"**Very Good", he turned to go, but paused at the doorway, "Oh! One more thing, **_**Crucio**_**!" he tossed out. **

**Screams rent the air. **

_Stop!_

"**That was for letting him go the first time", Voldemort left Theo coughing up blood.**

**Waving his wand, Theo yelped in shock and pain, as the chains fell loose and he fell to the floor. **

**Voldemort walked out of the room, Ry found himself walking down an empty cavern stone hallway, lit by torches, a tall Death Eater stood before him handing him a Goblet of wine. **

"**Release the Greengrass girl, and when Nott Jr., will meet her, because he will, Kill them both", he ordered.**

"**My Lord", the Death Eater paused, "Sir, will Potter not intervene?" he tapped his forehead in question indicating the link.**

"**Hmmm…. Interesting question Lock! The link's been switched off, must have been due to that meddling old coot. I can't feel him. I take it he won't know what happened, and that's good. Do go on then", he shooed the cloaked man away.**

"**Sir", the man stepped into the shadows.**

**Voldemort moved into the darkness, hissing as Nagini joined him, "**_**Ah my Pet, did you miss me? That man is starting to be rather impertinent, when he comes back after killing those insolent brats; I want you to eat him. There's a good girl**_**", he hissed in Parseltongue.**

* * *

Ry woke and sat up quickly vomiting over the side of the bed, dimly he registered a warm hand on his back and a cold glass of water placed in his hand. Drinking quickly he wiped his mouth.

"We need to get to King's Cross tonight at twelve", he muttered as soon as he regained enough breath to breathe.

_Looks like we'll extras to work through..._

Lia nodded, "We need to move", pausing as she stepped off of the bed, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes… No..." pausing he shook his head, "I will be", he reassured abruptly, kicking off the covers and keeping his head down, "It took me off guard, I thought it was sealed— my connection to Voldemort. It's not", he muttered.

Lia sighed, "I thought I healed that part of your mind?" she asked.

"No, you sealed the connection", he groaned and rubbed his head, "It's closed from Voldemort's side, it won't open and he can't access my memories, I can though, I can see what he's doing when he's particularly vindictive or well an emotional twat. Still, it's as nauseating as ever!" he grumbled looking a bit green as he looked up.

"When you were fifteen? You came back from school — the nightmares?" Dee asked.

Ry looked up, only then spotting his cousin leaning against the doorframe, looking all kinds of casual, but Ry had been surrounded by Slytherins for a long time. The tense set of his shoulders betrayed his actual feelings. Eleanor was standing in front of him, one hand glowing as she stood undecided whether to step forward or not.

"What are you doing?" he asked eyes narrowed on the glowing light.

"Um… I was going to heal you", Eleanor muttered her hand falling limply to her side at his glare.

Ry frowned and raised a hand to his forehead and wiped the blood away, "It'll heal", he answered and stood up, "I don't need your help", he muttered angrily. Walking towards the door, he glared at his cousin, and "You're coming with me", he commanded and left the room.

Lia nodded and followed him. Ry paused at the couch and collapsed into it, features pale.

**You could have let her heal you… if you're still in pain…**

_Can't really. I have a good reason…_

**Hmmm… **

Sitting down beside him, Lia sighed, "So, King's Cross?" she asked.

"Theo and Daphne will be there. I reckon five to maybe more Death eaters; I don't have a plan at all", he muttered.

"But we keep them safe?" she asked.

"Yup, it's who I am", he answered.

"More like it's what we do", she shot back.

Ry chuckled, "Yeah, okay", he agreed.

"So what is the plan?" she asked.

"Hmmm…. Dudley?" Ry sat up and stared at his cousin. The boy looked up, rifle over his left shoulder, still lounging casually against the doorframe.

"Yeah?" he acknowledged.

"We're going to need some ammo", Ry stated, "Listen up, El you too… we're going to need all the help we can get. So this is the plan", Ry quickly outlined what each of them had to do, and how the plan was actually supposed to be successful.

Three hours later, after many, many cups of coffee, three plans sketched and torn up. Lia and Dudley glaring at Ry and El shaking her head and many resuming arguments later, Ry sighed in exhaustion.

"Is that clear?" he finally asked.

Lia sighed collapsing next to Ry eventually, "Yes. Alright, this plan is a whole lot better than the Three previous ones", she muttered.

"How are you still alive?" Dee muttered.

"A whole lotta Luck", Ry mumbled his answer.

"Luck will only get us so far, but it has been documented zat Mister Potter's luck is quite brilliant at times", Eleanor muttered.

"This plan will work, it simply has to. Otherwise, we're done for", Dee muttered.

"Right. Everyone scatter. Sleep, eat, walk around this city, go on a date, and watch a film. In fact, you know what, that's a brilliant idea… Lia, will you go with me to watch a movie?" he asked.

Lia cocked her head, "Yes? That would be good", she murmured agreeably.

Ry nodded, and standing up he pulled her along to the door, "See you guys at ten", he waved and walked out the door, leaving behind a stunned Dudley and an amused Eleanor.

**That was rude.**

_Whatever you say darling…_

**Rude!**

_Love you too…_

**It will work right? This plan…**

_Yes… it has to._

Lia nodded and walked down the street, "We're going to need some clothes, and take a shower, and you're still wearing a bloodied shirt under that jacket. And I feel filthy", she whispered as they walked down the street.

"Sure, where do we go exactly for a bath?" he hissed, "We did walk out of Dudley's apartment", he stated.

"You walked out", Lia pointed out.

Ry sighed, "I don't like him", he grumbled.

"No shit Sherlock!" she snapped.

"Let's just go to a hotel, we can take a room for one day, and bathe and change clothes", he muttered.

"Wasting money", she retorted.

"It's not like we'll need it where we're going", he promised.

"Fine. This should do", she pointed at a hotel across the street.

Ry looked at the building and shook his head, "Hell No!" he pulled her down the road, "The place looks like a hideout for every drug smuggler on the planet. Just no", he said.

"It's not like we have to talk to anyone", Lia explained reasonably.

"The amount of trouble I attract just standing still, stands to reason—it would be a colossal mistake to walk into the building expecting nothing will go wrong. So just no", he shook his head vehemently.

Lia huffed in exasperation, "You're just bleeding for luxury", she complained.

"Well I do have the money, and I am spending it sixteen years _too_ late", he said simply.

"Ry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry", she whispered, as she took in the remorse-filled tone.

Looking away Ry nodded, "I like spending money on you, and even though I am being extravagant, it's okay to be this way right?" he asked.

Lia nodded once, "Yup", she chirped happily and linked their hands casually.

"Besides I won't be spending money for quite awhile, after today, at least not in the traditional sense", he assured gently.

Lia shot him a quizzical smile, but nodded none-the-less.

Ry smiled and they caught a cab, "Shall we?" he murmured quietly.

"Yes. No magic", she whispered.

Ry nodded and they alighted on the pavement right outside a five star hotel, "Understood", he agreed.

They made their way into the hotel, and quickly made the reservations. Lia looked behind her and saw a flash of light burn bright, understanding quickly she bowed once and hurried to Ry's side. Ry watched her quietly; the flash of light though brief was still watching them. He had no idea what it was, or who it belonged to, but it'll be fine. No matter what would happen after this, he'd do everything in his power to keep everyone as safe as he could.

It was time to fight for a different future, with all he had.

**XXXX**

* * *

The moon had risen bright and full, in the dark sky lording it over a host of attendant stars. Lia stood in Black jeans, and a tight Black Halter T-shirt, with Gold embroider work across the collar. The T-shirt was stretched tight across her torso, midriff bare. Her Black coat, with long sleeves sat on her shoulders falling to her thighs, and black knee length boots with three inches in heels, shaped her long legs.

Lia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care what I said, this is just plain creepy", she whispered.

Her companion chuckled weakly, "I don't like this either, but we don't really have a choice", he whispered softly, her companion was dressed in a Midnight Blue T-shirt, a leather Jacket in black, and tight Black Jeans stuffed into Black combat boots.

"By the way, I refuse to call you 'Dee' or 'Dudley'", Lia said.

"What—why?" he stared at her utterly gob-smacked.

"Dee in different languages can be translated into Big sister or you know be used to spell, demented, and somehow I really don't like calling you Dee! How about we just get you another nickname?" she asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he whined.

"'**I'd take her word for it'**", Ry's voice came over the walky-talkie. Lia looked down at the black devise sitting on her hip, "That's true", she whispered.

"Your _wife_ – and I still can't believe you're married— is talking about changing my name, for crying out loud _Captain_!" Dudley hissed.

"'**I'm just saying, Dudley is a horrible name to be subjected to, since birth'**",Ry argued, laughter filled the silence as Ry, Eleanor and Lia sniggered at Dudley's sputtering voice.

"Fine!" Dee huffed out tragically, "My Dear Idiotic Magical Geniuses what pray will you lot be calling me?" he groused half-angrily half resigned.

"'**Look sharp!'**" Ry hissed. "**'We have some traffic'**", he ordered.

Lia nodded and switched the radio off.

**You can hear me?**

_Yes. Good Luck!_

**You Too…**

"Come on", Lia ordered and together with Dee jogged across the street, slipping into the station. To anyone else they looked like two harried teenagers, running down into the station and coming across platform 9 and platform 10.

**We're clear here.**

_Be at standby. _

Lia nodded and stood, removing her firearm, she stood in position behind the Pillar. Dee nodded and took his place behind Pillar No. 10 and stood at alert.

"I take it, we just wait", Dee hissed.

"It's eleven minutes to midnight. Yes we wait. Keep your weapon at the ready", she answered.

"Hey _Lieutenant_?" Dee started.

"Yes?" Lia asked.

"If I die here, will you take care of El?" he requested.

"Like we'll die here, don't be a moron on purpose", she snapped playfully.

_We have movement, get ready. _

Lia sighed, "They're coming, you know what to do", she said.

"Got it", he answered.

_Incoming!_

Lia looked up just in time to see two teens barrel out of the doorway between both platforms, connecting the human world to the wizarding world, wands at the ready. They were firing spells in tandem, Lia stepped out from the pillar and greeted them, grabbing the boy, she pushed him behind her pillar, and called her flames, "Stay safe, Forbearnan", she whispered.

The boy screamed in horror at being separated from the girl. Eyes widening in fear as flames of blue circled around his ankles and curled around his waist, pinning him to the pillar. And muffling any sounds as they leapt and gagged his mouth.

Lia looked up to see Dudley holding a thrashing young blonde woman, her light green eyes simmering with both fear and rage.

"I'm non-magical remember, no twisted magical non-burning flames available at my disposal", he pointed out.

Raising his hand he slapped a firm hand on her neck, and she slumped forward, "I do have martial arts at my disposal, though", he said and let the girl fall to the floor besides the bound and gagged wizard boy.

"Be at the ready", she repeated.

Dudley nodded and pulled out two semi-automatic pistols, with single barrels with a single chambers, standing at the ready, he shielded the two teens with his body, just as death eaters barreled out of the portal.

Shots rang out and echoed in the empty station, the sound ricocheting off of the walls.

"Bloody Hell!" The Lone Death Eater who ducked at the sound looked around in shock, as he saw four dead men at his feet.

"Oh", Lia chirped jumping down from the top of the pillar where she was stationed away from the battle, "You survived the gunfire?" she asked and practically floated down landing on both feet.

"Who are you?" the Death eater asked.

"More importantly, when the hell did you get up there?" Dee muttered.

"Princess Illiannahha Williams Black", she answered and blasted a raw ball of fire straight into his chest. As the Death eater fell to the floor, burning to a charred corpse _slowly_, she smirked at the recognition in his eyes, "Aye… Descendent of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black; Goodnight!" she wished blowing him a kiss and winking.

* * *

Silence reined all of three seconds, till Dee shook his head.

"You really do have a flair for dramatics, Lieutenant", Dee sighed hands hanging limp against his side, left hand still at the ready. Lia snapped her fingers and Leo alighted before her, releasing Theo from his binds.

**Honey… You done?**

_Yup, stepping through, Love…_

Ry walked through the portal, Eleanor a step behind him.

Ry made a beeline for Lia, and pulled her to him, one arm on her waist. Kissing her gently, he pulled back and smiled, "Missed you", he whispered softly.

Lia cradled his face and kissed him chastely, "Love you", she answered.

Ry clapped Dudley on the back, "Good Job D'ley", he praised enthusiastically.

"D'ley?" Dudley asked as he bowed his head in thanks.

"El's idea", Ry pointed out.

D'ley turned to her and sighed, "Really?" he muttered exasperated.

"It seemed fitting", she mumbled embarrassedly.

"Okay. Explain the logic to me later on, we have company", he pointed at Theo who was watching them warily. "This is his", he tossed the wand at Ry who caught it.

"You disarmed him?" he shook his head, "Not what I wanted"; he tossed Theo his wand, who caught it fumbling with it.

Theo scrambled backwards at Ry's bloodied face, "Potter!" he hissed in fear, crouching in front of an unconscious Daphne, he lifted his wand, right hand shaking in fear, "Step back, or—or—I - I s-swear I'll kill you", he threatened hand shaking as he held his wand.

"Not gonna hurt you, I have a proposition for you Theo", he knelt before him, "But For now, Lia did you memorize the coordinates I gave you?" he asked.

"Yup. El hold on to Daphne, Ry grab your cousin, Theo it'd be great if you would stop thrashing", she requested.

"W-what are you, where are you apparating us to?" he asked.

"I'm not apparating anywhere. Nasty means of transport that", she shuddered at the reminder. " ; The flame familiar of Destruction. _**Forbearnan**_", she called out. Theo gasped in shock, as the Green Dragon alighted before him. The magnificent beast of flames, bowed once.

_**Prince Ry… thank you for saving my mistress' life, you can call us with the Emerald key whenever you need me.**_

Ry nodded his thanks, grabbing Theo, he pulled both his cousin and the former Slytherin close to him, "Lia", he said.

**Li, alight.**

_**Yes Mistress. **_

Theo, Eleanor and Dudley watched in awe as the dragon spiraled around them, green flames leaping around all six of them and flashing brighter by the second. Theo shut his eyes at the glow, the last thing he saw before they left was five dead death eaters around them, well the bottom line was wherever they were headed couldn't be worse than living with _Voldemort_.

**XXXX**

* * *

Ry blinked, "Oh well, I was kind of enjoying the conversation too", he muttered staring into the distance. Leaning against a pillar idly, he sighed, "And it was getting interesting as well", he chuckled. Eleanor snorted but didn't comment, cocking two pistols she kept her aim.

Eleanor took in Ry's casual posture and rolled her eyes. He was dressed in form fitting clothes similar to what Dudley was wearing, except for the Forest Green T-shirt. Looking down at herself she smiled, Lia had forced the clothes on them, they were all wearing Dark Colors.

El wore a midnight Black Sleeveless Cocktail Dress, it fell to just above her knees, hem decorated in Gold. The Bust was embroidered Green bringing out her Crystal Blue eyes, which hugged her body, outlining her curves. Heels similar to what Lia wore adorned her legs, she grinned, as an idea formed in her head.

"We could always Just call him D'ley", she said. "Like a Delayed reaction or a delay in a late name, or a Delayed bond", she illustrated waving her hands and shrugging.

Ry looked at her and snorted at her expression, and then chuckled, at her answer.

Ry cocked his gun swiftly, and "They're here", he bit out smirking dangerously.

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between the pillars, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating onto Platform 9 and 3/4. All of them were hooded sans masks though. And one by one they moved forward... slowly, cautiously, as they spied Potter and Eleanor standing by idly.

Waiting, watching quietly...

_We have movement, get ready. _

"Potter!" An angry voice growled, "What are you doing here?" one of the masked men asked.

"Fishing", Potter replied.

"Are you implying you're bait?" a female voice asked.

Ry looked at El, "Well would you look at that, you can teach an old dog new tricks", he chirruped.

"_Captain_", El admonished his teasing with a severe shake of her head.

"Oh well, whatever", Ry smiled, "You could say that, oh by the way, this is for you", Ry shot the first Death Eater straight in the middle of his forehead.

The remaining Death eaters scrambled back and started constructing shields, jumping behind pillars and what not, as the body hit the floor, blood matter seeping to the ground.

"Could have given zem a warning", El sighed with exhaustion. Lifting her pistol she fired off a few rounds, ducking under bench.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Ry asked somersaulting over two Death eaters and shooting the third straight in his hip.

"Oh. Shit!" El cursed, as a Cutting hex hit her cheek, "You bitch!" she yelled and fired a shot at the female Death eater straight into her chest.

"Wow! Remind me to never hit you in the face", Ry said as he ducked the killing curse. El muttered an agreement, only to pause mid-word, "Captain Five of them ran through the Portal!" she pointed out, "Four on your right", she counted.

_Incoming! _

"Roger that", Ry jumped over a can and shot at one of the male Death eaters, only to be caught in the shoulder with a Severing hex.

"Fuck!" hissing Ry shot the man in his leg, as his balance wavered.

"Duck!" El ordered and fired a shot, "Two Left", she hissed as she ran behind a pillar.

"You okay?" Ry called out.

"Healing Captain, how many bullets do you have left?" she asked.

"Three, you?" he asked.

"One", she answered.

"Great", he muttered sarcastically, "What are the odds", he mumbled.

"How did know we'd be here Potter?" one of the Death eaters called out.

Ry looked up, eyes narrowing as he recognized the Death eater's voice. _'Lock'_. "Oh a snake hissed it to me", he answered vaguely. Ry closed his eyes, concentrating on the man's voice.

"Oh? So your connection to the dark Lord still works", he muttered.

**…..**

"Answer me Boy!" he yelled.

...

"Be privileged, you have a connection with a great man!" he shouted angrily.

Ry grit his teeth, but refused to rise to the bait, he could feel El to his left, she was inching towards her right, which was further left, counting down the seconds and he heard the click of the pistol and grinned.

"There you are. Hiding like a little brat, under his mother's bed?" the Death Eater taunted.

"Hmmm… Funny you should say that, knowing my history and all that", Ry spun around to face Lock, "Lock", Ry greeted and he bowed, eyes fixed on his opponent.

"Potter", he nodded wand drawn and annoying smirk planted across his features.

A single shot ran through the empty station.

"Eliminated", El informed and stayed down.

"Understood", Ry spoke eyes still on Lock.

"_Reducto!_" Ry jumped out of the way, diving to the floor, twisting and he aimed straight at Lock, the shot rang true, only to hit the edge of the pillar where El stood, her scream rent the air.

"Sorry", Ry called out as he leapt to his feet, dodging the various curses following him.

"_Crucio_! _Reducto! Inflagrate_! _Sectemsempra_! Stay still you Damn Brat!" Lock Yelled angrily.

Ry dodged and ran behind a hawker's table, "Would you listen to yourself? Like I'm going to stop and give you an open target! Moron!" Ry scolded.

"Captain! Zis is no time to tease him!" El hissed angrily.

"Wanna switch?" Ry asked huffing exasperated.

"All I'm saying is zat you must avoid taunting him!" she muttered.

"Quit flirting you blasted adolescents!" Lock cursed.

"I'm married!" Ry countered annoyed with the comment.

"Ugh! Typical male mentality", El muttered.

Ry aimed the gun and fired, Lock yelled as the bullet hit him in his stomach stumbling the Death eater crashed into the bench, sitting idly.

"One left", El counted.

"I know! I Know!" Ry cursed as he made his way to the fallen Death eater.

El shrugged, "All I meant was you shouldn't have given him ze chance to use so many curses", she pointed out.

Ry snorted, "Insolent Brat", he muttered and cocked the gun, "Hey Lock I wonder if you noticed, but there's an anti-apparatition ward in place!" he pointed the gun, and grinned, "Sorry but you won't be passing any messages back to The Dark Twat!" Ry fired his last shot.

Blood splattered and hit Ry turning his face just in time, most of the blood hit the right hand side of his face.

"Disgusting!" El nitpicked, as she stood up.

"Yeah", Ry grumbled and wiped away the blood with his sleeve, turning to her he blinked, "You okay?" he asked spotting the blood on her cheek, and on her shoulders.

"I've healed", she answered.

"Good, we should go", he sighed and walked to the portal.

"So ze statement you're leaving behind is, **'Boy-who-lived kills Evil Crusaders'**?" she asked.

"I really don't care but you can give it to the Prophet if you want that headline", he waved his hand in dismal.

El nodded, "Zis is your statement isn't it, zat you quite don't give a fuck with The Wizarding World and zer twisted laws", she stated confidently.

"If you say so", Ry answered vaguely.

**Honey… You done?**

_Yup, stepping through, Love…_

El sighed as they stepped through the portal, looking back she smiled at the bloodshed across the platform, The Aurors were going to have a field day cleaning up this mess. Seven Dead Death eaters all killed with Muggle weapons.

Crude but effective.

King's Cross Station had another Five dead. Watching the interaction she smiled, it may not have been a decent idea, but it was great plan.

**Scare Theodore Nott, to death so he'd take Daphne and run, only to be captured by Lia and D'ley. **

Life was good for now… An adventure awaits us.

**XXXXXX**


	19. Chapter 19 : Beneath The Stars of Four

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams

I own Eleanor Delacor and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do **not** own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he had always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's telepathic speech_

**Lia's telepathic speech**

_Dudley's telepathic speech_

**Eleanor's telepathic speech**

Theo's telepathic speech

_**Daphne's telepathic speech**_

_**Flame Familiar's telepathic speech**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Beneath The Stars of Four Founders**

* * *

In a forest South to the Founders Castle a Green Orb of light descended into the trees, flames of green spirals, encircled around six figures, as they landed in the middle of a clearing. Trees fanned out in several directions.

As soon as the flames receded, Ry let go of Theo and D'ley, ignoring the two crashing into each other, and jogged in a circle, Lia followed from the opposite side, together with runes they sketched a shield around them at a radius of ten feet.

Lia nodded and stepped back, "At your command", she knelt before him.

Ry dropped an Emerald into the ground, the stone hovered an inch above the ground.

" ; The flame familiar of Protection, _**Forbearnan**_", Ry called the Flame familiar, forth.

Theo, El and D'ley gaped at the tiger standing next to Ry, scrambling backwards they jostled each other at the need to stay away from the golden beast made of fire.

Lia brought up a hand, "Stand down, Lily will not harm you", she warned and put her hand down.

"I need you to connect the dots", Ry whispered to Lily.

_**Understood, Sire. **_

_Thank You Lily…_

Ry stepped back and watched as the tiger flew towards the hovering emerald, swallowing the stone; it flashed bright red, a streak of blinding light hit a second stone, Amethyst's buried in a pentagon by Lia, four lines connected to each stone, headed by the emerald again. The connection of a star glowed brightly before disappearing from view.

"You're an Elemental?" Theo breathed in awe.

"A What?" Ry asked.

"An elemental, someone who can manipulate the elements, wind, water, earth, fire and heart", El explained.

"What she said", Theo muttered, "I didn't know any existed in this age", he wondered.

A low groan interrupted Ry's question. Five pairs of eyes slid to the blonde on the floor, and watched as Daphne sat up, confusion clear in her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" and then as if realizing she was missing something she screamed, "Theo!"

"Daphne!"

Theo pushed El out of the way and crawled towards the green-eyed blonde, "I'm here, I'm alright, we're safe, you're safe", he gathered the panicky blonde in his arms, and repeated the words over and over as he rocked the fragile woman in his arms.

Ry pulled D'ley to him, "We straight out of ammo, but you still have ammo on you right?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll need some more though; we won't be able to last a single day without more", he whispered.

"Not good. I can't use magic so close to the castle, and you're a muggle. I'm going to have to find a way", he mumbled.

"You still haven't really explained what we're doing here", Lia muttered tossing her dagger into the air and catching it.

El simply stood, next to Daphne, hands glowing as she waited patiently to assist in anyway.

"We're going to infiltrate Hogwarts", Ry muttered.

"What?!" Five voices exclaimed in unison.

"I need to get my Little Dragon out of there, I'm not leaving him there", Ry grit his teeth and dared anyone to argue against him.

Lia sighed, "Well he is blood", she muttered, "Can't afford to let any more innocents bleed", she agreed.

"This is madness! Do you even have a plan, you can't exactly walk into Hogwarts without being recognized by the School", Daphne whispered voice harsh and angry.

"It's not like I'm going to enter the school anyway. The minute I step into the School, every magical equipment on Dumbles desk will go crazy, he'll know I'm in the school within seconds. I'm not risking becoming his dog, and I'm not putting any of you at the same risk, even if there isn't one", Ry agreed.

Theo and Daphne gaped at him, but Ry ignored their looks, and turned to D'ley.

"Actually you being non-magical might actually work", he wondered.

"No", Daphne shook her head and sat up weakly. "It won't", she said. "I'm too hungry to be providing logic right now", she grumbled.

"Oh!" Lia breathed, "We're pathetic hosts aren't we?" she muttered.

"Ry?!" she glared at the confused wizard.

"Huh?" Ry turned t her in confusion, "Oh", he muttered at her glare, "Right. Sorry", he took out a small box from his pocket and enlarged it, within seconds a trunk formed in front of him.

"Whipped!" D'ley coughed.

Ry blushed, "Shut up", and bent down to start rooting for some eatables. "Aha!" he yelled after five minutes of relentless searching.

"Found something?" D'ley asked, "Because now that I think about it I'm starving", he stated.

"Likewise", El murmured as she stepped towards Theo, hands bright silver.

"Right, hang on a second", Ry muttered as he stepped into the trunk.

"Oh what the hell?" D'ley peered into the trunk. "There are steps inside your Trunk?" he exclaimed.

"It's a bit difficult to explain, so basically its science sort of is like a combined mechanism for mmmh—" Ry's voice disappeared the deeper he went, after a moment's hesitation and at Lia's nod, D'ley followed the raven into the trunk.

Silence descended into the clearing as Daphne gathered her strength and she sat back, wincing at she felt her back hit the trunk. Lia knelt beside her, "Hold Still"; the priestess warned softly and put her right hand over her heart, Daphne blinked as warmth entered her chest. Lia closed her eyes, "_Forbearnan_", she whispered.

Theo and El watched in awe as a blue flame leapt from Lia's hand and entered the blonde's chest.

Pulling back, Lia sat down next to her, back to the trunk of a large leafy tree.

"What did you do to me?" Daphne asked with relief as she moved her body and felt no pain.

"Cleared any evil residue left inside your system, any trace or any bad influence within your soul, body and mind has been exterminated. Quite literally burned out", Lia answered.

"Oh", she exclaimed softly, "Um.. Thanks, I think", she mumbled her gratitude shyly.

"You're welcome", Lia said. They sat in silence, as El resumed healing Theo's body.

"Ouch!" El cursed and stepped back and away from Theo, "Zat is strange", she cried out as she removed her hand from Theo's torso.

"You can't heal my wounds?" The blonde wizard asked.

"No. Zer is a healing rune infused in your DNA, zat will not let me heal you. it also seems to have cured ze spell damaging inflicted by ze Crucio curse. Ze rune will not let me heal you, or let any magic in. Also zat rune", she explained trailing off, "it looks like zis", she drew the pattern on the floor, with a broken stick, she found next to the roots of the tree.

Daphne breathed, "Oh my!" she whispered in awe.

"What?" Theo asked.

"I recognize that rune", she breathed out, "It's called Wolfsangel", she blinked up at Theo. "Why do you have that rune in your DNA?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Theo retorted warily, "What's so special about this Rune?" he asked.

"It's known to mute the power of any curse of any kind inflicted upon your purpose. Its like a transference catalyst, however where a normal transference spell means to take away some of your pain if you're say; hit with a Cutting curse, it won't hurt you as much as it should, you'll feel some pain, but not a lot of it. The original pain will be muted, as if you were receiving only a less than a quarter of the original pain", she explained.

"Huh—Ah so, so… if I was tortured that pain would have also been muted?" he asked.

"Yes. The best part of this rune is the person who gave it you doesn't get hurt. In an original transference spell if I took half your pain away, I would feel the other half. However with this rune, all I'll actually be doing is losing energy", she answered.

Theo stared at her, "But if the curse is a very strong one like the Crucio curse, wouldn't the person whose losing energy be losing a lot of it?" he asked.

"That is true", Daphne murmured.

"Well, it's a good thing Ry is a very powerful wizard then", Lia muttered tossing her dagger into the air and standing up, she caught the blade and walked to the trunk, as Ry walked out of it.

Theo and Daphne stared at each other in shock.

* * *

"Food!" Lia yipped excitedly and tackled Ry to the forest floor.

"O-Oi!" Ry grumbled, "Liaaaa", he whined as he set the food to the ground, "At least let me put the food down", he mumbled.

"Captain!" El rushed forward, "Are you okay? Seriously Lieutenant sometimes I wonder how old you are?" she cried as she knelt down and collected the food, which had been dropped when Ry caught Lia mid-jump.

D'ley turned to the staring couple still gaping at the Priestess and his cousin with wonder. "Oi!" he called and Theo looked at him, "Well come on then, the foods not gonna serve itself", he said.

The duo scrambled to their feet and rushed forward.

As they ate a warm meal of meat, rice and some gravy, Daphne watched them silently. The odd yet tense interaction between the D'ley and Potter, and the charming but stilted conversation between El and Lia, she bit her lip and exchanged a glance with Theo, the latter nodded once.

"Potter", Daphne started.

"Ry", Ry interjected.

"Pardon?" Daphne faltered.

"My name is Ry James Potter, it's impolite to address someone with a clipped off Surname", Ry pointed out.

Daphne flushed, "Ah… Sorry", she swallowed, "I was – I mean, I have a request", she spoke softly and stared at her hands.

Ry frowned, "Hmmm?" he wondered.

"I—I—Can you give me the _sameruneyougaveTheo_", she bit out rushed.

"What?" Ry asked confused.

"Uh Daph… you said the last part way too fast for humans to understand", Theo pointed out.

Daphne blushed, "Oh. I asked if you could give me the same rune you gave Theo", she repeated.

Ry shrugged, "I would but I'm not strong enough, not yet anyway", he stated. "Energy's a bit drained, since Theo was cursed four times this morning with Crucio. I'll need to get stronger, before I can do that", he explained.

Daphne nodded, "Okay", she whispered.

"In the meantime, keep this on you, it will protect you, if you never take it off", he tossed a bright Ruby at her.

Daphne caught the tiny gem in her hands, and stared at it, "What is it?" she asked.

"A ruby, I would have thought that was obvious", Ry said.

Lia snorted, "Moron!" she chided affectionately, "I think what she meant was, what is it for", she elaborated.

"Oh. Okay, The Ruby well it's used as a Protection and Healing gem. As long as it's touching some part of your skin, it will protect you from any kind of curse. The Rune etched on it is wolfsangel, the same one infused in Theo's DNA, it will protect you", Ry assured.

"Thank You", Daphne cradled the gem close to her heart. Lifting her wand she decided to transfigure the gem into a chain, holding a stalk of grass.

"Wait", Ry stopped her.

Walking towards her he asked for the ruby, she handed it to him, "I can't let you use magic, to close to Hogwarts to be detected", he said. Holding the ruby in the palm of his hand, he twisted his wrist, and opened it, "Here", he said.

Daphne let a small thin chain fall into her hand, "This is—", she whispered in shock.

"Wandless Magic?" Theo gaped.

"Oh a Bracelet how quaint", Lia cheered.

Ry nodded, "You mentioned D'ley entering the Castle would not work, why?" he asked.

Daphne blinked, "Muggle Repelling charms, even if we told him there's a castle right in front of him. It wouldn't have helped, if he went anywhere near Hogwarts, he would automatically think about something else or remember something important", she explained.

Ry groaned, "I am going to murder that Old man!" he yelled.

Lia laughed cheerfully, "I like challenges", and she cheered.

"I don't, I really don't", D'ley grumbled.

"That leaves El", Theo pointed at the blonde witch.

"No. That won't work either", Lia said.

"Why?" Daphne asked, "Getting her into Hogwarts will be easy, she could be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw, these two Houses are the least notable. Hufflepuff is mostly know for Diggory, someone will notice a new girl of their house and make a helluva noise. Gryffindors are the same. Ravenclaws spend too much time studying or in a library anyone walking around will not be noticed much and Slytherins these days really don't care", she pointed out helpfully.

"That's all well and good, and even with the _map_, El could easily get in without any problems, and navigate herself around the castle without any hitches", here he sighed, "—but El's a witch who only has healing magic, even if she managed to get to Draco and Luna, it would be difficult to escape with two students and not expect any trouble", he grumbled.

"Map?" Daphne wondered even as Theo sat up in happiness, and hope.

"Draco?!" Theo sat up, "You're going to rescue Draco?" he asked.

"Rescue?" Ry growled low.

Theo nodded, "One of the Slytherins sent a missive moments before I became a Death eater-in-training. It was two weeks before we met. Draco was escorted out of the common room, by Snape and Dumbledore. A week after you disappeared. He hasn't been back. Rumor was he was sent to the third floor corridor and kept there for research. According to inner Death eater meetings, Snape mentioned Dragons being utilized under threat of death ensnared with a devil's cage. It meant Dumbledore spirited him away to safety or something else." Theo explained.

Ry growled low but violently, his anger simmered beneath the surface, "Devil's Trap!? That son of a bitch, its Devil's Snare, he's the same underground dungeon, where he kept the Philosopher's stone, trapping Draco with Devil's Snare. I'm going to kill him!" Ry promised fists clenched painfully, "If he so much as hurts him in anyway, I'll destroy him", he cursed. Glaring he pulled Theo forward by his collar, "Has Snape told you anything about him?" he asked.

"I wasn't told a word", Theo grumbled. Ry let go of his collar and stepped back, catching Lia's dagger mid air, he let lose his venom by throwing into a tree. The sharp twang resonated as his anger into the trees. Ry glared angrily, daring anyone to so much a whisper a single syllable. Things had taken a dangerous turn, and he was running out of time.

_Hang On Little Dragon, I'm coming…_

**XXXXXXXXX**


	20. Chapter 20 : Forbearnan Flame Familiars

**This is the Final Chapter for Part I of Black Knights of Amethyst. thanks for staying on so long...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I'm starting this story as Harry's Seventh Year, Sirius is dead, and Ginny is his girlfriend, for now… No Deathly Hallow Plot-line…

I own Illiannahha Williams and Allaina Adriana Williams

I own Eleanor Delacor and Yuki, Alephy and Delphi.

I own The Priests and Maidens of The Temple of Helia.

I do **not** own the Latin spells; half are from Harry Potter, half from Merlin…

* * *

NOW THE PLOTS ARE ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO AUTHOR J. K. ROWLING, PUBLISHER BLOOMSBURY PUBLISHING (UK), ARTHUR BOOKS (US) AND THE DISTRIBUTORS WARNER BROS. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.

* * *

**SUMMARY:** THIS IS AN **OOC** STORY. It has been done a thousand times before, so why not one more time? Harry accidently discovers a sinister plot that has mapped out everything about his future, his past and his present. Now, he must fight against everything he believes in and has been taught, to embrace his destiny. In the process he discovers, new friends, magic and a chance to finally have the life he had always wanted. All he has to do is destroy Voldemort and kill the puppeteer controlling the strings of his life, and to finally understand; it's always for the greater good!

* * *

**This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

**Key For this Chapter:**

_Harry's telepathic speech_

**Lia's telepathic speech**

_Dudley's telepathic speech_

**Eleanor's telepathic speech**

Theo's telepathic speech

_**Daphne's telepathic speech**_

_**Flame Familiar's telepathic speech**_

'_One's own thoughts!__**'**__** - Human**_

'_**One's own thoughts!'**__** - Flame Familiars**_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Forbearnan Flame Familiar**

* * *

Theo sighed "Without Draco, those children may have suffered", he whispered.

"Suffered?" El asked.

Daphne and Theo exchanged a look but it was Ry who answered, "Draco acts a bit like a pompous git, actually he reminds me of you D'ley, back in the day when you were Big D", he started, "It's a very good front, to cover up his care for the Slytherins not corrupted by war and prejudice. Sort of like a Big brother, he watches out for the children", he elaborated.

"How does he know who is normal and whose is a future DE?" El asked.

"DE?" D'ley muttered, "What is it with you and your fetish for nicknames today?" he sighed.

"He baits them", Ry ignored D'ley, "As the git; he figures out which people want to get into his inner-circle, and who avoid him like the plague. Once he figures out whose alliance is with who, he torments the ones outside his circle, giving them tasks to so. General bullying… except he really just gives them tasks to do what they like, after he researches everything about that person. But when he's not there—", he broke off angrily.

"—his inner circle would torment them in a ruthless manner", Lia bit her lip finishing his sentence.

Daphne and Theo nodded, "It's how he kept us close, we automatically knew he wouldn't hurt us, if we just did as he asked. But he knew I liked studying Runes and Arithmancy so he always gave me chores relegating me to read more on those subjects, usually with a clipped, _'Daph be a doll and do my homework if you know what's good for you'_ he then sorta just tosses you a scrap of parchment filled with a list of books and things", she elucidated.

Ry nodded, "And with Theo, it was usually anything between potions and transfiguration", he stated, and Theo nodded his head, too used to Ry's sudden awareness to them.

"A very sneaky technique", Lia smiled.

"He's a very good Slytherin after all", Ry mumbled proud but still worriedly.

"Couldn't we send a letter to Miss Luna, and hope for an answer?" El asked.

Daphne shook her head vehemently, "No! Definitely not! The owls are being watched. Even if we could send anything to anyone, people are watching a lot of things ever since Po-er-I mean Ry—", she chuckled weakly over the name, "— disappeared from Hogwarts. Astoria my younger sister mentioned that any letter coming or going from these students were all being watched, so even if we did get to send them a letter, they'd be caught. A full search will be conducted, and they would be punished. Or expelled, which right now, is not a safe option, given Voldmuph—", she blinked at Ry's hand over her mouth.

"I can't believe I'm about to say _this_—but don't say his name", Ry hissed angrily, "There's a key to his name, when you say it will trigger a location launch. DE's will be all over us in seconds", he warned.

"For now use the many variations we have for him. Voldetwat, Voldy, Moldywart, etc", Lia said playfully, and tossed her daggers into the air.

Daphne nodded, "That actually explains a lot", she sighed wearily, "Oh the Irony", and she laughed. Theo nodded, "Of all the times to develop a backbone, the name actually is cursed", he said. The former Slytherins shared a look and burst out laughing.

Ry patiently waited as they laughed hysterically, leaning against each other and supporting each other. Falling against a tree, he pulled Lia to sit down next to him, El sat on her right and D'ley sat on his left. This was messed up, but it was all he had for now. Watching people his age fall apart and relentless try and pull themselves together to stay strong, this was nerve wracking.

Lia slipped her hand into his, the gesture hidden under their knees.

**May I make a request?**

_Anything…_

**Could we maybe keep our relationship a secret in front of these two, I'd like to keep it as mine, rather than share it with anyone else.**

_Of course. It's not like I wanted to tell anyone, I was panicking last time._

**I know. So was I… But, we're okay now.**

_Yes. We'll be fine._

Ry shot D'ley a look and the taller teen moved forward, "Keep my relationship with Li, a secret", he ordered. D'ley nodded once sharply and moved back, idly returning to cleaning the guns spread out in front of him.

Lia repeated the same to El, who shrugged and nodded as she busily scribbled something down in her notebook, a few stray leaves sat idly in her lap.

A few minutes passed as each of them gave the two blondes some space. Finally Daphne wiped away a few tears and sighed, "—Okay", she coughed and cleared her throat flushing at the squeaky quality of her voice, and continued after a beat, "—Like I was saying, with the twat raging and the muggle war with the Demenza people are keeping their children in school. Durmstrang despite its reputation is still a fortress of protection so is Hogwarts. Children are being scattered across the continent. As schools generally have several kinds of protections, layered into their stones, breaking in and causing general havoc is downright impossible, and would require a lot of man-power. The Twat doesn't have that many men at his disposal, since the Demenza was launched. The woman controlling it, a what was her name again—", she turned to Theo who mouthed the name, "Ah—Yes Petunia Jane Lillian, is half mad, on a scale of Voldy mental! He's lost a lot of DE's to her hostility", she muttered.

Theo looked up as D'ley groaned and flushed and Ry shook his head, "Well—I can't really say I'm surprised all that much", the wizard said.

D'ley groaned louder, "Shut up Captain!" he hissed.

"What?" Daphne asked.

Lia shook her head, "Nothing. So let's wrap it up, to summarize; 1). We can't send a person in; we don't have a strong enough ally to enter the Castle, 2). Sending in a letter via owl, whatever the hell that is, is a no go, and 3). Non-magical humans can't see the building never mind entering it", she moaned, "Remember when I said I liked challenges?" she grumbled, "Yeah, I so loathe challenges", she hissed.

El who had remained quiet looked up, as the sky brightened slowly, "It will be dawn soon", she murmured.

Ry nodded, "We really have very little time to lose", he grumbled.

El sighed, "I take it you never took Runes and or Arithmancy at Hogwarts?" she asked Ry.

"No", he answered, "I read books on the subject recently, I'm still learning", he explained.

"Oh, well zat is a good enough reason Captain. I zink if you gave a stone to ze Luna girl, zer would be an option to trace a communication rune onto ze stone, allowing at least one of us to Contact her, like ze muggle feletone", she explained.

"Telephone", D'ley and Ry corrected in unison.

"Uh… zat", she nodded, "Zer is a rune—", she broke off as Daphne clapped her hands grinning broadly.

"You are a genius!" she cheered.

El blushed, "Um", she mumbled her thanks.

"There is a communicative Rune, it's called uh… SAMA, roughly translated as The Path. It's used to connect between two different points. Like if we used a Crystal, or a mirror, we could open a temporary gateway and talk to her. If you remember the Muggle Fairy Tale, 'Snow White', the witch talked to a mirror, the man in the mirror who often provided advise or told her she wasn't the fairest one of all, is considered at times, to be her brother or father; A man who would give her some kind of connection to her world. It's the said the mirror always had a carving on its edges, a set of runes in built into the magic of the mirror", Daphne stated.

"I don't know the Rune", Ry sighed, "And the only stones I have left on me, is an Emerald, and one Diamond", he said.

"You can't give a girl a diamond, unless she's your wife or betrothed". Theo interjected.

At Ry's quizzical look El nodded, "Ze magic disrupts, as a diamond is ze only stone zat is crystallized into something pure. It's not something one can use lightly. Other stones are tainted by ze colors given to zem, a diamond is born from Darkness and held to another as a symbolism of change and resurrection, also imbibed as revitalization. If you give a woman a diamond, it means you're proposing - to move forward", she agreed and elaborated.

Lia looked away.

**You're not giving Luna a diamond!**

Ry grinned, "Alright", he laughed, "No diamonds", he snorted as El and D'ley shook their heads and Daphne and Theo exchanged a confused glance.

"So will an Emerald work?" he asked after calming down from the high of the laughter they shared.

"Yes", Daphne answered. This is what the rune looks like, she sketched an image on the forest floor, and looked up at him, "I can transfigure the gem into a mirror, we can use a key word, or a touch reference allowing the gem to be transformed into the Mirror, as soon as Lovegood touches the gem", she said.

"That's brilliant!" Ry grinned at her, Daphne blinked at his boyish enthusiasm, watching as he moved to her, they started discussing the basics of the spell, that needed to be implemented.

Meanwhile Lia and D'ley started working on composing a message.

Theo smiled softly at Daphne's rapt gaze, turning to the girl El, he spied the leaves in her lap and grinned, "Hey, that's monkswood isn't it?" he asked peering at her lap curiously.

"Ah… yes", she answered softly.

"Okay", Theo bit his lip, and smiled nervously.

Taking pity on him El smiled, "Are you good at potions?" she asked.

"No. I recognized it from Herbology", he answered.

"Oh. Well I was zinking; zis is in its concentrated form, of Wolfsbane, when cooked it can keep ze Lycanthropy at bay. However if we can turn it into ash, we can keep it in its concentrated form. It could be applied to our weapons, and killing a werewolf would be very easy. Ze poison will travel very quickly to ze heart. Slow and Instant Death, painful but instant", she explained.

"Sweet Merlin!" Theo grinned at her, "That is awesome!" he said in admiration.

* * *

"Alright!" Ry cheered standing after a good twenty minutes of silence, "Daphne my darling friend, you are a Goddess among men", he praised. The Slytherin blushed and looked away.

"We have a message you can put it on the stone, it won't sound weird and it'll be something Luna will understand, easily", Lia said handing him a piece of paper.

Ry read the words and smirked, "Excellent", he grinned as Dawn broke over the tree line, an evil leer painted across his features, causing everyone except Lia to take a step back, in fear. Eyes glittering dangerously, Ry laughed joyously, "I am going to destroy everything _he_ planned. Every single thing! Everything!" he grinned at Lia.

"You're looking a tad evil there Ry", Lia laughed.

"Really?" Ry paused, "Awesome!" he cheered, "Abso-fucking-lutely Awesome!" he repeated

Staring out at the sun rising over the horizon he grabbed Lia, and danced around the other four as he twirled her and laughed he smirked happily, at last he was one step closer to moving forward. The others slowly grinned as his happiness expanded and flowed through them infectiously. Tossing the Emerald into the sky he caught it, "It's time", he whispered and took one step forward, whistling low, he called a Flame familiar from deep within his heart.

"Forbearnan", he whispered out.

Flames of fire burst from his soul and spread out, spirals of heat twisted and twirled around his heart, torso, legs and arms. Pulsing and vibrating as he closed his eyes, smiling he let the magic of the flames entwine within his heart and bleed forth.

A messenger alighted from within his magic, and as the glow receded he heard soft, loud and wonder filled exclamations, and Lia's quiet yet proud voice, "Let her go Ry", she said.

Ry opened his eyes and smiled softly; a white flaming owl of fire, fluttered before him, eyes golden orbs of light, a Green set of wings and a Blue heart at its breast, soft red tips, of fire on her tail, and three Black tips on her head, set as a crown.

"Hedwig", he breathed in half happiness half sorrow. Daphne and Theo smiled softly, D'ley smirked he remembered the little owl, and El smiled at the

"_**Master Ry", **_Hedwig bowed greeting Ry. Tears of joy fell as Ry reached out and pet Hedwig's blazing head, "I've missed you Hedwig", he whispered

The owl chirped happily nuzzling against her master, her voice echoed into the clearing with an eternal promise. The others were agreeing in their own various ways while Lia grinned at him; their connection still strong.

"_**I've always been with you Prince Ry", **_Hedwig spoke, _**"I will always be with you Harry James Potter!"**_

It was a new dawn; Ry would remember it for eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Dear Readers, these here marks, the end of the First part of this story, End of Part I: Forbearnan Flame Familiars.**

**Please look forward to, Part II: Congelatio Ice Familiars**

** and keep enjoying and reviewing this story: The Black Knights of Amethyst.**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
